Que el amor nos guíe
by Katabrecteri
Summary: AU. * La relación de Mina y Seiya, mutada de su amistad, es calma. Pero la esencia de sus emociones aflora al ser Seiya oprimido en sus dudas. A medida que Mina se deja guiar, inconsciente, por lo que le profesa suave el arisco hermano de su novio, Yaten.
1. Un tierno comienzo

_**Hola! Aquí estoy comenzando una nueva historia, la venía pensando hace unos días, así que aquí va el primer capítulo.**_

_**La protagonista es Minako, teniendo también mucha importancia Yaten y Seiya en distintos momentos y formas.**_

_**Esta historia será narrada en parte desde la voz de Mina en el inicio y luego por el narrador (osea yo jajaja)**_

_**Eso es! gracias a quienes pasan por aquí leyendo =)**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**.**_

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, utilizados por mi solo porque los amo y me hace feliz escribir de ellos xD**

_**.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**.**

**.**

**"QUE EL AMOR NOS GUÍE"  
**

**.**

**.**

**Un tierno comienzo**

**.**

**.**

Es cierto que siempre he sido algo enamoradiza, soñadora, he creído que los cuentos de hadas son parte de la realidad, que algún día aparecería alguien para rescatarme de… ¡de lo que sea! Y apenas nos viéramos nos enamoraríamos sin remedio y por toda la vida.

Habían pasado varios chicos que creí podían ser _ese _especial que busqué, pero uno tras otro pasaron sin que nada mas que una ilusión deshecha quedara.

A veces pensaba que lo que alguna vez me dijo Ace era cierto…

_"Te haré una última predicción...no encontrarás el amor en toda la eternidad. ¿Qué pasa? deberías estar contenta....Amor o deber, ya no sufrirás ante la idea de tener que elegir entre uno u otro. Continuar luchando...ese es tu destino...El verdadero combate aún no ha comenzado"_

Bueno, siempre puede tener la esperanza de que lo haya dicho por despecho, en esa obsesión que tuvo conmigo, en esa que la pequeña niña que fui, creyó. Es bueno creer que no terminaré sumida en un trabajo, sola. Eso espero...

-

El asunto es que así terminé la primaria, pasando al fin a la secundaria, donde estuve con todas las chicas en el mismo colegio, excepto Rei.

Todo seguía igual, excepto tal vez por esa sensación de estar un poco mas creciditas, y a pesar de sentir que ya debía tomar mayores responsabilidades, me costaba, creo que nunca he sido buena con esto de poner los pies sobre la tierra.

Dejé de obsesionarme con buscar un novio, no es que ya no lo quisiera, pero mi desesperación no ayudaría, por lo que intenté enfocarme en otras cosas de mi vida que también eran muy importantes para mí, mis queridas amigas y ser cantante.

Así fui alegrándome cada vez más de tener ganas de cumplir mis sueños, aunque era tan joven aún, sentía que tendría todo el valor necesario para ser muy feliz.

-

Desde la primera vez que vi al grupo Three Lights me fijé en su vocalista, su negro cabello y sus ojos azules lo hacían parecer un príncipe, y yo era una chiquilla loca por los artistas, loca por la música, y loca por vivir una vida llena de felicidad y amor. Escuchaba sus canciones todo el día e imaginaba que llegaban a mi habitación a cantarme, con esa hermosa voz que tenían.

Un día, que comenzó sin ser muy especial me levanté para irme a clases, llegué un poco tarde, pero aún el profesor no llegaba, con las chicas nos pusimos al corriente de nuestros fines de semana, hasta que abrieron la puerta, entrando el profesor. Nos decía algo sobre unos nuevos alumnos, mientras yo guardaba una revista donde salían los Three Lights…mi mayor sorpresa fue verlos entrar al salón de clases, ellos eran los nuevos alumnos.

Uno por uno entraron, presentándose ligeramente, era obvio que todos sabíamos con claridad quienes eran. Cuando vi entrar a Seiya mis ojos no pudieron apartarse de él, lo quise a mi lado para clases, pero para mi desgracia fue a sentarse cerca de Serena. Resignada a tener que esperar por acercarme a él le grité a Yaten que se sentara junto a mí. Aún recuerdo la cara con que me miró el pobre, debió creer que yo estaba loca, tal vez lo estaba, pero claramente no por él.

-

Mientras avanzaba el tiempo mi preferencia por Seiya se hacía mas fuerte, aunque no mas notoria, a diferencia de la preferencia de él por Serena, situación que a todos nos complicaba, por el hecho de que Darien no estaba, no sabíamos mucho de él y su permanencia en Estados Unidos. Serena parecía a gusto con la amistad que mantenía con Seiya, aunque él la quisiera más que como una amiga.

No me di cuenta tampoco cuando comenzó a causarme un poco de dolor ver como el chico que me interesaba solo tenía ojos para mi amiga. Pero eso no me detenía para tratar de llamar su atención, no podía ser tan mala como para que él no se fijara un poquito en mí.

Cuando ya Darien volvió y todo estuvo mas tranquilo, Seiya trataba de resignarse a que Serena no era para él, pero le resultaba difícil, yo lo veía, al tiempo que comenzamos a estar más tiempo juntos, pues nos llevábamos muy bien, ambos tan alegres y sociales. Además era lo natural, Rei no estaba mucho con nosotros por estar en otro colegio, o permanecía en el templo. Serena no se despegaba de Darien, Amy se lo pasaba estudiando, junto con Taiki. Lita y sus clases de cocina y unos cuantos paseos misteriosos con Andrew. Y Yaten, bueno él nunca ha sido muy comunicativo, ni amable, ni le ha agradado compartir mucho con nosotros, no he conseguido nunca tener claro el porqué. El asunto es que Seiya y yo nos volvimos muy buenos amigos, hablábamos mucho y salíamos a divertirnos, reíamos mucho juntos.

-

Un día, luego de clases, lo acompañé a su casa junto con los chicos, caminamos los cuatro conversando, aunque en realidad más conversábamos Seiya y yo, con algunas mínimas intervenciones de Taiki y el silencio que mantenía Yaten con su cara de reclamo de siempre. ¿Qué le pasa a este chico que no logra relajarse un instante?

Al llegar a nuestro destino Taiki tomó unos libros y volvió a salir, diciendo que llegaría tarde, mientras Yaten se encerró en su habitación, así que con Seiya nos quedamos en el sillón conversando, lo notaba algo extraño, y ya que sentía que teníamos confianza decidí averiguar que pasaba.

_- Hoy has estado más serio que otros días._

_- Lo sé_ – Me respondió distraído.

_- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Hay algo que te preocupe?_- Quise saber.

_- No, quiero decir, Mina, tú sabes lo mucho que me encariñé con Bombom. _– Comenzó, abriéndose de a poco.

_- Aún no puedes superar que ella esté con Darien… - _Sentía pena por no poder ayudarlo mucho, y porque a pesar de que compartiera más conmigo, su corazón seguía perteneciendo a una de mis amigas mas queridas.

- _La verdad es que no es eso…_

_- ¿Cómo? _- Me sentí perdida en su conversación.

_- O sea, ella es una persona importante para mí, pero he comprendido que somos amigos, y creía sentirme liberado de estos sentimientos, pero ahora creo que siento cosas por otra persona._- Me dijo, nervioso, apartando su mirada.

_- Ya veo. -_ Aquí íbamos otra vez, el chico que me interesa ya no quería a mi amiga, pero había otra persona para él. No podía ser tan egoísta y sentir lástima por mí nada más, él era mi amigo y debía ayudarlo, al menos así lo vería feliz y sonriente, eso era algo bueno tanto para él como para mí.

-_ Mina… ¿qué crees que debo hacer? No quisiera sentir de nuevo que no soy más que un amigo. –_ Confesó, volviendo a levantar la vista hacia mí.

_- Seiya…- _No sé cómo me armé de mi mejor ánimo para dárselo a él. - _Si te interesa de verdad esa chica trata de conquistarla, eres alegre, simpático, agradable, muy dulce, gracioso, además de guapo jajaja._

_- ¿De verdad crees que debería hacerlo?_

_- ¡Claro! Además, no creo que alguien pueda resistirse a los encantos de Seiya Kou. _– Le animé, entonces mi tono alegre y chillón cambio por uno más serio y tímido. - C_reo que…eres un gran chico y cualquiera estaría feliz a tu lado._

Quedé con la mirada pérdida, sin darme cuenta de lo que dije, ni como lo dije, tampoco noté que mis últimas palabras habían alentado a Seiya a hacerme caso. Mis pensamientos vagaban por alguna parte cuando sentí que Seiya tomaba mi mentón, al volver mi mirada hacía él me di cuenta de lo cerca que estaba. No hice ningún movimiento, solo seguí ahí mirándolo, esos ojos profundamente azules que me hipnotizaban de a poco. Él acortó la distancia entre nosotros y por instinto cerré mis ojos mientras sentía el suave roce de sus labios en los míos, creí que estaba soñando, mientras él comenzó a besarme y yo a responderle tímidamente. Nos mantuvimos así por un periodo largo, ninguno de los dos quería acabar con el momento, eso lo sentí claramente.

---

--

-

Yaten se había pasado la tarde sin salir de su habitación, escuchaba música y se perdía del mundo, además no se sentía cómodo de ver que alguien extraño estaba en su casa. Conocía a Mina desde hace bastante tiempo pero ya estaba acostumbrado a que fueran sólo los tres, Seiya, Taiki y él, por lo que se quedó encerrado, lo que no era tan malo pues disfrutaba de sus momentos de soledad. El día estaba soleado y a cierta hora de la tarde el sol pegaba muy fuerte en la habitación de Yaten, esto lo sacó de su burbuja y decidió ir por algo de agua a la cocina.

Abrió la puerta y caminó descalzo y con relajo por el pasillo, por lo que no emitía mucho ruido. Al llegar a la sala se detuvo de golpe, no pudiendo mover un músculo. No podía creer lo que veía, su hermano estaba besando a Mina y ella parecía bastante a gusto con el gesto, debía estar alucinando. Su impresión era grande, se sentía muy incómodo ante la escena que tenía enfrente, logró reaccionar y volvió a su actitud de siempre.

- _Cof cof.-_ Intervino.

Seiya y Mina se separaron al instante y sus rostros estaban totalmente sonrojados.

_- Lamento interrumpir la diversión hermanito._- Sonrió aún con la frente arrugada.

_- ¡Cállate Yaten!_ – Le increpó.

_- No te preocupes por mí, que vengo por un poco de agua y vuelvo a mi habitación para no molestarlos. -_ Habló con una mezcla de ironía y rabia.

Yaten fue a la cocina por su vaso de agua, pasó nuevamente por donde se encontraban Seiya y Mina sin detenerse, solo lanzándole una fulminante mirada a Mina, luego se encerró nuevamente.

_- Será mejor que vuelva a mi casa._- Apresuró en decir. Luego la rubia recogió sus cosas con rapidez y caminó hasta la salida antes que Seiya la detuviera.

_- Pero Mina yo…_ - Fue cortado por el golpe de la puerta cerrándose. Quedó ahí de pie, asumiendo lo que acababa de pasar. Pensando en los minutos atrás en que estaba con Mina, por fin se atrevía a hacerlo, y sabía que no lo había rechazado, al besarla sentía como ambos estaban sumergidos con gusto en aquel momento. En cuanto a Yaten, poco le importaba los comentarios de su hermano, solo sintió mucho que llegara a romper la magia entre Mina y él. Aunque no importaba, ya que después de todo lo que le costó asumir lo de Serena, luego entender que con el tiempo sentía cosas por Mina y finalmente atreverse a hacer algo, ahora solo pensaba en volver a verla y que hablaran de lo sucedido.

-

Yaten se tendió en su cama aun enojado por el show que había dado su hermano con esa chica, ¿No se suponía que le gustaba la otra chica? Y ahora le daba por Mina, y sí, le molestaba, y no porque distrajera a su hermano. Creía que ella y Seiya eran tan similares que no le encajaba verlos juntos.

– _Mina y Seiya juntos, eso no va a funcionar bien… - _Pensaba, sin desearles mal, si no mas bien preocupado porque su hermano fuera a terminar como cuando perseguía a Serena, o que lastimara a esa niña que le parecía inmune a cualquier tristeza.

-

Mina salió camino a su casa con una sonrisa en el rostro, no creía que de verdad Seiya la había besado, ahora sabía que el chico la correspondía, aunque no sabía que tan fuerte eran los sentimientos de él hacia ella, ya habría tiempo para eso. Eso sí, se sentía incómoda por la mirada que le dedicó Yaten y las palabras de éste, aunque sabía que tenía un carácter imposible. Pero qué mas daba lo que pensara Yaten, lo único que importaba ahora era ese beso…ese suave beso.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

_**Hasta aquí les dejo por hoy, pero la segunda viene luego!**_

_**Muchos besos**_

_**Katabrecteri **_

_**=)**_


	2. Gracias por ser mi ¿amigo?

_**.**_

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, utilizados por mi solo porque los amo y me hace feliz escribir de ellos xD**

_**.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**.**

**.**

**Gracias por ser mi…¿amigo?**

**.**

**.**

_- ¿Y ahora qué? Soy un buen hermano y me alejo, o soy fiel a mi mismo y lucho, ¿luchar? No sé en que momento llegué a esto, lo mejor será dejar que pase, seguramente se me pasará._

Yaten nunca había notado como de a poco le dejó de molestar Mina, pero no era hasta que la vio tan cerca de su hermano que entendió porqué, y era por eso que sentía pesar, ahora que ya no tenía mucho que hacer, ¿cómo fue que tuvo que ella poner los ojos en otro, justamente en Seiya, para que él se diera cuenta que en realidad sentía simpatía especial por Mina?

-

En unos cuantos días todos se enteraron que Seiya y Mina era novios oficiales, y la verdad es que les sorprendía que por una parte Seiya dejara atrás sus sentimientos por Serena y que Mina estuviera con él, ya que siempre pensaron que había una química especial entre ella y Yaten. Sin embargo estaban todos muy contentos de verlos juntos, estaban alegres y esa alegría contagiaba a los demás. Después de todo aparte del título de novios que ahora tenían, para el resto las cosas no cambiaron, seguían comportándose de la misma forma que cuando eran amigos.

-

Seiya llegó a casa un sábado después de salir temprano, Taiki había salido también, por lo que solo se encontró con Yaten al llegar, quien enseguida notó la cara de preocupación de su hermano. No es que acostumbrara a tener largas y profundas conversaciones con él, pero algo le dijo que lo mejor era saber qué le pasaba, así que trató de guardarse su sarcasmo habitual y se sentó junto a él.

_- Si después de cada cita que tengas con Mina vas a llegar con esa cara, avísame con anticipación para no estar cuando vuelvas. - _Ok, le costaba bastante dejar de lado su sarcasmo.

_- No estaba con Mina, estaba...da lo mismo. -_ Seiya tenía la mirada perdida y esperaba que Taiki volviera para intentar hablar con él, era la única persona con quién podría hablar de cosas personales, aparte de Mina, pero en este caso no podía ser ella.

_- Seiya, nunca te quedas callado cuando te molesto, no es que me importe meterme en tu vida…pero…tu, ¿estás bien? - _Aunque fuera su hermano con quién hablaba no lograba sentirse cómodo.

_- Yo…está bien, no puedo con esto solo, Yaten, se que es extraño pero necesito que me des una opinión sobre algo._

_- Habla._

_- Estaba con Bombón, no me mires con esa cara, no es lo que piensas, es solo que salimos a conversar, ella me habla sobre algunos conflictos en relación a Darien, pero no es que ellos estén mal, creo que se aman tanto que por eso buscan siempre la forma de acomodarse a lo diferentes que son para ser felices estando juntos._

_- Y todo el asunto de ellos que tiene que ver contigo, tu tienes a Mina ahora._

_- Lo sé…es solo que, sé que quiero mucho a Mina, ella me hace sentir muy contento y nos divertimos mucho, y como tenemos gustos similares nunca discutimos por nada, pero hay veces en que extraño las pataletas de Bombón cuando yo me trataba de acercar mucho a ella._

_- ¿Y Mina es entonces qué, un premio de consuelo?_

_- Lo de Mina es distinto, tu sabes como es, bueno tal vez no, pero me refiero a que ella es alguien en quien confío mucho y me agrada estar con ella, de ninguna forma es para llenar el vacío de Bombón, eso ya es parte del recuerdo, y es por eso que mi cariño por ella es grande, pero de verdad quiero a Mina. _- En el rostro de Seiya se notaba claramente su frustración ante todas estas situaciones.

Yaten solo escuchaba tratando de mantenerse tranquilo, no podía creer que su hermano fuera tan estúpido como para seguir con lo de Serena mientras está con Mina. Quería insultarlo por atreverse a jugar con Mina, pero por otro lado de cierta forma entendía lo mucho que le había costado a Seiya dejar de perseguir a Serena, debió ser difícil ver como la chica que quería estaba con otro.

_- Seiya, no se que pueda decirte que te ayude, no soy bueno con estas cosas. - L_e habló lo más calmado que pudo. - _Trata de tener claro que diablos quieres, o quién, lo único que te voy a advertir es que te juro que si te atreves a hacerle daño a Mina te voy a partir la cara. _– Sin nada más que agregar Yaten se fue a su habitación y se encerró como de costumbre por el resto de la tarde.

Seiya estaba sorprendido por la actitud de su hermano, pero tenía razón, no podía seguir con lo de Serena, él estaba ahora con Mina y debía dedicarse a ella, tal como ella se dedicó a él durante tanto tiempo.

-

Al día siguiente Yaten, Seiya y Taiki fueron a pasear al parque como hace mucho no lo hacían, caminaron por un rato sin hablar mucho, y cuando lo hacían eran de cosas triviales, solo por no permanecer en silencio. Taiki por supuesto era el que más hablaba, y notaba que sus hermanos parecían distantes, aunque no era extraño pues siempre habían sido así.

Seiya se excusó diciendo que tenía que irse a una cita con Mina, así que se dirigió al sector de juegos ante la mirada de enojo de Yaten.

Taiki invitó a Yaten a una exposición de ciencias que había en los alrededores del parque, pero no quiso acompañarlo argumentando lo mucho que le aburrían esas cosas, así que mientras Taiki se dirigía a la exposición, Yaten se fue al otro lado del parque, donde había una laguna, el lugar más tranquilo y apartado que logró encontrar.

La verdad era que la cita sería en una hora más, pero Seiya necesitaba estar un momento tranquilo y solo para pensar, así que se sentó en un columpio, pero su momento de soledad no duró mucho…

En ese momento Serena pasaba por el parque, algo angustiada buscando distraerse, de pronto vio a Seiya y se alegró de poder encontrar a su amigo justo ahora que tanto necesitaba uno de sus consejos, caminó hacia él, quien no notó su presencia hasta que estuvo a su lado y le habló.

- _Seiya, que gusto encontrarte._

_- ¿Ah? ¿Bombón?_

_- Lo siento, no quise asustarte._

_- No, yo solo, estaba pensando. –_ Entonces Seiya notó el desgano en la voz de Serena y se preocupó.

_- Te ves algo extraña, ¿sucede algo malo?_

_- No, nada, solo son preocupaciones sin importancia._

_- ¿Estas segura? Sabes que puedes contar conmigo._

_- Lo sé._

_- Entonces confía en mí._

_- Gracias Seiya…lo que pasa es que… tengo miedo._

_- Miedo, ¿de qué?_

_- Pues, sé que Darien me quiere mucho, pero a veces no sé si soy suficiente para él._

_- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?_

_- Él es tan inteligente, y maduro y responsable-_Serena dejó caer unas lágrimas- _y yo soy una niña tonta e infantil y caprichosa y creo que él merece tener a alguien como él en vez de estar conmigo. _- Serena no pudo contenerse mucho, realmente le dolía sentirse poco para Darien.

- _Bombón…_- Seiya la abrazó fuerte reconfortándola y sin soltarla le habló. - _Darien en muy afortunado al tenerte, yo no tengo ninguna duda de que él es muy feliz contigo, piensa que eres una luz que lo ilumina, que él necesita de tu vitalidad, es por eso que creo que ustedes están juntos, porque uno se complementa con las cualidades del otro, no dudes mas…_

Serena sabía que era verdad, pero a veces le era difícil entender porqué Darien se enamoró de ella, agradecía tener un amigo como Seiya, así que ahora respondió su abrazo en agradecimiento por su apoyo.

-

Mina caminaba sonriente en dirección a los juegos infantiles para encontrarse con su novio, al estar a unos pasos vio que estaba Serena y que Seiya la abrazaba pues su amiga parecía estar llorando, llegó donde ellos y se preocupó, pero ya veía como Serena recuperaba su sonrisa. A pesar de esto no pudo evitar sentirse apenada y algo celosa de ver como Seiya la abrazaba con tanto cariño.

- _Hola chicos. - _Mientras hablaba, Mina trató de darles su mejor sonrisa.

- _Mina, te estaba esperando. _- Seiya notaba que a su novia no le ponía del todo contenta encontrarlo así, además estaba muy nervioso.

- _Mina, no sabía que tenían una cita. _- Serena sonrió al ver que su amiga también estaba ahí, pues Mina era quién siempre la alegraba con su forma de ser.

_- Ehhh, Bombón y yo nos encontramos aquí por casualidad mientras yo te esperaba._

_- Pues no se preocupen chicos, la verdad Seiya es que venía solo para decirte que tendremos que dejar nuestra cita para otro día, tengo algunas cosas importantes que hacer ahora. _- Mina entendió que Serena necesitaba conversar con Seiya, así que decidió irse.

- _Pues, como quieras, aunque tenía planeado llevarte al cine, pero iremos cuando tú digas._- Seiya depositó un beso en la mejilla de Mina, aún les era incómodo expresar sus muestras de cariño frente a los demás, el único que los había visto besarse o estar muy juntos era Yaten, quien para su desgracia varias veces los encontraba así cuando estaban en la casa de los chicos.

_- Claro Seiya, otro día iremos, adiós. _- Mina salió de la vista de los chicos con rapidez y se dirigió al único lugar que creyó nadie la molestaría, así que caminó rápido hasta la laguna detrás del parque.

-

Ahora que estaba sola sintió que se le apretaba el corazón, hundió su cabeza entre sus rodillas y unas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, hace mucho que no lloraba, desde que estaba con Seiya parecía todo mas tranquilo, estaba contenta y no tenía motivos para sentirse triste, pero ahora, era por él mismo que se sentía así.

A unos metros de ella estaba Yaten, al principio cuando la vio decidió que era mejor irse, pero al notar que ella al parecer estaba llorando no puedo evitar dirigirse rápidamente a su lado. Sin que ella notara su presencia se acercó, la observaba, tan frágil, tan tierna a su vista, acercó su mano al hombro de Mina provocando que esta diera un salto.

_- ¿Yaten? ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?_

_- Al parecer lo mismo que tú, arrancando. - L_e sonrió, él no solía sonreírle a nadie, menos por ser amable.

_- ¿Y de qué estabas arrancando? - _Al verlo sonreír, Mina se sintió a gusto junto a él.

- _De algunas cosas que me atormentan._

_- Ya somos dos entonces. _- Al decir esto sus ojos volvieron a humedecerse, derramando contra su voluntad unas lágrimas, lágrimas que Yaten, sin darse cuenta, comenzó a secar suavemente con sus manos.

- _Mi hermano…te hizo algo, ¿verdad? se supone que tenían una cita ahora._

_- No, no me ha hecho nada, él es muy bueno conmigo, solo que al llegar a la cita él estaba conversando con Serena, ella estaba triste y Seiya la abrazaba, entonces vi en sus ojos el cariño que siente por ella, ese cariño especial…_

_- Es un idiota. _- Yaten sentía una gran rabia contra su hermano por hacer llorar a Mina.

_- No digas eso, él es un gran chico, es solo que creo a veces que si pudiera elegir estar con ella en vez de conmigo no dudaría en hacerlo. - _ Mina le dio la espalda a Yaten para que éste no viera como su llanto se hacía más fuerte.

Yaten se puso frente a ella y con sus manos le levantó la mirada para que se encontrara con la suya, cuanto le dolía ver esos deslumbrantes ojos azules llenos de tristeza, no pudo evitar acercarla a él y abrazarla.

_- No hay nadie que brille más que tú, no hay nadie más especial que tú. - C_omenzó a acariciar su cabello rubio y ondulado, el que siempre quiso sentir, era suave y su aroma era dulce, como ella, como todo respecto a ella.

Mina sentía como de a poco se calmaba, tal vez estaba exagerando, ella sabía que Seiya sería incapaz de mentirle. Agradecía que Yaten estuviera con ella, le extrañaba que de pronto él fuera tan comprensivo y preocupado con ella, pero lo conocía, sabía que detrás de su personalidad difícil era una persona adorable, y agradecía que fuera su amigo.

Así estaban cuando llegó Seiya en busca de Mina, se había dado cuenta de la idea errónea que pudo hacerse su novia al verlo con Serena, así que la siguió, y ahora, tal como antes fuera ella quién lo encontrara a él abrazado a otra, él veía como su hermano tenía entre sus brazos a Mina y ahora, al ver la expresión de Yaten, comprendía la razón de la advertencia de no dañar a Mina.

_- ¡Mina!_

Al escucharlo ella se separó lentamente del abrazo de Yaten, secó sus lágrimas y se dirigió a su novio.

_- Seiya, creí que te quedarías más tiempo con Serena._

_- ¿No que tenías algo muy importante que hacer? _- Le reclamó.

_- Eh, bueno…yo…_- Balbuceó

_- Te seguí porque estaba preocupado por ti. _- Seiya comenzó a sentir muchos celos de la escena que había presenciado. - P_ero al parecer ya encontraste alguien con quien sentirte mejor. – _Dijo, dirigiendo una mirada de enojo a su hermano.

Al escuchar estas palabras Mina entendió el mensaje de Seiya, y su calma y compresión hacia él desapareció, cómo se atrevía a decirle eso cuando ella estaba así por él.

_- ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo? Primero que todo, estoy harta de quedarme callada, entiende que me duele verte con Serena, sé cuanto la quisiste, y me da miedo que a mi nunca me quieras tanto como a ella, pero tampoco podía pedirle que se fuera porque ella es mi amiga y no quiero verla triste, por eso los dejé para que conversaran. Pero eso no te da ningún derecho a dudar de mí y de tu hermano, Yaten es mi amigo y agradezco que estuviera aquí, ¡así que no estés insinuando cosas que no son! -_ Mina estaba realmente molesta con Seiya, así que al terminar de hablar se fue rápidamente, dejando a ambos chicos solos y sin reaccionar.

A Yaten le alegraba ver que Mina le hablaba claro a su hermano, él no tenía ningún derecho a ofenderse después de ser tan idiota por haberla lastimado. Seiya por su parte no podía creer que Mina se sintiera así, creía conocer muy bien pero a veces no sabía de donde venían sus pensamientos, ella tenía razón, así que decidió ir por ella y disculparse, pero antes había algo más que aclarar.

- ¡_Yaten!_

- _¿Qué quieres?_

_- ¿Qué crees tu? No es muy agradable ver como tu hermano está abrazando con tanta dedicación a tu novia._

_- Yo no habría estado con ella así si tú no fueras tan imbécil y la lastimaras._

_- Cuando llegué y te vi entendí porqué tanta preocupación, pensé que estabas siendo amable con nosotros, pero la verdad es que tu sientes algo por ella, ¿verdad? _- Seiya se encontraba molesto, sabía ya la respuesta y no soportaba que su hermano mirara con otros ojos a Mina.

Yaten al escuchar la pregunta se paralizó por un instante, pero qué más daba, recuperó su actitud y respondió.

_- ¿Sabes? Me cansé de ti. Y si quieres tanto una respuesta, te la daré. ¡Si! Mina es la chica más especial que he conocido, y si siento muchas cosas por ella, de hecho creo que hasta la quiero más de lo que tú nunca podrás quererla, porque tú no eres siquiera capaz de darte cuenta cuanto daño le haces con tus estúpidas dudas. Así que sé un hombre y decide que diablos quieres, porque te aseguro que si vuelvo a verla así por tu culpa haré todo lo posible para que ella te deje, entonces si quieres que los deje en paz, ¡demuestra que eres capaz de hacerla feliz!_

Yaten se fue sin esperar algo en respuesta, ya estaba cansado de los reproches de su hermano.

Seiya entendió el mensaje, después de todo, por muy molesto que fuera escuchar que su propio hermano quiere a su novia, sabía que Yaten tenía razón, no podía ser tan descuidado con Mina, así que sin pensarlo fue tras ella, no quería perderla, no podía perderla a ella también.

_._

_._

_._

_

* * *

  
_

_**Hola! nuevo capítulo, trato de no demorarme mucho en actualizar, para ojalá terminar esta historia antes de volver a la univesidad, aunque lo dudo, de todas formas avanzaré...**_

_**Gracias por leer! =)**_

_**Ah! voy a responder los reviews, siempre me dejan lindos comentarios y yo nunca los respondo por aquí!, aunque sí cuando leo las historias de los demás =)**_

_**Kinsei. x:**__** yo tampoco soy muy fan de Seiya y Mina, pero es necesario para la historia, gracias por siempre comentar =) ah! y he leido casi todas tus historias pero no has actualizado! me tienes ahí sin saber que pasa en Tres días, Susurros, Cuando ella sonríe, Vías misteriosas y Quizás!! jajaja sé que es mucho pedir que las actualices todas, pero espero que algunas avancen, así que estare esperando!**_

_**Usagi bombon:**__** jajaja ok, trataré de no ser muy mala con Seiya, no tengo nada contra él en todo caso jajaja, me agrada como es con Serena. y bueno, tambien he leído tus historias!, ahi se nota cuanto te encanta Seiya! =)**_

_**isa1181:**__** tu siempre me escribes largos y lindos comentarios, ví tu perfil y bueno, sé que no escribes, ojalá algun día te lleguen las ganas, ademas cuando lo leí vi que amas Smallville! jajaj yo tambien, asi que estoy esperando que llegue marzo para que den el cap 15 de la octava temporada!! =)**_

_**Muchos besos a todos quienes pasan, se agradece =)**_


	3. Confesiones y confusiones

_**.**_

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, utilizados por mi solo porque los amo y me hace feliz escribir de ellos xD**

_**.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**.**

**.**

**Confesiones y confusiones.**

**.**

**.**

Mina volvió a su casa, se sentó en la entrada ya que aún necesitaba aire. Había dejado de llorar por el camino, estaba mas tranquila. No sabía si lo que sentía era una inseguridad injustificada o eran celos, o tal vez era justo hacerle ver a Seiya lo que le hacía sentir verlo tan cercano a Serena. Sin embargo la presencia de Yaten la había tranquilizado, y agradecía que aunque ella buscara estar sola en ese momento, haya aparecido él, y agradecía que por muy distintos que fueran sus caracteres y lo poco que congeniaban a veces, él se portara como un verdadero amigo con ella.

Mientras dirigía su mirada al suelo, esbozando una sonrisa, un par de pies se ubicaron frente a ella, al levantar su rostro vio a su novio, le dirigía una mirada que no lograba interpretar. ¿Será que está aun molesto por encontrarme con Yaten? ¿o viene para que hablemos y solucionemos todo esto? Mina no sabía que decirle, pero no fue necesario, mientras ella no quitaba sus ojos de los de Seiya, él se agachó lentamente hasta quedar cara a cara con Mina. Para ella el instante se hizo eterno pues aun no sabía que pasaría ahora, pero no tuvo que esperar mucho hasta que Seiya repentinamente la atrajo hacia él, abrazándola desesperadamente.

_- Mina, lo siento…_

Seiya estaba disfrutando de tenerla nuevamente en sus brazos, hasta que ella se separó de él

_- ¿Qué pasa?_

_- Creo que será mejor que hablemos, entremos a mi casa._

Seiya estaba nervioso, pensó que apenas llegara todo se solucionaría, pero al parecer hubo mas cosas que no dejaban que Mina fuera tan dulce como siempre con él.

La siguió hasta el sofá y se sentaron un al lado del otro mirándose. Y ya que Seiya parecía ser quien ahora no entendía la mirada de Mina, fue ella la que decidió hablar.

_- Tu sabes que te quiero…_

_- Yo…_

_- No, por favor déjame hablar. Todo este tiempo contigo ha sido muy lindo, muy tranquilo y agradable, sé que ni tu ni Serena serían capaz de engañarnos a Darien y a mí, sé que Serena nunca va a amar a nadie como ama a Darien, pero creo que nunca he estado segura de que ya no la amas a ella…lamento mi comportamiento, pero a veces me cuesta manejar esto._

_- Eres tan linda, perdóname, no he sido considerado con lo que sientes, creo que siempre voy a sentir cariño por Bombón, pero estoy contigo, y eso es porque te quiero, no porque haya decidido sacármela a ella del corazón usándote a ti, tu te has ganado el lugar que tienes en mi corazón, mientras fuiste mi amiga sentía que nadie se preocupaba de mi de la forma que tu lo hacías, y por eso mi cariño creció, por eso ahora eres mi novia._

_- Está bien, creo que lo sé, tal vez debas recordármelo mas seguido jajaja. -_ De a poco el ambiente comenzó a volver a la normalidad y se sentían tan cómodos como siempre.

_- Una cosa más…no te enojes con Yaten, él es un buen amigo y se preocupa por nosotros._

_- Mina, mi hermano no te considera solo una amiga._

Ante esto Mina solo miró divertida a su novio y lo abrazó

_- Sabes que me encanta que seas celoso._

Seiya tomó suavemente con sus manos el rostro de la rubia y la besó, largamente, profundamente, como no lo había hecho antes. Quiso simplemente disfrutar el momento y darle un nuevo matiz.

Luego ambos se acomodaron en el sofá, abrazados, mientras volvían a su normalidad y conversaban de temas sin importancia, algunas cosas sobre sus amigos, sobre ellos, tal como lo venían haciendo desde que comenzaron su amistad.

-

Desde la habitación de Yaten se escuchaba la música a todo volumen, Taiki no podía concentrarse en su libro, caminó a la habitación de su hermano y tocó la puerta, no respondía, seguramente no escuchaba, tocó un par de veces más, cada vez mas fuerte, aún así no era escuchado.

- ¡_Yaten! ¡¡¡Yaten!!! ¡Quieres bajarle el volumen a esa música, no eres la única persona en este lugar!_

Cuando al fin le abrió la puerta esperaba el normal mal humor de su hermano apareciera para responderle, pero en vez de eso vio sorprendido como Yaten salía calmado, algo distraído, le pedía disculpas por molestarlo y bajaba el volumen de la música.

_- ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Estás con fiebre o algo así?_

_- Muy gracioso Taiki, lamento haber interrumpido tu lectura, ahora puedes dejarme en paz y volver a tu librito._

Sin insistir más se retiró a su habitación, sabía lo cerrado que era Yaten, así que nada sacaba con tratar de saber qué le pasaba. Estaba algo cansado de los constantes cambios de ánimos de sus hermanos, ya casi no sabía como hablarles, a veces sin querer lo hacia enojar, y otras, no entendía porqué parecían estar en la luna o totalmente felices.

Ya sin la música que lo mantenía encerrado en sí mismo trató de pensar en algo más, algo mas que no fuera la chica que lo hacía sonreír, que lo hacía sentirse a gusto, a la que estaba queriendo cada vez más, y que era la novia de su hermano…

- _Soy un traidor, ¿o no? Después de todo no era mi intención sentirme así con Mina, no puedo considerar a Seiya un obstáculo, pero tampoco puedo estar fingiendo que soy un buen amigo con ella...¡carajo!_

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el ruido de la puerta principal cerrándose.

_- Debe ser él._

Abrió con cuidado su puerta para ver si cuando su hermano llegara a su habitación, al estar seguro que ya no saldría de allí se dirigió sigilosamente a la salida y sin hacer el menor ruido salió hacia la casa de Mina.

-

Ella ya se encontraba lista para dormir, cepillaba su larga cabellera rubia mientras pensaba en lo ocurrido durante el día. Tantas cosas opuestas, tantos miedo, pero también estaban esos momentos dulces, como el atardecer que había pasado con Seiya, muy a gusto, muy tranquilos. También recordaba la orilla de la laguna, que si bien era parte de lo desagradable del día, no podía evitar sonreír porque Yaten la encontrara ahí. Sabía que había algo en los hermanos Kou que ella apreciaba realmente, incluyendo a Taiki, aunque lo que más apreciaba de él era su paciencia para explicarle algunas materias que no entendía.

Cuando se dirigía al la ventana para cerrarla vio como Yaten se dirigía a su puerta, pero antes de que él tocara la puerta le habló.

_- ¿Yaten? ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?_

_- ¡Mina!, ehh…bueno, es que necesito hablar contigo._

_- Ah, ¿Y no puede esperar a mañana?_

_- La verdad es que no, lamento molestarte, ¿podrías bajar un momento?_

_- Tu nunca me molestas…está bien bajaré enseguida, no quiero despertar a nadie._

Se cubrió con una bata y bajó las escaleras mientras se preguntaba qué podía ser tan importante para Yaten, tal vez algo le había pasado a Seiya.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró de lleno con los ojos verdes de Yaten, esos ojos que por primera vez sintió totalmente entregados en su mirada. No pudo despegarse de sus ojos por un momento, hasta que reaccionó de golpe y salió con él a la entrada de su casa.

_- ¿Está todo bien?_

_- Si, lo siento, no quería preocuparte._

_- Entonces…dime cual es esa razón tan importante que te trajo aquí tan tarde y que no puede esperar hasta mañana. - _Mina hablaba divertida, ahora que sabía que no había ocurrido nada malo, su curiosidad era lo que la guiaba.

_- Eh, Seiya y tu, se han reconciliado, ¿verdad?_

_- Así es,, luego de que me fui de la laguna vino para que habláramos, te agradezco tu preocupación, ya estamos bien de nuevo._

_- Mina no he venido solo para saber sobre ustedes. - _Al ver la expresión seria del chico, Mina se quedó mirándolo fijamente, como si tratara de sacarle la verdad a través de los ojos.

_- Entonces dime, puedes confiar en mí, para eso somos amigos._

_- Es sobre eso mismo, yo…en realidad quería decirte que…te quiero._

_- ¡Gracias! Yo también te quiero Yaten._

_- No, no entiendes, te quiero pero no así como tu a mi, te quiero de la forma en que se supone solo mi hermano debería quererte, siento que cada vez me estoy enamorando más de ti, y siento que podría llegar a amarte más que a mi vida._

Luego de lanzar todo lo que lo estaba ahogando dio un gran suspiro, por fin había hablado, ahora ella sabía lo que él sentía, ahora no había nada mas que hacer, solo velar por su felicidad, por seguir viendo su dulce sonrisa aunque fuera por causa de Seiya. No sabía que más decir o hacer en ese momento, miraba hacia el suelo, tenía miedo de la reacción de Mina, pero creía que tampoco era conveniente salir corriendo de ahí.

_- De…¿de verdad?...Yaten. _- No sabía que más decir, la había tomado totalmente desprevenida, esa tarde cuando Seiya había insinuado que su hermano sentía algo por ella pensó que eran celos sin importancia, pero ahora escuchándolo de boca del propio Yaten, parecía que en cualquier momento iba a aparecer alguien diciendo que era una broma que le habían preparado, no lograba asimilar que alguien tan distante y tan distinto a ella podía sentir eso, y que fuera tan fuerte.

Al escucharla pronunciar su nombre él volvió su vista hasta que sus miradas chocaron de nuevo, sin decir una palabra. Al ver sus ojos verdes, Mina supo que era verdad, que era la verdad más sincera que salía de la boca del chico, y esto turbaba sus pensamientos, él, hermano de su novio, él, quién le había recordado que era valiosa aquella tarde.

Por fin logró salir de la burbuja en que ambos se habían envuelto y le sonrió algo ruborizada.

_- Yaten, gracias, gracias por todo esto, por todo lo de hoy. No esperaba que me dijeras esto, pero…yo…ya sabes, quiero a Seiya, pero no quiero hacerte sentir mal. - _Su voz se estaba quebrando, realmente le dolía decirle esto a él.

_- Lo sé, no te preocupes dulzura, no podrías hacerme daño, al contrario, me haces muy bien, y sé que estás con él, solo necesitaba decirte lo que siento. Solo quiero verte feliz…_

Sin dejar que Mina le respondiera la abrazó, y ella a él, se mantuvieron así un momento, para que luego Yaten rompiera el abrazo, le dedicó una sonrisa que ella también respondió, y sin decir nada mas, se fue.

Mientras veía como se alejaba de su casa, no podía evitar preguntarse porqué pasaba esto, se había sentido tan dichosa al escucharlo decir que la quería, pero por otro lado le era incómodo, por él, por ella, por Seiya.

Subió de vuelta a su habitación y se acostó, pero pasaron un par de horas antes que pudiera dormirse. Ella sabía de sobra lo que se sentía querer a alguien que solo te ve como su amiga, y sabía que por mucho que Yaten sonriera en el fondo le dolía no ser correspondido, y más aún le dolería cada vez que la viera con su hermano. Ella quería a Seiya, pero no podía evitar sentirse angustiada al pensar en que el brillo que esa noche había visto en los ojos de Yaten se extinguiera lentamente.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Me he demorado unos días más en actualizar, la verdad es que necesitaba saber como iba a llevar más adelante la historia, así que después de tener mas clara la idea completa me dediqué a esta parte. **_

_**Además que no quería ni tocar el computador para que la descarga de la película de Sailor Moon demorara menos xD. **_

_**Y la mejor parte de escribir un fic es ver cada capitulo llegando a su final después que las palabras te fluyen sin mayores problemas (cosa que para mi desgracia suele suceder de madrugada) y la otra parte buena es ver los reviews lindos de apoyo =)**_

_**Isa1181:**__** Gracias! Pues si, yo también creo que debe ser difícil para Seiya olvidarse de Serena, pero no es el único con sentimientos aquí así que mejor se pone las pilas en la relación con Mina. Yaten, bueno le dio fuerte, tanto que hasta se traga el orgullo jajaja. Mina, bueno, ella quiere ser feliz, también quiere que Seiya y Yaten lo sean, así que el tiempo dirá.**_

_**Estaba leyendo un fic, "Amiga" creo que se llama, y veía tus aportes a la historia, aunque no escribas fics propios creo que es muy lindo de tu parte dar ideas a los demás, aportándoles y también alentándolos a seguir.**_

_**Y si! Yo he odiado a Lana desde como la 5ta temporada, aunque antes la odiaba a ratos jajaja. Y también veo House, solo que no es tanto el fanatismo. Gracias!!**_

_**Usagi bombom:**__** prometo no ser muy mala con Seiya, aunque por un momento pensé en ser realmente malvada con él. Yo creo que lo de no darse cuenta de las cosas es un problema general de los Kou. Y lo de Serena y Darien no es realmente un gran problema, yo creo que al menos en mi fic se quieren demasiado como para no perdonarse las mañas entre ellos, y Serena yo creo que como todo el mundo cuando tiene algo o a alguien que considera maravilloso comienza a preguntarse si de verdad lo merece. Gracias también por dejarme tus comentarios**_

_**Ah! Espero actualizar pronto, ya me queda menos de vacaciones así que debo aprovechar!!**_

_**Besos =)**_


	4. Taiki conciliador

_**.**_

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, utilizados por mi solo porque los amo y me hace feliz escribir de ellos xD**

_**.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**.**

**.**

**Taiki conciliador.**

**.**

**.**

Después de aquel agitado día en que las los sentimientos de Mina, Seiya y Yaten comenzaron a mezclarse y a afectarlos no solo a ellos, no muchas cosas parecían haber cambiado a simple vista, nadie había preguntado porqué de repente la distancia que solía existir entre Yaten y Seiya se pronunció. Todos asumieron que era así siempre, que todo se debía al carácter alterado del platinado. Y así continuaron compartiendo como siempre lo hacían, las cinco chicas, los tres chicos, con intervenciones ocasionales de Darien cuando tenía un poco de tiempo libre y del amigo de él, Andrew, quién de pronto comenzó a frecuentarlos más seguido pues se llevaba muy bien con todo, sobre todo con Lita.

Solo había dos personas a quienes realmente les afectaba la tensión entre los dos de los hermanos Kou, una de ellas era, obviamente, Mina.

Desde aquel día en que Yaten le dijo que la quería no podía evitar incomodarse cada vez que estaba con Seiya y llegaba su hermano, porque a pesar de que Yaten fuera especialista en esconder sus emociones, ella lograba ver la tristeza en sus ojos verdes, a la vez que notaba todo lo que quería hacerle llegar a ella a través de sus fugaces miradas, que era todo lo que compartían ahora, ya que para evitar momentos tensos, evitaban hablarse mucho. Mina no quería que Seiya se enojara con su hermano, ni tampoco quería que Yaten se hiciera falsas ilusiones con ella.

En cuanto a su relación con su novio, todo seguía normal, muy normal, muy tranquilo y a gusto, para ambos, hacía tantos meses que la relación entre ellos era parte de sus vidas, de sus rutinas, así como de la de sus amigos, llegando a ser para ellos tan natural como la relación de Serena y Darien.

La segunda persona que se vio afectada por los roces de los dos hermanos era el tercero, Taiki. Cada vez que estaban los tres reunidos no se podía ni respirar de lo pesado que se volvía el aire. De Yaten no le sorprendía ninguna actitud de hostilidad, ¿pero qué pasaba con Seiya? Algunos días era mas insoportable que el platinado en sus peores días, sobretodo cuando se encontraba con él mucho tiempo. Taiki ya tenía una idea de lo que estaba pasando, y no le agradaba nada tener que estar en el medio de sus dos hermanos tratando de mantener la paz de su hogar, sabía que por el momento había solo una cosa que podía hacer, y para su desgracia era hacer de consejero de cada uno de ellos.

-

Aprovechando que Yaten había salido, como todos los días, para evitar ver a su hermano, Taiki se dirigió a la habitación de Seiya, sin tocar la puerta, simplemente entró

Seiya permanecía con audífonos escuchando música y sus ojos estaban cerrados, por lo que no notó la entrada de su hermano, y no fue hasta que esté se sentó en un borde de su cama que lo notó.

- _¿Necesitas algo?_

_- No, solo venía a conversar._

_- Ah. - _Sin mucho interés volvió a cerrar los ojos, esperando que lo dejara solo en su habitación.

_- Seiya pon atención por favor._

_- Está bien, dime._

_- ¿Que pasa con Yaten?_

_- No sé para qué preguntas cosas que ya sabes._

_- Entonces es por Mina._

_- El muy imbécil anda tras mi novia, ¿cómo quieres que sea con él?_

_- No sé, pero creí que lo entenderías, después de todo hace un tiempo eras tú el que quería a alguien que ya tenía novio._

_- No te metas en ese tema Taiki, estamos hablando de Mina, no de Bombón._

_- ¿Y? no tiene nada que ver quién sea ella, el asunto es que estas actuando como si fuera la peor ofensa del mundo, al menos Yaten ha tenido el cuidado de no meterse entre ustedes, y yo me acuerdo que cada vez que tenías oportunidad tratabas que Serena te hiciera caso, aprovechando que su novio no estaba._

_- Pero su novio no era mi hermano, ¿estás de su lado?_

_- No, ¡pero me tienen harto! No se puede vivir aquí con ustedes mirándose como si se fueran a asesinar mutuamente._

_- Entonces dile a él que no se atreva a acercarse a Mina._

_- Estas exagerando, ¿por qué estas tan celoso? Yo creí que estabas muy seguro que ella te quiere a ti._

_- ¡Claro que me quiere! Pero no sé, a veces me da miedo que con las palabras lindas que Yaten le diga puede confundirse._

_- Ahora que lo mencionas, no sé de donde salió de pronto ese lado sensible de Yaten, lo tenía muy bien escondido._

_- No me hace gracia._

_- Lo siento…pero…hay algo que no entiendo, dices que con las palabras que él le diga, ella podría confundirse, pero no creo que Mina tome mas en cuenta las palabras lindas de alguien que no es su novio, ante que las tuyas._

_- Es que…yo, no es que no lo sienta pero no le digo mucho lo que siento por ella, no soy muy bueno para eso._

_- Mmmm._

_- ¿La quieres mucho verdad?_

_- ¡Claro! Ella ha sido una gran amiga desde hace bastante tiempo, y ahora que es mi novia, pues me alegra mucho._

_- ¿La amas?_

Seiya se paralizó ante la pregunta, hablando con tanta convicción sobre sus sentimientos por su novia que una palabra tan grande nunca había sido motivo de análisis para él, simplemente sintiéndose ambos bien juntos no importaba lo demás

_- Lo lamento Seiya, creo q será mejor que te deje._

Y dejando solo al chico, pensaba dirigirse a leer algo, cuando vio que Yaten volvía, así que sin el cuidado que antes trató de tener con Seiya, tomó a su otro hermano de un brazo y lo tironeó hasta su habitación.

Al llegar, cerró la puerta y soltó a Yaten.

_- ¡¿Qué te pasa Taiki?! _– Miró al chico con una mezcla de enojo y desconcierto.

_- Quiero hablar contigo sobre Seiya y Mina, ahórrate las negativas que te conozco y sé lo que está pasando, y lamento si te molestó mi forma de traerte a hablar, pero ya no tengo ganas de tener paciencia con ustedes dos._

_- Ok, no te voy a negar lo que siento por Mina, pero no entiendo de qué quieres hablar._

_- Quiero saber lo que pretendes._

_- ¡Me traes a la fuerza a mi habitación, me hablas sobre cosas que sabes según tú, y ahora insinúas que tengo malas intenciones dentro de todo lo que está pasando, gracias hermano, de verdad gracias por tener tan buena imagen de mí!._

_- Entonces dime que imagen debo tener._

_- ¡Ahg! Todo esto me tiene trastornado, no soy quien todos conocen con normalidad, no puedo evitar estar feliz todo el día con cara de estúpido, y eso es aún mas extraño, o sea, considerando que Mina es la novia de mi hermano. Creo que simplemente ver que tiene motivos para sonreír me hace feliz. Y no me mires con esa cara, sé que sueno totalmente idiotizado._

_- No, es decir sí, pero es que me sorprende que lo reconozcas._

_- ¡Ja! No seas payaso._

_- Eso quiere decir, supongo, que no estarás tratando de interferir en su relación._

_- Para mi desgracia, no soy capaz. No porque me falten ganas, pero no podría herirla. Aunque si le advertí a Seiya que él tampoco se atreviera a lastimarla._

_- Es un alivio saber que no eres tan insensato como creía. Ustedes dos deberían tratar de llevarse mejor._

_- Lo sé, no es justo para ti ni para ella que ambos actuemos así._

_- Se nota que la quieres mucho._

_- No solo eso, creo que es mucho más que quererla._

Ahora Taiki fue quién no sabía como reaccionar, pero ya no podía seguir interfiriendo, ya había tratado de que las cosas se normalizaran, el resto era cosa de sus hermanos y de Mina.

Luego de las conversaciones Taiki decidió salir, era hora de darse un tiempo para él mismo.

-

Mientras, en la cocina Yaten buscaba algo que comer, tanta caminata a la que no estaba acostumbrado le había abierto el apetito. Cuando encontró un tarro de helado decidió llevárselo a su habitación, no era precisamente lo que deseaba comer, pero tampoco podía pedir un gran menú, después de todo eso no era un restaurante, era el lugar donde vivían tres jóvenes que preferían ocuparse de mil cosas antes de cocinar. Así que sin más remedio, tomó el tarro, una cuchara y se volteó para dirigirse a su habitación. No alcanzó dar un pasó fuera de la cocina cuando se encontró de frente con Seiya, quien iba a buscar algo de agua.

_- Seiya yo…_

_- Reaccionamos mal._

_- Debes dejar esa actitud estúpida._

_- Lo sé._

_- Trataré de controlarme más cuando tenga algún reclamo que hacerte…y trataré de controlar mis actitudes hacia Mina._

_- Me parece bien, sé que no serías capaz de hacer algo que nos dañara._

_- Claro que no podría._

_- Entonces intentemos volver a la normalidad._

_- Estoy de acuerdo._

Ambos se dirigieron la primera mirada gentil desde aquel día a la orilla de la laguna. Luego cada uno volvió a su habitación, un poco más aliviados. Esperaban que la tranquilidad volviera a su hogar, y que nada que los afectara ocurriera por un buen tiempo. Pero sus días de normalidad no serían muchos.

_._

_._

_._

_

* * *

  
_

_**Hola! **_

_**Ahora con el capitulo 4 se empieza a poner fin a una parte de este fic, ya que próximamente habrá una situación que definirá lo que ocurra en la segunda mitad del fic…pero bueno, aún no llegamos al capitulo 5, así que aquí les dejo el numero 4**_

_**Creo que el capitulo anterior no quedó muy bien, no sé, es difícil auto criticarse jajaja. La verdad es que no he tenido mucho tiempo estos días y no tendré mucho tampoco en la semana, pero subiré el próximo cap en unos días antes de volver a la universidad, allá tendré mas cosas que hacer, pero seguiré, la historia ya la tengo lista escrita brevemente para guiarme al hacer cada capitulo. Además que tengo la idea de dos fics mas!! **_

_**Bueno, eso y gracias a Isa1181 que me dejó un review, y bueno, quienes hayan leído y no hayan comentado igual gracias, de verdad.**_

_**Hasta el capitulo 5**_

_**Besos =)**_


	5. Nuevos caminos

_**.**_

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, utilizados por mi solo porque los amo y me hace feliz escribir de ellos xD**

_**.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**.**

**.**

**Nuevos caminos.**

**.**

**.**

Desde que los hermanos Kou habían vuelto a ser el trío brillante de la música sin dejar que sus problemas lo opacaran, la vida se veía mas tranquila, los buenos momentos volvían a parecer eternos, no solo para ellos, si no para sus amigos cercanos.

Si bien para Yaten seguía siendo muy difícil ver a su hermano con Mina, cada vez se perfeccionaba más en el arte de aparentar que todo estaba bien. La pareja seguía junta, siguiendo sagradamente sus actividades habituales, entre la escuela, ensayos, tareas, paseos, amigos. Así continuaron durante todo ese tiempo, más tiempo del que cualquiera, incluso ellos dos, se habría arriesgado a apostar que durarían juntos, ya que sin darse cuenta como pasaban los días, los meses, llegaron a estar más de dos años juntos. Así, sin darse cuenta, se encontraban en su último año de escuela.

-

Un día no muy especial, los hermanos Kou recibieron un llamado de su manager para citarlos a una importante reunión que se llevaría acabo dentro de dos días, les advertía que les tenía preparada una sorpresa muy importante.

- _No entiendo para qué hace tanto escándalo con una reunión. _- Reclamó Yaten.

_- Calma Yaten, seguramente es solo exageración._

_- Vamos Taiki, no me digas que tu no sientes un poco de curiosidad sobre todo esto._

_- Ya basta, entremos para ver de que se trata_.- Apresuró el platinado.

La reunión no fue muy extensa, era más bien informativa, pues la sorpresa era más bien una decisión que se daba casi por tomada, y ellos como profesionales deberían responder a sus obligaciones. Salieron del edificio en silencio, Seiya se apartó de sus hermanos sin decirles a donde iba, lo cual no era necesario, los tres sabían que lo más lógico era que Mina fuera la primera en saber la noticia. Así que cuando vieron a su hermano alejarse Taiki rompió el silencio.

_- ¿Te preocupa? _

_- Mmmm. _– Asintió con la cabeza, sin querer hablar, hasta que Taiki lo instó a continuar. -_ Pero es más por ella, me gustaría estar ahí para contarle._

_- Ya sabes que es tarea de Seiya._

_- Lo sé._

-

Mina se acomodaba el cabello aún húmedo después de su baño cuando sintió que alguien golpeaba la puerta. Era Seiya, ella esperaba que demorara más en su reunión, pero estaba contenta de tener más tiempo con él. Se sentaron en el sillón como siempre sin haberse saludado más que con un breve beso. Después de unos momentos Mina comenzó a notar que había algo más detrás de la reunión, pero no sabía qué tan importante era, hasta que Seiya la abrazó de forma impulsiva, lo sentía tan cercano, el abrazo era tan fuerte, que no sabía si sentirse bien de estar así o preocuparse realmente por lo que estaba pasando.

_- Seiya, ¿qué es lo qu-_ Fue interrumpida por su novio, aprensándola aún mas.

_- No, ahora no, déjame estar así contigo un poco más, ya te contaré todo._

Así permanecieron abrazados unos minutos, pero aunque tener a Mina entre sus brazos le hacía sentir más confianza, sabía que no podía alagar la espera. Así que la soltó, quedando cerca aún y respiró profundo.

_- Me voy._

_- ¿Qué? Pero si acabas de llegar._

_- No, me voy a ir fuera del país._

_- Ah, vas a salir de viaje, entiendo._

_- Mina, me voy a vivir a Inglaterra por un tiempo._

_- ¿Qué?_ – Lo miró atónita

_- La reunión, nos informaron de un contrato para grabar el nuevo disco allá, pero incluye videos, conciertos por toda Europa y bueno, todas esas cosas para publicidad._

_- O sea se van los tres…_

_- Así es._

_- ¿Y será por mucho tiempo?_

_- Seis meses._

Mina no sabía que más decirle, entendía las razones, pero no quería que se fueran, no quería estar lejos de él, pero no sería tan terrible, lo sabía, ellos estaban bien juntos, pero no necesitaban del otro con desesperación como para no ser capaces de separarse unos meses. Lo abrazó para reconfortarlo, sabía cómo se sentía, veía en sus ojos azules la angustia que le provocaba irse.

_- Nada va a cambiar entre nosotros cariño. - _Le susurró al oído a su novio.

_- La verdad es que…puede que algo sí cambie._

Mientras Seiya rompía el abrazo, Mina lo miraba asustada. ¿Qué tal si él no solo venía a decirle que iba a dejar el país, si no también que dejaría atrás su relación?

Al ver el rostro de la chica, Seiya acercó su mano a la mejilla blanca y la acarició, la miraba con ternura. Agachó un poco la mirada tomando fuerza y la volvió a mirar fijamente.

_- Preciosa, yo…la verdad es que quiero decirte que…-_ No sabía como hablar, pero después de un silencio se armó de valor y recuperó su voz firme. -_ Quisiera que cuando vuelva de Europa, tu y yo no casáramos. _

_- ¿Es…enserio?_

_- Mina, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?_

_- Me vas a matar con tantas noticias fuertes este día_

_- ¿Eso debo tomarlo como un sí?_

_- No…esto es lo que debes tomar como un sí. -_ Se acercó a él y lo besó, desesperadamente, como tal vez nunca se atrevió antes. Siendo todo lo desinhibida que se permitió. Era todo lo que él necesitaba como respuesta en ese momento. Al separarse sonrieron, el viaje no sería tan terrible después de todo.

_- ¿Entonces cuando te vas?_

_- ¿Me estás echando?_

_- Claro que no, pero debo comenzar a esperarte y para eso necesito saber cuando te vas._

_- La otra semana._

_- Eso es demasiado pronto, pero mientras mas luego mejor, así volverás y a no tendremos que preocuparnos por las enormes cuentas de teléfono que tendremos estos seis meses._

_- Gracias. Por ser tan comprensiva._

_-Es mi deber comprender a mi novio._

_-Entonces es mi deber hacer sonreír a mi prometida._ – Entonces volvieron a besarse y permanecieron el resto de la tarde entre cariños y planes de cómo estarían juntos durante los seis meses que no se verían.

-

Al día siguiente se reunieron como de costumbre con el resto de las chicas y los hermanos de Seiya, también se encontraban ahí Darien y Andrew, quién iba de pasada a devolverle un pañuelo a Lita que lo había olvidado en casa del chico, fue invitado a quedarse con ellos.

Así, fue Taiki quién informó a todos sobre su viaje, advirtiéndoles que no se les ocurriera hacer fiestas de despedida, pues volverían pronto, después de un rato de insistencia logró convencer a todos de que cumplieran con la petición. Ya terminando de hablar volvieron a sus conversaciones habituales, hasta que Seiya se levantó y pidió la atención de todos.

_- Hay algo más que contar._

_- ¿Ah sí? _– Inquirió Yaten, despreocupado.

_- Déjame hablar. Como decía, quiero contarles que al volver de nuestro viaje, Mina y yo decidimos que nos casaremos. -_ Sonrió tomando la mano de su prometida, quién lo miraba también sonriente.

Todos se sorprendieron, era impensable que realmente estuviera ocurriendo, tal como antes pensaron cuando ellos comenzaron su noviazgo, pero todos estaban contentos, los felicitaban efusivamente, mientras se despedían pues ya era hora de volver a sus casas. Así que casi nadie notó como Yaten se fue disimuladamente para asimilar lo que había escuchado, pero para su desgracia Mina sí vio como caminaba hacia la calle con la cara apagada, y le dolía que su alegría fuera causante de la tristeza de él.

-

Así pasaron los días, tratando de mantener la rutina, a pesar de que las reuniones de los amigos eran mas frecuentes. Faltando solo un día para el viaje, cada uno de los chicos decidió aprovecharlo a su manera. Taiki fue a comprar unos libros durante el día, los necesitaría durante sus tiempos libres en Europa, en la noche fue con Amy a una muestra de astronomía, pues nadie más pareció interesarse por acompañarlo. Yaten por su parte vagó sin rumbo durando todo el día, y había avisado a sus hermanos que no creía que volviera tampoco durante la noche. Seiya recorrió la ciudad en compañía de Mina, entre el cine, parques, helados, conversaciones, y todas esas simples cosas que solían compartir, hasta que el atardecer los alcanzó y se dirigieron al hogar de los Kou para poder descansar un momento.

_- ¡Tendré que descansar estos seis meses! Mis pies están muertos de tanto caminar._

_- Jajaja, qué exagerada eres. Te traeré jugo para ver si puedo ayudar en algo._

_- Gracias, qué caballero te has puesto hoy._

_- Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por mi querida y hermosa doncella._

_- Jajaja, creo que no te llevaré más a ver películas de época._

Mientras Seiya iba por el jugo Mina se quitó los zapatos y dejó descansar sus pies sobre la mesa de centro. Luego permanecieron abrazados sobre el sillón mientras observaban cómo el sol se escondía y la oscuridad los alcanzaba.

_- Tendré guardados esos rayos de sol en mi memoria_. - Afirmó, perdida en el paisaje a través de la ventana.

_- Que dulce eres, ¿quieres que prenda algunas luces?_

_- No, está bien así, además estoy demasiado cómoda como para que tengas que moverte._

_- Mina…creo que no podría estar con nadie que no fueras tú._

_- ¿Por qué me dices eso? Hablas como si fuera una despedida definitiva._

_- No, solo quiero que sepas lo importante que eres para mí._

_- Creo que supe lo importante que soy para ti la primera vez que me besaste, cuando estábamos justamente sentados aquí._

_- Entonces ahora me aseguré que nunca lo olvides. _- Susurró, queriendo que ella notara su insinuación.

Giró a Mina en dirección a él para besarla mientras la abrazaba suavemente. Le gustaba tanto saber que ella entendía lo que él sentía. La abrazó más fuerte, sintiendo que así guardaba en su piel el aroma suave de la chica. Rompiendo el beso ambos acurrucaron sus cabezas en el hombro del otro mientras seguían abrazados. Mina sintió como Seiya movía su cabeza y rozaba su cuello con los labios, cada vez con más intensidad, con más unión, ya besándolo. Y así como su cuello era poseído por los labios de Seiya, pronto notó que una de las manos del chico descendía bajo su blusa, mientras con la otra mantenía el abrazo. Con ternura acariciaba la piel de la estrecha espalda, subiendo por ella. Mina cae en cuenta de a donde van a terminar si no se detiene y se aparta de Seiya.

_- ¿Qué pasa preciosa?_

_- No creo que debamos, es decir, podrían llegar tus hermanos, y yo… la verdad me da algo de miedo seguir._

_- No llegarán, avisaron antes de salir esta mañana que no volverían en la noche. Tu eres mi prometida, serás mi esposa, es natural todo esto, pero si no estás segura no haré nada, solo quiero que estés feliz._

Seiya se acomodó en el sillón a un lado de Mina, se sentía algo apenado por no controlarse y lanzarse a ella así, tenía razón, él la entendía muy bien. Mina estaba sonrojada por las palabras de su novio, pero después de todo era su prometido ahora, tal vez debían continuar. Así que no estando muy segura de qué hacer, y pensando en que en un tiempo más serían marido y mujer, fue ella quien esta vez se acercó a él y lo besó, permitiéndole continuar aún cuando no estaba totalmente de acuerdo. Sentía leves cosquilleos en su interior cada vez que Seiya la acariciaba recorriéndola suavemente. Sintió como su novio desabrochaba los botones de su blusa. Sabiendo que ya no era tiempo de arrepentirse trató de relajarse y acompañar la entrega de Seiya. Estaba logrando comenzar a sentir deseos de quitarle la camisa, acercando sus manos a esta para abrirla, pero no alcanzó al primer botón cuando se sintió un forcejeo en la puerta de entrada. Ambos se detuvieron y se acomodaron la ropa, sentándose como si nada hubiera pasado ahí, Seiya agradeció que esa puerta siempre haya puesto problemas para abrirla.

Al fin lograron vencer la cerradura, entrando Yaten al departamento, prendió la luz y vio a la pareja ahí, y a pesar de que ellos trataron de disimular, el platinado notó en los ojos de ambos lo que estaba ocurriendo, se puso serio y se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación.

_- Creo que mejor me voy, es tarde, mañana hay que estar temprano en el aeropuerto para despedirlos._

_- No, por favor, no vayas, sería demasiado difícil irme si estas ahí._

_- ¿Estás seguro?_

_- No, pero debe ser así, es lo mejor._

_- Está bien. Entonces…esto es el adiós._

Se abrazaron fuerte por última vez, ambos estaban tristes, pero no quisieron llorar, querían guardar un momento dulce para tener con qué confortarse durante los seis meses siguientes.

_- Te extrañaré…_

_- Nadie nunca pudo tener una mejor amiga que tú, y tener la suerte de que además seas mi novia._

_- Tu prometida jajaja, ¿ya lo olvidaste?_

_- Claro que no, te traeré muchos regalos de Europa._

_- Solo quiero que te asegures que los tres hermanitos Kou vuelvan enteros, y asegúrate de volver preparado, porque a penas te vea me tiraré a tus brazos para volver a estar como ahora._

_- Gracias Mina, yo…te…te quiero mucho._

_- Yo también te quiero._

Se separaron y Mina salió del lugar, dejando a Seiya contemplándola con una sonrisa, así quería recordar a la mujer que había permanecido a su lado los últimos años, comprensiva, dulce, sonriente.

-

Mina llegó a su casa y fue a dormir, pero no había pasado mucho tiempo cuando sintió que alguien tocaba el timbre. Así que bajó, sospechando de quién se trataba, pero al abrir la puerta se dio cuenta de que se había equivocado de Kou.

_- ¿Yaten? Al parecer se está volviendo una costumbre tuya venir a verme de noche._

_- Puede ser, pero esta es la última vez en que esa tradición se cumpla. He venido a despedirme._

No supo que mas hacer, nada excepto abrazarla, ella dejó que el la acomodara entre sus brazos, sintiendo como la partida de los chicos se hacía mas real y dolorosa, unas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, y al notar esto, Yaten se separó un poco, sin dejar de abrazarla, y secó sus lágrimas.

_- Dulzura, él volverá y ustedes podrán estar juntos y felices._

_- Lo sé, pero los extrañaré tanto. Tú no deberías decirme estas cosas, te hace daño, no es justo._

_- No te preocupes por mí, mejor asegúrate de mantener esa mirada capaz de iluminar el mundo._

_- Espero que gracias a este viaje encuentres tu propia felicidad. Te lo mereces._

_- Lo que merezco ahora es ver como te conviertes en mi hermosa cuñada y que eres feliz con mi hermano._

_- Yaten…no hagas eso._

_- Está bien, te lo digo de verdad._

Mina frotó la espalda del platinado, queriendo reconfortarlo tanto como él logró hacerlo en ella.

_- Debo irme, Mina…no sabes cuanto te adoro._ – Confesó, besando su frente.

Luego se separó de ella, ninguno dijo una palabra más y mientras Yaten caminaba de regreso a su hogar, Mina volvía a dormirse, tratando de no pensar en la siguiente mañana.

-

Se levantó temprano, y a pesar de la petición de Seiya fue al aeropuerto, pero se quedó viéndolos de lejos, escondida. No quería que ellos la vieran, pero no podía evitar aprovechar esos últimos momentos para llenarse de la imagen de su novio, y sus hermanos.

Vio como se alejaban a abordar su vuelo, dándole la espalda, no la habían visto, así que salió de su escondite mirándolos caminar lejos de ella. Ellos estaba a punto de perderse a la vista de Mina cuando Yaten volteó y sus miradas se encontraron, se sonrieron mutuamente y él siguió su camino.

Mina salió del aeropuerto viendo como un avión se elevaba, suponía que era el de ellos, ahora solo le quedaba esperar que los seis meses no se le hicieran tan largos.

_._

_._

_._

_

* * *

  
_

_**Aquí llega la primera parte del fic, pero la segunda viene mejor, espero.**_

_**Gracias Isa 1181 por siempre dejar comentarios! Nadie más dejó =( pero bueno, ya vendrán, Y encontré donde activar los comentarios sin usuario, asi que ahora se puede. **_

_**Y así como la hora del viaje de los Three lights llegó, pronto llega la mía, así que también tendré que dejar personas queridas, pero al menos veré a otras personas a las que también adoro! Y claro, volveré a la universidad xD**_

_**Trataré de subir un capitulo más antes de irme, y seguiré cuando ya esté en mi otra ciudad.**_

_**Besos =)**_


	6. Hay que mantener las viejas tradiciones

_**.**_

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, utilizados por mi solo porque los amo y me hace feliz escribir de ellos xD**

_**.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**.**

**.**

**Hay que mantener las viejas tradiciones.**

**.**

**.**

La paciente prometida de Seiya se encontraba horneando unas galletas, hacía un mes que comenzó con la manía de aprender a cocinar, y cada vez lograba preparar platillos más elaborados. Esto la relajaba y la distraía, y como a veces no sabía que hacer con tanta comida, le llevaba de regalo a sus amigas, en especial a Serena, cada vez que cocinaba algo dulce, guardaba la porción más grande para ella, sabía cuanto adoraba los pasteles.

Hace dos meses que vivía sola en un departamento, entre sus estudios de literatura y las ocasionales audiciones de canto a las que asistía, le quedaba tiempo para trabajar en una librería, donde de paso conseguía descuentos para los libros que necesitara en la universidad.

Mina y Seiya hablaban día por medio, se turnaban para llamarse, siempre a la misma hora, en la noche. Conversaban sobre sus días, actividades, se ponían al tanto de la vida de sus amigos, y de vez en cuando tenían aquellas conversaciones importantes que solían extenderse bastante. Cuando Mina se fue a vivir sola, las llamadas debieron ser menos, pero seguían en contacto. Ya lo extrañaba menos al saber que faltaba poco para su regreso

Habían hablado sobre el regreso, el día en que Seiya volvería él iría por ella a su departamento, y ya que ese día era mañana, Mina se preocupó de que todo se viera perfecto, hace dos semanas que no sabía de él, pues esas semanas serían las mas ocupadas para su novio, pero no les molestó no hablarle, al otro día lo tendría con ella.

Durmió sin problemas y al levantarse se sentía totalmente renovada como para comenzar a preparar la especial cena con la que recibiría a Seiya, al fin podría sorprenderlo con todo lo que había practicado cocinando estos meses. Y ya que sus gustos de comida eran prácticamente los mismos, estaba segura de que ambos disfrutarían de aquella comida.

-

Comenzaba a oscurecer y en el departamento de los Kou la puerta se movía. Sí, aún costaba abrir esa puerta, pero los meses fuera no le habían hecho olvidar la técnica repetida tantas veces para entrar a su hogar. Un apuesto joven entró con solo un pequeño bolso de mano mientras buscaba el interruptor de luz. Se sentía aliviado de volver a su hogar, aunque solo estuviera él ahí, sus hermanos se encontraban en Europa, él había aprovechado de arrancarse diciendo que iba en busca de algunas letras que había dejado olvidadas. Y aunque no le creyeron mucho que recordara que las había dejado en casa después de seis meses, no le dieron mucha importancia al viaje de su hermano.

Se fue a la ducha, cambió su ropa y salió nuevamente, apurando el paso mientras se dirigía hacia la verdadera razón de su viaje.

-

Mina comenzaba a preocuparse, ya era de noche, la verdad no sabía a qué hora aterrizaba el avión que por fin le traería de vuelta a Seiya, pero eran las diez de la noche, y dentro de dos horas el día que su novio debía volver se acabaría. Caminaba nerviosa por todo el departamento, reacomodando todo lo que hace horas tenía preparado para recibirlo. Iba a la cocina a revisar la comida, volvía a arreglar las flores, las velas, el mantel, los cojines del sillón, hasta que el timbre la hizo saltar del susto. Una sonrisa se dibujó en ella.

_- Esa manía tuya de preocuparme…_

Caminó hacia la puerta acomodándose el cabello y dando un respiro profundo antes de abrir la puerta y lanzarse a los brazos de Seiya, tal como se lo había prometido la última vez que se vieron. Abrió la puerta, pero la sorpresa en su entrada la hizo detenerse perdiendo el equilibrio, pero el chico la tomó por los hombros antes que cayera frente a él. Cuando Mina recuperó su posición firme miró atónita al chico, no sabiendo que decir comenzó a balbucear.

_- Yaa…¿Yaten?... pee peero…_- Balbuceó, confusa en lo que veía.

_- Lo lamento, sé que no era a mí a quién esperabas._

_- Sí, es decir, estas aquí y…_

_- ¿Seiya?_

_- No entiendo._

_- Soy solo yo, Taiki y Seiya están en Londres, no han podido venir._ – Le dijo incómodo por su reacción.

_- Pero…es mejor que entres._

Ambos se sentaron en el sillón, Yaten vio la mesa arreglada para la cena romántica y miró a Mina, la que se sonrojó al ver que el platinado una vez más había sido testigo de algo que debía ser entre ella y su novio. No hablaron ni se miraron por un rato, hasta que Mina se cansó de estar especulando qué era lo que pasaba.

_- Yaten, dime porqué estas solo tú de vuelta. - Interrogó seria._

_- No estoy de vuelta, solo he venido de pasada, en dos días vuelvo con mis hermanos._

_- ¿Vuelves? ¿Es que acaso ellos seguirán allá? _– Se alarmó.

_- Pues, creo que es mejor que Seiya te explique todo, se molestaría mucho si hablo por él, de hecho se molestaría si sabe que he venido a verte._

_- ¿Cómo supiste donde vivía ahora?_

_- Es que…yo…revisé la agenda de Seiya, discúlpame, pero de verdad quería verte._

Mina dejó de lado su enojo, no era culpa de Yaten que sus hermanos no estuvieran ahí, que Seiya no estuviera ahí con ella. Además tenía razón, bastante había costado que su novio atravesara con la mirada a su hermano cada vez que lo veía cerca de ella..

_- Entonces si no puedes decirme lo que pasa, puedes decirme como has estado, no sé nada de ti desde que viniste a despedirte la noche antes de que se fueran._

_- Lo sé, al parecer no pude romper la tradición de venir en las noches a verte._

_- Jajaja, al menos ahora no debo salir a escondidas de mis padres ni recibirte afuera._

_- Ha sido muy duro no verte ni escucharte en tanto tiempo. _– Expresó sin vacilar.

_- Yaten…_

_- No quiero incomodarte, solo quiero que lo sepas._

_- Está bien._

_- Entonces, cuéntame sobre la universidad._

_- Es maravilloso, me fascina estar en clases, leer historias que sientes tan reales y cercanas, creo que estoy en el lugar que me corresponde. _– Relató emocionada

_- Me alegra ver el entusiasmo que sientes. Mina, sé que es tarde, pero podríamos ir a algún lugar a comer algo, creo que hay algo cerca, no he comido desde que salí de Londres._

_- ¿Qué? ¿En el avión no había nada que comer?_

_- Si, pero no me gusta la comida del avión._

_- ¿Estás loco? Tienen unas galletas deliciosas. Mira, la verdad es que había preparado una cena para esperar a Seiya, pero ya que no vendrá, no voy a tirar a la basura esa comida. ¿Quieres que cenemos aquí? Tal vez no es tan lujoso como un restaurant, pero créeme que he cocinado con mucho cariño._

_- …para mi hermano. _- Agregó, sin poder evitarlo.

_- Ehh…si, pero eso no quiere decir que no puedas disfrutarla tú. _

_- Está bien, además no creo que en otra parte me sienta más a gusto comiendo de lo que estoy aquí._

_- Entonces pasa a sentarte mientras sirvo los platos._

Ambos se dirigieron una sonrisa. Mina fue a la cocina y acomodó los platos, haciéndolos lucir como si fueran hechos por una profesional. Mientras, Yaten se sentaba y observaba cada detalle del departamentito de Mina, todo reflejaba lo que ella era, todo era acogedor y reconfortante. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el aroma a comida que se acercaba, y al voltear vio como la niña dulce que él conoció estaba convirtiéndose en una mujer independiente y decidida. Ella puso los platos en su lugar y se sentó frente a él, no había quitado nada de su decoración de cena romántica, pero las luces estaban prendidas y las velas apagadas, no venía al caso cenar a las luz de las velas con Yaten, después de todo era su cuñado.

Mina comenzó a comer sin hablar, no sabiendo muy bien que decir, la situación era bastante extraña para los dos. De vez en cuando se miraban y sonreían. Hasta que la atmósfera calmada se rompió en el momento que Yaten dio el primer bocado a su comida.

_- ¿Qué es esto?_

_- ¿Ah? ¿Tan malo está?_

_- No, está delicioso, pero…_

_- ¿No te gusta la comida italiana?_

_- No es mi favorita, pero puedo comerla._

_- ¿Entonces?_

_- Es que, nunca había probado esto con tanto ajo, y la verdad es que odio el ajo._

_- En realidad eso fue mi toque extra, lo siento, es que me encanta la comida con mucho ajo y también a… -_ Mina se detuvo y miró a Yaten preocupada, no quería recordarle de nuevo que esa cena la había preparado para Seiya.

_- No tienes que alarmarte, desde que tengo memoria Seiya ama las comidas llenas de ajo._

_- Puedo preparar otra cosa si quieres._

_- No, me lo comeré._

_- Entonces dime qué es lo que más te gusta en una cena, si no algún día podría intoxicarte, jajaja._

_- Mmmm, me gusta la comida árabe, es exquisita. También el caviar, y adoro las comidas bañadas en salsa de champiñones._

_- Ah._

_- ¿Qué pasa?_

_- He probado la comida árabe, es algo extravagante, pero es interesante probarla, no me desagrada del todo. El caviar, no lo sé, me da un poco de asco. Pero sí hay algo que nunca en mi vida podría comer es champiñones._

_- ¡Wow! Veo que nos costará llegar a un acuerdo mañana._

_- ¿Mañana?_

_- Podríamos almorzar juntos, esta vez tú serás mi invitada._

_- ¿Cocinas?_ – Preguntó sorprendida de la novedad.

_- Casi nunca, en realidad es un secreto, mis hermanos no tienen idea._

_- Quién diría que de los tres tú eres el que cocina._

_- ¿Por qué lo dices?_

_- Porque sé que a Taiki no le interesa, y a Seiya lo he visto en una cocina solo cuando me acompañaba a servir jugo, él no sabe que ahora soy toda una chef profesional, jajaja._

_- Y lo ibas a sorprender hoy._

_- Si, pero ya ves que no resultó, además ni tú pudiste disfrutar la comida. Al menos ahora sé que cuando quiera saber lo que te gusta tengo que pensar en lo que a mí me desagrade jajaja._

_- No creo que sea tan extremadamente así._

_- Acepto._

_- ¿Aceptas?_

_-Mañana, almorzar contigo._

_- Será maravilloso._

Se hacía tarde y Yaten decidió irse. Tenía que prepararse para el almuerzo del día siguiente.

Mina se sentó sobre su cama y pensó en lo gracioso que era darse cuenta que mientras Seiya compartía la mayoría de sus gustos, Yaten le llevaba la contra. ¿Qué tan diferentes eran esos dos?

-

A la mañana siguiente, muy temprano Mina se despertó por el sonido de su teléfono. Contestó algo dormida, pero al darse cuenta que era su novio sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta rápidamente.

_- ¿Mina?_

_- Estaba esperándote._- Respondió, abiertamente molesta.

_- Lo sé, y lo siento._

_- ¿Por qué no has vuelto?_

_- Hay complicaciones para volver, todo va tan bien con nuestra música que el regreso se ha pospuesto unas semanas._

_- ¿Cuántas?_

_- No nos han dicho, pero no será mucho tiempo, no sabes cuanto lamento demorarme más en volver._

_- Mmmm._

_- ¿Estás enojada?_

_- No, pero tampoco me alegra mucho la idea de esperar más. Tengo ganas de verte._

_-Yo también._

_- Debo colgar, tengo cosas que hacer._

_- Está bien, y no te preocupes que seguiremos hablándonos seguido, no te darás cuenta cuando ya esté de vuelta._

_- Eso espero, cuídate._

_- Y tu también Mina, un beso._

_-Uno beso para ti también._

No muy conforme con la explicación, se quedó pensando en lo que ocurría, ¿Por qué Seiya no pudo venir aunque fueran dos días, así como lo hizo Yaten? Ahora no le quedaba más que esperar un par de semanas extras. Qué más daba, al menos sabía que el tiempo separados lo compensarían cuando estuvieran juntos por el resto de sus vidas, después de todo se iban a casar.

-

El almuerzo que Yaten preparó para Mina la dejó sin poder moverse de tanto comer. Ella pensaba que el chico cocinaría algo que no le gustaría, pero al parecer había dado en el blanco. Sin embargo no conversaron mucho, Mina estaba distante y seria, Yaten podía adivinar la razón, así que decidió no presionarla. Luego del almuerzo se despidieron, pues él debía volver a Londres.

-

Al encontrarse de nuevo sola se dedicó a estudiar y trabajar, veía a sus amigas algunos días, pero ya no disponían de tanto tiempo como cuando estaban en la escuela, cada una estudiando con dedicación, aún así disfrutaban al máximo cada vez que se juntaban.

Pasaron dos meses en los que Mina y Seiya hablaban por teléfono sin que él pudiera darle una fecha exacta de su regreso, cada vez requerían más de ellos, su éxito en Europa crecía. Ella ya comenzaba a acostumbrarse a no saber que pasaría, así que dejó de preguntar por su regreso, simplemente se dedicaban a mantenerse unidos a pesar de que ya llevaban ocho meses sin verse.

-

A la semana siguiente volvió a ser sorprendida cuando Yaten se apareció en su departamento, al igual que la última vez se había arrancado por un par de días y la visitaba. Esto siguió repitiéndose cada vez más seguido, cada vez que podía el chico volvía a Tokio y visitaba a Mina, salían juntos y conversaban, o más bien discutían sus distintos puntos de vista para llegar a una neutralidad. Las visitas de Yaten se convirtieron en una parte más de las tradiciones, como le gustaba llamar a Mina las apariciones repentinas de Yaten.

-

El día del cumpleaños de Mina, ya terminando el día más bien, ella se encontraba ordenando su departamento pues durante la tarde celebró con sus queridas amigas, ya tenía diecinueve años, estaba contenta de tenerlas a su lado durante tanto tiempo. Sacó unas bolsas de basura hacia fuera y volvió a buscar las últimas que quedaban dentro, se sentó en el suelo y cayó en cuenta que Seiya no la había llamado, comenzaba a borrarse su sonrisa cuando un ramo de flores apareció frente a ella. No había cerrado la puerta principal ya que aún faltaba basura que sacar, así que Yaten había entrado en silencio al verla distraída, pero cuando ella se giró a saludarlo notó su tristeza.

No preguntó nada, simplemente la sacó de ahí y la llevó a patinar, era de noche, pero le parecía que un poco de movimiento la relajaría. Así fue, se rieron de cada caída, competían a ver quién patinaba más rápido, parecían dos niños pequeños.

Iban caminando de vuelta al departamento de Mina, estaban algo empapados por el hielo derretido que aún les quedaba en la ropa después de las caídas, y como era una noche helada apuraron el paso para cambiarse. Ninguno se dio cuenta en qué momento terminaron tomados del brazo, pero les parecía natural, así evitaban un poco el frío.

Al llegar al departamento, Mina le trajo unas mantas a Yaten para que se secara y ella fue a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa y abrigarse. Al volver Yaten estaban envuelto en las mantas, sentado en el sillón, así que se sentó junto a él y comenzaron a bromear sobre las caídas de cada uno, así los alcanzó el cansancio y en el mismo sillón se quedaron dormidos.

-

Al otro día despertaron adoloridos por dormir sentados, no se movieron mucho, apenas abrieron los ojos, dándose cuenta que la cabeza de Mina descansaba en el hombro de Yaten mientras él la envolvía con un brazo y la manta.

Se separaron y Yaten se puso de pie acomodándose para irse.

_- Disculpa Mina, no me di cuenta._

_- Está bien, me habría dado frío si no me hubieras tapado con la manta, así que gracias._

_- Me voy, debo arreglar mis cosas, en la noche sale mi avión de vuelta. Espero no te haya molestado que apareciera así en tu cumpleaños._

_- No, de hecho fue muy divertido ir a patinar._

_- Me alegra haber ayudado en algo._

_- No, no es algo, es mucho…Yaten muchas gracias, tú eres muy bueno conmigo._

_- No hay nada que me guste más que verte contenta._

_- Tú…eres un gran amigo para mí._

_- Tú eres…bueno, eres una persona que lo merece._

_- …es mejor que vayas, tienes cosas que hacer._

_- Claro, nos vemos en unas semanas dulzura._

_- Nos vemos…_

Más tarde llamó al fin Seiya, no pudo llamarla el día anterior pues se encontraba en medio de unos cerros alejados de toda civilización, donde había hecho una sesión de fotos y no tenía como comunicarse con el resto del mundo. Mina entendió, sabía que Seiya no le mentía, así que conversaron por un rato como de costumbre, aunque su costumbre de llamarse ahora demoraba a veces casi dos semanas. Luego de colgar Mina fue a dormir a su cama, necesitaba descansar su cuerpo después de tanto patinar y dormir sentada. Así que a penas se metió a la cama se quedó dormida.

_._

_._

_._

_

* * *

  
_

_**Oh! Aquí está lo prometido, un nuevo capítulo. Hoy en la noche viajo de vuelta, Santiago me espera, entro de nuevo a la universidad. Así que el capitulo 7 se demorará un par de días más en llegar, pero no será mucho más que unos días.**_

_**Ahora respondiendo a los reviews**_

_**Patty Ramirez de Chiba:**__** Gracias! No te preocupes que trato de actualizar rapidito, tanto como mi inspiración lo permita.**_

_**chikita22bkou:**__** ahh, si es raro leer cosas que no son lo que normalmente nos gusta, a mi me pasa cuando he leido fics de Yaten y serena, o de Mina y Kunzite (creo q nunca me voy a acostumbrar a ellos) pero q bueno que te haya gustado =)**_

_**KIRA MOON XKARLATA:**__** a mi me pasó eso de no poder dejar de leer con un fic que tenia como 25 capitulos =S ah…no me gusta que ninguna sufra, pero sin conflicto no hay historia jajaja, eso me enseñaron mis profes xD**_

_**Usagi bombon:**__** jajajaja, tu idea es como un fic de un fic xD Y no te preocupes que tengo paciencia para esperar reviews jajaja.**_

_**Lerinne:**__** Si, es extraña pareja, aunque sería mas extraña Mina y Taiki yo creo =S. Tienes la suerte de que existan tantos fics de Darien y Serena, y con historias tan distintas, a veces igual leo de ellos, hay unas realmente buenisimas!!**_

_**MoonStaR:**__** Ahh, ahora me siento culpable de no dejar review en las historias que leo, y bueno, ahora que se terminan las vacaciones, el tiempo se arrancará de todo el mundo. Pero que bueno que te den ganas de leerlo aunq no siempre tengas mucho tiempo.**_

_**Kinsei. x:**__** Que linda!! Que rico saber que te gustan mis historias, y eso del toque que le doy xD. Bueno, ojalá que te vuelvan las ganas, a mi también me encantan tus historias.**_

_**Gracias por las lindas palabras, la verdad es que en el capitulo anterior no habían muchos comentarios, pero con estos se me ha pasado la pataleta jajaja.**_

_**Además descubrí que un summary que se entienda ayuda, porque leí el que había escrito en un principio y estaba casi escrito en clave jajajaja, así que lo arreglé.**_

_**Y bueno, apenas pueda se viene el capitulo 7**_

_**Besos =)**_


	7. No lo puedo evitar

_**.**_

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, utilizados por mi solo porque los amo y me hace feliz escribir de ellos xD**

_**.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**.**

**.**

**No lo puedo evitar.**

**.**

**.**

Yaten estaba algo desvelado, le costaba dormirse cuando estaba en Londres, al menos los días en que viajaban a alguna otra ciudad europea se distraía con el cambio de paisaje, pero ahí ya todo le parecía monótono y sin vida, cada vez aguantaba menos sin sus escapes a Tokio. Era las tres de la mañana y tenía revuelta las sábanas de tanto dar vueltas, buscando sentirse cómodo para dormir.

Sintió a alguien en la cocina, así que se levantó y fue a revisar, pero al llegar no había nadie, iba a volver a su intento de dormir cuando vio que en el balcón principal estaba sentado Seiya, era extraño que estuviera despierto, generalmente era el que mas dormía. Se dirigió junto a su hermano ya que no tenía nada más que hacer, y había aceptado que al menos esa noche no podría quedarse dormido.

_- ¿Desde cuando desperdicias tus preciadas 12 horas de sueño en mirar por el balcón?_

_- ¿Ah?_

_- Demasiado distraído._

_- ¿Vienes a buscar cómo reírte de mi?_

_- No, tú me das bastantes oportunidades, no necesito buscarlas._

_- Jajaja._

_- Entonces…seremos como siempre y te dejaré ahí sin que me importe lo que te pasa, ¿o seremos buenos hermanitos y conversaremos hasta que te sientas mejor?_

_- ¿Hablas enserio?_

_- Supongo._

_- Mmmm, en todo caso la oficina del consejero Taiki a esta hora está cerrada._

_- ¿Extrañas a Mina? ¿Es eso lo que pasa?_

_- En parte sí, o sea la extraño, pero no es lo único que pasa._

_- Entiendo, después de todo tú por ser la voz principal del grupo tienes que cargar con más trabajo._

_- No me importa eso, todo lo que me pasa tiene que ver con Mina y yo._

_- Creí que nunca discutían._

_- No, ella está molesta conmigo, no me lo dice pero se le nota, llevamos más de un año sin más contacto que unas llamadas telefónicas._

_- ¿Por qué no has ido a verla?_

_- No tenemos tiempo para nada desde que estamos acá ya lo sabes._

_- Seiya, sabes que he ido muchas veces a Tokio desde que estamos aquí, aunque sean dos días. Deberías ir, ella estaría feliz de verte._

_- No puedo, hay tantas cosas que hacer acá._

_- ¿Por qué no me dices la verdadera razón por la que no has ido?_

_- ¿Qué? Ya te dije, no hay tiempo…_

_- Seiya, puede que nunca hayamos sido grandes confidentes, pero te conozco, y sé cuando mientes, así que dime._

_- ¡Tengo miedo! Eso es todo, me aterra volver a Tokio, ver como ella a cambiado, ese cambio que se nota en su voz, me aterra pensar en todo lo que pasará cuando vuelva, hay demasiadas cosas que ambos esperábamos para el regreso._

_- Eres realmente imbécil, ¿tú crees que si ella no te quisiera esperaría tanto tiempo por ti?_

_- Nos vamos a casar…nos vamos a casar después de todo este tiempo sin vernos._

_- ¿Qué?-_ Yaten sabía sobre el compromiso de matrimonio de la pareja, pero pensaba que a estas alturas era un tema que habían pospuesto.

_- El día que le dije que me iba le pedí que se casara conmigo, me apenaba tanto que nos separáramos que sentí que pidiéndole matrimonio segaríamos estando juntos._

_- ¿Le pediste matrimonio para evitar que ella te dejara durante el viaje? ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso?_

_- No, de verdad quise pedírselo, estábamos muy bien juntos, y no sé quién más podría estar conmigo si no es ella, pero ahora es todo diferente. No he vuelto porque tengo miedo de verla a los ojos y sentir que todo entre nosotros es un gran cariño generado por inercia._

_- Entonces no quieres casarte con ella…_

_- No, no lo sé, no sé que quiero hacer con nosotros, no sé si quiero dar un paso más, pero no quiero perderla tampoco._

_- ¿Tienes idea de lo dolida que estaba ella el día de su cumpleaños porque no la llamaste?_

_- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes eso?_

_- Yo estaba en Tokio, fui a saludarla y la encontré casi llorando, y era obvia la razón._

_- Yo…lo siento, ella es demasiado importante para mí._

_- Esto no está funcionando, creo que será mejor que esperes a que Taiki despierte, no te serviré de nada._

_- Creo que nadie mejor que tú puede dejarme en claro lo imbécil que he sido todo este tiempo._

_- Es un don._

Yaten se fue de vuelta a su habitación, no quería estar en medio de Mina y Seiya, pero le molestaba que su hermano no fuera capaz de ver lo que estaba haciéndole a su novia.

-

A pesar de saber las razones de su hermano para no ir a Tokio, a pesar de que aún continuaba sus escapes a ver a Mina, cada vez más frecuentes, a pesar de que el tiempo parecía no darse cuenta de cómo rápidamente avanzaba, Mina y Seiya seguían siendo novios, y resultaba extraño para todos que estuvieran prontos a cumplir siete años juntos, de los cuales cinco los habían pasado separados.

_- ¿Seiya?_ – Habló, aferrada al aparato telefónico.

_- Si, soy yo._

_- Tu voz se escucha diferente._

_- Estoy con gripe, pero estoy mejorando. ¿Y tú como estás?_

_- Bien, de hecho te iba a contar sobre algo, ¿recuerdas que la última vez que hablamos por teléfono te dije algo sobre el proyecto para escribir en conjunto con algunos de los que fueron mis compañeros de universidad y se graduaron conmigo? Bueno, hace unos días nos aceptaron el proyecto._

_- ¡Te felicito! Te lo mereces, aunque se han tardado bastante poco en aceptarlo, hay personas a quienes los hacen esperar años antes de aceptarlos, tu solo esperaste tres meses._

_- Pues tres meses me parecen bastante tiempo de espera._

_- ¿Por qué lo dices?_

_- Tres meses sin llamar, quizás cuanto habría pasado si no te llamo yo._

_- Mina…_

_- No, no tengo ganas de discutir, además llamaba para saludarte, hoy cumplimos siete años de novios._

_- Lo sé._

_- ¿Sí?_

_- Jamás me olvidaría del día en que me di el valor de besarte. Estoy buscando tener tiempo, darme unas vacaciones para ir._

_- No me lo digas, prefiero ver que ya estés aquí a esperar mientras sigues allá._

_- Está bien._

_- Debo irme, están tocando el timbre, seguro son las chicas._

_- Dale mis saludos._

_- Claro._

_- Mina…tú eres muy importante para mí, no lo olvides._

_- Tú también eres muy importante, adiós._

Al abrir la puerta no encontró a las chicas, sino solo a un chico, el cual llevaba cinco años visitándola. El tiempo que compartían, aunque no solían ser más de dos días seguidos, eran muy reconfortantes, Mina no se había dado cuenta cuando comenzó a divertirle tanto tener que convencer a Yaten sobre lo que ella pensaba, ya que él no solía estar de acuerdo y la obligaba a darle razones, lo que la desesperaba en un principio.

Nunca sabían qué harían cada vez que él llegaba, así que improvisaban planes según el antojo del momento, algunas veces Mina lo llevaba a sus salidas con las chicas, siempre que estuvieran sus amigos, ya que cuando eran ellas cinco nadie podía meterse.

Yaten la miraba, a pesar de los años que habían pasado, de la mujer que ella era ahora, de que los años en que ella gritaba como loca en vez de hablar había quedado atrás, aún veía en ella esa inocencia adorable de la Mina que conoció, pero ahora ella era firme, hacía todo por sí misma, ya no se dejaba estar, trabajaba duro por lo que quería. Se daba cuenta que cada vez sus cualidad crecían, que ella parecía brillar cada vez más, y que ese brillo lo envolvía cada vez más, tanto que a veces no entendía cómo había controlado sus impulsos de tenerla entre sus brazos, tanto tiempo se había controlado, y la verdad es que no se sentía capaz de traicionar a su hermano.

Mina notaba como Yaten la miraba fijamente con sus profundos ojos verdes, estaba acostumbrada, ya no se sentía incómoda con el hecho de que él parecía extraerle cada secreto cuando la miraba así, de cierta forma era justo, él le hablaba sin ningún problema de cosas que no era capaz de compartir con nadie más que ella. También estaba acostumbrada a que Yaten de vez en cuando y sin querer se le escapara alguna insinuación sobre lo que sentía por ella, pero no sacaba nada con sentirse incómoda.

-

Al día siguiente fueron al zoológico, Yaten no tenía muchas ganas, pero le era casi imposible negarle algo a Mina, así que aprovechando que era un día agradable para caminar y que el zoológico no estaba con muchas personas ese día, fueron.

Después de caminar aburrido por un rato, siguiendo a Mina, que entusiasmada visitaba a los animalitos, encontró algo que logró llamar su atención, o sea, algo más que Mina.

Se encontraban en la parte del lugar donde habitaban los felinos. Miró con interés los leones, algunos tigres, pero al llegar casi al final de esa división del zoológico su mirada se posó con total fascinación en un animal que se distinguía entre los arbustos con un pelaje negro profundo, los ojos verdes del animal resaltaban en medio de su oscuridad, chocaron con los ojos de Yaten, lo que el chico encontró hipnotizante.

_- ¿Yaten?_

_- ¿Ah?_

_- Jajaja, veo que encontraste un amigo._

_- Es impresionante, míralo._

_- Me asusta un poco._

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- Es intimidante, sus ojos, como que te atraviesan._

_- Es un misterio._

_- Si, como si detrás de esos ojos estuviera el secreto más impresionante._

_- Mina, debes dejar de leer tantos libros de fantasía._

_- Si no leo se atrofiará mi mente._

_-_

Siguieron su paseo, fue Mina quién pareció dirigirse hechizada hacia donde un animal descansaba. Una laguna no muy extensa era el hogar de los cisnes blancos, que en ese momento flotaban en el agua dejando que las pequeñas corrientes los mecieran.

_- ¿Quieres volar?_

_- Claro, pero no es eso lo único que me encanta de ellos._

_- ¿Qué más entonces?_

_- Pues mira, esa tranquilidad con la que simplemente se dejan llevar por el agua. Y sus plumas, parecen tan suaves casi invitándote a tocarlos, a sentir la textura, a sentir que en vez de acariciarlos son sus plumas con su inmensa suavidad las que te acarician. Además…son bellos, pero esa belleza es una extraña mezcla de simpleza y majestuosidad, son tiernos y a la vez sus movimientos delicados los hacen ver sensuales._

Pero mientras Mina hablaba encantada mientras observaba a los cisnes, Yaten la escuchaba como si cada palabra fuera exactamente lo que él veía de ella, por lo que en ningún momento vio a los cisnes, el único ser que cumplía cada una de las cualidades de las que Mina hablaba era ella misma, al menos para él.

Al notar que el chico había perdido la atención se giró para hablarle. Ahí estaba de nuevo su mirada intensa.

_- ¡Hey! Pareces en otro planeta. Jajaja._

_- Mina…Mina…_

Algo andaba mal con él, su corazón latía fuerte, más de lo que solía latir cuando ella estaba junto a él. Mina lo tomó de un hombro para hacerlo reaccionar, pero el toque solo provocó que el platinado sintiera como se le erizaba la piel. Estaban ahí frente a frente mirándose fijamente, Yaten acercó sus manos temblorosas al cabello de Mina, jugando con cada hebra dorada, su mano de deslizó su rostro, ella no se movía, cerró los ojos cuando él recorría sus mejillas, por lo que no se dio cuenta como cada vez estaban mas cerca. Yaten ya no podía más, era fuerte, pero más fuerte era la necesidad de sentirla, de disfrutar de ella. La tomó por la cintura en un movimiento rápido y la atrajo hacia él, en ese momento Mina abrió lo ojos con sorpresa, justo en el instante en que Yaten rozaba sus labios. Al principio temía siquiera tocarla, pero comenzó a besarla de a poco, mientras ella volvía a cerrar sus ojos, comenzando a responderle a Yaten, acomodando sus labios y siguiendo sus movimientos. Sus pequeñas manos se fueron a las mejillas del platinado. Era tan dulce, tan desconcertante, su corazón latía tan fuerte como sentía que latía el de él. Yaten saboreó el instante, queriendo ver la expresión de la rubia, comenzó a detenerse, separando finalmente sus labios de los de Mina, ella continuaba con los ojos cerrados no queriendo acabar con el momento. Cuando volvieron a mirarse, permaneciendo abrazados, ambos sonrieron, y Mina no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Esta vez fue ella quién tomó distancia, rompiendo el abrazo, fue entonces cuando cayó en cuenta que acaba de besarse con Yaten, acababa de besarse con el hermano de quién sería su esposo. ¿Qué tenía en la cabeza? No era correcto hacer esto, estaba lastimando a Yaten y a Seiya. La sonrisa que tenía se desvaneció y la invadió una gran angustia.

_- Mina…¿estás bien?_

_- Yo…esto es…creo que mejor vuelvo a mi casa, debes prepararte, tu avión saldrá en unas cuantas horas._

_- Voy a dejarte._

_- No, puedo ir sola, gracias, fue un paseo muy…mmm…agradable, si, gracias, adiós._

Mientras veía como Mina se alejaba volvió a sonreír, a pesar de que se sentía culpable por no controlar sus impulsos, aún podía sentir el sabor de Mina en sus labios, y al menos por ahora, no quería pensar en nada más que en ese beso.

-

Mina caminó rápidamente en dirección a su departamento, sabía que deberían hablar, pero no quería que fuera ahora, porque de pronto no supo donde estaba parada. Llegó temblando a su departamento, se sentó sobre su cama abrazando sus rodillas, una lágrima cayó de sus ojos, Seiya había sido siempre el hombre de su vida, estando a su lado sentía que el amor era una laguna calma, como la que mecía a los cisnes, y se mantenía así constantemente. Pero ahora, aunque muchas veces se sintiera en total confianza y tranquilidad compartiendo con Yaten todo se había derrumbado, ellos eran amigos, nada más, ni aunque Seiya no fuera motivo para no mirar a Yaten con otros ojos, ella y el platinado no le sonaba como algo posible, eran incompatibles. ¿Qué era eso que sintió que la recorría por completo, abandonándose a voluntad, mientras Yaten la besaba?

.

.

.

* * *

_**Me he adelantado! Se supone que a esta hora debería estar viajando, pero perdí el bus, así que como viajaré por la mañana me he quedado despierta, solo por si acaso, as no me quedo dormida y se me va de nuevo. Así es que gracias a que soy una despistada, hay capítulo nuevo, no me aguantaba! Quería seguir! Así que espero que lo disfruten!**_

_**Patty Ramirez de Chiba:**__** Ahí está la razón, a mi me da penita que el pobre Seiya este tan confundido y asustado, pero bueno, las dudas se aclaran y el miedo se supera algun día**_

_**chikita22bkou:**__**Y el nuevo capitulo fue mas pronto de lo que esperaba en realidad yo entre esos dos no sabría con cual quedarme, son tan distintos pero tan adorables a su manera. **_

_**Ok, ahora sí que viajo jajaja, asi que ya saben, capitulo 8 a penas pueda!**_

_**Besos =)**_


	8. No sé lo que es esto

_**.**_

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, utilizados por mi solo porque los amo y me hace feliz escribir de ellos xD**

_**.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**.**

**.**

**No sé lo que es esto.**

**.**

**.**

Al día siguiente no podría hablar con Yaten sobre lo ocurrido en el zoológico, él había vuelto a Londres. Esperaba su próxima visita, no tardaría mucho, así que tendría una semana o dos para pensar en lo que iba a decirle. Pero las dos semanas pasaron, y Yaten no volvió, ok podía no se tan exacto en los días que demoraba en venir a verla, pero cuando dos meses pasaron sin saber nada de él comenzó a impacientarse. ¿Por qué ahora decidía dejar de venir?

En realidad no era necesario darle vueltas al asunto, seguramente él se dio cuenta que había sido un error alimentar ilusiones y dejarse llevar, tal vez era mejor acostumbrarse a que Yaten no viniera. Debía pensar en como dejar sus reclamos a Seiya cada vez que hablaban, las llamadas eran tan escasas que le dolía ser ella quien siempre terminaba por echar a perder las cosas. Llamó a su novio con la intención de hablarle con todo el cariño que sentía, ilusionada por recuperar lo que con los años alejados parecía estar escapándosele de las manos. El teléfono sonaba una y otra vez, hasta que se activó la contestadora, Mina esperó el tono para dejar su mensaje, sin saber que decirle.

_- Seiya…_- Sintió como su voz se quebraba. -_ Te…te necesito tanto…- _Colgó.

Cuando logró calmarse un poco, buscó sus cosas para ir a devolver unos libros a la biblioteca, se dirigió a la puerta, y al abrirla se detuvo de golpe. La calma desapareció y comenzó a llorar con rabia, con desesperación, escondiendo el rostro y alejándose de la puerta para que él no se acercara a ella.

Yaten no sabía que pasaba, pero al verla así su corazón se apretó y la siguió para abrazarla por la espalda.

La rabia que sintió Mina al ver a Yaten de vuelta no le sirvió de mucho cuando hizo un intento de apartarlo de ella, se sentía tan débil que sentir como la rodeaba protectoramente la ayudó a volver a respirar con un poco mas de calma, se giró y se abrazó con fuerza a la cintura del chico, escondiendo la cara en su pecho. Yaten la cubrió con sus brazos mientras le acariciaba suave la espalda para tratar de calmarla.

Cuando ya las lágrimas dejaron que caer Mina se separó de Yaten, mirándolo con enojo nuevamente.

_- ¿Por qué hiciste todo esto?_

_- ¿Qué cosa?_

_- ¿Quien te crees que eres? Tte pasas todos estos años visitándome cada vez que puedes, compartiendo conmigo, luego llegas y me besas, ¡sabiendo que voy a casarme con tu hermano!, y en vez de ser un par de personas relativamente adultas y conversar, desapareces por dos meses, ¡yo quería hablar contigo! Estoy harta de esperar si tienes unos días libres para venir, estoy harta de esperar todos estos años sin ver a Seiya, estoy harta de estar sola, ¡que me dejen sola! Y resulta que ahora te apareces como si nada, justo ahora, cuando acababa de cortar el teléfono por que llame a Seiya, porque necesitaba escucharlo y él no estaba. _

Yaten intentó volver a abrazarla, pero ella no se lo permitió. Volvió a calmarse, ya era hora de hablar y dejar de gritarle a Yaten sus frustraciones.

_- Lo siento, yo no tengo por qué exigirte que vengas, tú, puedes hacer lo que quieras con tus escasos días de libertad._

_- Esto es lo que quiero, verte…_

_- ¿Para qué? ¿Para ver como espero a otro? Vas a seguir viniendo por dos días a verme mientras tratas de evitar salir herido por mi culpa, ¿vas a seguir así hasta cuando Yaten? Yo no quiero herirte, no quiero._

_- Esta es la última vez de mis escapes de dos días_

_- ¿Qué? _- A pesar que realmente quería terminar con esto para que Yaten no sufriera, escucharlo decir que no vendría más la heló, y se sintió vacía, esa sensación que no experimentaba desde que Seiya se fue. -_ Ya…no te veré entonces, creo que es lo mejor para ti._

_- No entiendes, digo que no habrán más visitas express, me quedaré aquí._

_- ¿Van a volver?_

_- Ya lo hicimos, debo volver mañana a Londres por unas cosas, pero para el fin de semana no habrá quien me mueva de Tokio._

_- ¿Y…Seiya? ¿Está acá? Por eso no contestaba cuando llamé, ¿Dónde está? Quiero verlo._

_- Mina…_- Le apenaba escuchar la desesperación de ella por ver a su hermano, pero que mas iba a esperar, son novios -_ Tal vez no soy quien debe decirte esto, pero no me dejarías que te lo ocultara, Seiya no ha vuelto, solo Taiki y yo estamos aquí._

_- Pero…¿por qué?_

_- Terminamos nuestro trabajo como grupo allá, estamos de vacaciones, y los siguientes proyectos podemos realizarlos desde aquí, pero a Seiya le ofrecieron hacer un trabajo como solista paralelo al grupo, así que sigue allá por un tiempo más._

Mina se dejó caer en el sillón, ¿eso significaba que pasarían otros cinco años antes que volviera? Pero de pronto sintió que no era tan terrible, había estado tanto tiempo en esa situación que se había acostumbrado a estar de novia con un teléfono.

_- ¿Mina? ¿Estás bien?_

_- Sí, no tengo por que involucrarte en mis problemas con Seiya. Lo siento._

_- Está bien. Eso si, deberíamos hablar sobre lo que pasó la última vez que vine._

_- Yaten, yo sé que sientes algo por mí, no estoy enojada, solo que fue desconcertante y la verdad no sé que decirte. ¿Te parece si seguimos como siempre? No quisiera que nuestra amistad cambiara por habernos…ya sabes…ese día en el zoológico._

_- Si así lo quieres así será, yo no soportaría alejarme de ti. Estos dos meses ya fueron demasiado._

_- Lo sé. Extrañaba que aparecieras por acá._

Ese mismo día Seiya devolvió el llamado de su novia, explicándole lo mismo que Yaten ya le había dicho, al escuchar la voz triste de su novio por no volver supo que no todo estaba perdido, que aun se necesitaban ambos, así que solo quería que ahora no demorara tanto en volver.

-

Los días eran casi iguales a antes que sus cuñados volvieran a Tokio, excepto porque Yaten ahora iba a verla más seguido, unas dos o tres veces por semana, y se divertían como siempre, sorprendiéndose al ir cada vez descubriendo más cosas de él que con el pasar del tiempo le había permitido conocer, habían veces en que no entendía como se permitía seguir las locuras de Yaten, como la vez en que la convenció de tirarse en paracaídas con él. Otras veces le sorprendía lo serio que era, el apoyo que le daba y la fuerza que tenía para hacer que cada vez que ella se sintiera débil, él, sin perder su delicadeza hacia ella, le hablaba duro sobre los asuntos que la mortificaban y la hacia entrar en razón.

Solo bienestar había en él por el momento, Yaten estaba encantado de estar más tiempo con ella. Si en un principio, cuando dejaron claro lo de su amistad, pensó que de a poco podría quererla como su amiga y aceptar que era la novia de su hermano, este tiempo solo le había demostrado que su amor por ella crecía, y aunque probablemente el día que la viera vestida de blanco para unirse definitivamente s Seiya, su corazón se partiría, por ahora los días juntos eran maravillosos, y no había para qué pensar en lo que pasaría mas adelante.

Estaban tan acostumbrados a que cada vez que no tuvieran que ocuparse de algo se juntaban, cada vez más seguido. A veces cuando solo se quedaban en el departamento de Mina sin ganas de estar en otro lugar, miraban algún programa, desde documentales científicos hasta caricaturas, mientras se acomodaban juntos en el sillón, Mina recostando su cabeza en las piernas de Yaten, mientras él acariciaba la rubia cabellera. Ninguno veía sus actitudes como algo más, les nacía ser así, tenían la suficiente confianza para ser totalmente espontáneos.

Cuando caminaba por pasear, o de camino a algún lugar donde se dirigían, alternaban graciosas conversaciones que en ocasiones no los dejaba avanzar mucho de tanto reírse, y otras mantenían sus típicos intercambios de opiniones, cada uno convenciendo al otro. Y durante estas mismas caminatas, hubo veces en que iban tomados de la mano, o abrazados, no siempre, solo cada vez que alguno de los dos sentía las ganas de hacerlo.

Cuando de vez en cuando Seiya llamaba ya no discutían, si no que hablaban sobre sus días y actividades, eso si, Mina omitía que durante los seis últimos meses había estado la mayor parte del tiempo con Yaten. Seiya se escuchaba menos tenso, disfrutaba de hablar con su novia, tanto como ella. Agradecían haber dejado atrás los días en que sus conversaciones no eran mas que discusiones.

-

Un domingo Yaten prometió a Mina que cocinaría algo muy especial para ella, pero que debía ser en el departamento de la chica, pues no quería que Taiki se alarmara al verlos juntos, no pasaba nada entre ellos, pero Taiki que sabía de los sentimientos de Yaten, le tendría preparado un eterno sermón. También pidió a Mina que saliera, pues no quería que viera lo que le prepararía, era un total sorpresa, podía llegar a ayudarle con el postre, entre los dos harían un pastel.

Mina aprovechó la tarde en comprar cosas que necesitaba. Al final, al pasar por el supermercado compró unas botellas de champagne, no recordaba si quedaban, pero por las dudas las llevó.

Al entrar vio que Yaten tenía hasta la mesa lista, no era una cena romántica, así que no esperaba encontrarte con velas y flores, en vez de eso se encontró con Yaten saliendo de la cocina, con su delantal de cocinar puesto, lo que le pareció una imagen totalmente cómica y encantadora. Yaten al notar la mirada de Mina se sonrojó levemente.

_- ¿Te vas a quedar ahí parada? Aun debemos hacer el pastel._

_- Voy a dejar mis cosas a mi habitación y vuelvo._

Mientras preparaban lo que faltaba Mina trataba de ver qué era lo que Yaten cocinó, pero él no se lo permitía, así que entre risas terminaron el pastel, al ver que Mina tenía la cara con harina y Yaten restos de crema en el pelo. Luego de limpiarse fueron a sentarse.

_- Prepárate para probar el manjar más delicioso que he preparado._

_- Pues ya apúrate que me tienes intrigada._

_- Voy por su cena señorita._

Yaten volvió con los platos servidos, comenzando a probar lo que había cocinado, sin quitarle la vista de encima a Mina, esperando que dejara de inspeccionar y comiera. Al fin ella probó la comida, degustándola para adivinar qué era, sin éxito.

_- ¿Y?_

_- Mmmm…la verdad no tengo la mas mínima idea que me estas dando de comer pero está delicioso._

_- ¿De verdad te gustó la comida?_

_- Claro, y ya deja de preguntar y come._

Terminaron de cenar y fueron por el postre, que a opinión de ambos estaba tan delicioso como la comida.

_- Oh, había olvidado por completo que traje unas botellas de champagne._

_- Pero si quedaban aún tres, las tengo en el refrigerador._

_- Es que no estaba segura, en fin, tomemos las que están heladas._

Yaten fue por una botella y los vasos, aprovechando de poner a enfriar las botellas que Mina traía.

_- Entonces quiero hacer un brindis por el chef escondido que tienes. Y por lo deliciosa que estaba la cena._

_- Jajaja._

_- ¿De qué te ríes?_

_- Mina, la cena, eran champiñones._

_- ¿QUÉ?_

_- Los pasé por ajo, así te agradaría mas el sabor, y luego los freí en aceite luego de pasarlo por harina, huevos y pan rallado._

_- Por eso creía que estaba comiendo una especie de croqueta. ¿Cómo es que lo hiciste con ajo si lo odias?_

_- La verdad es que así como quedó no sabe del todo mal, me ha gustado._

_- …a mi también, no puedo creer que me hayas hecho comer champiñones._

_- Tenía mis dudas de lograrlo._

_- Entonces ahora cada vez que comamos juntos será esto, así ambos estaremos satisfechos._

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- Haz hecho que coma algo que te encanta y yo odio, y tu no soportas los ajos, pero al ponerle a tus champiñones para que yo los comiera te han gustado._

_- Brindemos por el equilibrio de nuestros gustos._

Luego de terminar la tercera botella y comenzar con las que Mina había comprado, se sintieron algo mareados, pero ella, que tenía menos resistencia, se sintió mal, así que Yaten decidió que lo mejor era irse. Mina le pidió que antes la ayudara a llegar a su habitación, así que la llevó, y luego de recostarla acomodó unas mantas para taparla. En eso ella se quedó dormida, y Yaten la observó de cerca, parecía un angelito así. Y sintió el mismo impulso que aquel día en el zoológico, pero antes de dejarse llevar se apartó y salió casi corriendo del departamento.

Mientras se alejaba sintió una brisa fresca y notó que con el apuro de salir no había traído su chaqueta, así que corrió para entrar en calor, llegando a su habitación sin encontrar con Taiki por el camino, se acostó y se durmió, pensando en lo mucho que había disfrutado aquel día.

.

.

.

* * *

_**He llegado! Ok, ahora no alcanzaré a responder cada review, pero de todas formas los leo y agradezco siempre que los dejen, sus opiniones, lo que creen que va a pasar, etc. A lo mejor este capitulo deja con ganas, lo digo porque el pobre de Yaten se vive quedando a punto. Pero bueno, a ver que se viene xD**_

_**Hoy conversaba con una amiga que no veía hace un par de meses, y pensábamos en lo interesante que es la personalidad de Yaten para hacer fics con él, eso que tenga como una doble personalidad hace que sea entretenido desarrollar cada una de sus facetas, o bueno, al menos hacer el intento.**_

_**Esto de estar sin internet aquí es lo que me hace demorar! Pero la historia mientras la estoy avanzando**_

_**Besos!! =) **_


	9. Todo lo que realmente eres para mí

_**.**_

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, utilizados por mi solo porque los amo y me hace feliz escribir de ellos xD**

_**.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**.**

**.**

**Todo lo que realmente eres para mí.**

**.**

**.**

Mina estaba terminando su discurso en la presentación del libro que había escrito junto a algunos de sus colegas, los nervios ya habían pasado, y se sentía muy firme al ver a sus cuatro amigas que desde el público la miraban con orgullo. Al bajar del escenario se reunió con ellas, la felicitaron y dejaron listos los últimos detalles de la celebración, sería el fin de semana, ya que como todas tenían deberes que cumplir en la semana, podrían celebrar en grande en unos días sin preocuparse, solo las cinco. Luego que se despidiera de ellas se dirigió a recoger sus cosas a una salita que habían ambientado detrás del escenario, se encontró con un enorme ramo de flores, y detrás de las flores estaba Yaten.

_- ¿Qué haces aquí? No te vi durante la ceremonia._

_- Era una sorpresa .No me perdería por nada este día tan especial para ti._

_- Gracias, estoy muy contenta de que estés aquí conmigo. _- Se acercó a él y lo abrazó. - _Si no fuera por ti no habría tenido ánimos de escribir nada._

_- Entonces podría cobrarte una comisión de tus ganancias por el libro._

_- ¡Yaten! Estoy hablando enserio._

_- Lo sé dulzura, pero no quiero que piensas en cuando estabas triste, porque hoy es tu día, y nada debe opacarlo._

_- Tienes razón._

Se fueron al departamento de Mina, pensaban comer algo que encontraran y dedicarse a conversar, o a ver alguna película, qué más daba, Mina sabía que si había alguien con quién quería compartir esa noche tan importante para ella ese era Yaten, y él quería compartir cada momento con ella.

_- Mina, debemos hacer un brindis, pero esta vez será solo una copa, jajaja._

_- Qué malvado eres, que yo recuerde tu tampoco estabas muy bien con todo lo que tomamos._

_- Ok, mejor vamos por esa botella que nos queda._

_- Emmm…quedaba,_

_- ¿Te la has tomado tu sola?_

_- ¡No! Como crees, es que hace unos días estaba limpiando el refrigerador, y se me cayó la botella al suelo, así que no tenemos con qué brindar._

_- Mmm, tengo una idea, espérame aquí._

Mina escuchó la licuadora y adivinó lo que Yaten hacia, volvió con dos vasos de jugo de frutillas.

_- Sabía que algún día iba a servir haber comprado tantas frutillas._

_- Ok, menos mal que no cediste cuando estábamos en el supermercado y te dije que eras una exagerada por comprar tantas frutillas._

Mina tomó un sorbo de jugo antes del brindis.

_- Este es el brindis más dulce qué he hecho en mi vida._

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- Yaten, se te pasó un poco el azúcar, jajaja._

Yaten probó el jugo y se dio cuenta que parecía mas bien jugo de azúcar con sabor a frutilla, rió junto a Mina y luego retomaron la conversación.

_- Lo haré yo. Brindo por este día tan especial, y porque estas aquí conmigo, porque gracias a ti lo terminé, cuando me ayudabas en las investigaciones aunque no te interesara mucho el tema, gracias, de verdad que en este momento me siento muy feliz._

_- Brindemos por la mujer maravillosa en la que te has convertido frente a mis ojos._

Yaten acarició el rostro de Mina mientras ella sonreía por las palabras que escuchaba, estaban tan cerca, tan felices de estar ahí, que lo demás comenzó a desaparecer y Yaten tomó el rostro de la chica en sus manos, acariciándola, para acercarla a él y besarla. No era un beso tímido y suave como la vez anterior, devoraba sus labios con pasión, la misma pasión con la que Mina respondía, rodeó el cuello de Yaten con sus brazos, atrayéndolo más hacia ella, lo que fue la perdición del platinado. Descendió sus manos por la espalda de Mina y sentía como ella temblaba ante sus caricias, abandonó sus labios para saborear el cuello, dulce, suave, irresistible. Se acercaba cada vez más a su cuerpo, terminando por recostarla en el sillón y ubicarse sobre ella. Mina no podía controlar el deseo enorme que sentía en ese momento, con sus manos sacó la camisa de Yaten del pantalón y las pasó bajo la tela para recorrer la espalda firme de él, sintió como él también temblaba. Se creyó capaz de todo, solo por tener a esa mujer entre sus brazos, esa mujer a la que tanto amaba. Deslizó los tirantes del vestido para besar sus hombros, bajando hasta encontrarse con los delirantes pechos de la rubia, sin atreverse a avanzar hacia ellos. Fue Mina quién continuó, sacándole con rapidez la camisa a Yaten, y llevando sus manos a través del abdomen del chico, mientras él recorría con una de sus manos los muslos, subiendo lento, lo que hacía que Mina encendiera cada parte de su cuerpo emitiendo leves gemidos en el oído del platinado. No aguantando más bajó un poco más sus manos, hasta llegar al final del abdomen de él, encontrándose con el borde del pantalón, el cual comenzó a desabrochar. Fue entonces que Yaten se tensó y se separó de Mina, mientras ella lo miraba suplicante.

_- Ya…ten. -_ Aún su respiración no volvía a la normalidad, no quería despegarse de Yaten.

_- No puedo…¿qué estamos haciendo?_

_- ¿Ah?-_ Mina reaccionó y se sentó, acomodándose la ropa al igual que Yaten comenzaba a acomodar la suya.

Se quedaron en silencio, Mina aún sentía sus labios latir por la intensidad de los besos, y Yaten aún podía respirar el aroma del cuello de Mina.

_- Yo sería el hombre más feliz del mundo si estuvieras conmigo, pero…no puedo evitar pensar en que has estado así antes con Seiya…con mi hermano._

_- Yo…nunca estuve así con Seiya, nosotros nunca hicimos el amor._

_- ¿Qué?, pero…la noche antes de irnos a Londres, cuando entré los encontré…bueno bastante incómodos y claramente desarreglados, pensé que ustedes…_

_- No, nada pasó, ni esa vez, ni antes. La verdad es que tenía dieciocho años, y me sentía como si tuviera doce. Es cierto que esa noche las cosas se pusieron mas intensas, pero yo estaba asustada, Seiya me tranquilizó, y pensé que como él volvería en un par de meses y nos casaríamos, estaba bien, así que no muy segura lo dejé seguir…y bueno, luego sentimos la puerta…_

_- Entonces tú nunca has estado con nadie._

_- ¿Crees que mientras mi novio estaba fuera iba a entregarme a otro solo por saber que se sentía?_

_- ¿Y qué es lo que estabas haciendo ahora conmigo entonces?_

Mina se sintió en un torbellino en el cual no distinguía nada, estaba hablando sobre la fidelidad que le profesaba a su novio durante cinco años lejos, estaba hablando de eso justo cuando acababa de separar su cuerpo de Yaten, y no porque ella lo quisiera.

_- Nunca pensé que el roce de tu piel iba hacer que la mía se quemara. Nunca había perdido así el control abandonándome y dejando que la pasión me guiara. ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Sabes que no he hecho nada de esto por pasar el rato contigo, sabes que eres demasiado importante para mí como para jugar a los amantes. No sé que es lo que me hizo querer seguir contigo hasta el final, pero…se sentía hermoso._

_- Dulzura, no sabes como me siento al escucharte.._

_- Es todo tan complicado._

_- Lo sé, no podemos dejarnos llevar, sé que está Seiya, no olvido su compromiso, por eso me detuve._

_- Él no merece que yo sea así, y tú no te mereces esto tampoco._

_- No te culpes, no es intención de nadie dañar a Seiya. Será mejor que me vaya._

Yaten caminó a la puerta, en un impulso volvió donde Mina, la besó fugazmente y se fue. Ella quedó sin moverse del sillón, tratando de aclarar su mente, miró el sillón, sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, y mientras se llevaba las manos a los labios sonrió levemente.

Esos días no vio más a Yaten, tenía algunas reuniones en la editorial donde se publicó su libro, luego llegó el fin de semana y con ello la celebración con sus amigas. Las risas, las conversaciones que las llevaban a su adolescencia, la rica comida que compartían, la hicieron distraerse un poco del asunto.

-

El domingo por la tarde salió al supermercado, sin poder sacar de sus pensamientos a los dos Kou, levantó la cabeza, y como si ya no fuera suficiente con tener que preocuparse de Yaten y Seiya, vio que Taiki caminaba hacia ella.

_- Mina, que sorpresa. Te ves estresada._

_- Mmmm._

_- ¿Muchas preocupaciones?_

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Solo pregunto si no es que un par de tontos que tengo por hermanos no te tienen muy agobiada._

_- ¿Por qué me dices eso?_

_- Porque no hay que ser muy sabio para entender que tantos años sin ver a Seiya deben tenerte preocupada, y bueno, Yaten que de tanto insistir te debe tener algo confundida._

_- Taiki, no creo que sea bueno que hablem…_

_- Mina, yo sé como son ellos, y hay tantas cosas que podría decirte para ayudarte a aclarar lo que te pasa, pero eres tu la que debe decidir lo que es mejor para todos._

_- ¿Yo?_

_- No puedo creer que voy a decir esto, pero deja de pensar tanto y déjate llevar por lo que sientas._

_- Gracias, supongo._

_- Ok, ya me voy, ah, por cierto, felicidades por tu libro, quien diría que con lo que te costaba estudiar en la escuela ibas a terminar siendo tan disciplinada._

_- Jajaja, todos cambiamos alguna vez._

_-_

Luego de comprar lo que necesitaba volvió a su departamento, ordenó y se puso su camisa de dormir. Sirvió un vaso de leche y se acomodó en su cama para leer un rato, pero su lectura fue interrumpida a los cinco minutos por el timbre que sonaba.

Fue a abrir, y como sospechaba por la repentina taquicardia que sintió, era Yaten

_- ¿Noche de película?_

_- Creo que nos hace falta una buena dosis de películas sangrientas._

_- Entonces prepara las cabritas mientras preparo el cine._

Yaten corrió a un lado las cosas que estaban sobre la alfombra, dejó los cojines en el suelo y prendió el televisor. Mina fue por mantas mientras y luego llevó las cabritas, así que se acomodaron en la alfombra dejando correr la película.

Llevaban media hora de función cuando Yaten decidió que era demasiado, Mina no dejaba de moverse nerviosa y no estaba poniendo atención a la película, algo andaba mal.

_- ¿Te encuentras bien?_

_- No…no lo sé. - _Mina se giró para quedar frente a él.

Yaten apagó el televisor, la película solo interrumpía su conversación.

_- Dime…_

_- No me importa…_

_- ¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que no te importa?_

_- Todo, todo lo que está atormentándonos, ya no quiero que me importe._

_- Dulzura, ¿Qué es lo que quieres entonces?_

Yaten la miraba con ternura mientras esperaba que ella hablara, pero Mina no respondió ninguna palabra, en vez de eso se fue a los brazos de él y lo besó, sentándose sobre él. Yaten no era capaz de rechazarla, la abrazó y recorrió cada rincón de su boca, mientras sus manos buscaban sentir la suave piel de la chica. El aire se le agotaba y debieron romper el beso para respirar, se vieron, los ojos de uno clavados en el otro, Mina dio un gran suspiro, y se apegó nuevamente a ese cuerpo que la acogía con tanto amor, desabrochó la camisa de Yaten con las manos temblando, y al quitársela volvieron a quedar con las miradas clavadas.

_- Dulzura…¿estás segura de que quieres seguir con esto?_

_- Yaten, es mi corazón, no me deja detenerme, nunca he estado más segura en mi vida._

Él la acercó a su torso desnudo, sintiendo como los latidos de ambos aumentaban, volvieron a besarse, la desesperación había quedado de lado, todo lo que los guiaba era la pasión. Yaten bajó con sus manos a las piernas de Mina, rozándolas suavemente y subiendo por ellas, hasta encontrarse con el borde de la corta camisa de dormir que ella llevaba, la tomó con ambas manos para quitársela, viendo hechizado el cuerpo de Mina, que no estaba cubierta más que por una pantaleta, ella se sonrojó al ver como los ojos de Yaten se tornaban verde oscuro y volvió a devorar sus labios, no duró mucho el beso, ya que el platinado descendió su boca por el cuello de ella mientras con una de sus manos comenzó a acariciar uno de sus pechos, haciendo que su respiración se agitara, sintiendo el latido acelerado contra su palma. Mina besaba el cabello plateado, jugando a ratos con el lóbulo de la oreja. No pudo continuar con la labor al sentir que los labios de Yaten salían de su cuello para bajar a sus senos, echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras él recorría con su lengua el escote de Mina, provocándole una mezcla de cosquillas y escalofríos, lo cual la tenía completamente extasiada. Recobrando algo de control pasó sus manos por toda la espalda de Yaten, quién dejó escapar un leve gemido, acercándose al rostro de Mina le susurró al oído.

_- Te amo tanto dulzura._

Mina se estremeció completamente, quería tanto sentirlo, quería tanto permanecer así. Estaba tan embriagada en lo que él la hacía sentir que con sus manos bajó al final del abdomen para desabrochar el pantalón, introdujo una mano y sintió como el miembro de Yaten comenzaba a reaccionar, lo acarició con suavidad sobre la ropa interior que aún lo cubría, mientras Yaten emitía un ronco gemido, estaba completamente excitado. Levantó a Mina para poder deshacerse de sus pantalones y su bóxer, quedando completamente desnudo. La recostó en medio de las almohadas sobre la alfombra quedando sobre ella, presionó su cuerpo, Mina sintió que se derretía al sentir como la erección de Yaten aumentada sobre su intimidad. Mientras la besaba llevó una de sus manos a los muslos de Mina, recorriéndolo hasta llegar al borde de la pantaleta, se separó nuevamente para retirar la última prenda que cubría a la rubia, observándola como ella yacía completamente desnuda esperando por él ¿Podría existir algo mas maravilloso que este momento?

Cuando volvió a posarse sobre ella Mina se dirigió al cuello de él, Yaten sentía que desfallecería, quería sentirla por completo, quería conocer cada rincón de su cuerpo. Volvió a descender su mano, acariciando sus pechos, luego su vientre, provocando que lo hundiera ante la excitación que sentía por el tacto, por el camino dejaba una huella que quemaba la piel de Mina y gemidos que aumentaba a medida que él avanzaba por su cuerpo. Llegó a la intimidad de ella, rozándola apenas con la punta de los dedos, escuchaba como ahora ella casi gritaba poseída por la pasión que la hacía perder el control de sus movimientos, él continuó cubriendo cada vez más ese lugar inexplorado, jugueteando con sus dedos cada vez mas dentro de ella, Mina arqueó la espalda al sentir los dedos de Yaten moviéndose en su interior, apretándolos con sus músculos, ya no podía más, comenzó a convulsionar su cuerpo mientras Yaten, con su otra mano, acercaba su cabeza para besarla en la frente, justo antes que Mina sintiera el primer orgasmo. La abrazó, acariciándole la mejilla mientras ella trataba de recuperar el aliento. ¿Cómo era él capaz de llenarla por completo? Y si así se sentía con las caricias que él le había brindado ¿Qué era lo que sentiría al tenerlo completamente dentro de ella? El paraíso, o algo mas maravilloso aún.

Cuando logró reincorporarse se levantó, acercándose a Yaten que en ese momento estaba sentado y se subió a horcajadas en él, rozando su intimidad en el miembro del chico, él la apretó contra su cuerpo y el contacto los hacia gemir a ambos. Yaten ya sentía que estaba listo, pero no se atrevía a dar el siguiente paso, controlando sus propios deseos para no presionarla.. Quería que Mina estuviera totalmente segura para poder unirse a ella. La besó, pero con calma, con ternura, y esto fue todo lo que Mina necesito para darse el valor y comenzar a acomodarse, con algo de miedo aún, pues no sabía como sentiría la primera vez. Cuando la punta de Yaten rozó la entrada de Mina ambos sintieron que les quemaba, él comenzó a avanzar con cuidado, temiendo hacerla sentir demasiado dolor, de a poco fue sumergiéndose en ella, mientras en su oído escuchaba pequeños quejidos causados por el dolor, los que se mezclaban con los gemidos que a la vez daba por el placer que sentía. Yaten se detuvo, estaba asustado de seguir, Mina retiró el rostro de su oído y lo miró, sonriéndole, y fue ella quién con sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Yaten se empujó hacia él mientras cubría sus labios con un beso. Al sentirse cada vez más dentro de ella comenzó a moverse, luego Mina lo acompañó, meciéndose sobre él y aferrando sus piernas con fuerza para sentirlo cada vez más profundo en su interior, invadiéndola de la más sublime emoción que pensó que existía. La velocidad de los movimientos aumentaba, apenas podían besarse por las respiraciones inconstantes. Yaten acariciaba la espalda de Mina mientras ella enredaba sus dedos en la coleta del cabello humedecido de él. Sus cuerpo estaban perdiendo el control, los movimientos eran fuertes, las sensaciones desenfrenadas iban en aumento, cada vez más potentes, hasta que llegaron, tal y como había supuesto Mina, a un lugar mas allá del paraíso.

Comenzaron a calmar sus movimientos, sin separarse, al contrario, se abrazaron con mas fuerza mientras lograban recuperar el aire para volver a besarse. Sin soltarse se recostaron en la alfombra, mientras Yaten cubría los cuerpos desnudos de ambos con una manta, luego dejó descansar su cabeza sobre los pechos de Mina, ella rodeaba su cabeza, acariciando el cabello del chico, mientras él pasó sus manos por la cintura de la única mujer que había sido capaz de dar vuelta su mundo. Se quedó dormido en poco tiempo, sintiéndose totalmente seguro en los brazos de ella.

Mina no se durmió enseguida, seguía acariciando el cabello de Yaten, besándolo a ratos, mientras lo observaba aferrado a ella, parecía un niño pequeño, tan indefenso, tan tierno que le conmovía el corazón. Ahí estaban como si llevaran años haciendo el amor, sintiéndose tan tranquila mientras lo protegía con sus brazos. Había pensado que al terminar su entrega no sabría que hacer, que tal vez se avergonzaría de verse desnuda frente a él, que tal vez se iría a dormir a su cama mientras Yaten se iba. Pero nada de eso pasó, Yaten seguía junto a ella, sus cuerpos desnudos se tocaban provocando aún calor, pero ya no el calor que los envolvía mientras hacían el amor, si no una calidez casi inocente, una calidez pura, no sabía como llamar a esa sensación.

No quitaba sus ojos ese maravilloso hombre que sin darse cuenta se había ganado todo lo que nunca nadie había sacado de ella, y no era solo por ser quién la encendiera de tal forma por primera vez, era algo mas que eso, era muchísimo mas que eso.

Entonces Yaten se movió, aún durmiendo, acomodándose nuevamente en el pecho de Mina, y al sentir como el aroma de ese hombre le llenaba los ojos de lágrimas y no podía evitar sonreír, comprendió el origen de todo lo que había nacido entre ellos durante esos cinco años. Acercó sus labios al oído de él, susurrando…

_- Te amo Yaten._

Apoyó su cabeza en la almohada y ahora si logró dormirse.

_._

_._

_._

_

* * *

  
_

_**Creo que aún estoy algo hipnotizada después de escuchar tanta música, ver como en mi ventana está la luna llena, y tratar de transmitir y describir emociones que salían disparadas al teclado a medida que el capitulo avanzaba.**_

_**Qué les pareció? La verdad es que es primera vez que escribo lemon xD asi que cualquier aporte me es de gran ayuda para mejorar, en general con la historia.**_

_**Bueno, espero que tengan unos lindos días mientras vuelvo para desearles mas lindos días jajaja. Aquí, a pesar de estar con el smog media ahogada, parecen ser días muy lindos =)**_

_**Ah! Y al parecer aunque no tenga internet aquí he podido avanzar más rápido, y cuando tengo algo listo voy a algun cybercafe jajaja.**_

_**.**_

_**Rapido respondo reviews (es q sale caro el cyber)**_

_**Patty ramirez de chiba: si, en londres, es tan solicitado, eso le pasa por ser famoso xD.**_

_**Usagi bombon: siii, es tan lindo! lo del fic lo decia porque tu tienes ideas para hacer un fic sobre este fic, jajaja, me habia explicado mal**_

_**Isa1181: no te preocupes, q cuando nos da con algo asi fuerte no hay nada mas q no distraiga jajaja, asi q es bueno verte de vuelta...es tan tierno, pero no es q seiya sea tan malito, solo que asi como está me sirve para la historia jajaja, es mi culpaaaa**_

_**chikita22bkou: tiene paciencia mina, parece, jajaja, Ah, y al principio de cada capitulo, en la parte donde sale la claificacion del fic, el idioma y todas esas cosas...salen los personajes principales del fic...aunque con decir eso ya le quité un poco la emocion =(**_

_**MoonStar: jajaja si! a mi tambien casi me dió ataque, aunque espero que estes viva despues de este capitulo, mira que aun no termino el fic ^^**_

_**Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo tratando de equilibrar la historia después de toda la miel derramada xD**_

_**Besitos!! =) **_


	10. Lo primero que ves cuando abres tus ojos

_**.**_

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, utilizados por mi solo porque los amo y me hace feliz escribir de ellos xD**

_**.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**.**

**.**

**Lo primero que ves cuando abres tus ojos.**

**.**

**.**

Yaten abrió sus ojos, tratando de incorporarse sintiendo los rayos de sol que a través de las cortinas llegaban fuertes, cegándolo en un principio. Nunca había dormido tan bien en toda su vida, y al levantar su cabeza encontró la razón de la felicidad repentina que lo había alcanzado. Observaba a Mina aún dormida, como lo abrazaba, notando sus aún desnudos cuerpos que lo hacían recordar lo ocurrido antes de dormirse abrazados. Se estremeció al recordarse recorriendo cada rincón del cuerpo de ella, sonrió al recordar cada instante, pareciéndole aún que no era posible que estuvieran ahí, juntos. Estiró su cuello para alcanzar el rostro de Mina, besándola delicadamente en el mentón, ella comenzó a moverse, despertando de a poco. Cuando logró abrir sus ojos se encontró de lleno con los ojos verdes de Yaten, mirándola como lo había visto hacerlo tantas veces, pero con una intensidad renovada.

_- Buenos días dulzura. ¿Dormiste bien?_

_- Dormí como una bebé, ¿y tú? -_ Ahí estaba de nuevo, hablándole con naturalidad, despertando junto a él y actuando como si fuera un despertar repetido miles de veces.

_- Creo que aun sigo en medio de un excelente sueño._

_- Pues déjame decirte que tus sueños son de clasificación para adultos, jajaja._

_- ¿Enserio? A mi me pareció estar soñando con un cuento de hadas digno de Disney._

_- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y de qué trataba el cuento?-_ Mina le siguió el juego divertida por las ocurrencias de Yaten.

_- Mmmm. De una princesa que odiaba los champiñones, hasta que un sapo malvado la hacía comerlos y ella caía en un hechizo, lo que no tuvo en cuenta aquel villano era que a penas ella lo besó se convirtió en príncipe. Solo que… - _La voz de Yaten cambió drásticamente y se volvió seria - _él no sabe hasta cuando durará el hechizo._

_- Yaten…_

_- Dulzura, yo nunca tuve miedo de perderte, porque nunca te tuve, yo sabía, tenía claro que nunca me verías como algo más que tu amigo, que tu estabas con Seiya y así sería, estaba prácticamente resignado, pero ahora…no sé, me aterra admitir que temo verte y pensar que todo lo que tendré de ti será esto, y que ahora solo desearía despertar todas las mañanas contigo. Yo traté de controlarme siempre, pero anoche…_

_- Anoche fue maravilloso, anoche y todos los días que he pasado contigo._

_- Tal vez prefieras que me vaya, tenerte así en mis brazos es demasiado, no sé que te hizo estar conmigo, pero esta bien, tu sabes que eres la única persona capaz de atravesarme sin que realmente me hiera el orgullo. Y…no te preocupes que no le diré nada a Seiya, no haría nada que lo lastimara a él, y menos haría algo que arruinara tu felicidad, ustedes se van a casar y yo…_

_- No._

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Deja de hablar como si simplemente me hubiera acostado contigo por cumplirte un último deseo. Yo…no puedo, no puedo casarme con Seiya, esto ha durado demasiado._

_- ¿Cómo que no puedes casarte con él? Tú lo amas._

_- No. Yo no puedo amarlo, si lo amara no estaría aquí contigo._

_- Mina no entiendo, yo pensé…no sé, dime qué pasa, qué va a pasar ahora…_

Mina no le dijo nada, simplemente lo besó, esa era la mejor respuesta que creyó, podía darle.

_- ¿Recuerdas que cuando nos conocimos tenías un carácter imposible? Discutías con todos y no aguantabas mucho dentro del círculo que terminamos formando todos. Recuerdo también que solías reclamarme por molestarte tanto. Y yo no te hacía caso porque sabía, no sé, sentía que en realidad estabas aterrado de que todos te vieran como eres. Cuando Seiya y yo nos hicimos novios, tú cambiaste totalmente conmigo, y bueno, al poco tiempo me dijiste sobre tus sentimientos. Y estos años, todo lo que hemos vivido juntos, Yaten, ese día que me besaste en el zoológico, desperté. Comencé a darme cuenta que la única razón por la que he estado tantos años esperando a Seiya es porque te tenía a ti aquí. He sido una egoísta…yo debí darme cuenta antes._

_- No te culpo, yo creo que he estado encantado de estar aquí con lo que sea que quisieras darme._

_- No, yo no pienso que seas mi consuelo por la falta de mi novio, yo no me dejé llevar el la noche que celebramos lo del libro solo por desearte. Yo no quise simplemente satisfacerme a costa tuya. Yo…yo te amo._

Yaten no dijo nada, era eso todo lo que deseaba escuchar, y no quería que alguna respuesta suya alejara esa frase de sus oídos. Ella le había dicho que lo amaba, y eso provocaba que él, Yaten Kou, tan terco, tan duro y tan impenetrable, se desvaneciera en los brazos de Mina sin la mas mínima preocupación. Mina viendo como Yaten escondía nuevamente su cabeza entre sus pechos y la abrazaba fuerte, buscó su rostro con sus manos y lo hizo volver a mirarla.

_- Lamento no haberlo notado antes, supongo que la costumbre me tenía cegada, pero la verdad nunca sentí algo así, nunca sentí la necesidad de entregarme a Seiya como lo hice contigo, nunca de mis labios salió tan espontáneamente decirle a Seiya que lo amaba, pero tú, Yaten…_

_- Nunca pensé que sería así, de verdad, y me haces inmensamente feliz…pero Seiya…_

_- Lo sé, debo hablar con él, el problema es que no puedo decirle todo por teléfono, así que tendré que esperar a que vuelva, no creo que demore cinco años otra vez._

_- Tienes razón, ¿y qué haremos mientras vuelve?_

_- Creo que por ahora deberíamos comer algo, tanto descubrir sentimientos me ha abierto el apetito._

_- ¿Estás segura que solo descubrir sentimientos es lo que te provoca hambre?-_Dirigiendo una mirada coqueta a la rubia que tenía bajo sus brazos.

_- ¡Yaten! -_ Mina se sonrojó de inmediato cuando, junto con el comentario del platinado, volvieron a su mente los momentos de la noche anterior, sintiéndose nuevamente agitada. Salió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió que Yaten besaba su vientre y luego se levantaba del suelo y un aire frió la recorrió.

_- ¿Dónde vas?_

_- A preparar nuestro desayuno. Supongo que no quieres que pida comida a domicilio y el repartidor nos encuentre así._

_- El pobre se llevaría una sorpresa bastante incómoda, jajaja. Es solo que no quería separarme de ti, pero ya que debemos comer, preparemos algo juntos._

_- Me parece una excelente idea dulzura._

Mina tomó la mano de Yaten para levantarse del suelo, pero no pudo moverse mucho, sintiendo todo el cuerpo adolorido.

_- ¿Estás bien? -_ Yaten preocupado se sentó junto a ella.

_- Supongo que son las consecuencias de realizar actividades físicas que me eran desconocidas, eso sin contar que hemos dormido en el suelo y tu has dejado descansar todo tu exquisito cuerpo por bastantes horas sobre mí, jajaja._

_- Lo siento, no quise hacerte daño…_

_- Tranquilo, es normal supongo, al menos parte del dolor, eso si, creo que la próxima vez deberíamos dormir en una cama…y no me molesta en lo absoluto que me uses de almohada, pero tal vez deberías hacerlo a mi lado y no sobre mi, pesas bastante sabias?_

Mientras ambos reían por lo comentarios de Mina, Yaten la tomó en sus brazos y la dejó descansar en el sillón. Se fue al baño a llenar la tina de agua tibia y volvió por Mina, cargándola desnuda y depositándola con cuidado en el agua.

_- Yo pensé que desayunaríamos._

_- Luego, ahora es mejor que te relajes, a ver si con esto sientes menos cansancio en el cuerpo._

_- ¿Acaso usted señor Yaten Kou me va a bañar como si fuera una bebé?_

_- Pensé que ya que habías dormido como una bebé sería bueno continuar haciéndote sentir así_

_- Entonces será mejor que no me niegue, dicen que tienes un genio horrible cuando discutes._

_- No recuerdo haber sido mal genio contigo cuando hemos estado en desacuerdo._

_- Tal vez tengo algún secreto para calmarte._

_- Puede ser…_

Yaten lavó la larga cabellera rubia, dándole fugaces besitos en las mejillas y lo labios. No podía evitar sentir a ratos la tentación de meterse con ella a la tina y sentir todo su cuerpo, pero se contuvo, quería consentirla, de cierta forma agradeciéndole que ella comenzara a volver su vida en algo maravilloso.

Cada caricia era de total ternura, Mina se sentía completamente amada, a ratos su tacto encendía nuevamente su deseo de sentirlo en ella, pero se dedicaba a disfrutar de esta nueva forma de entregarse a él, como si fueran unos niños recién descubriendo las primeras muestras de un amor aún inocente, lo que le parecía irónico estar descubriendo luego de la noche anterior, aunque tal vez era solo que ahora estaba tomando conciencia de lo que antes no había notado que sentía.

Luego de secarla y llevarla a su habitación la dejó descansar mientras él se duchaba y hacía el desayuno. Al volver con una bandeja a la habitación, ella dormía y en su rostro podía notar su tranquilidad, tan real, tan maravillosa…

Se sentó junto a ella en la cama y la despertó acariciando su rostro mientras le susurraba al oído.

_- Tu desayuno está listo…despierta bella durmiente…_

Mina abrió sus ojos y teniendo a escasos centímetros los ojos profundamente verdes mirándola, acercó su rostro a él y lo besó.

_- Debiste ser tú el que me besara, que yo recuerde la bella durmiente despertó con un beso._

_- Nunca fui de leer muchos cuentos…_

_- Y a pesar de eso bien has convertido todo esto en uno._

_- Tengo una gran musa jajaja._

_- Y yo tengo un gran apetito jajaja_

_- Oh, que conveniente que justo tenga por aquí algo de comida._

_- ¡Yaten! ¡ Que rico! Creo que tendrás que dejar de malcriarme como si fuera una niñita._

_- Es un poco difícil creer que eres una niñita, si no recuerdo mal anoche parecías bastante mujer…_

_- Ya basta Yaten, me estas haciendo sonrojar de nuevo. Creí que los caballeros no tenían memoria._

_- Tal vez no soy tan caballero, o tal vez es bastante difícil no pensar en ti._

_- Ay amor que cosas dices…_

_- ¿Amor? - _Yaten continuó mirándola divertido al ver como Mina que le seguía la corriente en la conversación se ponía muy nerviosa.

_- Ehh…bueno, es que…_

_- Tranquila, para ambos esto es nuevo, pero me halagas llamándome así._

_- Es que llevas tanto tiempo llamándome "dulzura" que tal vez era tiempo que tuviera una forma especial de referirme a ti. - _ Habló mas relajada, volviendo a la conversación juguetona que tenían.

_- "Amor" me parece perfecto, y eso que me gusta bastante ser Yaten._

_- Mejor trae esa bandeja a la cama que ya bastante me has hecho esperar por el desayuno._

_- ¿No prefieres que comamos en la mesa? Podríamos ensuciar tu cama con comida._

_- Está bien aquí, además creo que debería dejar de ser tan posesiva y permitir que mi cama sea nuestra._

_- Mina…_

_- Pero no hay prisa, así que comamos, más tarde nos encargaremos de que entres en posesión de tu nuevo territorio._

Y ante el comentario sugerente de Mina Yaten la besó, luego comieron, dándose de comer en la boca, riéndose ajenos a las circunstancias en las que se encontraban, por ahora no valía la pena preocuparse, cuando llegara el momento enfrentarían con la verdad a los demás.

Se dedicaron el resto de la mañana a ellos dos, descubriendo como todo parecía tan perfecto, tan espontáneo.

Por la tarde Mina debía ir a la editorial, Yaten pasó a dejarla, se despidió de ella con un breve beso en los labios, y la observó feliz mientras ella entraba al edificio.

-

Las semanas siguientes Yaten iba cada vez que podía donde Mina, le habría encantado pasar cada día junto a ella y poder dormir cada noche abrazándola, pero Taiki se habría dado cuenta, y ya habían acordado que primero hablarían con Seiya, luego le dirían al resto sobre ellos, tuvo que aguantarse.

Le resultaba maravilloso poder saludarla con besos y abrazos, permitirse cargarla a todos lados dentro del departamento, jugando como dos niños, divirtiéndose como lo habían hecho siempre, pero ahora disfrutando de no tener que frenar sus impulsos con ella.

Le fascinaba descubrir su cuerpo bajo la ropa a medida que se la quitaba cada vez que hacían el amor. Aún pasaban horas discutiendo sus ideas, cocinaban, él la acompañaba a comprar cosas para el departamento, después de todo él prácticamente vivía ahí, lo que provocó que las compras del supermercado comenzaran a incluir ingredientes que Mina en su vida pensó comprar, como champiñones.

En ocasiones abrazaba sin previo aviso a Mina como si no quisiera dejarla ir, aún le parecía que en cualquier momento llegaría Seiya y todo acabaría. Amaba tanto a Mina, pero ella lograba tranquilizarlo dejándole muy claro que ese amor era mutuo.

Su vida había cambiado bastante en poco tiempo, desde que se dio cuenta de su amor por Yaten todo marchaba bien, cada día era una sorpresa, cada nuevo descubrimiento sobre ellos la fascinaba, y lo único que lograba a veces opacarlos era Seiya, ambos sentían culpa de estarlo engañando, pero esperaban que a su regreso entendiera, sería difícil, pero tampoco podían estar separados. Cada vez que Mina hablaba por teléfono con su aún oficial novio, no podía evitar querer decirle todo, pero ya habían acordado como sería, así que no le quedaba mas que tratar de que sus conversaciones telefónicas fueran normales y no mencionar nada que le hiciera sospechar por ahora. Aún extrañaba a Seiya, el cariño que sentía por él la había hecho cuestionarse el seguir a escondidas con su hermano, pero estaba enamorada, y ningún remordimiento era capaz de hacerla alejarse de Yaten.

-

Mina estaba terminando de hacer la cena mientras esperaba que Yaten fuera por algo de ropa y le inventara alguna excusa a Taiki para quedarse con ella esa noche, ambos sospechaban que Taiki ya se había dado cuenta de todo, pero prefirieron seguir como habían acordado. Luego de terminar con la comida fue a tenderse en el sillón cuando vio que al lado del televisor estaban las llaves de Yaten. Sonrió divertida al recordar el día en que ella le dio esa copia de las llaves de su departamento para que pudiera entrar sin problemas aunque ella no estuviera. Y a pesar de que Yaten solía tener los pies bastante puestos sobre la tierra, parecía que por mala influencia de ella, algunos días él se volvía el ser más despistado del mundo. Así como ella a veces era bastante más despierta que antes. No le molestaba que Yaten olvidara las llaves, así la sorprendería apareciendo a la hora menos esperada tocando el timbre, como solía hacerlo antes. Ahora cada día era una nueva hermosa sorpresa junto a él.

Fue justamente el sonido del timbre lo que la sacó de sus pensamientos, adivinando que al abrir la puerta Yaten la miraría con cara de niño travieso que pide disculpas por algo que hizo, y ella solo esperaba ver esa mirada de los ojos verdes en los que tanto le fascinaba perderse por horas, para lanzarse a sus brazos y dejar que el impecable traje de Yaten se arrugara por su abrazo.

Caminó divertida hacia la puerta feliz de que esa noche no tendría que despedirse de Yaten y amanecerían abrazados. Llegó al umbral y en vez de acomodarse el cabello y la ropa los desordenó un poco, sabía que los ojos de él brillaban al verla así, desarreglada, salvaje, como si estuviera recién despertando y llevara puesto lo primero que encontró. Abrió la puerta, y al igual que hace unos años atrás perdió el equilibrio al ver que frente a ella no estaba quién esperaba. Abrió más sus ojos para asegurarse de lo que veía, y sintió que el desconcierto y el miedo la invadían. Sin poder salir de su impacto trató de hablar, pero ni su boca le respondía del todo, apenas pudiendo pronunciar.

_-¿Seee…Sei…ya?_

_._

_._

_._

_

* * *

  
_

_**Mátenme por demorar tanto, es que estos días me he reencontrado con personas de acá que no veía hace un par de meses. Además que pensaba en como hacer este capítulo, que supuestamente era algo que vendrá después, pero me pareció que valía la pena ocuparlo en cómo era la vida de Mina y Yaten juntos dentro de todo los enredos que hay con Seiya, pero ya ven que al final después de tanto ha vuelto. Así que ahora les dejo hasta el siguiente capitulo para saber qué va a pasar con estos tres, si es que Mina sigue con Yaten o con el regreso de Seiya reviven sus sentimientos por él, o si se casan o terminan, o si llega un ovni y rapta a Mina, por lo que no se queda con ninguno de los dos jajaja….ok lo último sobre el ovni no ocurrirá. **_

_**.**_

_**REVIEWS**_

_**-**__**PATTY RAMIREZ DE CHIBA**__**: uy de verdad te gustó el lemon? me alegra que haya resultado T_T, Yaten no desapareció después de eso, pero si que apareció Seiya, asi que ahora hay que ver con cual de los hermanitos se queda Mina, a lo mejor termina quedándose con Taiki jajaja, ok eso al igual que lo del ovni es broma.**_

_**-**__**USAGI BOMBON**__**: jajaja, a mi me pasa cuando leo algún fic imcompleto, le invento la continuación en mi cabeza mientras espero que los actualicen, aunque hay algunos que desde el 2002 están a medias =S**_

_**Taiki yo creo que es mas difícil, como que me da la impresión que la mayoría de los hombres que son muy intelectuales les cuesta dejar fluir sus sentimientos sin ponerlos a nivel de análisis, que mal xq amy es muy tiernita y creo que sería muy bueno que le recordara a él que no todo tiene razones lógicas xD.**_

_**Jajaja, sé que te encantaría que Serena estuviera en Londres con Seiya, pero ella está en Tokio con Darien, y Seiya…bueno, Seiya está solo, o estaba, ahora que volvió se supone q es para estar con Mina, cuando se entere el pobre…**_

_**Oh, si le costó darse cuenta a Mina jajaja, te imaginas tuvieran un hijo? Q lindo sería! Creo que se parecería a una muñeca que tengo jajajaja.**_

_**-**__**CHIKITA22BKOU**__**: Si, desde el principio que era esa la pareja jajaja, pero había que llegar de a poco a ellos, y bueno, 9 capitulos demoraron en llegar xD. Yo creo que Yaten es asi porque con Mina le sale todo lo lindo que esconde del resto. Y bueno, no sé si es llenar el vacio, xq para mi al menos Yaten y Seiya son tan distintos que ninguno podría ocupar el lugar del otro, entonces sería que Yaten es más para Mina de lo que lo es Seiya…jajaja en algún capitulo explicaré el por qué de eso según yo.**_

_**-**__**ISA1181**__**: Jojojojo si! Es la primera vez que escribo uno, pero de tanto leer fics como que se adquiere la técnica jajaja, eso y mi mejor arsenal de canciones muy tiernas y amorosas y una noche en que, para mi favor, era de una tremenda luna llena que se veía justo fuera de mi balcón. **_

_**Mina es tan despistada que yo creo que si Yaten no la besaba, ella seguiría sin darse cuenta xD….eso me recuerda a alguien jajaja.**_

_**Seiya menos mal que no llega, en todo caso podría llegar a interrumpirlos, pero no encontrarlos así, porque no tiene forma de entrar al departamento de Mina (a diferencia de Yaten que tiene llaves, aunque se le quedan xD) ..y ahora llegó a interrumpir la noche que pasarían juntos, menos mal que no había llegado Yaten.**_

_**Y no te preocupes que si viera por ahí a Yaten le entrego personalmente tu besos jajajaja. Ay como me encanta!!**_

_**-**__**LERINNE**__**: Aquí tampoco había aire acondicionado, y eso que era de noche, aunque considerando que de día hay mas de 30 grados y de noche siempre mas de 20, ufff. Te diría lo que va a pasar ahora pero le quitaria toda la emocion. Aunque creo que desde el siguiente capitulo ya estara un poco mas claro jajaja, ahora habia que dejar a Mina y Yaten disfrutar.**_

_**-**__**KIRA MOON XKARLATA**__**: sabes? No se me habia ocurrido que por eso Seiya y Mina habian dejado de pelear, pero tienes razón, lo mas probable es que sea por eso xD. Siii creo que hasta yo me emocioné con que me resultara xD me llegaba a sacar suspiros cuando revisé el capitulo para corregir errores xD. Y bueno eso de que a veces se pasan varios capitulos sin tener tiempo de seguir la historia y después te quedas pegada hasta que terminas jajaja, si!! Yo estoy tratando de leer un fic de cómo 14 cap , cada uno es larguísimo y está en ingles, asi que voy leeeento…pero está tan bueno que seguiré!**_

_**Y después de este otro capitulo lleno de miel también, vendrán cosas mas duras, la verdad es que tampoco voy a matar a alguien (aunque en un principio en el fic moría alguien) pero esto de aclarar las cosas no va a ser tan simple.**_

_**-**__**SRITA. ROSSY KOU OUIJI:**__** Uy! Si, aunque de repente no haya tiempo igual es bueno saber que cuando puedes lo lees, asi que gracias =)**_

_**.**_

_**Gracias a todas las personas que me dejan reviews, y quienes leen tb!**_

_**Cada vez me entusiasma más esto! Y pensar que ya estaba muy entusiasmada con el one shot que hice en un principio cuando creé la cuenta, después con el primer fics más largo que hice era aún mas entretenido, pero este ha sido el que más me ha entusiasmado, y bueno definiticvamente aun no sirvo mucho para hacer songfics, aunque se me han ocurrido varios jajajaj.**_

_**Y ahora me preparo para levantarme de madrugada e ir a inscribir mis ramos. Y volver a subir luego el siguiente capítulo!!! Lo que me recuerda que aprovecho de decirles a quienes tienen sus fics a medio hacer que actualicen!! Que quiero saber que pasa!!!! Jajaja, no los nombraré uno por uno porque son muchos los que tengo ahí esperando que me llegue una alerta de actualización, a ver si cuando los lea no se me confunden xD**_

_**.**_

_**Besitos!! =) **_


	11. Sin escape de la realidad

_**.**_

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, utilizados por mi solo porque los amo y me hace feliz escribir de ellos xD**

_**.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**.**

**.**

**Sin escape de la realidad.**

.

.

Abrió la puerta, y al igual que hace unos años atrás perdió el equilibrio al ver que frente a ella no estaba quién esperaba. Abrió más sus ojos para asegurarse de lo que veía, y sintió que el desconcierto y el miedo la invadían. Sin poder salir de su impacto trató de hablar, pero ni su boca le respondía del todo, apenas pudiendo pronunciar.

_- ¿Seee…Sei…ya?_

_- ¡Mina! _

Seiya sonrió ampliamente, aunque era bastante extraño volver se alegraba de estar ahí viendo de nuevo a su novia, ahora se sentía más seguro.

_- Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma en vez de tu novio._

Mina no se movía, pero Seiya rápidamente se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza.

_- No puedo creer cuanto tiempo he pasado sin sentirte en mis brazos. - _Le susurró al oído. La mantenía con fuerza junto a él, y no sabía si la razón por la que parecía no moverse era porque la estaba apretando demasiado o había algo más.

- _¿Mina? ¿Qué pasa? Creo que te he dado una gran sorpresa._

_- Ehh, sí…yo no… _- Trataba de decir algo coherente pero en su cabeza no dejaban de dar vueltas palabras sueltas que quería ordenar para poder hablarle con claridad de cómo habían cambiado las cosas para ellos.

_- Jajaja, ok entiendo, ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero creo que sé como quitarte el asombro._

Volvió a apretarla contra su cuerpo y la besó fuertemente, Mina no se alejaba, sentirlo besándola de nuevo era algo con lo que no contaba, había olvidado el sabor de sus labios, había olvidado lo mucho que años atrás lo quiso. Pero tampoco pudo responderle a su novio como si fuera el reencuentro de película que pensó que tendrían aquel día en que se despidieron, nada había salido como lo planearon. Y ya que no lograba encontrar una reacción simplemente siguió sin moverse. Cosa que Seiya, luego de asegurarse de recuperar el dulce gusto de los labios de Mina, no pasó por alto. Apartó su boca un poco y la observaba, ella estaba con los ojos abiertos pero tenía la mirada perdida, casi sin brillo, totalmente opuesta a como la vio en el momento que le abrió la puerta. En ese momento le había parecido radiante, como si aún tuviera dieciocho años, toda desordenada, por primera vez le pareció que no podía ser más hermosa, pero ahora todo había desaparecido, estaba apagada, notó que esos años la habían convertido en una mujer fuerte, pero que esa fortaleza de desvaneció mientras sintió que ella trataba de responder su beso y no podía.

_- Preciosa, estas muy extraña, pero creo que es mi culpa, después de todo soy yo el que me fui por cinco años, pareciera que ya ni recuerdas como reaccionar cuando te beso._

El comentario de Seiya la hizo reaccionar, apartándose de él con suavidad y sonrojándose, él la miró divertido pensando que el reencuentro la había puesto nerviosa, pero Mina sabía que la verdadera razón de su sonrojo era que Seiya no tenía la mas mínima idea que en el último tiempo besar era una de las cosas en que más practica había adquirido, besar, acariciar, recorrer cada milímetro de otro cuerpo, y hacer el amor, pero con Yaten. Se tensó y entró hacia la cocina para buscar algo de agua.

Seiya estaba ahí, llegaba pensando en que todo era tal y como lo habían dejado cuando tenían dieciocho años. El momento de decirle la verdad había llegado, él se merecía saber todo lo que había pasado entre Yaten y ella, bueno, tal vez algunos detalles mas íntimos no sería prudente contarle.

Al ver como Mina se alejaba de él tuvo miedo, y sintió como un vació lo llenaba, así que se acercó y la abrazó por la espalda. Al notar el contacto, Mina se dio cuenta de todo el tiempo que había estado sin sentirlo, y sonrió al recordar cuando tenían dieciséis años y se había besado por primera vez, ese beso que fue interrumpido por el hombre al que ahora amaba. Se mantuvo quieta por unos minutos, disfrutando de probablemente los últimos minutos de calma que habrían entre ellos, guardando el momento junto con aquellos en los que alguna vez fueron felices. Entonces caminó hacia el sillón en un intento de detener el contacto de Seiya y lo miró seria.

_- Seiya, tengo muchas cosas que decirte._

_- Yo también, pero puede ser luego, ahora solo quiero sentirte en mis brazos._

Se acercó al sillón y se sentó sin esperar mucho tiempo para acercar sus manos a las mejillas aún ruborizadas. Tantos años sin acariciarla, esa piel suave que le había dado momentos tan dulces, esa piel suave que pensó no volver a tocar las veces en que se inventó excusas para no regresar a Tokio.

Ya no quiso esperar más y la volvió a besar, notando que nuevamente ella parecía no reaccionar al contacto, pero continuó hasta que sintió que Mina le devolvía el beso en movimientos imperceptibles. La acorraló entre su cuerpo y el sillón, besándola con intensidad, como un carnívoro que lleva años comiendo vegetales, aunque su presa parecía estar anestesiada, la sentía moverse, abrazarlo, pero no como era antes. Sabía que los años la debieron cambiar, y ahora quería descubrir cada nueva faceta de ella, comenzando por esos besos, por su piel, su cuerpo. Aprovechando que ella usaba un vestido ligero comenzó a pasear sus manos por su espalda, sin esperar mucho antes de bajar con sus labios a besar el cuello de Mina, mientras ella estaba rendida.

Mina sabía que estaba mal, todo esto, aunque cualquiera pensaría que no, él era su novio, lo había sido por tantos años, y era tal vez eso lo que no la dejaba detenerlo, le pesaba todo el cariño que aún sentía por él. Cuando sintió las manos grandes de Seiya acariciando sus muslos y subir por debajo de su vestido se sintió perdida, unas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, no podía creer que estuviera dejando que él la tocara así, sentía que estaba arrebatándole algo que había decidido darle a otro, pero que en el fondo la única culpable era ella. Seiya sintió como Mina temblaba bajo él, adivinando que era el mismo miedo que ella sintió el día de su despedida cuando se encontraban en esa situación, pero el miedo de Mina no era ese. Seiya quiso tranquilizarla, quiso hacerla sentir como nunca, quiso que ella supiera que era especial en su vida, que nadie podría ocupar el lugar tan importante que ella tenía.

_- Mina…quise tanto tiempo sentir lo suave de tu piel. - _Le susurraba al oído mientras continuaba acariciándola. _- Quise tanto tiempo sentir tu boca, tu sabor, tu dulzura…_

Los ojos de Mina se abrieron con violencia mientras esa última palabra daba vueltas en su cabeza "…dulzura". Y un recuerdo, el recuerdo del momento más feliz de su vida vino a su mente, una noche en que Yaten mientras la estrechaba entre sus brazos y gemía ronco en su oído, justo antes de susurrarle la frase que había cambiado su vida -_"Te amo tanto dulzura" -_ Y ahí todo acabó, quitó sus brazos del cuello de Seiya y con sus manos lo apartó, mientras él la miraba desconcertado.

_- ¡No puedo! Seiya…por favor…no…_

_- Pero…Mina…_

Trato de respirar calmada mientras quitaba las lágrimas de sus ojos, miró a Seiya y con seguridad logró encontrar un poco de razonamiento y coherencia en ella.

_- Creo que es mejor que hablemos primero._

_- Está bien. _- Se sentó junto a ella, acomodándose a una distancia donde no la incomodara. -_ Entonces déjame comenzar, estas actuando algo distante, y creo que lo que te voy a decir te relajará._

_- ¿Qué tienes que decirme?_

_- En realidad no sé si es mucho lo que debo decirte, más bien darte algo que debí entregarte hace mucho tiempo._

Mina no entendía nada, hasta que Seiya sacó una cajita y la abrió delante de ella, dejando a la vista un anillo, un anillo de compromiso. Seiya tomó la pequeña mano de la rubia y puso el anillo en su dedo. Lejos de relajarla, sintió que se le venía el mundo encima.

_- Entonces ahora lo que sí debemos hablar es sobre la fecha de nuestro matrimonio._

Mina ya no podía mantenerse firme, comenzó a llorar, le dolía ver que Seiya seguía hablándole como si nada, lo del matrimonio con el que estaba tan entusiasmado, creyó en un principio que con los años los sentimientos de él estarían desgastados y no sabía como era capaz de pasar por alto no solo el tiempo sin verse, si no el hecho de que ya no eran los adolescentes que habían decidido casarse en medio del alboroto de la partida de los chicos. Y a pesar de sentir rabia por la actitud de él, no podía evitar que se le partiera el corazón al pensar que cuando supiera la verdad estaría odiándola.

Seiya la atrajo hacia él para calmarla, pensando en que era mucho en tan poco y debía estar conmocionada con lo del anillo.

_- ¡Hey! Lamento apurarme tanto pero creí que era lo que querías. Te he extrañado mucho, pero me alegra estar aquí contigo. Ahora sé que seguimos bien ¿verdad?_

_Hubo días en que cuando sonaba el teléfono creía que llamabas para decirme que habías encontrado a alguien, y que el tiempo separados había roto nuestro noviazgo. No sabes cuanto agradezco lo paciente que has sido esperándome tanto tiempo, siempre has sido tan buena, mi mejor amiga, y una gran novia._

Las palabras de Seiya la alteraban más. ¿Qué no se daba cuenta que todo era diferente? Que ella no era la gran novia que creía, que lo estaba engañando con su propio hermano, que amaba a Yaten.

_- ¡Basta!_

_- Pero…_

_- Seiya, esto es demasiado para mí, será mejor que te vayas._

_- Mina._

_- Por favor, necesito asimilar esto, mañana hablaremos._ – Lo miró suplicante, hasta que él asintió de acuerdo.

_- Te acompaño a la salida._

_- Ok, bajemos._

-

Yaten entraba a su departamento, al fin habían arreglado la puerta y era fácil y silenciosa de abrir. Tarareaba una canción, pensando en que en menos de una hora estaría con Mina de nuevo y disfrutarían de una noche juntos, tal vez saldrían, tal vez se quedarían ahí, pero le daba lo mismo con tal de estar juntos y amanecer abrazados, como el desearía amanecer cada mañana. Prendió la luz y casi tropieza con unas maletas.

- _¿Taiki saldrá de viaje? Tal vez son visitas._

Caminó hacia el pasillo en busca de su hermano sin que realmente le importara mucho si Taiki viajaba, de hecho si no estaba en Tokio por unos días le permitiría quedarse con Mina sin tener que inventarle excusas a su hermano.

_- ¡Taiki!_

_- ¿Qué pasa? Tanto escándalo. _– Reclamó, llegando sin apuro desde su habitación ante el grito de su hermano.

_- ¿Vas a viajar?_

_- No._

_- ¿De quién es todo este equipaje?_

_- De Seiya, maldita costumbre que tiene de dejar todo desordenado…_

_- ¿QUÉ?-_ Si que Taiki se fuera no le causaba mayor impresión, que su otro hermano volviera era una noticia para la que no estaba del todo listo. -_ ¿Seiya ha vuelto?_

_- Hace poco más de una hora._

_- Y…y…¿Dónde esta?_

_- Ah, emm, llegó, apenas saludó y creo que dijo que iba a ver a Mina y…_

_- ¿Mina?... ¡Carajo!_

Yaten salió corriendo mientras Taiki se preparaba para lo que pasaría, cuando Seiya supiera que Yaten y Mina estaban juntos, el departamento de los tres se convertiría en zona de guerra.

-

A penas respirando por la agitación, Yaten pensaba en como decirle a Seiya la verdad, si es que Mina no se le había adelantado, se subió a su auto y aceleró. Agradeció no encontrarse ni con tráfico ni con policías, de seguro lo habrían detenido por exceso de velocidad. Al llegar al edificio donde estaba el departamento de Mina no encontró donde estacionarse, así que tuvo que dar la vuelta hasta encontrar un espacio. Apenas dejó estacionado el auto corrió nuevamente, dio vuelta en la esquina y se detuvo en secó.

Mina y Seiya salían del edificio, se acercaban a un taxi, tal vez tendrían un poco mas de tiempo para contarle la verdad, ya que a juzgar por la calma de Seiya, aún no sabía nada. Pero su tranquilidad se fue cuando repentinamente Seiya abrazó a Mina y la besó, parecía que ella no estaba muy cómoda con el beso, aún así Yaten no pudo evitar sentirse celoso, pero no fue hasta que Mina puso sus manos en los hombros de Seiya para alejarse que al platinado comenzó a recorrerlo el mismo miedo de perderla que la mañana en que por primera vez despertaron juntos. Pudo ver que Mina llevaba en su mano un anillo que nunca le había visto usar, claramente era un anillo de compromiso que debió darle Seiya.

Mientras veía a su hermano subir al taxi y a Mina volver al edificio no supo que hacer. Tal vez ella no había podido decirle la verdad, tal vez el regreso de Seiya había traído de vuelta los sentimientos de la rubia por su novio, tal vez…era hora de volver a convertirse en el sapo malvado.

En un principio pensó que lo mejor era subir al departamento y preguntarle a Mina qué había pasado, pero si la respuesta era lo que temía prefería no saberla por ahora, así que volvió donde sus hermanos. Para su alegría, no se encontró con Seiya, no había nadie en la cocina, ni en la sala, debían estar en sus habitaciones, así que se apuró en irse a la suya, cerrándola con llave. Más tarde tocaron su puerta, pero no hizo caso, no estaba de ánimo para conversar, menos aún para ver a Seiya.

-

Seiya no entendía por qué Yaten no contestaba, había tocado la puerta de su habitación varias veces, no había caso, así que se resignó a esperarlo hasta el día siguiente. La verdad es que tampoco estaba muy seguro como sería, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que su hermano le confesara que sentía algo por su novia, y aunque nunca volvió a mencionarlo, sabía que Yaten aún tenía algún sentimiento por Mina, así que quería ser él mismo quién le dijera que ya le había dado el anillo, que pronto sabrían fecha de la boda, no quería verlo triste, pero algún día Yaten tendría que entender que Mina lo veía como amigo nada más, y que pronto serían cuñados y tendría que respetar eso.

-

Yaten no era de los que lloraban abrazado a su almohada cuando las cosas no resultaban, además que pasar mucho abrazado a una almohada lo hacía pensar en que prefería que fuera Mina la que sostuviera su cabeza cuando quería descansar. Se quedo sentado junto a la ventana, tal vez era todo una mala idea suya, y aunque no fuera así, tendría que saberlo, así que al día siguiente pensaba ir por ella y preguntarle si lo que habían acordado cambiaba ahora que Seiya estaba en Tokio, ahora que ella tenía en su dedo un anillo de compromiso. Así que se fue a dormir, lamentando que su noche terminara así, hasta ahora la vida que compartía con Mina, a pesar de estar oculta para todos, era algo que nunca pensó que lo haría sentir tan feliz. Solo esperaba que esa felicidad no terminar ahora.

-

Luego de entrar nuevamente y cerrar la puerta fue a sentarse al sillón, pero en vez de eso se dejó caer en la alfombra, y el nudo que se había formado en su garganta fue deshaciéndose mientras comenzaba a llorar. Trató de mantenerse firme mientras despedía a Seiya, cuando la besó trató de no parecer que lo rechazaba, pero no podía evitar alejarse de sus caricias. Ahora que estaba sola de nuevo se quitó el anillo y lo arrojó lejos, dejaría que por esa noche la invadiera la tristeza, la culpa, el miedo y la debilidad, pero cuando fuera de día hablaría con Seiya, ahora solo esperaba que Yaten llegara, solo él podría ayudarle a pensar con calma.

Pero Yaten no llegó, no se había movido desde que entró, esperando a que sonara el timbre, le preocupaba que no volviera, seguro había hablado con Seiya, y de esa conversación no podía salir nada bueno. Aunque no entendía porqué no había vuelto, si Seiya sabía la verdad debió ir con ella. Si Yaten no llegaba lo esperaría ahí, o esperaría a que fuera de día para ir al departamento de los chicos y aclarar todo, mientras prefería quedarse tendida en la alfombra, ahí donde se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por Yaten, donde había recorrido su cuerpo por primera vez y le había permitido a él ser el primero en quitarle la ropa, en acariciarla en cada rincón, en amarla como nunca nadie la había amado, hacerla sentir lo que solo él podía.

Recordando esa noche sintió como sus lágrimas dejaban de caer, estaba mas tranquila. A pesar de que Yaten no estuviera ahí para abrazarla y ayudarla a pensar mejor las cosas, sentir todo lo que había entre ellos le devolvió la fuerza que necesitaba. Así que fue a acostarse a su cama, a la de ellos dos, y se durmió segura sobre lo que haría al despertar.

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_**¿Por qué los hombres son tan buenos para pensar siempre que lo peor pasa? Menos mal que Yaten no se hace la víctima. **_

_**Y menos mal que cuando falta de donde apoyarse hay alguien que aunque no esté en ese momento ahí para abrazarte pueda llegar con su luz a iluminarte, y que bueno que eso no solo pase en los fics.**_

_**.**_

_**REVIEWS**_

_**USAGI BOMBON:**__** yo creo que ahora dejaré a Usagi con Darien, es que me da penita q no nazca la pequeña dama (aunque es una enana que me hace perder todo el amor que siento por los niños pequeños, es insoportable!!!!!!) jajaja, pero yaaa yo no culpo tanto a Seiya, pero no te diré nada mas, si no después no tengo qué escribir en uno de los capítulos que vienen más adelante jajaja.**_

_**PATTY RAMIREZ DE CHIBA**__**: Lo dejé ahí porque….mmm…siempre que leo un fic y lo dejan ahí siento ganas de asesinar a quien lo escribió y me deja esperando jajaja, ¿será que quise ser asesinada? =S jajaja, no sé, me pareció que estaba bien hasta ahí por ese capitulo, porque en realidad era más sobre como era Mina y Yaten manteniendo su relación mientras tienen que esperar a Seiya y esconderse de todos.**_

_**Las hormigas son como un color café medio extraño jajaja, mmmm yo sé que van a reaccionar como toda persona que pasara por algo así, o sea al menos la primera reacción, pero después…ya veremos.**_

_**CHIKITA22BKOU:**__** Desapareció como 5 años y algunos meses, sí casi 6. Es q será que como hablaban por teléfono creyó q era de lo mas normal llegar asi?? =S tal vez no jajaja. Mina se dio cuenta que en teoría era mucho más sencillo hablar con Seiya y que todos fueran felices, pero que hacerlo es algo totalmente distinto.**_

_**KIRA MOON XKARLATA:**__** No entendí si el sabor agridulce era por lo que está pasando o porque el capitulo no te gustó mucho, lo siento ando con la cabeza media adormecida de tanto armarme horarios de la universidad ¬¬. Yo creo que Mina igual va a sufrir, porque al final aunque esté enamorada de uno, al otro igual lo quiere, le tiene cariño y es importante para ella, y duele ver sufrir a alguien importante, más si se siente culpable. Jojojojo, no sé si muy maquiavélica, pero ya viene algo =)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Me he demorado un par de días porque ahora si ya he tenido que terminar trámites y el lunes comienzan las clases, y estos días no he estado ni cerca de un poco de internet =( **_

_**Lo que si creo que es interesante es que dentro de mis ramos tengo un electivo sobre los procesos del cerebro durante el enamoramiento jajajaja, pensé que sería entretenido tomarlo, asi que a lo mejor así entiendo qué es lo que les pasa a estos, tal vez a Mina le encantaba el aroma del perfume de Seiya y ahora que lo olió de nuevo sentía algo, jajajaja claro que en ese caso debería adorar el aroma de Yaten y su sabor y su textura y tantas cosas mas xD**_

_**Ya!! Basta de excusas, me dedicaré al capitulo 12 para subirlo prontito =)**_

_**Ah! Hoy andaba en unas tiendas y pregunté por articulos de Sailor Moon, y me dijeron que los derechos de distribución ya no existen, osea no se puede hacer nada de sailor moon fuera de japon ¬¬ yo pensaba que solo habían quitado el permiso de trasmitirla por televisión, ¿alguien sabe por qué Naoko hizo eso?? Pero dentro de los poquitos articulos que aún quedan había un llavero de Sailor Venus que en un ataque consumista me compré jajaja, no pude evitarlo. Aún así quiero saber por qué solo en Japón se puede ¬¬.**_

_**En fin, que tengan unos muy lindos días!!**_

_**=)**_

_**Besitos!! =) **_


	12. Nadie dijo que sería así de dificil

_**.**_

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, utilizados por mi solo porque los amo y me hace feliz escribir de ellos xD**

_**.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**.**

**.**

**Nadie dijo que sería así de difícil.**

**.**

**.**

Seiya había dormido mejor de lo que esperaba, casi sentía como si nunca hubiera dejado de dormir en esa cama. Todo le parecía casi intacto a como estaba cuando se fue, el departamento, su relación con Mina a pesar de la extraña conducta de la noche anterior, hasta la indeferencia de Yaten con el resto del mundo parecía ser la misma, ya que por más que le había golpeado la puerta aún no lograba siquiera saludarlo.

Se levantó con lentitud, disfrutando del nuevo día. Se metió al baño y se dio una larga ducha mientras tarareaba una de las canciones con las que el grupo se hizo conocido.

Mientras se vestía pensaba en lo que pretendía hacer durante el día: Almorzar con sus hermanos, y luego ir por Mina para reunirse con el resto de las chicas y darles la sorpresa de su regreso. Pero para poder darle a sus amigas una verdadera sorpresa debía ir primero a comprar pasteles y bebidas. Así que mientras amarraba en una pequeña cola su cabello, caminó a la salida dejando una nota a sus hermanos para avisarles que volvería antes del almuerzo o tan pronto encontrara lo que necesitaba comprar. Luego salió caminando tranquilo para disfrutar del paseo de compras, aún tarareando canciones.

-

Yaten despertó temprano, no se había desvelado mucho, pero la verdad la espera lo tenía nervioso. Esos nervios no los sintió antes, nunca tuvo que esperar que Mina decidiera entre él y Seiya, porque antes tenía claro que ella quería a su hermano, y ahora de repente y sin que él lo esperara, ella lo quería a él. Así que esto de no saber qué pasaría le molestaba, esta situación lo hacía sentir vulnerable, aunque siempre junto a ella se sentía así, pero de una forma que incluso le agradaba. Era ser vulnerable y estar sin ella, perderla, a lo que le temía.

Luego de sentir que Seiya salía fue a buscar algo que desayunar a la cocina. Taiki ocupaba el baño así que debía esperar para ducharse, vestirse y poder ir a hablar con Mina. Así que paseándose en bóxer por la cocina, caminaba de un lado a otro perdiendo la paciencia porque su hermano parecía demorar el doble de lo normal en salir. Cuando al fin lo vio salir disparado del baño y luego del departamento, sonrió al ver que Taiki convertía su organizada e individualista vida en algo compartido desde que había admitido que sus salidas con Ami era por algo más que intereses intelectuales en común, le agradaba que él pudiera disfrutar de una relación sin complicaciones extras. Al menos ahora no había nadie en el departamento y podría prepararse para salir.

-

A penas comenzando a salir los primeros rayos del sol había despertado, la noche anterior había sido demasiado fuerte y no estaba preparada para ver regresar a Seiya, ni para lo del anillo, ni para decirle la verdad. Pero ahora se sentía más preparada, mientras salía de su cama pensaba en lo mucho que deseaba haber despertado abrazando a Yaten, pero si quería que el despertar que tanto anhelaba se repitiera cada mañana debía hablar con Seiya.

Después de una rápida ducha se vistió con un vestido holgado, a pesar que era aún muy temprano hacia calor, y tampoco se iba a poner algo muy ajustado ya que no iba precisamente a una cita, al contrario, y por eso mismo ya estaba pensando en como terminarían las cosas entre ellos.

Al terminar de vestirse tomó algo de desayuno rápidamente y salió de su departamento con el pelo suelto aún húmedo, su apuro por salir, y estar tan desarreglada la hizo recordar cuando llegaba tarde a la escuela y trataba de arreglar su cabello mientras corría por las calles de atajo, sonrió al recordarse en esos años en lo que había comenzado lo que ahora estaba a punto de terminar y pensar en ese final la volvió a entristecer.

-

Ya terminándose su vaso de leche y las galletas que quedaban fue a buscar toallas y se metió al baño, pero no alcanzó ni a poner un pie en la ducha cuando sintió que tocaban el timbre. Con algo de molestia fue a abrir pensando que Taiki había olvidado algo, pero al abrir la puerta mirando hacia arriba no encontró el rostro de su hermano, bajó su mirada hasta un poco más debajo de su propia altura y se encontró perdiéndose en la profundidad de unos ojos azules.

_- Yaten…_

_- Mina…hola…yo, pensaba ir a verte._

_- ¿Para decirme por qué no llegaste anoche? Y…bueno, vengo a hablar con Seiya._

_- ¿Vienes a buscarlo a él?_ – Se comenzó a molestar por sentirse en segundo lugar.

_- A menos que ya le hayas dicho todo._

_- No, no tuve tiempo, anoche lo vi muy ocupado con su novia…perdón, su prometida. Y ha salido así que si quieres puedes esperarlo o volver más tarde. _– Desde hacía años que Yaten solo ocupaba su ironía para bromear con Mina, era la primera vez que lo hacía para hacerla ver su enojo.

_- ¿Por qué me hablas así? Por favor no te enojes…_

_- ¿Qué no me enoje?_ – A pesar de ver el rostro de ella triste, no pudo evitar explotar. -_ Mina, anoche llegué aquí y me encontré con unas maletas, cuando Taiki me dijo que eran de Seiya y que él había ido a verte corrí hacia tu departamento y lo primero que veo es que él te estaba besando, ¡te estaba besando!, y como si eso no fuera suficiente estabas usando un anillo de compromiso. ¿Cómo quieres que reaccione cuando de golpe veo que la mujer que amo está así con mi hermano? ¿Cómo quieres que esté tranquilo si en una de tus manos, esas manos que me han dado las mejores caricias durante este tiempo, ahora tienes un anillo que prácticamente da por hecho que dejarás de ser mía?_

Mina nunca había visto a Yaten así, era una mezcla de rabia, de miedo y tristeza, y se odiaba a si misma por dañarlo.

_- Amor…_

_- No Mina, dime…dime si eso significa que esto si era un juego que ahora se va a terminar…dime si es que te diste cuenta que si lo quieres a él y no a mí_. – Aunque sentía miedo de perderla, le hablaba con firmeza.

_- Sí…lo quiero…_

A penas se escuchaba su voz, pero al notar como ahora sí los ojos de Yaten iban bajando al suelo y parecía derrumbarse, sintió que ella misma no podría seguir sin el brillo de sus ojos verdes, así que aclaró su garganta y con total convicción le habló nuevamente mientras buscaba su mirada.

_-_ _Yaten, yo lo quiero mucho, pero a ti…a ti te amo._

Extendió su mano hasta tocar la mejilla de Yaten, para que él pudiera notar que no tenía puesto el anillo, le sonrió con ternura, tratando de tranquilizarlo, pero luego de dar un respiro de alivio al verla sin el anillo, le alejó un poco para volver a mirarla serio.

_- Mina, dime qué pasó anoche._

_- Está bien, pero prométeme que vas a estar tranquilo._

_- ¿Qué? ¿Te hizo algo?_

_- No, es que…_

_- ¡Mina, habla!_

_- Está bien. _– Tomó aire y comenzó. - _Cuando fui a abrir la puerta pensé que eras tú, es que olvidaste tus llaves. Y bueno, no sabía que hacer ni decir, era demasiado impactante verlo después de todos estos años, y él…actuaba como si nada cambiara desde que se fue, y me abrazó y me besó mientras yo estaba inmóvil, al final me alejé hacia la cocina pero me siguió, abrazándome por la espalda y recordé cuando estaba aquí y cuanto adoraba que hiciera eso…_

_- Aún te hace sentir cosas ¿verdad?_

_- Me hace recordar momentos que me alegran._

_- ¿Eso fue todo lo de anoche?_

_- No, luego me fui a sentar y le dije que teníamos que hablar. Pero me dijo que necesitaba sentirme en sus brazos y…_

_- ¿Y qué? ¿Qué pasó entre ustedes?_

_- Él…volvió a besarme, y a envolverme con sus brazos, apenas podía moverme entre su cuerpo y el sillón, y…le respondí el beso._

_- ¡Carajo!_ – Ahora si estaba realmente enojado, una cosa era que Seiya comenzara a besarla, pero que ella siguiera le dolía realmente.

_- Lo siento…_- Mina se sentía horrible, aunque no quería ocultarle nada a Yaten, sentía como se le acumulaban las lágrimas mientras intentaba no llorar.

_- ¿Qué es lo que sientes? ¿Responderle el beso?...O es que fue algo más?_

_- No sé en que momento…él estaba en mi cuello y me acariciaba y yo…_- No podía hablar bien con el nudo que sentía en su garganta.- _…yo no podía hacer nada mas que llorar y pensar en que lo había engañado contigo, en que en algún momento hace años habría estado contenta de que me besara así, en que se suponía que estaba bien todo lo que pasaba en ese momento porque él es mi novio aún, pero… sentía que era un intruso en un territorio que solo te pertenece a ti…y Seiya me susurraba cosas al oído, cosas que la verdad no escuché, excepto cuando dijo "dulzura", eso me destrozó…no importa cuanta culpa sienta por lo que le he hecho a Seiya, no podía seguir con eso, no cuando lo único que rogaba era que estuvieras ahí conmigo en vez de él…y no se como lo empujé para que me dejara._

_- Entonces no pasó nada…_- Mientras Mina relataba lo que Seiya había hecho, sentía que le hervía la sangre, que iba a reventar si al final ella terminaba por decirle que su hermano la había hecho suya y ella no había puesto resistencia. Pero volvió a respirar un poco más tranquilo al saber que Mina no tenía intención de que alguien más la tocara.

_- No, nada más pasó, no podría…_

_- ¿Y lo del anillo?_

_- Seiya creyó que entregándomelo me calmaría, supongo, pero fue peor, así que le dije que se fuera y que hoy hablaría con él. Bajamos y creo que ahí viste todo, volví y tiré el anillo, no sé donde cayó. Y me quedé sentada en la alfombra…esperándote._

_- No podía ir, verte con él me hizo pensar tantas cosas. Sé que es una estupidez mía, pero fue inevitable, por eso volví acá y me encerré para no verlo._

_- Pensé que habrían hablado y por eso no llegaste, y aunque necesitaba de ti para estar tranquila y sentirme con fuerzas de enfrentarlo…estando ahí, recordé la primera vez que yo te besé, esa noche cuando decidí que quería ser tuya completamente, cuando me di cuenta que en parte, todos estos años ya estaba siéndolo, y aunque no estuvieras ahí conmigo, te sentía. Amor…yo no voy a dejar de ser tuya._

_- Lo siento…debí estar contigo._

_- No te preocupes y perdóname…sé que escuchar esto es difícil, pero no quiero ocultarte nada._

_- Dulzura…esto es difícil para todos. - _Yaten se acercó rápidamente a Mina y la abrazó tan fuerte como pudo.

_- Tengo miedo, creo que por primera vez siento de verdad que lo único que he hecho es jugar con ustedes, lastimarlos y que no es justo que estés abrazándome así, no es justo que a pesar de todo me quieras así._

_- No digas eso, tú eres lo más maravilloso que existe en mi vida, aunque lo intentara no puedo dejarte. _

_- No estoy arrepentida de estar contigo, pero sí de no haber parado a tiempo todo este enredo, Seiya debió saberlo todo desde antes._

_- Lo sé, pero no eres tú la única que lo engañó, así que es responsabilidad mía también._

_- Yaten, me refiero a eso de verlos mal por mí, tu cara, tus ojos cuando te estaba contando lo de anoche…sé cuanto te dolió._

_- Si, pero yo también he visto en tus ojos lo mucho que te duele sentir que nos has hecho daño a Seiya y a mi, y creo que tienes que entender que todos estos años, todo lo que ha pasado no ha sido a propósito y que lo que cada uno de nosotros tres ha hecho provocó que llegáramos a donde estamos ahora._

_- Gracias, por ser tan bueno para decirme las cosas así tan directas y sin sobreprotegerme._

_- Sabes que te cuidaré, me encantaría sobreprotegerte, pero sé que eres lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentar esto…y para aguantarme así de pesado cuando estoy celoso._

_- Si yo no te aguantara un poquito de celos que por lo demás son bastante justificados, sería una bruja._

_- Algo de bruja debes tener si tienes a dos de los famosos y guapos hermanos Kou peleándose por ti, menos mal que Ami se encargó de Taiki, si no quien sabe, estaríamos los tres detrás de la señorita Aino, jajaja._

_- ¡Yaten! A pesar de que espero que nunca se peleen por mí…me encanta que aún en estas situaciones seas capaz de salir con algún comentario que me cause gracia. En todo caso Taiki se volvería loco conmigo, jajaja como cuando estábamos en la escuela y nunca entendía sus explicaciones de alguna clase. Gracias por alivianar esto._

_- Es que debemos dejar las caras de preocupación para cuando hablemos con Seiya, ahora será mejor que aprovechemos que estamos juntos._

_- Tienes razón._

_- Entonces estarás de acuerdo en que recuperemos lo que nos perdimos anoche. –_ Susurrándole en el oído antes de comenzar a depositar besos en el cuello de Mina.

_- Yaten…Taiki nos va a ver._

_- Taiki está con Ami, no volverá en mucho rato. – _Y sin dejar que Mina le respondiera comenzó a besarla.

_- Pe…ro…_

_- Shhh…tranquila dulzura…te amo._

Mina no resistía escuchar a Yaten decirle que la amaba, y él lo sabía, así que seguro de no escuchar mas peros siguió besándola sin querer aflojar el abrazo, pero ella necesitaba devolverle cada caricia, así que logró liberar sus brazos y rodeó su cuello. Se abrazaron reconfortándose y al mirarse a los ojos ambos supieron que se necesitaban, así que descendiendo sus fuertes manos por la espalda de Mina la acariciaba sabiendo que cada movimiento que sentía la agitaba cada vez más, llegó a sus caderas y la presionó hacia él, mientras ella depositaba besos en el cuello y acariciaba el torso desnudo de Yaten, quien agradecía que el estar a punto de ducharse cuando ella llegó le ahorrara tener que sacarse mucha ropa. Tomando impulso Mina rodeó con sus piernas a Yaten mientras él la cargaba hacia su habitación, pero los besos y caricias no lo dejaban caminar bien y al llegar al pasillo la recargó contra la pared y tomó con firmeza sus largas piernas para recorrerlas con mayor facilidad. Subía lentamente con caricias que provocaban que a Mina se le escaparan pequeños suspiros en su oído, pero fue él quién no pudo controlar los roncos gemidos que emitía mientras ella, con maestría adquirida gracias a él, deslizaba sus manos por su abdomen hasta llegar a su bóxer, y sin quitarlo acariciaba la creciente erección de él. Yaten devoraba su cuello mientras una de sus manos viajaba desde sus piernas a su busto, y sobre la tela del vestido la acariciaba.

_- Yo…te…amo…-_ Tratando de respirar para hablarle con claridad Mina tomó con sus manos el rostro de Yaten, quería ver sus ojos y perderse en ellos. Ambos sonrieron y él la besó en la frente con ternura, de forma delicada, de la misma forma besó sus ojos y mejillas, pero al llegar a su boca el beso fue de total pasión, devorándose mutuamente mientras ella volvía a apresarlo con sus piernas y se abrazaban con fuerza.

-

Después de pasarse la mañana recorriendo el centro de Tokio recordando su adolescencia allí, Seiya eligió en distintas tiendas algunas tortas y comidas especiales, según recordaba los favoritos de la mayoría de sus amigos. Con tantas compras no podría llegar al departamento, así que dejó la dirección del templo de Rei en cada lugar para que llevaran las cosas a la hora que les había indicado, le había pedido a Taiki que se encargara junto a Ami de reunirlos a todos. Así que se disponía a volver, pero en el camino una idea lo desvió de su ruta.

Una tienda donde vendían los más refinados licores, entró y buscó algo que fuera digno del reencuentro con sus amigos, ya no tenían dieciséis años por lo que podía llevarles algo menos inocente que los acostumbrados jugos de naranja. Así que terminó por comprar un whisky añejado, decían que tenía buen sabor, era algo exclusivo y que con los años aumentaba de calidad, tal como veía al grupo de personas que eran parte de su vida desde hacía tanto tiempo. Se sentía un idiota por demorarse tanto en volver a verlos.

Se llevó la botella él mismo, a diferencia del resto de sus compras, ese sería el regalo especial para todos, con lo que brindarían por reencontrarse. Ya algo cansado de tanto recorrer pensó que lo mejor era ir a dormir un rato para luego ir por Mina y juntos ir al templo. Caminó sin mucha prisa, y al entrar al edificio se quitó los zapatos, normalmente subía por las escaleras, pero prefirió esta vez el ascensor, al abrirse la puerta de éste en el piso que debía salir caminó hacia su puerta recordando la técnica para abrirla, pero a penas puso su llave la puerta se abrió sin ningún problema ni ruido. Con sus zapatos en una mano y la botella en la otra pensó en quedarse recostado en el sillón pero al final se decidió a hacer un esfuerzo más y llegar a su habitación, pero no llegó muy lejos, ya que al estar al inicio del pasillo que daba a las habitaciones se convirtió en el principal espectador de una escena que tiró al suelo su mundo, sus planes y su alegría de regresar.

Cuando el frío recorrió su espalda se dio cuenta de que por más que sacudía la cabeza, lo que veía era cierto, Yaten y Mina estaban a medio vestir besándose totalmente descontrolados. Sus ojos se abrían cada vez más al ver como las manos de su hermano se perdían bajo el vestido de SU novia, y como en el rostro de ella se notaba lo mucho que disfrutaba. ¿Qué era todo esto? No podía quedarse ahí mirando hasta que terminaran, tampoco creía que fuera bueno hacerles saber que estaba ahí porque la rabia lo estaba dominando, así que trató de ser silencioso y salió del departamento. No sabía donde ir, aún tenía sus zapatos en una mano y la botella en la otra. Salió del edificio y llamó a Taiki para decirle que no podrían ir así que los disculparan, luego se dirigió al departamento de Mina y al llegar a su puerta se apoyó en la pared y descendió por ella hasta que quedó sentado en el suelo. Tenía demasiadas cosas que preguntarle porque no entendía en qué momento Yaten se había salido con la suya, y se la había quitado, no entendía en qué momento Mina fue tan débil como para dejarse seducir por un par de actitudes lindas de su hermano. Así que la esperaría para saber que diablos pasaba, a ver si mientras esperaba por ella se le quitaban las ganas que tenía de gritarle a Mina lo horrible que sintió al verla así, y sobretodo esperar que desaparecieran los deseos enormes que tenía de partirle la cara a Yaten.

-

Mientras el intenso beso que compartían fue calmándose y se trasformó en un beso lento y lleno de ternura, Mina comenzó a acariciar el cabello de Yaten mientras el acariciaba sus mejillas, que a pesar de haber estado tantas veces juntos volvían a sonrojarse cada vez que la tocaba. Se miraron, dejando que el otro supiera cada sentimiento escondido, y Yaten entendió que no seguirían, por el momento, con su desenfreno.

_- Lo siento Yaten, pero es que…este es tu hogar, aquí vives con tu familia que son tus hermanos, y yo…no quiero ensuciar más la relación entre ustedes._

_- Sé que no es correcto estar aquí así, pero no digas que has roto mi familia, debes dejar de culparte por todo._

_- Esto es nuevo, ¿lo sientes?_

_- ¿Qué cosa?_

_- Pues…no es que de repente haya dejado de desearte…pero mientras te miraba sentí como si no fuera necesario que toda la pasión que nos guiaba hace unos instantes nos consumiera como dos adolescentes desesperados que se encuentran por primera vez, y aunque no llegáramos hasta el final de donde todo indicaba que íbamos, ver tus ojos así, me hace sentir algo extraño, es una emoción tan cálida y sublime._

_- Lo sé, lo he sentido, y entiendo…tal vez estoy perdiendo mi encanto y ya no logro provocarte jajaja._

_- Yaten…_

_- Es broma…la verdad es que creo que es porque lo que siento por ti no es solo lo que me provoca ver lo hermosa que eres…es tu ternura, tu fuerza, tu bondad…todo lo que eres que me hace mandar lejos al resto del mundo y dejar de mantenerme distante de cualquier emoción, porque eres tu la única capaz de hacerme ser quien realmente soy…y por eso no me molesta que ahora no pueda recorrer completo tu cuerpo, porque lo mucho que te amo significa más que solo hacerte el amor…y me alegra saber que sientes lo mismo._

_- Amor… nunca me cansaré de descubrir como cada día puedes sorprenderme con cosas nuevas sobre nosotros, y lo mejor es que todo lo hermoso que dices no es nada comparado a lo que se siente…Yaten, por favor no dudes de lo que siento por ti._

_- Pues aunque me cueste reconocerlo puedo ser algo inseguro._

_- Lo sé, y por eso es que estoy contigo ante todo para protegerte._

_- Gracias dulzura, aunque es algo extraño dejarte que me protejas._

_- Al parecer todo esto es extraño, pero se siente maravilloso._

_- Si… cada vez más._

_- Debo irme, pueden llegar tus hermanos y…aunque tengo miedo hoy debo hablar con Seiya._

_- ¿Segura que no quieres que hablemos los dos con él?_

_- No, debo decírselo sola, es algo entre él y yo, y creo que hay cosas que tendrán que hablar ustedes luego._

Se separaron sin prisa, dándose cuenta de que de tan fuerte que se abrazaban apenas tenían aire, pero ahora recuperando el espacio se dirigieron a la puerta tomados de la mano. Antes de irse, Mina acercó sus manos a las mejillas de Yaten para besarlo, y luego de separar sus labios, él la besó en la frente, como si con su amor depositado en ese simple gesto la bendijera para que todo saliera bien, para que ella estuviera bien.

Abrieron la puerta y Mina dio un par de pasos, se detuvo, sabiendo que Yaten aún la miraba desde la puerta, se dio vuelta para mirarlo sonriente.

_- Te amo Yaten…te amo._

Luego volvió a su camino. Pensaba buscar a Seiya un poco más tarde, aún era muy temprano y ya que Yaten le había dicho que salió de compras, suponía que demoraría un poco más, así que lo mejor por el momento era irse a su departamento, así que caminó en esa dirección sin saber que Seiya estaba ahí esperándola.

_._

_._

_._

_

* * *

  
_

_**Ok me he demorado, es que no sabía bien como escribir este capitulo y se me ocurría algo y lo borraba, pero ya.**_

_**A este fic le queda poco, porque si no tendría que inventarle mas conflictos que en realidad no creo que deberian estar ahora.**_

_**Igual ya tengo una idea de otro fic, aunque igual es dentro de la linea en que son sailor scouts y cosas asi, quiero pensar en un universo alterno que me entretenga en escribir, no se, se aceptan sugerencias =) **_

_**REVIEWS**_

_**- **__**KINSEI. X:**__** Ay! Me re-costó decidir hacer ese lemon pero ya, jajajaj agradezco que te guste, al menos resultó jajaja. Los giros, no sé que decir porque me pierdo toda la emoción que se siente leer las sorpresas de a historia, como ya sé lo que va a pasar, buuu, eso es lo malo de escribir, pero al menos el resto puede disfrutarlo. Yo me sentía mal por Taiki que estaba en medio de sus hermanos, pero bueno, piensa que es solo fantasia y en verdad no estamos haciendo sufrir a nadie (aunque como me gustaría que yaten fuera de verdad jajaja)**_

_**Me gusta tanto que me digas que te gusta la historia, porque a mi me gustan las tuyas!!! Tonces que alguien a quien le reconoces algo que encuentras que hace bien tambien crea eso de ti es bueno. Ah! Y quería decirte que a lo mejor escribir te ayuda sacar las cosas que te tienen desganada, es terapéutico, es como pasarle frustraciones y alegrias propias a lo personajes, para que mientras les inventas situaciones y como reaccionan a ellas, te ayudas a saber que hacer con tus propias situaciones, jajaja, es raro pero suele funcionar =)**_

_**- **__**PATTY RAMIREZ DE CHIBA:**__** Jajaja, Seiya no dirá nada hasta tal vez el sgte capitulo, y Mina trata de decirle algo y no le entiende nada, creo que Seiya tienes serios problemas de atención, cuando era pequeño y recien entraba a la escuela debió mirar como volaban los pajaritos afuera mientras la profesora enseñaba a sumar jajaja, pero pobrecito, si tuviera una hermana no me gustaría encontrarmela medio devorándose a mi novio. Aunque lo que dice Yaten lo comparto, es culpa de los tres. Y no te preocupes que no dejaré de actualizar, aunque ahora me demoré un poquito mas de lo normal =)**_

_**- **__**USAGI BOMBON:**__** Si dias de clases en auditorios llenos, aunque admito que extrañaba el dia de la semana en que nos encierran a ver películas. Mina quiere decirle pero no lo encuentra! Ahora lo va a encontrar y no muy feliz de verla =S**_

_**Jajaja a mi me gustaría sacarlos de la pantalla y que fueran de carne y hueso, pero ya que no se puede me conformo con escribir fics de Yaten y Mina, así soy feliz jajjaa.**_

_**Ah! Nadie me ha dicho por qué Naoko hizo eso, asi que sigo con la duda. Yo tengo entero el manga de Sailor Moon y Sailor V, en el computador claro, nunca lo he visto asi en papel =( pero no me acuerdo de donde los descargué, porque busqué mucho hasta que dí con el lugar donde estaban completos. Si encuentro la pagina algun dia te diré cual es.**_

_**- **__**LERINNE:**__** Me di cuenta con tu review que por mi culpa ahora están mas preocupadas de Yaten que de Seiya, pero los dos pobrecitos les toca pasar por malos dias, bueno a los tres con Mina también, asi que cuando todo termine los enviaré a un hotel de vacaciones donde les den masajes de relajación y los alimenten con muchas cosas ricas ^^.**_

_**- **__**KIRA MOON XKARLATA:**__** Jajaja es que yo nunca entiendo nada, de hecho los chistes me los tienen que explicar xD. Creo lo mismo que tu sobre lo de tomar decisiones para lograr lo que se quiere, porque como dicen camarón que se duerme se lo lleva la corriente, y Seiya estuvo durmiendo demasiado tiempo. No me hice ninguna idea errónea, no te preocupes jajaj, era solo el enredo de palabras. =)**_

_**- **__**ISA1181:**__** Oh, es que me demoro lo menos posible para que no intenten asesinarme por hacer esperar jajaja. Si, yo tambien mataría a Seiya, pero es que…hay tantas cosas que él cree que no son asi, y mina y yaten deben decirle. No te habia visto hace varios capitulos, que bueno que hayas vuelto, me imagino que debes estar muy ocupada ahora que los meses de verano terminaron. En fin, ya vendrá la verdad completa. Bueno que estes muy bien! Y no mates a Mina que podría llegarme a mi jajaja. Ah queria saber que significa "ntc" xD es que lo he visto en varias partes y no sé que dice jajaj.**_

_**Y como siempre gracias a todos quienes leen aunque no sepa quienes son porque bueno sin review no tengo como saberlo, debería preguntarle a mi bola de cristal jajaja. Algun día fanfiction hará que quede registrado quien ha hecho click en las historias =)**_

_**Solo quiero agregar que luego de tener la primera clase del electivo sobre el enamoramiento y nos hablaron de lo que tratarían las clases supe que me entretendría mucho y que servirá para que se me ocurran mas historias jajaja.**_

_**Eso o terminaré completamente endulzada. xD**_

_**Besitos!! =) **_


	13. La antigua dulzura se vuelve amarga

_**.**_

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, utilizados por mi solo porque los amo y me hace feliz escribir de ellos xD**

_**.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**.**

**.**

**La antigua dulzura se vuelve amarga.**

**.**

**.**

"_Cuando respiras profundo y te preparas para enfrentar lo que tanto temes, siempre hay algo con lo que no contabas, capaz de desarmarte por completo…"_

**.**

**.**

Mina caminaba sin prisa hacia su departamento, buscó el lado de la calle donde no la tapara ninguna sombra, intentando llenarse del calor y la luz del sol. Las últimas veinticuatro horas habían sido un completo terremoto, no sabía como seguía en pie, aunque sospechaba que era porque aun faltaba el último y mas fuerte movimiento, decirle la verdad a Seiya.

Mientras los fuertes rayos del sol, que hace un par de horas aparecieron, iluminaban su cabello rubio y debía entrecerrar los ojos por el fuerte choque de la luz en ellos, pensaba a ratos que deseaba volver años atrás cuando no tenía que preocuparse más que de la escuela y sus amigas, que todo se detuviera en ese tiempo y siguiera despreocupada sonriendo porque amaba la vida y a las personas que tenía alrededor, sería aún la alegre novia de Seiya y no lo dejaría quedarse tanto tiempo en Europa, porque si hubiera insistido hasta el cansancio que volviera o al menos viniera a verla tal vez ahora estarían casados y tendrían una vida muy tranquila juntos.

¿Cómo sería esa vida si nunca hubiera obligado a Yaten a ir al zoológico con ella y él no tuviera la oportunidad de besarla? Tal vez sentiría lo mismo por Seiya aún y Yaten sería su cuñado y su muy buen amigo. Y si fuese así, ¿seguiría Seiya queriéndola? Una parte de Mina creía que las dudas que él tenía sobre sus sentimientos por ella era lo que lo mantuvo lejos tanto tiempo, e incluso pensaba que si fuera Serena, él nunca habría viajado. Había estado tan segura de querer a Seiya y de golpe se dio cuenta que se enamoró de Yaten, perfectamente Seiya pudo creer que la quería sin sentirlo verdaderamente. ¿Estuvieron siete años así?

Entonces la idea de volver atrás y mantener su relación con Seiya no le parecía tan buena, y aunque al seguir juntos se evitaran los conflictos, evitaran la tensión entre los dos Kou y los dolores de cabeza provocados a Taiki, había algo que transformaba todo eso en una vida vacía, no tener a Yaten. Puede que seguir con su noviazgo de años pareciera ser todo lo correcto y tranquilo que se esperaba, pero a estas alturas sabía de sobra que todo lo que había entre Yaten y ella, lo que habían construido sin darse cuenta, eran los sentimientos mas maravillosos que había sentido, los momentos mas felices de su vida, y ese terco hombre que poseía los ojos con el brillo mas grande que alguna vez vio en alguien al mirarla, era quién nunca pensó que sería para ella.

Ya entrando a su edificio sintió un escalofrío envolverla, pensando que era debido a que ya no se encontraba a pleno sol. Se quedó un momento parada mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a la oscuridad de los pasillos, siempre le agradó pasar por ahí al dirigirse a su puerta, esa penumbra era relajante y la decoración de colores cálidos la hacia sentir muy cómoda. Pero en ese momento el lugar parecía estar con menos luz que de costumbre, se abrazó a si misma para acabar con esa sensación helada que la recorría, y ya viendo mejor caminó hasta el ascensor y al entrar en él se recargó contra una de las paredes mientras ascendía hasta su piso. Vio su reflejo en los espejos del ascensor que cubrían todos los rincones, y sonrió divertida con lo desastrosa que se veía, no por la ropa o el cabello desordenado, era su rostro que lucía cansado y veía sus ojeras, todo lo que pasaba la estaba desgastando. Entonces miró con más atención y dentro de su rostro cansado encontró el brillo de sus ojos, y volvió a sentir sus fuerzas.

-

Después de casi una hora de espera seguían dando vueltas en su cabeza las imágenes de Mina y Yaten juntos, buscaba armar algo coherente que explicara lo ocurrido, pero mientras mantenía su cabeza apoyada en sus rodillas, solo apretaba los puños tratando de controlar su enojo. Escuchó abrirse el ascensor que se encontraba al final del pasillo y vio salir a Mina, rápidamente se puso de pie y valiéndose de la poca iluminación se escondió de ella, quería observarla a ver si encontraba alguna respuesta. La vio caminar cada vez mas cerca y con la mirada confundida, no podía decirse que estaba tranquila o triste, tampoco parecía estar con la mirada de satisfacción que tenía cuando la vio con Yaten. Mina abrió la puerta de su departamento, a tientas buscó el interruptor que estaba a un lado de la puerta de entrada y encendió las luces, empujó la puerta para que se cerrara, pero pareció que chocaba con algo antes de cerrarse, se acercó y vio que Seiya interpuso su mano. Se asustó de verlo en un principio, pero se tranquilizó al pensar que era probable que fuera por ella para llevarla a ver al resto de las chicas.

_- ¿No me vas a invitar a pasar? Esa no es forma de tratar a tu novio._ – Preguntó incisivo clavando sus ojos en ella.

_- Pasa…es que me asustaste._

_- ¿Te asusté? Pero no deberías asustarte, ni que estuvieras haciendo algo indebido._- No era habitual en él esa ironía, pero con sus indirectas buscaba alguna señal en el rostro de Mina. Finalmente entró y cerró la puerta, esperando a que ella le dijera algo.

Permanecieron en silencio, Mina evitó la mirada de Seiya mientras preparaba algo para que ambos desayunaran, momento en el cual había decidido que le diría todo. Le temblaban las manos mientras untaba las tostadas con mermelada, soltándosele el cuchillo varias veces, mientras en su mente trataba de buscar la mejor forma de hablarle, tratando de no lastimarlo.

Desde una distancia breve Seiya estaba parado a sus espaldas, la miraba esperando con poca paciencia que hablara, pero lo estaba ignorando por lo que se aburrió del silencio de ella.

_- ¿De donde venías?_

_- ¿Qué?_ – Estaba tan preocupada de lo que iba a decirle que escucharlo la hizo reaccionar de un salto. Pero siguió dándole la espalda.

_- Te preguntaba de donde venías, es muy temprano aún._

_- Eh…bueno…yo…_

_- Mina, es simple, solo dime donde estabas._

_- Fui a buscarte pero no estabas._ – La voz de Seiya le sonaba extraña aunque notaba que él trataba de actuar con naturalidad, lo que la tensó un poco.

_- ¿Sí? ¿Y quién estaba entonces?_

_- Ehhh estaa…estaba Yaten._

_- ¿Y qué te dijo?_

_- Ehh, que tú habías salido recién._

_- Y si yo había salido recién y has vuelto ahora de allá, ¿qué hiciste todo ese tiempo en mi departamento?_ – Ahora su pregunta no trató de sonar a conversación cotidiana, si no que fue en un tono acusador.

Tanta pregunta la distrajo y no midió sus palabras, ahora tenía que inventar algo rápido.

No, no iba a inventar nada, lo mejor era tomar esta oportunidad para dejar de mentir. Pero no alcanzó a dejar lo que estaba haciendo cuando Seiya la tomó de un brazo para que se girara a verlo, haciendo que soltara los utensilios que cayeron ruidosamente sobre el mesón de la cocina, y entonces, cuando chocó con la mirada de él, entendió que todo había acabado.

_- Seiya…tú ya lo sabes… ¿verdad?_

Él la soltó y caminó hacia el living, seguido de ella y su mirada llena de tristeza, pero Seiya se volvió para mirarla y todo lo que Mina vio en sus ojos fue rabia.

_- ¿Yaten te lo dijo?_

_- Me habría encantado que fueras tu quien me lo dijera…me habría encantado que no tuviera que pasar esto entre ustedes. _– Era una mezcla de melancolía y rabia lo que transmitían esas palabras.

_- Seiya…_- Mina intentó acercarse a él para tocar su hombro, pero Seiya evitó el contacto con rapidez y le habló con una dureza que no creyó que él tenía.

_- No fue él quien me dijo._

_- ¿No? Pero…entonces como es que…_

_- Después de pasarme la mañana comprando cosas para que volviéramos a juntarnos todos, con mis hermanos y las chicas, volví al departamento y ustedes estaban…estaban ahí…y yo… los vi._

_- ¿Nos…viste?_

Desde ese momento los tonos de las voces de ambos cambiaron, Mina al escuchar que Seiya los había visto se sintió lo peor, y aunque al principio sabía que sería fuerte para enfrentarlo, ahora solo esperaba que las lágrimas que sentía en sus mejillas no se convirtieran en un llanto incontrolable. En cambio Seiya, cuando ella le preguntó si los había visto, lo abandonó toda la calma que había adquirido mientras esperaba que ella llegara, y así, él exaltado y ella débil, continuaron tratando de hablar, pero la voz de Seiya chocó con fuerza en todo el departamento.

_- ¡Si, los vi! ¿Quieres que te diga, que Yaten tenía sus manos perdidas bajo tu vestido? ¿O que tu cara estaba totalmente extasiada? ¡Es todo lo que vi y bastaba! ¡No me iba a quedar mirándolos!_

_- Lo siento…no se suponía que te enteraras así…_

_- ¿Entonces como? Tal vez debiste mandarme una postal con una foto de ustedes, o no sé podrías habérmelo dicho antes de hacer de imbécil y darte un anillo de compromiso._

_- Por favor, no te alteres, la verdad es que…_

_- ¡¿Que no me altere?! ¡Me he pasado todos estos años creyendo que eres la mujer más paciente, la mejor amiga, la novia más buena y no se cuantas cosas más! Y ahora…ahora me doy cuenta de que lo único que has hecho es acostarte con mi hermano. ¡Así que no tienes ningún derecho a pedirme que no me altere Minako!_

_- ¿Qué lo único que he hecho es acostarme con tu hermano? Quieres dejarme al menos que te explique como…_

_- ¿Qué vas a explicarme? ¿Qué mientras yo estaba trabajando en Europa Yaten venía a verte y que te engatusó hasta que no te aguantaste más y caíste?_

_- Seiya no es así, no sé como, pero me di cuenta de lo fuerte que es lo que siento por Yaten, no quería engañarte, pero no sabía como decírtelo, por favor…perdóname._

_- No sé como puedes decirme que sientes algo fuerte por él, yo sé que Yaten siempre ha dejado hipnotizada a cualquier mujer con solo mirarla y hacerse el lindo con ella, ¿pero tú? ¿Porque tenías que dejarte llevar por un deseo? Y de todos los hombres que existen…como fuiste capaz de meterte con mi hermano._

Mina no podía creer las insinuaciones de Seiya, entendía perfectamente que estuviera herido, pero no le iba a permitir que le hablara así. Entonces fue ella la que igualó el tono e hizo que fuera su quebradiza voz la que se volviera fuerte e inundara el lugar.

_- ¡Puedes reclamarme haberte mentido, engañado, perfecto, tienes todo el derecho, pero no te voy a dejar que me hables como si lo único que hiciera es dejarme guiar por mis hormonas, ya no soy la jovencita a la que dejaste esperándote hace casi seis años!_

_- ¿Entonces estabas conmigo guiada por tus hormonas?_

_- ¡Carajo Seiya basta! No estaba contigo por eso, si no porque te quería._

_- Ah, entonces ahora se te ocurrió querer a Yaten, tal vez armando un triangulo amoroso con los hermanos Kou logres hacerte famosa, ¿Qué sigue ahora? ¿Vas por Taiki?_

_- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo puedes ser así? ¡Te esperé años! Apenas me llamabas, no tienes idea de lo difícil que fue para mí todo esto, me sentía mal y no era capaz de decírselo a nadie, pero Yaten estuvo a mi lado, apoyándome, y fue hace poco que entendí que no era solo un amigo para mi._

_- No tenías a quien decírselo…mmm, a mí me parece que tienes a cuatro amigas que podrían haberte escuchado. Bombón habría estado a tu lado, ella siempre se ha preocupado por todos, y eso lo sabes, así que no me vengas con que no pudiste encontrara a nadie mas que él._

_- ¡No metas a las chicas en esto, y por favor no metas a Serena!_

_- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te molesta saber que ella si se preocupa por los demás y nunca se atrevió a engañar a Darien cuando no estaba, sabiendo que yo estaba enamorado de ella?_

_- ¡Yo no soy Serena! Eres un imbécil, no sabes como he luchado desde que estoy contigo para no dejar que la sombra de tus sentimientos por ella me hicieran sentir en segundo lugar. Yo la adoro, y no me molesta nada de lo que ella es, porque antes todo es mi amiga. ¿Pero siempre para ti fue así verdad? Ya que no podías tenerla a ella porque siempre ha amado a Darien, me buscaste a mí._

_- ¿Me vas a culpar a mí ahora?_

_- Aunque lo que te hice estuvo mal, al menos al estar con Yaten puedo sentir amor, él sí me quiere como soy, ante todo, él me ama…¡Él me ama!. Tú en cambio me llenaste de ilusiones sobre lo linda que sería nuestra vida cuando volvieras en seis meses y nos casáramos, pero cuando te fuiste inventaste mil excusas para no volver, y ahora llegas como si nada._

_- ¿Entonces después de todo esto quieres que te diga cuanto te amo y lo destrozado que estoy porque lo elegiste a él en vez de mí? ¿O que te ruegue para que si te cases conmigo? Estás loca._

_- ¿Y qué debo esperar? No me lo dijiste antes, ahora dudo que lo hagas._

_- ¡Yo confiaba en ti! Yo creí que estaríamos juntos…y tú… ¡destruiste todo!_

Seiya se le acercó haciéndole notar la diferencia de altura, mientras ella se empinaba en puntillas para hacerle frente, lo que le trajo un fugaz recuerdo de cuando trataba de aumentar su altura para alcanzar su rostro y poder besarlo, y cómo él mirándola divertido la levantaba con sus brazos bromeando sobre la situación mientras rozaban la punta de sus narices con cariño. Se le llenaron y los ojos de lágrimas nuevamente y le reprochó.

_- ¿Qué fue lo que destruí? ¿La promesa de casarte conmigo? ¡Eso fue todo lo que me dejaste Seiya! y no entiendo por qué lo hiciste._

_- Tienes razón…nunca debí hacerlo, nuestra relación no fue nada más que un intento por alejar la soledad._

_- ¿Eso es para ti?... entonces ándate, prefiero quedarme sola que estar contigo. Pensé que era algo más para ti, pero ahora sé que no tengo por qué pedirte disculpas por preferir a alguien que me ama en vez de ti que me tienes para no sentirte solo. _

_- ¡He estado solo todos estos años Minako! Así que no será mucha la diferencia ahora._

_- Siempre le hacías ver a Yaten lo frió que se comportaba, pero aquí él único frío eres tu. Ahora sal de aquí._

_- No te preocupes que me han dejado bastante claro que Yaten no ha sido para nada frío contigo._

_- No se como pude creer que eras el chico mas dulce y perfecto que podía encontrar, ahora te comportas tan despreciable._

_- ¿Por qué? Solo digo la verdad._

_- La única verdad es que eres un imbécil y que hasta ahora nunca me di cuenta lo cruel que puedes ser. Así que ahora que has dicho lo que has querido, deja de hacerte la pobre y destrozada víctima y sal de aquí._

_- No es de víctima, es de decepcionado, de darme cuenta de que no eres nada de lo que creía que eras._

_- ¡Sal de aquí Seiya!_

Ya no queriendo seguir escuchándola caminó hacia la puerta, antes de irse se giró a verla, ella estaba mirando el suelo, tenía los brazos estirados a sus costados y los puños apretados, salió y cerró la puerta con un fuerte golpe.

-

Mina levantó la vista al sentir el golpe de la puerta, su cuerpo perdía las fuerzas así que arrastrando los pies se fue a su habitación y se dejó caer en su cama. Escondiendo su cara sobre la almohada comenzó a llorar, sabía que hablar con Seiya iba a ser complicado, pero dolía demasiado, lo que él le dijo, lo que ella le dijo. Sabía que le respondió en defensa por sus insinuaciones, por tratarla así, pero le apretaba el corazón herirlo así y ser tan dura después de todo lo que ya le había hecho. Dolía demasiado que de todo el tiempo en que estuvieron juntos, esos lindos días cuando estaban tranquilos y nunca peleaban, ahora se dieran cuenta que había sido una farsa, y que su única verdadera pelea hiciera que algo que comenzó de forma tan dulce terminara de forma tan dañina. Así que lloró con fuerza, casi sin poder respirar mientras enterraba cada vez más su rostro en la almohada y estrujaba las sábanas entre sus manos.

-

Seiya no caminó luego de cerrar la puerta de Mina, se volvió a apoyar en la pared donde la había esperado y se deslizó hasta sentarse en el suelo. Se tapó la cara con ambas manos ya no aguantando más y sintió sus lágrimas sin parar. No era verdad lo que le había gritado a Mina, pero estaba tan enojado que si no le hubiera hablado así se habría quebrado frente a ella, y como pocas veces le había ocurrido, a diferencia de sus hermanos, el orgullo que venía con su apellido le ganó y habló por el. Ahora que no lo veía nadie podía derrumbarse un momento, sentirse miserable por lastimarla tanto con sus palabras, ahora que ella no podía darse cuenta de cómo se sentía realmente.

De a poco se calmó lo suficiente como para levantar su rostro y mirar al vacío, recuperando su firmeza antes de dirigirse a su departamento, donde adivinaba que lo esperaría otra discusión tan dolorosa como la que tuvo con Mina.

Entonces se puso de pie, secándose los ojos y se fue.

_._

_._

_._

_

* * *

  
_

_**=(**_

_**Ay! Es cruel de mi parte escribir esto, pero tenían que desahogarse, los dos. Eso pasa al guardar lo que se siente, se termina explotando, al menos se han quitado el peso que tenían.**_

_**REVIEWS**_

_**- **__**CHIKITA22BKOU:**__** Es que era muy facil que mina le dijera a seiya y listo, entonces pensé que en la vida real tampoco las cosas son faciles, y creo tambien que encontrar a quien quieres con otra persona es la peor forma de enterarse que estan juntos. Me da pena ser tan mala con Seiya a veces, porque yo tambien lo adoro. Y bueno, aunque tengas mucho trabajo me alegra que leas el fic, no te preocupes que al parecer ya nadie tiene mucho tiempo para leer como antes, trabajo, estudio…yo tampoco puedo leer mucho y me demoro mas en escribir los capitulos =( pero bueno, gracias por leer!**_

_**- **__**MOONSTAR:**__** Jajaja, como no morirse feliz asi con yaten, que bueno que te gustó! Aunque luego se pongan las cosas medias feas con la llegada de seiya, pero no podía tampoco quedar todo tranquilito con los dos chicos. Uy, trataré de hacer de los últimos capitulos decentes y que las historias que vengan tambien!**_

_**- **__**KIRA MOON XKARLATA:**__** ¿Con qué te hice reir? =S este capitulo era re tenso, pero si te hizo reir me alegro que te divierta, no todo puede ser peleas de yaten con mina y enojo de seiya. A mi tambien se me hizo cruel escribir que los encontraba asi, pero bueno, aunque yo creo que cualquiera al ver esto se enoja y piensa lo peor, asi que no lo culpo tanto por creer que yaten se la quitó. Aunque ya vez en este capitulo que no se lo está tomando muy bien, seiya siempre ha sido comprensivo, pero alguna vez tenia que aburrirse. Y gracias! Si tuve un muy buen fin de semana, nos vemos!**_

_**- **__**ISA1181:**__** ¡Tanto impacto! Jajaja, yo no se tampoco si se merecía verlos, pero la tensión de que mientras ellos estaban juntos seiya los veia, pudo más. Y bueno, seiya no tiene idea de cómo pasaron las cosas asi q es obvio que piense asi. Ah, y las palabras de yaten y mina, es que yo creo que estan descubriendo de a poco cada uno de los recovecos de su amor, asi supongo que serán las cosas =)**_

_**Yo tambien creia que ntc era "notece" asi que te habria entendido jajaja, gracias por la aclaracion.**_

_**- **__**PATTY RAMIREZ DE CHIBA:**__** si alguno de los tres hubiera pensado con la cabeza fria y actuara con sensatez, nada habria pasado, pero nunca han sido muy bueno controlandose, aunque dicen que las cosas siempre pasan por algo. **_

_**Aunque al principio andaba media confundida y no sabia quien eras, después fue muy entretenido conversar contigo, así que un gusto poder contactarnos =)**_

_**- **__**USAGI BOMBON:**__** Hola! Si, habia que arreglarlos, aunque ahora di vuelta el dicho "después de la tormenta llega la calma" porque será al revés ahora. El link…mmm, cuando alguien me preste por un buen rato su conexión inalambrica de internet la buscaré =) y bueno ya me di cuenta que todo el mundo anda corriendo con mil cosas, me incluyo jajaja. Aps, nos llevan a ver películas porque estudio para algun dia hacerlas =)**_

_**- **__**LERINNE:**__** Bueno, siempre se hay que enfrentar las cosas que uno hace ya las consuecuencias que esto traiga. Lo bueno es que se aprenden cosas aunque todo el proceso de aprendizaje duela =S. Que rico saber que te gusta mi historeia, nos vemos en el sgte capìtulo =)**_

_**.**_

_**Mención especial para mi querida amiga Hana Dawn (Mercury cof cof) que luego del intento fallido por estructurar un proyecto (o al menos saber sobre qué!!) me aguantó el fin de semana con mi antojo de helado incluido, y hacer nada!! Gracias ^^**_

_**(Y te escribo esto solo para comprobar si leiste el fic aún cuando te pedí que no lo leyeras porque me da vergüenza!! Jajaja.. **_

_**.**_

_**Creo que este capitulo quedó cortito, a ver si me pongo las pilas, prometo hacerlo!**_

_**Claro, y no me olvido de dejarle mis saluditos y agradecimientos a quienes pasen por aquí y se den tiempo para leer mis peladas de cables jajaja ^^**_

_**Besitos!! =) **_


	14. Necesitamos es un poco de paciencia

_**.**_

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, utilizados por mi solo porque los amo y me hace feliz escribir de ellos xD**

_**.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**.**

**.**

**Todo lo que necesitamos es un poco de paciencia.**

**.**

**.**

No pudo notar lo sensibles que le habían quedado los ojos luego de llorar pegado a la puerta del departamento de Mina, hasta que salió del edificio y recordó que era a penas medio día.

Pensaba tomar un taxi hasta su destino, pero quiso darse tiempo, aprovechar los momentos de tranquilidad y soledad, los cuales necesitaba con desesperación para asimilar, aún no podía sentir como realidad lo que había pasado, ni que Mina y Yaten lo engañaran, ni su horrible discusión con ella.

Por otro lado sabía que ella siempre había sido bastante relajada en las conversaciones, que casi nunca se alteraba ni subía tanto la voz por una discusión, y a pesar de aquello, hace algunos minutos atrás la había escuchado totalmente enojada, alterada y con toda la disposición de enfrentarlo con la misma intensidad con la que él lo hacía. Y si ahora hablaría con Yaten, quien nunca se quedaba callado y tenía un temperamento fuertísimo, sabía que al terminar lo que fueran a decirse si el departamento seguía en pie, nada podría derrumbarlo.

-

Cuando Mina salió del departamento, Yaten al fin pudo ducharse, con calma, relajándose, o al menos intentándolo. Tal vez el agua fría despertaba sus sentidos y era más cuidadoso cuando llegara Seiya e inevitablemente lo viera, tendría que actuar con naturalidad pues Mina le diría la verdad mas tarde, él solo debía comportarse, y cuando llegara su momento de hablar…en realidad no tenía la más mínima idea qué haría o diría.

Se vistió y caminó por el departamento en busca de sus zapatos, fue entonces cuando vio que en una esquina de la mesita de centro estaban sus llaves, las llaves que tenía del departamento de Mina, no se dio cuenta en qué momento ella se las había dejado, pero al menos ahora las había recuperado, se detestaba a sí mismo por andar con la cabeza en las nubes a veces, pero al recordar que el motivo era ella, ya nada le molestó. Tomó las llaves y las guardó en su bolsillo para ir a la cocina a buscar algo de comer, de pronto lo había invadido una ansiedad que solo calmaría con algo dulce.

Pensó en Seiya, sin querer en su mente aparecieron momentos vividos juntos, desde su infancia, sus divertidas discusiones, sus travesuras, la forma en la que con los años sus caracteres hicieron que su hermandad terminara siendo inercia, pero aun así solían divertirse juntos. Al crecer, el lazo que los mantenía unidos emocionalmente era Taiki, ambos confiaban en él y se apoyaban en él, más que nada Seiya, ya que Yaten siempre quiso parecer autosuficiente. Pero nunca hablaban de nada importante, a excepción de un par de veces, como cuando le confesó a Seiya sus sentimientos por su novia al notarse acorralado, recordaba también como le había dejado claro que no le permitiría lastimar a Mina, tratando de convencerse que era a causa del sentimiento temporal hacia ella, sonrió ante la ironía de verse ahora completamente entregado al amor que ambos sentían. Pero desde que estaban juntos, siempre sintió que a pesar de lo real de sus sentimientos, el estar ocultándose a todos y sobretodo, engañando a Seiya, teñía su felicidad.

Tal vez por primera vez en su vida se dio cuenta que lo que temía no era solo que Mina saliera lastimada o que no pudieran estar juntos, si no que en el fondo quería demasiado a Seiya y lo iba a destrozar irremediablemente, nunca había tenido tanta conciencia de lo importante que era para él su hermano y que nadie podría entender lo afligido que estaba por lastimarlo. Si bien Mina sentía al igual que él la preocupación y dolor constante por mentirle a Seiya, eran sentimientos diferentes, y así como él no podía entender a la perfección lo que ella sentía al lastimar al que fue su novio por tantos años y al que había querido tanto, ella no podía ponerse en el lugar de Yaten para saber lo que pasaba con él al herir a su propio hermano. Eso sí, ambos sabían que eran el apoyo del otro, que juntos lograrían calmarse y superar todo esto esperando no destrozar a Seiya.

Todo ese tiempo había estado tan preocupado que le costaba a veces disfrutar de cuando estaban juntos antes de que su hermano volviera, entonces recordó como Mina le había enseñado a tranquilizar su alma…

_._

_.._

_..._

_Estaban en el departamento de Mina, recién terminaban de cenar, Yaten trataba de tocar algo en el teclado que habían comprado hace poco, mientras Mina lavaba la loza. A pesar de la frustración que sentía porque hace días que no lograba encontrar una melodía en su cabeza que lo inspirara para componer una nueva canción, sonrió divertido al escuchar que los regaños que Mina pronunciaba para ella misma, sabía que aunque le encantara hacer las labores de su hogar, odiaba lavar la loza._

_Se acercó a ella y le hizo cosquillas, asustándola. Ella lo besó en la mejilla antes de volver a su labor, la cual quería terminar lo antes posible._

_- Es injusto sabes._

_- ¿Qué es lo injusto dulzura?_

_- Que tu puedas estar aquí parado sin hacer nada mientras yo lavo. – Reclamó con un fingido puchero._

_Yaten se reía mientras le daba la espalda, pues estaba buscando una barra de chocolate en el refrigerador. Luego de encontrarlo dio la vuelta para mirarla._

_- Creo que fui yo el que te cocinó una exquisita cena, un gran esfuerzo, así que te corresponde lavar._

_- Pero yo quiero comer chocolate contigo._

_- Y yo quiero comerte a ti bañada en chocolate._

_- Ok eso es solo porque soy una floja cuando estoy contigo y apenas ando vestida._

_- Aunque estuvieras con un traje térmico dulzura…_

_- Jajaja, tú no lo haces nada mal, deberías usar algo más que tus boxers o me distraeré y se me caerán los platos al suelo._

_Se volvió a acercar a ella y le quitó de las manos el plato que lavaba, y en un rápido movimiento la subió a su hombro para llevársela a la habitación mientras ella reía y pataleaba, cuanto le fascinaba cuando jugaban como niños pequeños. Al llegar a la habitación Yaten la lanzó en la cama haciéndola rebotar y se tiró a su lado mientras abría el envoltorio del chocolate y ambos trataban de calmar sus risas._

_Mina notó una mirada extraña en Yaten, y se acercó a él para acariciar sus mejillas._

_- ¿Qué pasa amor?_

_- Solo pensaba…_

_- Mmmm, ¿y en qué?_

_- En como comerte bañada en chocolate._

_- Yaten…_

_No alcanzó a seguir preguntando porque él cubrió su boca con un beso, uno exigente, apasionado, a medida que la abrazaba y quedaba sobre ella. Sacó un trozo del chocolate y se lo dio en la boca, para luego morder el extremo que salía de la boca de Mina, derritiéndolo ambos para volver a sentir sus besos, mientras con su mano libre, Yaten comenzó a desabotonar la larga blusa de Mina, sabiendo que no tenía nada bajo la prenda. Cuando terminó se levantó sobre ella, se deshizo de la ropa y la observó con ternura mientras ella sonreía y sus mejillas tomaban color ante los ojos de Yaten. Tomó nuevamente el chocolate y con sus manos derritió un poco para hacer figuras abstractas sobre los pechos y el vientre de Mina, quien reía por las cosquillas a la vez que suspiraba por la exquisita sensación. Sin poder esperar mucho, Yaten comenzó a retirar con su boca el camino de chocolate, aumentando los suspiros que pasaron a ser fuertes gemidos, al terminarse el chocolate recorrió el delicado y aún ruborizado rostro, depositando besos por todo el contorno de la mandíbula hasta llegar cerca de su mirada y besar sus ojos azules. Entonces se miraron y Mina pudo descubrir que lo que Yaten tenía escondido detrás de las tonalidades verdosas de sus ojos, era una gran preocupación, una que compartían. Con cuidado lo recostó a su lado y se giró en dirección a él._

_- ¿Sabes? Cuando estoy intranquila escucho música, busco alguna canción que me reconforte, y que me recuerde que no estoy sola frente a esto._

_- ¿Y qué canción serviría ahora?_

_- Mmmm…no lo sé, dejemos que sea una sorpresa._

_Mina salió de la habitación y prendió el equipo de sonido, había un CD con música variada, dejó que se reprodujera al azar y subiendo el volumen volvió a la cama, recostándose en la posición anterior. _

_Al escuchar y reconocer la melodía de la canción ella sonrió mientras lo acariciaba y mimaba. Cuando comenzó la letra, ella se acercó al oído de Yaten y en susurros comenzó a cantarle…_

_- __It's hard for me to say the things I want to say sometimes… There's no one here but you and me…And that broken old street light…_

_A medida que avanzaba la canción, sus manos recorrieron el cuello y espalda de Yaten sin dejar de cantarle al oído, mientras él permanecía con los ojos cerrados escuchándola y dejándose hacer._

_- __Lock the doors…we'll leave the world outside…All I've got to give to you are these five words when I…_

_Mina pensaba en las tantas veces él la había complacido sin reparos y preocupado de ella con la mayor dedicación, esta vez se aseguraría de hacerle saber que ella estaba a su lado, no solo para hacerlo sentir complacido, si no para ayudarlo a cargar con lo que lo atormentaba._

_- __Thank you for loving me… For being my eyes…when I couldn't see… For parting my lips…when I couldn't breathe… Thank you for loving me… thank you for loving me…_

_Entonces sus caricias se concentraron en su torso, delineando sus músculos, estremeciéndolo como solo ella sabía hacerlo a la perfección. Tratando de seguir con la canción, aprovechaba los momentos de silencio para besarlo y él de vez en cuando lograba abrir sus ojos para deleitarse con el rostro de Mina, maravillado ante el momento. Habían comprobado varias veces como reaccionaban ambos ante la pasión, pero nunca pensó que la ternura con la que ella estaba envolviéndolo fuera capaz también de excitarlo de tal forma, sentía como crecía en él su deseo, y adivinaba que lo mismo le ocurría a ella, lo que le fue confirmado cuando sintió que sus pequeñas manos llegaban al final de su abdomen y pasaban por debajo de su única prenda. Sentía los roces de sus dedos, lentos, calmados, escalofriantes, que lo dejaron listo para unirse a ella en menos tiempo del esperado._

_- __I never knew I had a dream until that dream was you… When I look into your eyes the sky's a different blue… Cross my heart I wear no disguise… If I tried, you'd make believe that you believed my lies…_

_Mina quitó el bóxer y se sentó sobre él, uniéndose de a poco hasta que Yaten quedó completamente sumergido en ella. Por instinto él levantó su pelvis y ella se meció apoyando sus manos en las de él, apretándolas._

_-__ You pick me up when I fall down… You ring the bell before they count me out… If I was drowning you would part the sea, and risk your own life to rescue me…_

_Ella trataba de respirar lo suficiente para seguir cantando, siéndole cada vez más difícil. Soltaron sus manos para que Mina encontrara apoyo firme en el abdomen de Yaten mientras él acariciaba las caderas que lo enloquecían._

_- Lock the doors…we'll leave the world outside…__  
_

_All I've got to give to y__ou  
Are these five words when I…_

_Los movimientos eran tan suaves que bien podrían servir para hacer dormir a un bebé, y sin que fuera necesario aumentar mucho el ritmo, ambos sentían las corrientes que los recorrían con mayor potencia cada vez. Sus cuerpos estaban tan acostumbrados al otro, tan conectados que a medida que se unían con mas fuerza comenzaban a sentir al mismo tiempo la perdida de control de ambos, sus convulsiones, sus expresiones, sus sonidos y frases incoherentes, pues hace unos momentos Mina ya no podía cantar a medida que el aire se le agotaba. _

_Thank you for loving me _

_For being my eyes _

_When I couldn't see _

_For parting my lips _

_When I couldn't breathe _

_Thank you for loving me _

_Thank you for loving me _

_Entonces el éxtasis llegó a culmine y Mina cayó sobre el pecho de Yaten quien la abrazó mientras recuperaban sus respiraciones normales y ella lograba tomar aire para susurrarle las últimas frases de la canción._

_- Thank you… for loving m__e…oh…for loving me…_

_Luego permanecieron así abrazados hasta que se durmieron._

_Al otro día Mina se había despertado con una melodía suave y acogedora, encontrándose sola en la cama, se levantó envolviéndose en una sábana y siguió el sonido hasta donde estaba Yaten tocando en el teclado._

_Al verla sonrió y le hizo una seña para que se acercara, Mina se sentó en sus piernas, y él, pasando sus brazos por alrededor de ella para alcanzar las teclas, continuó con la melodía, luego de un rato se detuvo y le susurró al oído mientras la envolvía en sus brazos._

_- Soy yo el que debe darte las gracias dulzura…_

_..._

_.._

_._

Con una sonrisa comenzó a tararear aquella canción, nunca había sido muy amigo de tanta letra de miel empalagosa, pero le parecía perfecta así, aunque prefería que ella con su suave voz le cantara.

Así continuó buscando en la cocina algo que satisficiera sus antojos, aunque no fuera tan delicioso como Mina bañada en chocolate.

-

Aunque trató de caminar tranquilo y sin prisa, llegó a su departamento antes de lo que le hubiera gustado, se quedó parado ante su puerta por unos momentos. Se sentía un tanto débil luego de todo lo que había gritado con Mina, lo que por una parte era bueno, así no se descontrolaría tanto al ver a Yaten y con suerte, podrían hablar.

Así que respirando profundo, puso la llave y abrió con lentitud la puerta. Al entrar lo primero que vio fue a Yaten en la cocina comiendo pastel mientras… ¿cantaba?

Después de haberlo visto con Mina, seguramente estaba muy contento por poder estar con ella, seguramente ella lo había tratado muy bien y por eso estaba así. ¿Cómo podía estar tan indiferente a lo demás? Fue demasiado para Seiya ver a su hermano así, y sintió que nuevamente era dominado por la rabia y esa asquerosa sensación de sentirse burlado. Caminó decidido hacia él y antes que Yaten pudiera reaccionar a su llegada, Seiya lo tomó de un brazo con brusquedad, lo tiró para verle la cara y luego descargar todo lo que sentía en un certero puñetazo en el rostro del platinado.

Yaten quedó tambaleando logrando recuperar el equilibrio, entonces, llevando su mano a su rostro adolorido miró con horror la mirada que su hermano le dirigía y entendía a la perfección la razón del golpe, después de todo sentía que era lo que se merecía .

_- ¿Qué? ¿Me vas a preguntar acaso si me he vuelto loco por pegarte? Agradece que no haya seguido, debería dejarte en el hospital._

_- ¿Mina… te lo dijo?_

_- Me quiero ahorrar el interrogatorio que ya tuve con ella, así que te diré primero que no, ella no me lo dijo, los encontré aquí hace un par de horas dando el espectáculo de sus vidas. Luego hablé con ella, y la verdad me dejó bastante claro como se han entretenido en mi ausencia._

_- Seiya no seas tarado, no es así como pasó, nosot…_

_- ¡Oh, mi querido hermanito aprovecha que no estoy para seducir a mi novia hasta llevársela a la cama y yo termino siento el tarado!_

_- Tu sabes bien que mis sentimientos por ella nunca fueron un simple deseo de poseerla._

_- Recuerdo también como me aconsejabas venir a verla, tal vez debería agradecerte porque tal vez intentabas abrirme los ojos, ahora gracias a ti sé como es ella, y lo fácil que te fue quitármela, a lo mejor siempre te tuvo ganas y ahora tomó su oportunidad de ver cual de los dos prefería._

_- ¿Qué? -_ Yaten no quería pelear con su hermano, sabía que sus reproches eran obvios, pero si había algo que lo sacaba de sus casillas era que hablara mal de Mina, así que con toda su fuerza caminó hacia él y lo empujó, dejándolo en el suelo. - _¡Basta Seiya! ¡Si quieres desquitarte conmigo, por mi está bien, pero no te voy a permitir que digas nada de Mina, ya bastante daño le has causado! Entiende que no era mi intención, que traté de evitarlo pero que quieres que haga…yo…la amo._

Seiya volvió a ponerse de pie y aprovechando los centímetros de altura que tenía sobre Yaten, lo tomó de la camisa y lo empujó sobre la pared sin soltarlo.

_- ¡Me dices que la amas como si eso me hiciera sentir mejor! ¿Acaso nunca pensaste en que era mi novia, en que nos íbamos a casar? ¿Nunca…pensaste en como me siento ahora?_

_- Cada día…desde que me di cuenta que no podía sacarla de mi cabeza. Y más lo he pensado desde que hemos estado juntos. Y no sabes cuanto nos ha dolido a ambos engañarte._

_- ¡¿Por qué Yaten?! ¿por…qué tenía que ser así?_- Aflojó levemente la presión en el cuello de su hermano.

_- Por que tú y yo siempre hemos sido unos imbéciles que por creer que hacemos lo correcto terminamos causando más heridas. Seiya, la dejaste demasiado tiempo sola y eso la desgastó, si la hubieses visto, ya no parecía estar llena de vida, y no te dabas ni cuenta de eso. Nada me justifica por lo que te hice, tengo claro que he sido el peor hermano, pero no puedes seguir desquitándote así. Sé que la quieres, pero nunca has tenido claro que tan real era tu amor por ella, te vi dudar demasiado._

_- Cállate…_

_- Te lo digo porque no puedes vivir así, no puedes fingir ante ti mismo. Por eso no volvías, por las dudas. Entonces dime si la razón de tu regreso es que aclaraste lo que sientes y sabes lo que quieres._

_- ¡Ahora lo único que quiero es sacarme esta sensación venenosa! ¡Entiende que ella era todo lo que había para mi en el futuro, volví esperando estar juntos y todo lo que hay ahora son heridas! ¡Nunca fui así con ella!... nunca la traté tan mal…_

_- ¿Qué le hiciste? Si quieres encontrar un culpable, desquítate conmigo, pero a ella no te atrevas a tocarla Seiya._

_- ¿Cómo crees que sería capaz? ¡Al único que quería partirle la cara era a ti! ¡Pero a ella tenía que hacerle saber que me hirió! ¡Ok, le grité de lo peor, no podía quedarme callado! ¡No sabes lo asqueroso que se siente esto! ¡No tienes la menor idea!_

La puerta se abrió sin que ninguno se diera cuenta, Taiki llegaba en ese momento con Ami, pero al percatarse de la pelea de sus hermanos, su rostro que estaba totalmente alegre cambió drásticamente, adivinando con tristeza que esas debían ser las consecuencias de contar la verdad.

_- ¡Seiya detente!_

Sin vacilar por mucho corrió hacia ellos y separó a Seiya de Yaten, la verdad es que no le fue difícil, ya que no le puso mucha resistencia, ya no tenía ganas ni fuerzas para seguir jugando al desquite. Taiki vio la tristeza en el rostro de Yaten, quien iba a acercarse a sostener a Seiya para llevarlo a su habitación a descansar, pero Taiki le hizo un gesto impidiéndoselo, lo mejor era que se calmaran un poco antes. Se lo llevó y una vez recostado volvió a la entrada, encontrando solo a Ami sentada y cabizbaja.

_- ¿Y Yaten?_

_- Salió a penas te llevaste a Seiya, debió ir a ver como está Mina._

_- Es lo más probable._

_- Entonces Seiya ya sabe todo._

_- Si…_

Taiki había compartido hace un tiempo con su novia lo que sabía sobre la relación secreta entre Mina y Yaten, nadie más lo sabía aparte de ellos, y esperaban este momento para tratar de ayudar a que todo se calmara para los tres involucrados. Sabían que no engañaban a Seiya por una pasión pasajera, si no que de verdad se querían y buscaban la mejor forma de decirle al resto. Ami nunca le preguntó nada a su amiga, pues esperaba a que ella se sintiera preparada para hablar. Ahora todo explotaba de la peor forma.

_- Ami…creo que lo mejor será que hablemos con las chicas, entre todos podemos ayudarles._

_- Será difícil explicarles…pero sé que entenderán, quieren demasiado a Mina y saben como es._

_- La verdad es que me tranquiliza que estén con ella, me preocupa más que por el carácter de Yaten se enojen con él._

_- Cariño, Yaten es terco y distante, pero creo que todas sabemos que lo que siente por Mina es de verdad, de hecho las chicas siempre han creído que el pobre de Yaten debe conformarse con la amistad de la novia de su hermano._

_- ¿Tan evidente es? _

_- Si, así que no te preocupes que para eso son nuestros amigos, todo saldrá bien._

Taiki la miró sintiéndose más tranquilo y la abrazó

-

Yaten no había esperado a que Taiki le dijera algo, al saber que Seiya y Mina habían discutido, se dirigió corriendo a buscarla, con miedo a encontrarla tan o peor a como llegó su hermano. Ahora siendo pasado del medio día, el tráfico le dificultaba llegar y perdía la paciencia. Repartiendo insultos a los conductores se abrió paso hasta llegar a su destino, apenas cerrando el auto corrió por las escaleras y se apresuró a llegar a la puerta y abrirla. Recorrió con la mirada el lugar sin ver a Mina por ninguna parte, así que fue directo a su habitación. Estaba muy oscuro, pero podía distinguir claramente la silueta de la mujer que amaba tirada en la cama boca abajo. Y aterrado se apresuró en llegar a su lado, sentándose en la cama.

Buscó su rostro, volteándola para tomarla entre sus brazos, tenía los ojos cerrados, parecía desmayada. La movió con suavidad, besando sus mejillas para reanimarla.

_- Dulzura…vamos despierta, por favor…necesito saber que estás bien…_

Mina abrió de a poco los ojos, y Yaten agradeció poder encontrar en ella su mirada, que a medida que despertaba y distinguía entre la oscuridad a Yaten inundaban de lágrimas sus ojos nuevamente, pero sentía un poco más de fuerza, alzando con lentitud su manos para secar los ojos de Yaten quien sin darse cuenta estaba llorando también. Nunca lo vio llorar, y por la sorpresa de él al darse cuenta que ella le quitaba las lágrimas, supo que Yaten no recordaba la última vez que lloró.

La acercó a su cuerpo y se abrazaron con fuerza, mientras dejaban salir todo lo que los había ahogado durante el tiempo que debieron ocultarle a todos lo que sentían.

_._

_._

_._

_

* * *

  
_

_**Hora de respirar!**_

_**Ok, me disculpo por la demora, pero he estado frustrada por unos días porque lo único que podía hacer era leer (lei muy buenos fics!) tengo tendinitis en una mano (los tendones inflamados, siempre me pasa.) asi que de escribir nada, ahora que duele menos abuso de mi mano para sacarme de la cabeza lo que estos días tenía ya listo.**_

_**Aps, la canción que escuchaban es "Thank you for loving me" de Bon Jovi**_

_**REVIEWS**_

_**- **__**USAGI BOMBON:**__** Al final creo que no fue taaaan terrible con Yaten…uff…medio conmocionada me quedé después de este capitulo que tenía de un extremo a otro. Hay que darle mucho amor, si, se lo merece, aunque creo que todos se merecen amor ^^. Aps, si, es re entretenido estudiar esto! Yo espero que a ti tb te este llendo bien, el tiempo es corto para todos, pero un descanso para leer y escribir le hace bien a cualquiera! Jajaja.**_

_**- **__**PATTY RAMIREZ DE CHIBA:**__** Uy! Si es medio fuertecito todo esto, aunque me quedé volando con eso de que ardiera troya jajaja es que me fascinan la cultura y mitologia de los griegos!! Mmm…el día que conversamos por msn hablamos sobre lo que preguntas, pero ya lo aclararé!! Lo juro!...aprovecho de decirte que tambien me tienes ahí queriendo saber como será la rehabilitación de darien en tu fic! Espero leer pronto!**_

_**- **__**CHIKITA22BKOU:**__** Al pobre seiya se le salio todo el espartano que lleva dentro, luego de eso yo le habria dado un té con mucha azucar a ver si se tranquilizaba un poco. Y bueno, ya vez que taiki salió a ordenar el chiquero y que amy le ayudó, que tiernito, al menos ellos están mas tranquilos, aunque les toque hacer de mediadores. Y seiya, primero que se descargue, ahí podrá pensar bien las cosas y decidir que hará y si los perdona o los termina de matar xD.**_

_**- **__**LERINNE:**__** A lo mejor el derecho de Mina a buscar su felicidad pasaba tb por aclarar lo que tenia con Seiya, y error de Seiya de aclarar lo que siente. Uff..error de todos de no hablar!! Igual hay que tener valor para pararse en puntillas a encarar a Seiya, con su presencia imponente y asi de enojado, que miedo! Que bien que te guste! Asi que voy tratando de no demorar en actualizar! **_

_**- **__**MOON STAR 18:**__** Tengo una duda…tu eres MoonStar que escribe siempre pero ahora estabas logueada? O es otra? Me confundi jejeje aunque supongo que si eres la misma, digo por la forma de escribir. Bueno, cambiando de tema, me causa gracia que me llamen katabrecteri, y eso que lo he escrito un millon de veces jajaja. ¿un beso por orgullo? Un beso por lo que sea, si es de seiya bienvenido sea xD Pero no sé, estaban tan alterados los animo de ambos, y de todos en general, que no podian seguir aguantando sin explotar, demasiadas cosas sin decir en tantos años. En fin, ya se verá… Que estes muy bien! PD: la foto de tu avatar la tengo de fondo de pantalla, la amo!!!**_

_**- **__**LE PETITE VICKY:**__** Ok, después de el rato de ocio en el foro jajaja No odies a Minako! Seiya por muy lindo q sea tb tiene culpa! Pero ya he repetido tantas veces lo que creo jajaja. En fin, Yaten estaba poniéndose la camisa, aunque se duchó jajaja sirve? Uy, Darien…no me meto mira que dependiendo del fic me agrada verlo con Serena, lo que me recuerda que hace tiempo que muero por seguir leyendo un fic que es tuyo! (creo, he leido tanta cosa q a lo mejor me equivoqué xD) "nunca te olvidaré" es tuyo verdad? Esta cabeza despistada q tengo! Si es tuyo por fis sigue!!**_

_**El foro es el mejor descubrimiento del mes para mi, ahora me siento mas envuelta en este lindo mundo de fics de sailor moon! ^^**_

_**- **__**KIRA MOON XKARLATA:**__** Uy! No huyó, lo mandaron, después se hizo el tonto y no volvía, ahora q se aguante….noo!!!!... me da pena que sufra!! Pero es que Yaten es tan….aaaaaaaaaaaah (suspiro). Y si, dias de calor, ya deberian acabarse, esta tan raro el clima!!, nos vemos el en sgte cap!**_

_**- **__**HOTARU KOULLEN:**__** .Hola! mucho gusto de que lo leas! ¿Quién te lo recomendó? Digo, para pagarle lo que le corresponde por promocionarme le fic jajaja. Ok, entiendo los reclamos a cada unos de los tres por no ser mas cuidadosos en sus actos, he de decir que Mina no fue porque los pasajes de Tokio a Inglaterra no son tan baratos y bueno, los chicos ganan bien siendo tan famosos jajaja. Ok, eso no es tan buena excusa. Gracias por tu comentario, y por leerlo, aunque te pareciera raro la parte del fic que es mas Minako/Seiya.**_

_**- **__**MS. KOU:**__** Hola! Jajaja, mucho review! No sabia porque me llegaban tantos mails de alerta, pero gracias! Uy no sabes como me alegro cuando les gusta la historia, tb trato de apurarme porque no me aguanto mucho sin avanzar, de hehco son las 5 de la mañana jajaj, pero habia que dejar listas las respuestas a los reviews. Nos estamos viendo por algun fic jaja..**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Ahora espero que mi mano no muera por presionarla tanto jajaja, y que la inspiración no me abandone. Que esten todas muy bien! ^^**_

_**Besitos!! =) **_


	15. Lo que tenemos que reparar

_**.**_

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, utilizados por mi solo porque los amo y me hace feliz escribir de ellos xD**

_**.**_

_**=)**_

**.**

**

* * *

  
**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**Lo que tenemos que reparar.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Habían sido los meses más difíciles, también los más felices, y ahora que Seiya sabía la verdad una parte de ellos podía respirar, mientras la otra solo pensaba en el daño que le causaban a la persona a la que querían tanto.

Apartándose un poco para poder verse, Yaten volvió a acercar sus manos al rostro de Mina para quitarle las mechas que tapaban sus ojos y secar algunas lágrimas que aún caían por un llanto que comenzaba a calmarse. Era extraño sentir que él mismo aun tuviera lágrimas en sus ojos, pero llorar lo calmó, tal vez por haber estado casi toda su vida manteniéndose entero, sin flaquear ante ninguna situación. Pero lo que vivía ahora no era tan simple, no era tan fácil ver desde afuera con objetividad, porque ahora estaban involucrados sus sentimientos, su hermano, Mina, y años de momentos que se escaparon del control de todos.

Alguna vez pensó que llorar lo haría débil, ahora que comprendía la razón para hacerlo, no le importaba realmente la debilidad, porque lo importante era estar con Mina, ayudarla a volver a su alegría, y volver a ver sonreír también a Seiya.

Sus ojos azules apenas se notaban, pues los tenía hinchados de tanto llorar. Luego de la discusión con Seiya, ella no pudo sostenerse más y lloró como nunca creyó hacerlo, pues se consideraba mas fuerte, pero había sido demasiado, así que se desahogó hasta que sus energías se agotaron y quedó tirada tal cual se había lanzado a la cama. Tal vez se quedó dormida, tal vez solo no sentía ánimo para intentar reincorporarse, hasta que sintió a Yaten infundirle algo que la hizo tener ganas de abrir los ojos, o tratar al menos.

Y al abrirlos y acostumbrar su mirada a la oscuridad, ahora que ambos estaban un poco mas calmados, pudo notar la hinchazón en la cara del platinado, adivinando quién le había dado el golpe y la muy obvia razón.

_- Yaten…tu rostro, ¿estás bien? ¿Tienes algún otro golpe?_

_- Estoy bien, duele un poco, pero no es nada._

_- ¿Y…Seiya? ¿Está así también?_

_- No…no te preocupes, no intentamos matarnos a golpes._

_- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?_

_- Me pilló de sorpresa, me tomó un brazo y me golpeó. Discutimos, pero aparte de unos empujones no fue nada más. Luego llegó Taiki con Amy, pobres, no es justo que presencien estas cosas._

_- Estaba tan asustada de que se hicieran más daño._

_- No, lo conozco, su dolor es más que su rabia, de hecho me preguntó porqué pasaba esto. Te juro que…habría preferido que se desquitara conmigo a golpes, que peleáramos hasta cansarnos, porque así sabría que lo que le dolía era el orgullo, pero cuando lo escuchaba…mierda…_- No quería recordar esos momentos con su hermano, lo que importaba ahora era como arreglar el desastre que había dejado.

_- Yaten…sé cuanto lo quieres, y que te preocupas por él más de lo que admites, pero creo que debemos ocuparnos mas que preocuparnos…no sé como lo haremos, no sé ni lo que voy a hacer en los próximos cinco minutos, pero…de alguna forma debemos encontrar una vida que vivir de nuevo._

_- Mina…_- Tomó con sus manos el rostro desgastado de la rubia y la hizo mirarlo directo a los ojos, clavándole su mirada en una expresión seria.-_ …Seiya me dijo que habían discutido muy fuerte y te había tratado mal…_

_- Yo también lo traté mal…es solo que me dolió escucharlo decir que nuestra relación no era más que para no sentirse solo, que estaba decepcionado de mi. Y él…insinuando que tu y yo estábamos juntos solo por sexo, me enfurecí…le saqué en cara todo el tiempo que me dejó sola, que nunca me quiso de verdad, le dije que prefería estar contigo porque tu me amabas…_- Apenas y podía susurrar sus palabras, que por la cercanía Yaten escuchaba perfectamente.

_- Diablos…_

_- Lo eché de aquí, no quería seguir con esto, luego caminé hasta la cama y me dejé caer… y recuerdo que lloré, luego ya no tuve noción de nada más...hasta que escuché tu voz…_

_- Como odio verte sufrir._

_- Yaten, él está sufriendo también, y tu…amor, nunca te vi llorar._

_- Lo sé, pero que quieres que haga…ver a mi hermano destrozado por mi causa, ver el rostro de Taiki cuando nos vio peleando…y verte a ti tan débil, sin reaccionar…_

_- No te preocupes por mi, lo que me pase es consecuencia de mis actos…si, me siento fatal, pero en algún momento pasará…tiene que pasar. _– Tomó aire y se sentó con algo más de firmeza, separándose un poco de Yaten.- _Ahora voy a ir por algo para curarte esa herida y ver si baja la hinchazón._

Mina puso sus pies sobre el suelo para caminar en buscar de un botiquín y hielo, pero a penas dio unos pasos y sus piernas fallaron, sintiendo que toda la habitación le daba vueltas. Pudo sujetarse del borde de la cama mientras Yaten precipitado, se acercó a ella para sostenerla y ayudarla a volver a recostarse.

_- Aún estás débil. _– Comenzó a preguntarse qué tanto había afectado todo esto a las energías de Mina, no la veía bien y eso agregó una preocupación más a su cabeza.

_- Lo siento, estoy como una muñeca de trapo vieja._

_- ¿Has comido algo? te has puesto pálida._

_- Comí algo al desayuno creo, está bien, no te alarmes tanto, mejor ve por lo que necesito para tu golpe._

_- Mmmm. Te traeré algo de comer, ¿aún queda algo?_

_- Si, tal vez encuentres algo en el congelador._

_- Vuelvo enseguida._

_._

Mientras esperaba a que se calentara en el microondas la comida, se apoyó en el mesón pensando en todo el alboroto que los envolvía, y como todo parecía salirse de su control. La presión era fuerte, habían ocurrido tantas cosas, Mina podría…no sabía bien, tal vez algo de anemia, lo mejor sería llevarla al médico, aunque conociéndola se negaría, claramente estaba aguantando al máximo para no preocuparlo, pero él sabía que Mina no solía encontrarse tan débil. Sonó la campanita del microondas devolviéndolo a la realidad, sacó el plato, sacó hielo y fue por el botiquín para dirigirse de vuelta a la habitación. Mina lo esperaba ya más recuperada, sentada en la cama haciéndole un gesto para que le entregara el botiquín, pero él puso el plato para que comiera.

_- Luego me curas, ahora por favor cómete esto._

_- Estás exagerando, no me voy a morir si me demoro diez minutos más en comer._

_- No me voy a morir si demoras diez minutos más en curar mi herida._

_- Eres tan porfiado…está bien, comeré primero, pero debo curarte eso pronto y ponerte algo para que cicatrice la cortada._

Mientras se servía la lasaña, se dio cuenta que Yaten la miraba fijamente, como si con seguir mirándola encontrara alguna razón sobre su estado de salud.

_- A ver amor…_- Apartó el plato de ella y tomó a Yaten de las manos.- _dime lo que quieres saber._

_- Nada, solo creo que deberías ir al médico._

_- Mmmm, tu estás preocupado porque pueda tener algo serio…no debes alarmarte, no hay que ser médico para saber que me pasa._

_- ¿Sabes? ¿Estás enferma o algo así?_

_- No, Amor no tienes que poner esa cara, no tengo ninguna enfermedad terminal, ni me están fallando las defensas, simplemente es todo lo que está pasando, y que sea en estos días donde como si fuera poco todo me afecta y estoy con menos fuerzas porque ando en mi periodo._

_- Ah, era eso._ – El rostro de Yaten pareció tan aliviado como decepcionado.

_- Creo que sería el colmo que estuviera enferma justo ahora que debo enfocarme en cómo aliviar el dolor tuyo y de Seiya._

_- En realidad…cuando te vi así lo primero que pensé era que…que tú…_ - No sabía como decirle, extrañamente encontraba algo que le costaba decirle a Mina.

_- ¿Qué yo qué?_

_- Qué tu… estabas embarazada._

_- ¿Embarazada? No, no lo estoy amor, además ya te lo habría dicho si así fuera._

_- ¿Nunca has pensado en eso?_

_- ¿En estar embarazada?_

_- En tener un hijo, en que tengamos un hijo…_

_- Yaten, ahora no creo que sea el momento de hablar de eso. Pero claro que ha pasado por mi cabeza, solo que quisiera que el momento en que pasara fuera más tranquilo para un bebé, no sería justo que naciera en medio de tantos asuntos pendientes y con nosotros sin haber aclarado con Seiya, Taiki y las chicas lo que ha pasado. Pero ya habrá tiempo de conversarlo…mejor ven aquí._

Él se recostó para que Mina curara la herida, le dolía aún, no tanto como el hecho de que fuera Seiya quien lo golpeara, pero la piel le tensaba bastante. Luego de quedar limpia y parchada la herida, ella puso hielo en las partes inflamadas, mientras acariciaba su cabello, logrando que se relajara lo suficiente hasta quedarse dormido.

Cuando ya estaba oscuro despertó, y vio a Mina parada mirando por la ventana a un punto perdido en el cielo, no veía nada de la debilidad de hace unas horas, cuando a penas podía ponerse de pie, estaba ahí segura, y podía notar que había decidido algo que no entendía. Se levantó para acercarse a ella, no pudo abrazarla porque le pareció que ese era un gesto que correspondería si ella se encontrara falta de confianza y débil, y necesitara protegerla, en vez de eso se ubicó a su lado mirando al mismo punto perdido que ella mientras tomaba su mano y la apretaba con fuerza. Mina volvió a la realidad y sonrió al sentir la mano de Yaten en la suya. Se volteó para mirarlo de frente.

_- Voy a hablar con él._

_- ¿De nuevo?_

_- No, ahora de verdad tenemos que hablar y no gritarnos, tal vez esté más tranquilo, creo que a ti te entendió mejor que a mí._

_- Hablaremos con él entonces._

_- No. Yo hablaré con él._

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Amor…es muy pronto para que hablemos los tres, hay que ir con calma, sin presionarlo, por eso no creo que debamos ir los dos, porque sería como golpearlo, si llegamos ambos como la feliz pareja formada a costa de él estaría mal._

_- ¿No te preocupa que vuelvan a discutir? No quiero verte como cuando llegué._

_- Espero que algún día entienda que nunca lo cambie por ti, que entienda que te amo, pero no va a pasar de un día a otro._

_- Lo sé… ¿Y cuando piensas hablarle?_

_- Llamé hace un rato a Taiki, vendrá por la mañana, le debo una explicación y una disculpa._

_- No es necesario…_

_- Si lo es, así que luego de eso iré al departamento._

_- Yo debo volver, aunque no sé si sea bueno._

_- Yaten es mejor que te quedes aquí, le pedí a Taiki que te trajera algo de ropa._

_- Como usted ordene._

_- Es enserio…_

_- Lo sé, pero me asusta esa capacidad tuya de iluminarte de repente y saber qué hacer, eres aterradora cuando te paras con ese temple imperturbable._

_- No soy imperturbable, solo me estoy armando de valor y pensando con cuidado, esto es porque no quiero dejar que Seiya siga así sin hacer nada por él…y tampoco quiero volver a ver que llegas lastimado, y no lo digo solo por el golpe que te dio._

_- ¿No te incomoda que viva aquí unos días?_

_- ¿Preguntas eso de verdad? Amor, prácticamente vives aquí._

_- Si, pero no es mi hogar, es el tuyo._

_- No, es nuestro hogar, ahora deja de poner excusas y hazme caso._

La postura firme de Mina se suavizó y se tiró a los brazos de Yaten, y así volvieron a acostarse, sin hablar, solo abrazados. Aprovecharon la noche para descasar de el día de tormenta que habían tenido, al menos disponían de varias horas para conciliar el sueño.

A la mañana siguiente Mina se levantó para preparar algo de desayuno y llevárselo a Yaten a la cama. Comieron en silencio, aun cansados a pesar de lo mucho que durmieron.

Un par de horas después sonó el timbre.

Mina se levantó a recibir a Taiki, seguida por Yaten que se quedó sentado esperando a su hermano. Una vez abrió la puerta y vio que Taiki estaba acompañado por Amy, ok, esperaba solo a quien al parecer era su eterno cuñado, pero la presencia de su amiga la tranquilizaba en vez de asustarla, como lo hicieron otras visitas inesperadas anteriormente. Además, suponía que así como Taiki se había dado cuenta hace tiempo de su relación con Yaten, lo lógico sería que lo compartiera con Amy

Todos tomaron asiento, mirándose sin hablar, si embargo no era tensión lo que provocaba el silencio, era algo que Mina creyó le ayudaría, apoyo. Y entonces, buscando como comenzar a asumir sus actos, miró al suelo, luego a Yaten mientras tomaba aire, y se dirigió a Taiki.

_- Lo siento…por las molestias que he causado._

_- Está bien, pero no es de mi de quién debes preocuparte._

_- Taiki…_- Amy creyó que no era necesario recordarle a su amiga lo que seguramente era la razón por la quería hablar.

_- Amy, está bien, él tiene razón. Primero quería que supieran que lamento que estén metidos en medio de esto. Pero quiero que sepan como fueron las cosas._

_- No, Mina no es necesario, conozco a mis hermanos, y Yaten aunque no me dijo nada fue demasiado evidente._

_- ¿De verdad se me notaba tanto?_

_- Andabas como con sobredosis de azúcar, desaparecías algunas noches, cada vez que te hablaba de Seiya te ponías nervioso. Si, totalmente en evidencia._

_- Taiki, voy a hablar con Seiya, Yaten no quiere que lo haga sola, pero creo que es lo mejor, él debe escucharme, tal vez esté mas calmado. Si sigue pensando como ahora será peor para él, y no soporto verlo así._

_- No ha salido de su habitación desde que lo separé de Yaten, no ha querido hablarme ni nada._

_- Así es, con Taiki tratamos de darle algo de comer, de que se metiera en la cama siquiera, pero está tirado sin escucharnos._

Yaten apartó su rostro de los demás, estaba angustiado, podía imaginarse que Seiya estaría como encontró él a Mina al llegar, le habría gustado que alguien estuviera para confortarlo como él y Mina lo hicieron, si ellos dos no habían podido contenerse y habían terminado llorando abrazados, Seiya debía estar peor.

Mina se dio cuenta de la reacción de Yaten y acercó su mano a la de él para apretarla con fuerza, él volteó para encontrarle sonriéndole como pudo.

Taiki sabía que tanto Mina como Yaten trataron de evitar dañar a Seiya, pero no había resultado muy bien. No sabía qué papel jugaría ahora, pero con tal de ver a sus hermanos en paz otra vez se pondría a disposición de lo que Mina pensaba hacer.

_- Taiki, no es un gran plan, solo hablar, necesito hablar con él a solas. Solo quiero que estés aquí con Yaten, y Amy…si puedes ir con las chicas._

_- Pero Mina, las chicas no saben nada._

_- No, pero saben que Seiya está aquí, querrán verlo, se suponía que nos reuniríamos todos como antes, pero…ya saben. Es para que a ninguna se le ocurra ir a verlo hasta que podamos hablar._

_- ¿Y cuando piensas ir a nuestro departamento a verlo?_

_- Ahora._

No dijeron nada más, no era necesario seguir hablando sobre lo que ya sabían. Taiki Fue a dejar a Amy a la entrada del edificio, pasándole su auto para que llegara antes. Mientras Mina fue a cambiarse de ropa y refrescarse, a ver si lograba disimular todo lo que había llorado. Yaten no se movió hasta que la vio lista, entonces fue a su habitación a buscarla.

_- ¿Lista?_

_- Eso espero._

Caminaron hasta la puerta y Mina abrió para salir, pero antes se abrazaron por unos minutos, lo que fue contemplado por Taiki quien volvía en ese momento. Al notar que los observaban volvieron a tener noción del tiempo y Mina salió por el pasillo, pasando por el lado de Taiki, quién le dio una sonrisa para calmarla y estiró su mano pasarle la llave del departamento, tal vez Seiya no escuchara el timbre o no quisiera levantarse. Luego caminó hacia su hermano que no despegaba sus ojos del camino donde ya había desaparecido la rubia, solo reaccionó cuando sintió la mano de su hermano en su hombro, y por primera vez en su vida, agradeció que la altura de Taiki lo hiciera parecer un roble y eso lo ayudara a confiar en que Seiya reaccionaría mejor.

.

.

.

Se había subido a un taxi, no se sentía capaz de manejar con las manos temblorosas. No se dio cuenta cuando llegó a su destino y bajó del auto. La última vez que estuvo frente al edificio fue para lo mismo que ahora, hablar con Seiya. Pero todo había salido mal, no porque solo encontrara a Yaten, si no porque esa fue la peor forma de mostrar la verdad. Parecía que el tiempo desde ese momento fuera mucho, pero poco mas de veinticuatro horas habían pasado, y dentro de esas horas, tantas cosas, tantas palabras y discusiones, lágrimas. Esperaba que las cosas fueran diferentes, ahora nadie venía con indirectas, nadie ocultaba nada, ahora esperaba que al menos Seiya recuperara el ánimo. Así que sin darle mucho preámbulo al asunto, se apuró en entrar por la puerta y dirigirse al ascensor.

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_**Ok, este cap es corto y la verdad me demoré mucho, pero no sabia bien que poner en este o que dejar para el siguiente, en fin, no es que me convenza mucho asi, pero ya está, igual espero no me maten por dejarlo así. **_

_**REVIEWS**_

_**- **__**PATTY RAMIREZ DE CHIBA:**__** Hola, bueno acabo de hablarte asi q no sé que mas puedo decirte, ahora leere el tuyo jajja, y no ardió troya porque son hermanos y eso yo creo que es la razón para no querer tratarse tan mal.**_

_**- **__**USAGI BOMBON:**__** Hola, si tiempo de relax hace falta, pero ahora es mas tiempo de estudio jajaj. Lo de Amy y Taiki nunca lo dije asi tal cual, pero siempre habían como guiños, como cuando la ultima noche antes de irse a Europa la pasaron juntos (salieron! No piensas mal jajaj) Es como los guiños a q Lita tiene algo con Andrew.**_

_**- **__**KINSEI:**__** bueno, supongo que ahora de tanto demorarme en actualizar seiya pudo desahogarse =S. Un gusto haber podido hablar contigo! Y un gusto estar leyendo de nuevo tus fics.**_

_**- **__**MOON STAR 18:**__** Jajaja, me queda claro, si, a veces es una lata loguearse para dejar review. Uy si, hay q ser fuerte para afrontar las cosas que uno hace o para lograr lo que uno quiere, y ademas teniendo a yaten al lado yo creo que haria cosas que ni imagino. Y la foto es hermosa!!! Si, la amo, esa y todas las de la colección q se le parecen.**_

_**- **__**LERINNE:**__** jajaja mi mano resucitó, la inspiración anduvo esquiva estos dias, pero tengo confianza en que vuelva mejor que como volvió en este cap =S Uy, me gusta q les guste mi fic, y mas cuando es fuera de lo q acostumbran a leer. =)**_

_**- **__**KIRA MOON XKARLATA:**__** Q lindo, mi mano agradece que pregunten por ella, está mejor =) asi que ahora puedo escribir mas, y x milesima vez digo q a pesar de poder escribir, no estoy taaan conforme con este cap, pero bueno. Gracias por leerlo ^^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Inspiración vuelve a mi!!!!**_

_**Besitos!! =) **_


	16. Era tan lindo, era tan bueno

_**.**_

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, utilizados por mi solo porque los amo y me hace feliz escribir de ellos xD**

_**.**_

_**=)**_

**.**

**

* * *

  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Era tan lindo, era tan bueno****.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Se había subido a un taxi, no se sentía capaz de manejar con las manos temblorosas. No se dio cuenta cuando llegó a su destino y bajó del auto. La última vez que estuvo frente al edificio fue para lo mismo que ahora, hablar con Seiya. Pero todo había salido mal, no porque solo encontrara a Yaten, si no porque esa fue la peor forma de mostrar la verdad. Parecía que el tiempo desde ese momento fuera mucho, pero poco mas de veinticuatro horas habían pasado, y dentro de esas horas, tantas cosas, tantas palabras y discusiones, lágrimas. Esperaba que las cosas fueran diferentes, ahora nadie venía con indirectas, nadie ocultaba nada, ahora esperaba que al menos Seiya recuperara el ánimo. Así que sin darle mucho preámbulo al asunto, se apuró en entrar por la puerta y dirigirse al ascensor.

Ya no habían nervios sobre como reaccionaría Seiya, o como le diría la verdad, mas bien lo que le apretaba el pecho era él, y el dolor que le estaba causando, podría haber acabado todo, pero aun lo quería, lo adoraba.

.

A pesar de que había ignorado por todas esas horas a Taiki y Amy, escuchaba con atención lo que a lo lejos hablaban. Escuchó sobre como se dieron cuenta de que Mina y Yaten estaban juntos, y también escuchó que a pesar de ocultarle la verdad estaban muy preocupados de él. Cuando sonó el teléfono y supo que era Mina, y luego su hermano y Amy salieron, adivinó que la próxima vez que alguien abriera esa puerta, ese alguien sería su novia, su ex novia. Aún no estaba seguro de qué palabra debía utilizar en ese momento para referirse a Mina.

Estaba sentado sobre su cama mirando hacia la ventana y dejando vagar sus pensamientos con total libertad. Veía el día en que llegó a la escuela, cuando conoció a cinco chicas muy simpáticas y se enamoró de una rubia de extraño peinado. Vió como permanecía cerca de ella el mayor tiempo posible, perdiéndose en todo lo que lo deslumbraba de ella., llenándose con una esperanza que se desvaneció con el regreso de Darien. Y luego veía lo que ocurrió sin darse cuenta, su cercanía por inercia con Mina, su amistad cada vez más fuerte, tan apegados el uno al otro hasta que comenzaron a quererse de otra forma. Veía la relación que por todos esos años se convirtió en su refugio, hasta que quedó a la intemperie al saber que ella se había enamorado de Yaten.

Una calidez extraña lo había envuelto durante siete años, con algunas variaciones en la intensidad, aún así la quería, la quería muchísimo, pero las palabras de ella y de sus hermanos preguntándole si la amaba, eran algo que no se atrevió nunca a contestar, porque reconocer que la amaba haría que verla con Yaten le doliera aún más, y si no la amaba, la habría estado engañando a ella y a sí mismo durante todo esos años. Pero era algo inevitable de descubrir, o más bien de seguir negando, porque podía darse cuenta a medida que repasaba sus pensamientos, que ya sabía la respuesta.

Un suave sonido de la puerta cerrándose y unos pasos dirigiéndose a su habitación lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, hasta que los pasos se detuvieron a un par de metros de él, sin que volteara a ver, siguió en la misma posición, mirando por la ventana.

Habrán pasado unos diez minutos así, sintiendo como ella lo miraba esperando el momento de acercarse, así que sin voltearse a verla le hizo saber que estaba conciente de su presencia.

_- Sabía que vendrías Mina…_

Ella solo lo siguió mirando, dando un par de pasos más en su dirección, al menos era un alivio notarlo mas tranquilo, pero aún así no se atrevía a hacer ni decir nada que pudiera de nuevo una discusión entre ellos.

Seiya por fin se giró para quedar frente a ella, aún sentado en el borde de su cama y sin hacer contacto visual.

_- Lo siento…no quise hablarte así._

_- No quise, no quiero verte así. Seiya, he venido porque no quiero que sigas mal._

_- ¿Cómo fue que te diste cuenta que me querías?_

_- ¿Qué?_ – Ok, Mina esperaba que le preguntara sobre sus sentimientos, pero esa no era la pregunta que creía que iba a responder.

_- Me refiero a antes que nos hiciéramos novios_

_- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso ahora?_

_- Por favor, necesito saberlo._

Sí, era evidente el cambio en la actitud de Seiya, pero no entendía a donde quería llegar con esa pregunta.

_- Pero…_

_- Mina, de verdad necesito que me digas._

_- Está bien. No sé muy bien que decirte, aparte de que de a poco me sentía atraída por ti, que de vez en cuando notaba que me apenaba que no vieras a nadie mas que a Serena, pero me sentía a gusto estando contigo como amigos, estaba resignada supongo. Y cuando me dijiste que sentías algo por otra persona, fue triste, pero pensé que si eso te hacia sentir mejor, si así eras feliz, te iba a ayudar._

Entonces Seiya levantó la vista y la miró a los ojos, entendiendo lo que en ese entonces nunca se explicó. Le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se sentara. Mina hizo caso, sentándose en el otro extremo de la cama. Entonces continuó.

-_ Fui tan feliz al darme cuenta que esa persona era yo, fue extraño, al nuevo para mí, pero dejé de vivir en una constante incertidumbre. Y luego…no sé, siempre fuiste tan gentil, tan agradable, además no había nada en lo que discrepáramos y eso hacia que todo entre nosotros fuera tan relajante, tan calmado. Y aprecié mucho esa calma junto a ti._

_- Yo también…_

_- ¿Por qué quieres hablar de esto?_

_- Quiero…creo que quiero entender._

_- ¿Entender que cosa?_

_- Mina, aun me duele mucho lo que pasó, pero ya saqué la rabia, contra ti, contra Yaten, ahora quiero estar de nuevo tranquilo, y para eso necesito saber si alguna vez te amé, y si tú me amaste._

_- Es duro, pero creo que lo mejor es que ahora seamos sinceros con esto y digamos todo._

_- ¿Tu sabes verdad?_

_- Creo que me di cuenta cuando…_- Mina bajó la mirada, no sabía si debía ser tanta la sinceridad hasta llegar a ser hiriente.

_- …cuando estuviste con Yaten._

_- Seiya…_

_- Está bien, puede decírmelo._

_- Yo nunca sentí nada por Yaten cuando estabas aquí, cuando estaba todo bien y sentía que todo era perfecto, no sentí siquiera algo cuando él me dijo que me quería. Tú eras todo para mí, pero no sabía por qué. Y cuando te fuiste, no sé, por un tiempo todo fue bien, pero los años sin verte… era obvio que desgastaría algo que no era completamente amor, ahora sé que…sé que no te amaba._

_- Sabes, de cierta forma es un alivio, no me perdonaría decirte esto sabiendo que me amaste._

_- ¿Decirme qué?_

_- Dijiste que debíamos decirnos todo ahora, yo…yo tampoco te amaba, pero aún así te quiero, eso siempre lo he tenido claro. Es solo que…a veces creo que nunca podré amar a alguien si que me ronde el recuerdo de Bombón y el miedo de que pase lo mismo que con ella._

Mina siempre supo esto, temía esto, pero ahora entendía que no estaba en manos de Seiya, ni de ella, y que no era justo tampoco. Se paró de la cama para llegar a su lado y lo abrazó, lo cual desconcertó a Seiya, pero era exactamente lo que necesitaba, y ella como siempre, lo entendió y lo apoyó.

_- No puedo creer todo lo que nos dijimos cuando fui a tu departamento._

_- Ni yo, pero está bien, ya pasó, solo espero que alguna vez me perdones por haberte engañado._

_- No es sobre perdonarlos o no, supongo que tiene que cerrarse la herida, y espero que no tome tanto tiempo, yo sé que aunque lo que siento por ti no fuera ese amor que creíamos compartir, no hay nadie con quien pudiera compartir mi vida si no eras tú, y ahora no sé donde voy a ir._

_- Seiya, siempre vas a encontrar la forma, siempre lo haces, pero no es decisión tuya el día en que encontrarás a alguien, ni quien será._

_- ¿Lo dices por Yaten?_

_- En parte…_

_- ¿Qué se siente? ¿Cómo te sientes con él?_

_- Era muy enserio eso de decirnos todo, ¿verdad? Pues…tenemos distintos gustos, manías, es gracioso, pero es como si cada día construyéramos algo en que encajamos los dos. Él siempre estuvo ahí, tratando de no pasarse del límite, porque sabía que yo te quería, pero en algún momento, sin darme cuenta, lo vi, me di cuenta que era él a quién quería a mi lado. Me siento fuerte, me siento feliz, no se Seiya, es algo maravilloso, a pesar de la forma en que se dio, porque de verdad que ambos nos sentíamos terrible al pensar en el daño que te haríamos._

_- Si, duele, pero así debe ser, tu siempre fuiste mi mejor amiga, por eso haré honor a nuestra amistad, que espero podamos recuperar algún día. Y quiero quedarme con todo lo lindo que tenemos juntos…pero no puedo seguir aquí._

_- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?_

_- Que no puedo quedarme aquí viéndote con él, seria insano, necesito respirar de aquí, respirar de ti, y también respirar de Bombón, si no voy a seguir esperando toda mi vida a alguien que me la saque del corazón._

_- Seiya, no puedes sacártela del corazón, nunca vas a poder, porque no puedes reemplazarla, pero tienes razón, aquí te vas a ahogar._

_- Mina, no creas que quise reemplazarla contigo, de hecho, es a ella y a ti a quienes necesito superar para seguir por mí con mi vida._

_- Sé que no me usaste, y sé que eso si era amor, no puedo reprochártelo, tu amabas a Serena, y yo amo a Yaten. Y no por eso voy a pensar que no me querías, son distintos sentimientos, y lo sé porque yo te quiero, y eso nunca va a cambiar._

_- Si, es distinto. Yo debería pedirte disculpas, por haberte dejado tanto tiempo sola._

_- Está bien, ya pasó, piensa que fue lo mejor, si no tal vez estaríamos casados, ¿tu crees que seríamos realmente felices así?_

_- No, creo que solo nos habríamos refugiado en nuestra tranquilidad._

_- ¿Vas a volver a Londres?_

_- Es lo más probable, y te llamaré, quiero asegurarme que mi hermano se comporte._

_- No seas duro con él, ustedes son una familia, piensa en Taiki, estar en medio no debe ser fácil._

_- Lo sé, pero ya habrá tiempo, ahora será mejor que vayas por mis hermanos, tenemos que hablar con las chicas, mejor que sepan por nosotros todo lo que ha pasado._

_- Gracias, a pesar de todo lo que hice sigues ayudándome._

_- Es la mejor forma de que esto sane._

_._

Caminaron hacia la salida, Seiya quería despejarse y darse un baño, en la noche podrían juntar a todos donde Rei y les contarían lo ocurrido, y él, les diría que volvería a Europa. Antes de que Mina saliera quedaron en silencio frente a frente, y Seiya sintió mas fuerte que el momento de dejarla ir estaba ocurriendo. Era lo que debían hacer, no podía estar el resto de su vida junto a ella solo por lo bien que le hizo. Se le humedecieron los ojos, no alcanzando a llorar, pero no podía evitar esa melancolía mientras la miraba y pensaba en los momentos en que ella lo había hecho sentir feliz.

_- Así que, hasta aquí llegan todos nuestros años juntos._

_- No, hasta aquí llegan nuestros años de pareja, pero tu siempre serás una parte muy importante de mi vida,_

_- Y tú de la mía. Mina… ¿puedo despedirme de ti?_

Ella entendió a que se refería, sintiéndose también acongojada por cerrar una relación de tantos años. No pudo más que asentir con la cabeza y sonreírle. Seiya se acercó más y tomó su rostro, acariciándolo con cariño, y la besó, con calma, mientras Mina tomaba a su vez el rostro de Seiya y se guardaba ese último beso que compartirían. No fue un beso largo, Mina se separó de Seiya mientras abría los ojos y sentía las mejillas húmedas. Él le secó las lágrimas y luego las propias, ahora si sabía que si bien nunca amaría a nadie como a Serena, nunca habría alguien tan importante y a quien quisiera tanto como a Mina, solo esperaba que llegara alguien que ocupara un lugar en su corazón que lo hiciera sentir completo.

Así como el día en que todo comenzó, hoy, que terminaba, lo veía igual, y aún podía recordar lo que le había dicho a él justo antes que la besara por primera vez, y le pareció que este era el momento de recordárselo.

_- E__res un gran hombre y cualquiera estaría feliz a tu lado…pero eso será siempre que tú seas feliz al lado de esa persona._

.

Salió del departamento, decidió que lo mejor era caminar de vuelta, era extraño ver que ya no era novia de Seiya, estaba tan acostumbrada a eso, había dado por hecho que seguiría siéndolo, o que sería su esposa. Era extraño dejar tantos años hasta ahí, pero ahora podía volver a su departamento, ver a Yaten y decirle que no había que seguir viviendo su amor como si fuera un delito, que ya no tendría que inventarle excusas a Taiki para quedarse con ella, que ya no debía temer a que todo se acabara entre ellos.

Yaten la había visto desde la ventana, así que cuando Mina salió del ascensor fue a su encuentro, observando su rostro calmado, y la estrechó en sus brazos

_- Dulzura… ¿está todo bien?, ¿estas bien?_

_- Ahora podremos estar bien amor, ahora podremos estar completamente bien…_

_._

_._

_._

_

* * *

  
_

_**.**_

_**Fin! Jajajaja, no mentira, si aún me quedan un par de cables que atar.**_

_**He demorado, el deber me llamaba y la inspiración se me arrancaba, pero agradezco que lean y me apoyen =)**_

_**REVIEWS**_

_**- **__**MOON STAR 18:**__** Pues le faltará un poquito a los hermanitos, pero no todo siempre puede ser perfecto, al menos Seiya trata de hacer las cosas bien y estar él bien. =)**_

_**- **__**HANA DAWN:**__** miedo!! Gracias, porque te lo mandaste de una y porque no me masacraste. Si, de verdad me aterraba que lo leyeras y lo odiaras y luego tener que verte la cara al día sgte y querer salir corriendo jajaja, pero eso es para que veas lo mucho que me importa la opinión de mis amigas (en especial cuando cof cof, saben de donde provienen las motivaciones, los hechos, la forma y blah). Y gracias por morir de ataque de nanainismo con el lemon xD yo creo que por eso te dio fiebre después xD. ¿Carrete? ¿Bailar?¿convencer a Mars? jajajaj**_

_**- **__**MS. KOU:**__** No, no mueras por saber, si aquí ya está! Me demoré pero no es para tanto! xD **_

_**- **__**PATTY RAMIREZ DE CHIBA:**__** Ahora si! Al fin. Mmm sip es normal, calma y paciencia, a ver si mejoran. Y bueno, ya te lo habia dicho por msn, no era un yatencito, sorry…ah y ojala te sirvan las canciones! =)**_

_**- **__**LERINNE:**__** Claro, no le queda otra a Taiki, eso le pasa por ser el unico sensato de esos tres jajaja, pero por eso mismo él está feliz con Amy, al menos algo bueno le llegó de regalo xD**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Besitos!! =) **_


	17. Todas las miradas en nuestra dirección

_**.**_

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, utilizados por mi solo porque los amo y me hace feliz escribir de ellos xD**

_**.**_

_**=)**_

**.**

**

* * *

  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Todas las miradas en nuestra dirección.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yaten la había visto desde la ventana, así que cuando Mina salió del ascensor fue a su encuentro, observando su rostro calmado, y la estrechó en sus brazos

_- Dulzura… ¿está todo bien?, ¿estas bien?_

_- Ahora podremos estar bien amor, ahora podremos estar completamente bien…_

_- ¿Está él bien?_

_- No, pero está más calmado._

_- Entonces… ¿pudieron hablar?_

_- Si, pero…debemos hablar con los demás ahora._

_- ¿Con Lita, Rei y Serena?_

_- Si, ellas son mis amigas, y no he sido capaz de confiar en ellas lo que ha pasado._

_- Mina, fue decisión de ambos no decir nada hasta que Seiya regresara._

_- Lo sé, y por lo mismo, es hora de que ellas lo sepan. Por la noche nos reuniremos, debo avisarle a Rei…_

_- Yo lo haré._

La voz de Taiki asustó a Mina en un principio, se separó del abrazo y se dirigió a la entrada de su departamento.

_- Taiki, lo siento, no me había dado cuenta que estabas aquí afuera. Gracias, por apoyarnos y por estar aquí con Yaten._

_- Mina, podré no estar del todo feliz por como se dieron las cosas, pero el enano es mi hermano, siempre lo voy a apoyar, así como a Seiya._

_- ¡Gracias por lo de enano! _– Reclamó Yaten con un fingido disgusto, recuperando enseguida la seriedad para hablarle a su hermano.- _Enserio, gracias, sé lo difícil que es para ti estar en medio._

_- Si, pero ya está. Ahora será mejor que vaya por Ami y le avise al resto de las chicas._

_- Ok, nos veremos por la noche entonces._

Taiki se fue en busca de su novia y mientras la pareja entraba de vuelta al departamento.

Mina caminó al baño y se enjuagó la cara silenciosa, pensativa. Luego se dirigió a su habitación, se quitó los zapatos y se sentó frente al tocador, con la mirada perdida en su reflejo, el cual mostraba el cansancio y desgaste en el que se encontraba.

Yaten estaba en la cocina. A penas Taiki se fue y entraron al departamento, fue a preparar una taza de té para Mina y un café muy cargado para él. Era tranquilizante saber que Seiya estaba reaccionando mejor, y aunque Mina no le contara sobre la conversación, suponía que era lo que ambos necesitaban decirse.

Fue a buscarla a su habitación para avisarle que las tazas estaban servidas sobre la mesa, y la encontró mirándose al espejo distraída en algo que, adivinaba, tenía que ver con su conversación con Seiya.

Mina no pareció darse cuenta que él estaba ahí, Yaten pensó en hablarle, pero en vez de eso examinó su expresión, sin lograr decidirse si la veía tranquila o confusa, tal vez ¿contenta?, o algo nostálgica. No había algo en concreto que describiera su estado, el que pareció mutar a medida que pasaban cosas por su cabeza.

Se acercó un poco más, quedando a su lado sin que ella se moviera, se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de su rostro y acercó su mano para acariciar su mejilla. La rozó apenas y Mina casi da un salto del asiento, aterrizando en el mundo real y sonriéndole a Yaten, ahora que se daba cuenta dónde y con quién estaba.

_- ¿Dónde anda tu cabecita?_

_-Lo siento, estaba totalmente ausente._

_- ¿Qué es lo que ahora te preocupa? _– Volvió a acercarse a ella, acariciándola.

_- La verdad, estaba pensando en todo. Desde el día en que llegaron a la escuela, pasando por mi relación con Seiya. Todo este tiempo que has estado conmigo, y estos últimos meses en que hemos estado juntos._

_- Era impresionante la mezcla de emociones en tus ojos._

_- Es que miraba mi cara ojerosa y me di cuenta de todo lo difícil que ha sido llegar hasta aquí, pero que cada segundo ha valido la pena, y volvería a pasar por lo que sea, por mas duro que sea…para estar contigo._

_- Pues admito que esperaría de nuevo todo lo que tuve que esperar para que me quisieras._

_- ¿Quererte? Ya deberías saber que no eres querido, eres amado, y bastante más de lo que creí que podría._

_- Pero no más de lo amada que eres tú._

_- ¿Sabes? Esta es parte de la conversación en la que me suena a que tenemos doce años, jajaja._

_- ¿Acaso no tenemos doce años a veces?_

_- Si…puede ser._

_- Ahora niñita será mejor que me acompañes antes que se enfríe tu té._

_- Estás loco Yaten…pero eres adorable._

Tomaron sus tazas en silencio, no demoraron mucho en tenerlas casi vacías. Mina notó que Yaten estaba pensativo y algo nervioso.

_- ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?_

_- ¿Ah? Ehhh…de hecho, ahora que terminé de tomar mi café, voy a ir al departamento._

_- Pero Taiki te trajo lo que necesitabas._

_- Voy por Seiya. Ahora que ustedes lograron hablar, supongo que podré decirle algo más que ayer, no creo que sea bueno encontrarnos de golpe cuando nos reunamos con las chicas, considerando que la última vez que nos vimos, terminamos a golpes._

_- Lo sé…está bien, pero trata de que no se peleen de nuevo. Ya basta de peleas._

_- Tú dijiste que estaba más tranquilo. Sé que nos diremos cosas fuertes, pero esto seguro que ya no nos gritaremos, ni llegaremos a golpes._

_- Él…él entiende, no sé bien qué pasó, pero a pesar de que le duele, entiende._

_- Ahora que se ha calmado creo que logró ver que estas siendo honesta con lo que le dijiste, digamos que te cuesta ser cínica y él lo sabe porque te conoce._

_- Supongo._

Yaten se paró de la mesa, dejándola para que terminara con calma su té. Se lavó los dientes, y antes de salir del departamento se acercó a ella, besó su frente y luego sus labios, Mina le sonrió y eso fue exactamente lo que él necesitaba antes de ir nuevamente a hablar con su hermano.

Mina terminó al rato su té y se recostó, hace días que todo lo que su cuerpo deseaba era dormir, pero no lograba sacar de su cabeza la preocupación porque se produjera un nuevo enfrentamiento entre Yaten y Seiya.

Es cierto que hace mucho que ya no eran novios en todo lo que ser una pareja conlleva, hace tiempo que no tenían más que el titulo de serlo. Pero ahora que terminaban oficialmente, había otra relación en su vida, la cual no sabía ahora lo que era. Yaten había sido su amigo, su cuñado, su acompañante, su apoyo y, aunque no le gustaba como sonaba, había sido su amante, después de todo por más que quisiera que no fuera así, habían engañado a Seiya. El punto es que nunca habían hablado con Yaten sobre el nombre de lo que eran, sabían lo que sentían, pero ¿qué eran ahora que lo demás no se interponía? Y después de todo ¿qué mas daba? Estaban juntos, estaban enamorados, y eso no cambiaría según el nombre que le pusieran a todo lo que compartían.

.

A penas Yaten abrió la puerta de su departamento se encontró con su hermano, quien se encontraba sentado en el sillón jugueteando con los bordes de un cojín, pero no estaba tan distraído, así que chocaron sus miradas enseguida, de una forma bastante distinta a la última vez que se encontraron.

_- Vamos Yaten, no te quedas ahí parado, prometo no dejarte el otro ojo morado._

_- ¿Qué pasó Seiya? ¿Por qué este cambio tan extremo?_

_- Porque tenías razón, la dejé mucho tiempo sola y no me di cuenta cuanto la lastimé. Y ella tenía razón en cuanto a que nunca nos amamos de verdad, nos queríamos, pero eso no es suficiente para entregarle tu vida a alguien._

_- Y aun con eso, no es así de simple para ti ¿verdad?_- Yaten dio unos pasos para sentarse en una silla, cerca de Seiya.

_- He pasado tantos años con ella, ok, tal vez no físicamente, pero si sabiéndola mi novia. Y sé lo que pasa por su cabeza, por su corazón, porque en el fondo somos iguales, siempre lo hemos sido, y…tal vez es por eso que…, si, eso es, somos muy parecidos._

_- Lo siento, de verdad, sé que nunca he sido bueno para hablar contigo, pero ahora, dime lo que quieras, lo voy a aceptar, es lo mínimo que te debo por todo lo que ha pasado._

_- ¿Quién eres tu y que hiciste con Yaten Kou? _

_- No he hecho nada…_

_- Tienes razón, fue ella. Yaten, ¿Qué sientes por ella?_

_- ¿Por qué quieres saber eso? Ayer estábamos golpeándonos por esto ¿y ahora quieres saber qué siento?_

_- No puedo estar tranquilo si no me lo dices._

_- Sabes que cuando te dije, antes que nos fuéramos a Europa, que si la hacías sufrir de nuevo haría todo lo posible por separarlos, no era enserio. Si, me sentía muy atraído por ella, pero no podía. Cuando no volviste más, me pasé esos años arrancándome para verla cada vez que podía, pero ella seguía esperándote, mientras yo me aguantaba por no poder acercarme más._

_- Siempre pensé que esos viajes eran para intentar verla, pero nunca pensé que lo consiguieras._

_- Ella no quiso decirte nada para que no te enojaras ni pensaras mal, realmente nunca me vio de otra forma hasta que…_- Esta era la parte en que no se quería con Seiya, al menos no aún.

_- ¿Hasta que cosa?_ – Seiya remarcó de tal forma la pregunta, que Yaten entendió que no le quedaba mas alternativa que decirle.

_- La besé…no sé fue un impulso, andábamos dando un paseo y no pude controlarme. Y ahí comenzó todo, a pesar que tratamos de pasar por alto eso. Y aún cuando ella me dijo que me amaba, no podía dejar de pensar en que tarde o temprano volverías._

_- Mas bien tarde._

_- Seiya, ella es todo…todo._

_- ¿Nunca intentaste olvidarla?_

_- Claro, muchas veces, la idea de que la vería casarse contigo era lo peor, pero no había nadie que me la borrara. Y si bien me dediqué los primeros seis meses del viaje a salir con quien se me cruzara, cuando la volví a ver supe que no existía nadie más que ella para mí, aunque fuera mi cuñada. Y todo esto me suena patético viniendo de mí._

_- Si, pensé que tanta salida en Europa era porque ya no sentías nada por Mina. Y en cuanto a eso que suenas patético, es cierto, pero dudo que te importe._

_- En todo caso no me arrepiento de todo el tiempo, solo que habría preferido no tener que hacerte daño en el camino._

_- Yo sé lo prácticamente imposible que sacarte lo que sientes. Yaten, solo espero que todo esto haya valido la pena y que de verdad no la hagas sufrir con las mismas estupideces que yo._

_- La haré feliz, te lo prometo._

_- Más te vale, si no ya sabes que volveré por tu otro ojo._

_- Gracias por entender._

_- Si hay alguien que es capaz de quitarte ese humor infernal que tienes, no me queda más que arrodillarme y agradecerle._

_- Eso no quiere decir que ahora vaya a ser un hermanito cariñoso contigo._

_- ¡No! Ni se te ocurra, no tendría a quien molestar._

_- Seiya, ¿Cómo vamos a llegar donde las chicas? Ellas no tienen idea de nada, si me ven llegar con Mina…_

_- Supongo que me tendrás que llevar, así que llegaré poco antes de que salgan para irme con ustedes._

_- Tengo cosas que arreglar aquí, así que podemos pasar por Mina luego._

_- Claro, entonces nos vemos más tarde, creo que debo cambiarme y dormir un rato._

Se dirigió de vuelta a su habitación, pero antes de entrar Yaten lo interrumpió.

_- ¿Cómo es que fuiste capaz de entendernos así tan rápido y después de lo que pasó ayer?_

_- Porque la quiero, y a ti enano, también y porque eres mi hermano._

Entonces entró y dejó a Yaten boquiabierto, Seiya había sido capaz de pensar en ellos y lo que significaban para él antes de lo que había pasado, y quería que fueran felices, no entendía como podía, y admiraba esa capacidad de su hermano, pues no estaba seguro si él mismo podría perdonar y calmarse tan rápido de haber estado en su lugar.

_- Yo también te quiero imbécil._ – Sonrió de lado y entro también a su habitación a guardar algunas cosas y pensar en cómo decirle a las chicas, no es que fueran muy cercanas a él, pero sabía lo importantes que eran para Mina.

.

Más tarde, al terminar con su orden y de revisar algunas cosas que debía aclarar con sus hermanos sobre el trabajo, ahora que la situación con Seiya se tranquilizaba, se acordó de llamar a Mina.

_- ¿Hola?_

_- Hola dulzura, te llamaba para avisarte que mas tarde pasaré por ti, así que espérame lista para salir._

_- ¿Está todo bien allá?_

_- Si, mejor de lo esperado, luego te cuento._

_- Menos mal, eso es un alivio. Bueno, nos vemos más tarde amor._

_- Nos vemos._

Cuando ya llegó la hora de salir, Yaten golpeó la puerta de Seiya, éste salió enseguida, sin intercambiar palabras, salieron del departamento subieron al auto del platinado, continuando en silencio mientras conducían a buscar a Mina.

.

Mina caminaba de un lado a otro esperando que Yaten pasara por ella, hace mucho que estaba lista para salir, pero desde que no tenía mas que hacer, el tiempo parecía divertirse yendo, a su parecer, cada vez mas lento y haciéndola perder la paciencia.

Al fin escuchó la puerta abriéndose y se dirigió de inmediato al encuentro de Yaten para salir enseguida a ver a sus amigas, y entonces, antes de llegar a la entrada, vio que no venía solo. No pudo mas que abrir los ojos con asombro, pero de alguna forma, era una buena señal.

_- Seiya…_

_- Hola Mina._

Luego de intercambiar un saludo que les era bastante extraño, ella miró en dirección a Yaten tratando de saber qué pasaba, él le sonrió y entonces volvió a mirar a Seiya y vio que esbozaba una sonrisa también. Y con decisión caminó hacia la salida, seguida de los chicos.

.

Serena estaba con su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Darien, había intentado convencer a Taiki y Ami para que contaran la razón de la reunión, pero no había forma de que hablaran. Rei ayudaba a Lita y Andrew a acomodar unos pasteles que prepararon para la ocasión, todo en silencio, no podían dejar de notar la actitud sospechosa con la que Taiki llegó a reunirlas a petición de Mina, Seiya y Yaten, y las miradas que intercambiaba con su novia.

.

Lo único que hablaron en el camino, fue cuando Seiya les pidió ser él quien hablara, al menos quien comenzara a explicar, seguramente las chicas les harían mil preguntas a los tres. Yaten estacionó el auto y caminaron juntos escaleras arriba, Mina en medio de ambos, pero al estar a mitad de camino, Seiya aceleró el paso, dejándolos atrás. Yaten aprovechó para tomar la mano de Mina y acariciarla, y caminaron con lentitud detrás de Seiya.

Serena fue la primera que lo vio, y a pesar de que estaba tan intrigada como el resto sobre la reunión, después de tantos años sin ver a su amigo olvidó lo demás y corrió a abrazarlo.

_- ¡Seiya!_

_- Bombón, que gusto verte._ – No pudo evitar que lo hablado con Mina, sobre no volver a amar a nadie como había amado a Serena, viniera a su cabeza. Y aunque le entristecía pensar en ello, volver a verla lo hacía muy feliz.

Los demás se pusieron de pie para saludar a Seiya, haciéndole saber lo contentos que estaban por su regreso. Comenzaron a preguntarle por su viaje, su vida en Europa, si pensaba volver, por los lugares que visitó, sobre la fecha de su matrimonio con Mina ahora que estaba de vuelta, y tantas otras cosas que Seiya apenas podía responder, casi divertido al sentirse en medio del desorden que provocaban sus amigos, más que nada sus amigas, cómo había extrañado a cada uno de los que estaban ahí.

Entonces vieron aparecer a quienes faltaban, ya no estaban de la mano, se habían soltado poco antes de que llegar al final de las escaleras del templo, pero aun así pudieron notar que los miraban raro, sobretodo cuando notaron el ojo morado de Yaten. Y Rei, con su infalible perspicacia, parecieron entender algo, pero no lograba distinguir exactamente qué.

_- ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? Mina, ustedes tres nos deben explicar._

_- Si Rei, pero entremos, ahí les contaremos todo._

_- ¿Todo? Me estas asustando._

_- Ya déjala Rei, y entremos de una buena vez. _

_- Gracias Lita_. – Mina no supo si el gesto de Lita se debía a su natural calma en estas situaciones, o a que estaba entendiendo de qué se trataba esto.

Una vez reunidos todos debieron esperar a que a alguien se le ocurriera hablar, Mina sentía las miradas sobre ella y eso la incomodaba, normalmente no tendría ningún problema en decirles lo que sea a sus amigas, y normalmente al sentirse nerviosa habría buscado la mano de Yaten, pero tampoco era posible en ese instante.

_- No hay ninguna forma de que les digamos esto y entiendan enseguida, así que lo único que les pido, es que nos escuchen…a los tres. _– La voz firme de Seiya provocó que todas las miradas se desviaran hacia él, sin entender que diablos podía ser tan delicado para que estuviera tan serio.

_- Primero quiero decir que lamento no haber regresado antes, fue una estupidez. Pero…lo que quería contarles es que…Mina y yo no vamos a casarnos._

_- ¿Qué?_ – Serena fue la primera en saltar, estaba tan emocionada con la boda como si fuera la de ella con Darien-_ Pero… ¿están bien? Esto quiere decir que solo van a posponerlo ¿verdad?_

_- No Bombón, esto quiere decir que ya no estamos juntos, terminamos._

_- ¿Pero por qué? ¡Ustedes se quieren, no entiendo por qué hacen esto!_

_- Es por eso, nos queremos, pero es necesario amar a alguien para estar juntos, ¿no crees que estaría mal darnos cuenta muy tarde de esto?_

_- ¿Mina? ¿Es verdad? _

_- Si Serena, pero no te pongas así, es lo mejor._ – Le costó sacar su voz para hablar, pero más aun costó levantar la vista y encontrarse con la mirada triste de Serena, Lita tratando de entenderla y Rei que fruncía en ceño. Darien y Andrew se notaban preocupados, el primero tratando de que Serena se tranquilizara y el otro tomando del hombro a Lita. Finalmente vio a Ami, que junto a Taiki eran los únicos que podían trasmitirles algo de apoyo ahora.

_- ¿Y qué es lo que tiene que ver Yaten en todo esto?_ – Al escuchar la voz de Rei, notando que estaba molesta, Mina miró a Yaten, no sabiendo que decir, suplicándole con la mirada que la ayudara, y él así lo hizo.

_- Lo que tengo que ver en todo esto...es que Mina está conmigo._

Silencio.

Nadie supo qué decir ante eso, los miraban a los tres esperando que dijeran algo, que fuera una broma, o lo que sea. Pero luego de un rato, y como nadie pareció querer hablar, Rei se acercó a Mina, y cuando la rubia levantó la mirada, sintió la cachetada de su amiga.

_- ¡Rei! _- Yaten se puso delante de Mina, pero Rei lo hizo a un lado sin prestarle atención, mientras los demás estaban tan atónitos, tanto por lo que Yaten dijo como por la reacción de Rei. A Seiya le dolió ver la escena, esa chica era de un carácter fuertísimo, y le costaba bastante controlarlo, pero no pensó que se enojara hasta ese punto con Mina.

Luego de apartar a Yaten y estando nuevamente frente a Mina la miró por un instante, hasta que le devolvió la mirada. A pesar del dolor en su mejilla, le dolió aún más ver en los ojos oscuros que tenía en frente la forma en que le recriminaba, y cómo a pesar de su enojo, veía que se le humedecían mientras apretaba la mandíbula.

_- Yo creía que eras incapaz de algo así, te respetaba y admiraba tu forma de ser, admiraba que fueras capaz de esperar tanto por tu novio, pero…¡lo engañaste!…¡y con su hermano! _– Luego se giró en dirección a Yaten – _Y tú…eres un cínico. ¿Cuántas veces viniste a vernos cuando Mina te traía y nosotras hasta nos sentíamos mal por ti? Nos dimos cuenta de que sentías algo por ella, pero creíamos que era imposible que si estaba con Seiya…¿cuántas veces estuvieron con nosotros compartiendo fingiendo que eran amigos y nada más?_

_- Rei basta. _– Lita la tomó de un brazo con suavidad y la llevó a sentarse a su lado.

Taiki y Ami, sin poder hacer ni decir nada, solo podían observar, pero ambos sabían que si era necesario hablarían para hacer entender al resto.

_- Seiya…Mina… ¿es verdad? _– Serena lloraba sin poder creer que su amiga fuera capaz de hacerle eso Seiya.

_- Serena…tranquila. _– Darien la rodeó con sus brazos y le secó las lágrimas._-Creo que debemos dejar que nos expliquen. Así que paren de interrogarlos, esto es complicado._

_- Nunca pretendimos hacerle daño a Seiya, y él ahora lo sabe. No les dijimos antes porque era a él a quien debíamos decírselo primero, y para eso tuvimos que esperar que regresara, aunque tampoco lo supo de la mejor forma. No sé cual es la forma de decirlo y que suene bien, porque sí, engañamos a Seiya, pero mi intención nunca fue quitarle la novia a mi hermano, las cosas pasaron sin poder evitarlo. Pueden pensar que soy lo peor por lo que hice, pero no le hagan esto a Mina, ella es su amiga, y fui yo el que venía a verla cada vez que podía, siempre fuimos solo amigos, hasta hace un par de meses, y si les sirve de algo…de verdad la amo._

_- ¿De verdad?_ – Las últimas palabras del platinado hicieron comprender a Lita, si él era capaz de decirles que amaba a Mina, si era capaz de admitirlo frente a todos ellos, debía ser algo realmente importante para ambos. – _Entiendo…es solo que es difícil escuchar todo esto, pero supongo que lo que importa es que ustedes tres estén bien con todo esto._

_- ¿Y tu Mina, también lo amas?_ – Rei habló más calmada, al escuchar la sinceridad con la que hablaba Yaten, quiso intentar comprender por qué su amiga, a la que creía conocer tan bien, había actuado así. Y la única razón que podría convencerla, era la respuesta a lo que le estaba preguntando.

_- Sí Rei, lo amo. Lamento que estés desilusionada de mí, pero no podía hacer como si no pasara nada, y no pensé en nada más que lo maravilloso que era estar con él, lo siento…y a pesar de eso no me arrepiento de lo que ha pasado, excepto por ocultárselo a todos ustedes._

_- Está bien, yo también lo siento… _- Rei se acercó y le dio un abrazó a Mina, luego la miró comprendiendo que su mirada delataba lo fuerte que eran los sentimientos de la rubia. – _Ya me conoces, soy algo irritable, no debí pegarte, pero es porque me duele ver a una de ustedes caerse de la imagen que tengo de cada una, pero aunque hayas hecho mal las cosas, creo que entiendo._

Luego de escuchar la explicación de Mina y Yaten, el llanto de Serena calmó, y sintiéndose mejor por su amiga, cayó en cuenta que faltaba algo por aclarar.

_- Seiya… ¿y tú? ¿Qué pasará contigo?_

_- ¿Por qué lo dices Bombón?_

_- ¿Está bien por ti que ellos estén juntos?_

_- Ya he hablado con los dos, están las cosas claras, tomará tiempo acostumbrarme, pero no puedo obligar a Mina a estar conmigo, menos cuando lo que teníamos estaba tan gastado, lo que es responsabilidad de ambos._

_- Entonces puedo estar contenta de que Mina sea feliz…_

_- Yo también estaré contento de que lo sea. _– Seiya volteó su cara hacia Mina y le sonrió.

.

Habían estado por cerca de una hora preguntándoles a los tres sobre las cosas que aún no entendían del todo, pero ya más calmados los ánimos y tratando de asimilar el drástico cambio que para ellos fue el ver a Mina con Yaten, después de tantos años en que se acostumbraron a ella y Seiya.

Cuando ya era lo bastante tarde como para seguir con las preguntas, se preparaban para irse, entonces Seiya les pidió que esperaran un momento, que aún debía decirles algo. Lo miraron casi con miedo, después de lo que les habían dicho esa noche, no esperaban que aún quedara algo y no podían pensar en algo más que ya no supieran.

_- Es solo que…ahora que ya saben lo que ha pasado, supongo que entienden que no puedo estar aquí, al menos por ahora. Así que volveré a Europa._

_- ¿Te irás de nuevo Seiya?_

_- Si Bombón, aun tengo trabajos de mi contrato de solista allá, eso me entretendrá. Pero vendré, aun seguimos siendo un grupo y tenemos proyectos que realizar, y quiero ver a mis amigos._

_- ¿Y cuando te irás?_

_- En una semana o dos, no necesito arreglar muchos asuntos aquí, pero quiero aprovechar de estar con ustedes, además ya tengo el departamento de Londres, es cosa de comprar mi pasaje y listo._

A todos les apenó escuchar a Seiya, habían esperado mucho tiempo para verlo y se iría otra vez, aunque comprendían que lo hiciera. Así que fue decisión unánime aprovechar al máximo el tiempo que estuviera en Tokio, tratarían de acomodar sus tiempos libres para divertirse juntos como cuando eran un grupo de adolescentes que se reunía en el templo de Rei para estudiar, y terminaban haciendo cualquier otra cosa.

.

Se despidieron y cada quién se fue a su casa. Al llegar al departamento, Mina y Yaten se fueron directo a la habitación, dejándose caer sobre la cama, sentados uno al lado del otro.

_- ¿Te duele aún la mejilla?_

_- Estoy bien, no fue una cachetada tan fuerte._

_- Pero…_

_- Pero fue doloroso ver que mis amigas se decepcionaran de mí, aún cuando después entendieron. Y…gracias, por defenderme ante todo._

_- Tú sabes que voy a defenderte siempre, estabas tan vulnerable, eso es raro en ti. Pero no puedo pedirte más, te paraste a enfrentar a las personas que más quieres y sé que es difícil, así que estoy orgulloso de ti._

_- Debo confesarte algo…cuando les dijiste a todos que me amabas me sentí como una niñita a la que le regalan su primera bicicleta, no pensé que dirías eso._

_- ¿No te has dado cuenta que por ti me baja el orgullo del cielo a la tierra? Puede que odie andar publicándoles a todos lo que siento, pero supongo que ellos debían saber que esto es de verdad, que no fue un arranque nuestro._

_- Mejor será que nos acostemos, quiero dormir mucho._

No demoraron ni diez minutos en estar dentro de la cama, Yaten atrajo a Mina entre sus brazos, acurrucándola para que se durmiera.

_- Me quedaré esta noche, pero mañana iré a dormir a mi departamento._

_- Mmm, si, sería demasiado para Seiya. Entiendo, será mejor que vayamos de a poco con esto. Pero…luego te vendrás a vivir conmigo, ¿Amor, quieres venir a vivir aquí?_

_- Eso dalo por hecho, pero tendremos que organizar muchas cosas de este departamento. Ya tendremos tiempo de hablar sobre eso, ahora duerme dulzura._

La besó en la frente y luego se acomodaron para descansar.

_._

_._

_._

_

* * *

  
_

_**Hola! Hoy subir este capitulo me ha hecho sentir bien, los dos anteriores me dejaban una sensación extraña y me sentía en deuda, no sé si ustedes lo creen así, si no, la deuda era conmigo xD**_

_**Queda poco!! Pero si esta historia está terminando, también se viene el inicio de una nueva xD, así que seguiré rondando jajaja.**_

_**REVIEWS**_

_**- **__**CHIKITABKOU22****:**__** Si tienes perdón, mas ahora que sé que estabas de cabeza en lo del fic que estas traduciendo. Con tal, siempre pasa que uno lee y no le alcanza el tiempo de dejar review xD. **_

_**- **__**MS. KOU:**__** Eso de irrealmente hermosa la actitud de Seiya, es porque no sonaba real? xD jajaja, me toi auto-recriminando como escribí eso, por eso lo pregunto. Y bueno, la vida es dura, y hay q aprender de las cosas dolorosas, ahora les tocó a todos aprender xD**_

_**- **__**HANA DAWN:**__** Es tu culpa! Son las 10 de la mañana y no he dormido xq cuando pensaba escribir me puse a pensar en tu proyecto jajaja. Y si, vi como murió asfixiado tu peluche xD. Mientras yo estaba k9 xq no entendia jajaja. Y no me vas a obligar a nada, porque no tenia ninguna intencion de dejarlo a medias =P **_

_**- **__**PATTY RAMIREZ DE CHIBA:**__** Linda! No importa, a todo internet le llegan las pataletas y no dejan hacer nada. Y pues, no se que decirte jajajaja, hemos estado estos dias conversando en msn. Asi que nos vemos por ahí! Esperando tus actualizaciones =)**_

_**- **__**MISS-ODANGO:**__** Que bueno que te haya gustado! Y eso que era bastante larguito hasta aquí, pero gracias por darte el tiempo de leerlo. Fue muy divertido conversar de tantas cosas la otra vez jajaja espero que tus animalitos anden bien!**_

_**- **__**LERINNE:**__** Sip, aquí ya está la conversación de los hermanitos, y con el resto. Aun seiya no se va, pero como que hasta aquí ya esta casi entregado todo lo que debia pasar.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Besitos!! =) **_


	18. Y cada vez que sonríes

_**.**_

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, utilizados por mi solo porque los amo y me hace feliz escribir de ellos xD**

_**.**_

_**=)**_

**.**

**

* * *

  
**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**Y cada vez que sonríes apenas puedo creer que eres mía.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mina despertó sin sentir que el sol le chocaba en la cara como todas las mañanas, se sintió algo desorientada, pero por fin volvía a sentir su cuerpo con normalidad, aun media dormida volteó para buscar a tientas por la cama a Yaten, sus manos no lo encontraron, entonces abrió bien los ojos para encontrar la otra mitad de la cama vacía. Se sentó sobre la cama refregándose la cara para quitarse el sueño que aún le quedaba, entonces vio una nota sobre el velador.

"Dulzura:

No quise despertarte, debes descansar lo que mas puedas. Me han llamado de la disquera a una reunión…"

_- …a una reunión. La última vez que escuché "una reunión" sin saber de qué trataba fue cuando…no, no creo que sea eso._

Se alarmó recordando cuando Seiya tuvo que ir a una reunión misteriosa que terminó desencadenando su separación. Tratando de quitarse esa idea continuó leyendo la nota.

"… así que a penas me suelten te llamaré para ir a verte o si vas a la editorial puedo pasar a buscarte mas tarde. Ah, la reunión es para ver las fechas en que Seiya deba regresar a Tokio para cumplir con trabajos como grupo, así que no te vayas a hacer ideas demás..."

_- Como me conoces amor…_- Esbozó una sonrisa divertida al ver que él había acertado.

"… Que descanses. Te amo y ahora me siento libre de decírtelo hasta el cansancio.

Yaten."

_- Antes también podías decirlo sin problema…- _su sonrisa de amplió aún más mientras volvía a doblar la nota y se recostaba para dormir un rato más.

Pero al girarse en dirección al velador se encontró con el reloj, vio la hora y cayó en cuenta de por qué el sol no estaba de golpe en su ventana.

_- ¡Una y media de la tarde! ¡Carajo! _– De un salto se puso en pie y corrió a ducharse.

……………………

.

Hacía diez minutos que Yaten esperaba a sus hermanos en la recepción de la disquera, quería desocuparse pronto para saber cómo había amanecido Mina. Levantó la vista cuando sintió que alguien se acercaba, y aunque esperaba que fueran sus hermanos, solo venía Taiki.

_- ¿Y Seiya? ¿Está bien?_- Inquirió alarmado

_- Claro, pero intentar levantarlo es imposible, me aburrí de esperarlo._ – Contestó con total naturalidad. Calmando la actitud de Yaten.

_- Veo que la normalidad ha demorado menos en regresar de lo que esperaba._

_- ¿Está todo claro entre ustedes entonces?_

_- No se trata de eso, pero ya no podemos hacer nada aparte de esperar que algo, no sé tal vez el tiempo, lo cure, ¿no dicen que el tiempo y la distancia lo cura todo?_

_- ¿Acaso a ti te sirvió para olvidarte de Mina cuando nos fuimos a Londres?_

_- No pero…es diferente. _– Se detuvo a sopesar las situaciones de ambos.- _No quiero que Seiya se vaya, a pesar de todo lo extrañaré, siempre hemos estado los tres juntos, y ahora cada uno por su lado._

_- ¿Cómo que cada uno por su lado? ¿Acaso tú también te vas?_- Se extrañó Taiki

_- Ah, pensaba decírtelo después. Cuando Seiya se vaya, Mina y yo viviremos juntos, así que supongo que tienes el departamento todo para ti…y para Ami._

_- ¿Qué estas insinuando? _– Preguntó desentendiéndose.

_- ¿Yo? Nada, solo doy ideas, ella me agrada para ti. Y veo que te tiene muy feliz._

_- Así es. _– Soltó vencido ante la perspicacia de Yaten.- _Te diría que Mina me agrada para ti, pero era algo que también muchas veces lo pensé cuando estaba con Seiya, así que supongo que me agrada que sea mi cuñada. Solo espero que no hagas las mismas estupideces que Seiya, ya me dejaron lo suficientemente aburrido con todo este asunto._

_- ¿Que quieres decir?_

_- Que de una buena vez sean felices y disfruten. Yaten, me enfurecí en un principio con Mina, pero nunca consideré que ella debió pasarlo muy mal con esto._

_- Ya basta, será mejor que pensemos en lo que viene ahora. –_dirigió su mirada a la nada y avisó a Taiki- _Voy a salir a tomar aire al jardín trasero, búscame cuando comience la reunión._

…………………

.

Mientras caminaba a la salida apretó los puños y los ojos varias veces, apurando el paso. Al salir se encontró con el jardín vacío, se sentó en una banca y relajó su cuerpo.

Taiki tenía un punto, uno que le hacia cuestionarse bastantes cosas. Hasta esa mañana creía que con decirles la verdad a todos era lo que necesitaban hacer, pero no había reparado en las consecuencias.

Levantando su rostro hacia el cielo dejó que los rayos de sol que se colaban entre las hojas de los árboles le llegaran, sus oídos comenzaron a distinguir el canto de los pajaritos y la leve brisa que mecía las hojas. El aroma de las flores era mas fuerte, sentía la primavera en pleno auge, tal y como se sentía con Mina, al menos en cuanto a ellos dos. ¿Era justo que ahora vivieran _felices para siempre_ mientras Seiya se iba lejos de todos a quienes quería?

_- ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí? _– La voz de Seiya le pareció irónicamente a tiempo en relación a sus pensamientos.- _Pensé que las flores te daban alergia._

_- Si, pero la maravilla de la tecnología me ha creado un alivio. _– Contestó evasivo.

_- ¿Aún tomas anti-alérgicos? Wow, hace años que no lo notaba._

_- Siempre he tomado, aunque ahora las dosis sin cada vez menores._- Respiró profundamente y se dirigió cerca de Seiya. -_ ¿Tenemos que entrar a la reunión?_ – Se apresuró en llegar a la entrada. Seiya lo detuvo.

_- Espera…Taiki me dijo que estas preocupado por mi, ¿qué pasó?_- preguntó tornándose serio.

_- Parece que se acostumbró a estar de intermediario._

_- Yaten, me voy en poco mas de una semana, creo que es el momento para que hables._

_- ¿No fue suficiente con todo lo que hablamos cuando supiste que estaba con Mina?_ – Se escudó en una fingida molestia.

_- ¡Hey! Ya te vi el lado humano, así que ahórrate la actuación de Yaten Kou de hierro._

Su postura se suavizó y sonrió irónico al aceptar que Seiya tenía razón. Se había dedicado a quedar totalmente expuesto, no solo ante él, si no ante todo el resto de sus amigos.

_- Creo que es injusto que te vayas y nosotros…no _– Se detuvo enmendando sus palabras.-_ que yo me quede aquí donde están todas las personas que quieres, tus amigos, tu hogar. Que sea yo quien me quede construyendo una vida que se suponía era para ti, y con Mina._

_- ¿No escuchaste nada de lo que te dije ayer? No me estoy sacrificando por ustedes o me voy derrotado porque te quedaste con ella.- _Suspiró- _ Necesito hacer algo por mi, dejar de quedarme con el miedo a hacer algo, con ese estúpido miedo que no me dejó volver en todos estos años. Tal vez Mina y yo nos habríamos enamorado y sido muy felices, tal vez habríamos terminado al final, pero perdí la oportunidad de descubrirlo. _

_- Y de paso yo te ayude acelerando el proceso de quitar la oportunidad._

_- No necesito que te sientas culpable, conmigo me basta. Tu dedícate a vivir lo que tienes con Mina, porque aunque me sea duro aceptarlo…te lo mereces, después de todo eres tu el que la ama, el que ha estado a su lado todo este tiempo y el que la hace sonreír como nunca la vi hacerlo._

_- ¿Entonces no te vas arrancando?_

_- Me voy buscando…_- Se sinceró.- _no se qué es lo que busco, pero si se que es lo mejor para mi._

_- Más te vale._ – Respondió en advertencia.

_- Y ya quita esa cara que no te queda._

Seiya se acercó y uso una mano sobre el hombro de su hermano, en un principio Yaten iba a quitarlo, pero que más daba. Se sentía cercano a Seiya ahora, ahora que lo podía mirar sin sentirse un traidor.

…………………

.

Entraron a la reunión, conversando ligeramente con sus productores, fijando fechas de conciertos, de grabaciones, ensayos, planes de publicidad, y todos esos asuntos que los tendrían llenos de trabajo en algún tiempo.

Seiya supo cuando debería viajar a Tokio, viéndose algo sobrecargado de trabajo entre el grupo y sus compromisos de solista.

Salieron del edificio bromeando, entre discusiones sin sentido de Yaten y Seiya, como solían ser las cosas entre ellos. Taiki no pudo más que sonreír aliviado de volver a esa escena, la que para su propio asombro, dejó de molestarle. Ya no odiaba los berrinches infantiles de Seiya ni los pesados comentarios de Yaten.

En el estacionamiento cada unos subió a su auto. Taiki fue por Ami, sintió el repentino deseo de sorprenderla y llevarla de paseo a algún lugar especial.

……………

.

Seiya manejó sin rumbo por casi una hora, dedicándose a observar sus lugares, a recordar momentos. Tal vez era una tortura hacer eso, pero había sido todo bello, había disfrutado días en que creyó que no podría aguantar tanta alegría. Nostalgia… y una sensasión de alivio al entender que tenía más cosas buenas que sus frustraciones.

Sintió su estómago quejarse, miró su reloj y cayó en cuenta que no comía hace bastante.

_Comida_. _Bombón, su querido Bombón. _Esa rubia golosa. Sonrió al pensar en ella. Y luego pensó en su rubia chillona. Ambas le habían alegrado la vida de formas tan distintas. Una provocando en él lo desconocido, lo inevitable, lo maravilloso. Aprendió con ella lo que era darle amor sincero a otra persona, sin exigencias, incluso cuando no terminarían juntos.

Y Mina, su mejor amiga. La conocía tan bien, ahora sabía que ambos habían elegido buscar amor juntos y en algún punto llegaron a confundirlo con el enorme cariño que sentían. Ella le había abierto los ojos cuando volvió dispuesto a estar ciegamente a su lado, aunque tal vez era porque ella lo descubrió antes gracias a que reconoció en otra persona lo que era realmente amarse.

Una idea repentina lo hizo cambiar la dirección en que manejaba.

…………………….

.

Yaten fue directo al departamento de Mina. En poco tiempo ese seria su destino diario, podría amanecer y verla despeinada, somnolienta. Podrían mimarse al desayuno y pelear por entrar a la ducha primero, solo para terminar ambos tratando de darse un rápido baño juntos y que el descontrol de sus cuerpos no les ganara cada mañana.

Sonrió al pensar en que sería prácticamente imposible.

Entró al departamento sin encontrar a Mina. Tampoco había una nota o algo que le dijera donde estaba. Tendría que esperar que apareciera, recostó su cuerpo en el sofá jugó con las llaves aún en sus manos, quedándose dormido en unos minutos.

……………….

.

Al abrir la puerta con cuidado, lo primero que vio fue a él. Dejó el jugo que había ido a comprar sobre la mesa.

Se acercó cautelosa, situándose de rodillas a su lado rozó apenas la punta de su nariz con las yemas de los dedos. Recorrió su mandíbula, el contorno de sus ojos, amaba dibujarlo, podía perderse horas en esa labor. Acercó su rostro soplando despacio los párpados de Yaten. Él movió la cabeza a un costado y Mina alcanzó su boca, haciéndolo reconocer la suavidad de sus labios.

Él abrió los ojos con pereza y la vio. Jugando traviesa para provocarlo a besarla. Y él lo hizo.

Tomándola por la nuca la juntó aun mas a él mientras amoldaban sus labios, ya acostumbrados el uno al otro. Ella pasó sus brazos por la espalda de Yaten, tiró de él y cayeron al suelo.

Entre besos suaves se rieron a carcajadas. Sentados en el suelo, con sus espaldas en el sofá, las risas calmaron.

_- Aquí comenzó…_- Habló Mina con un dejo de nostalgia.

_- ¿La cena? ¿El reencuentro? ¿Los besos?... _– Yaten se acercó a su oído y le susurró, haciéndola temblar.- _¿O cuando hicimos el amor?_

_- Nuestra vida…- _Dijo simplemente, mirándolo calmada.

Se recostó estirando su cuerpo y apoyando la cabeza en las piernas de Yaten. Él acomodó sus manos, una en su cabello largo y suelto para envolverlo en sus dedos, la otra mano en las de ella.

_- ¿Almorzaste?_

_- No, te esperaba para cocinar._

_- ¿Puedo pedirte lago?_- preguntó cohibida.

_- Jajaja, ¿Para qué preguntas? Claro que puedes._

_- Es que es algo que nunca te he pedido. _– Se demoró en comenzar.-_ Ahora que ya no tenemos que andar a escondidas, me gustaría salir a comer fuera, sin estar viendo a todos lados para no quedar al descubierto._

La hizo levantarse y quedar frente a él. Mina al ver su mirada seria, por un momento se preocupó, pero dos segundos después se rió. Esa risa la encantó, era esa sensación de ver a Yaten emanando luz a través de sus ojos.

_- Escucha bien Aino. _– Le habló seductor y confiado.- _ponte con tu mejor vestido, que quiero a todo el mundo con los ojos sobre ti y que sepan…que eres mía._- Tomó el rostro emocionado de Mina en sus manos, con la voz totalmente suave y sus ojos atravesándola.- _Y entonces, todos sabrán que soy tuyo._

Besó la punta de su nariz, enseguida casi perdió la respiración cuando ella lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

…………………….

.

Seiya llegó a la casa de Serena, al detener el auto miró una de las cajitas en el asiento del copiloto.

Volvió su mirada a la casa. Estaba todo cerrado, las luces apagadas, su madre no estaba arreglando el jardín tampoco. Frustrado, arrancó el motor nuevamente y continuó vagando por donde lo llevara el auto. Tal vez así era mejor, tal vez debía entregársela antes de irse, no quería comenzar a despedirse aún.

…………………………..

.

Entraron a un restaurant bastante elegante. Mina se sintió comprimida cuando Yaten la tomó de la mano.

Cuando eran solo amigos habían paseado de la mano o abrazados muchas veces, pero esto era distinto. Él se volteó y buscó su mirada mientras pasaba su otra mano por el brazo de Mina.

_- ¡Hey! Dulzura, todo va a estar bien, relájate._

_- Lo sé._- Calmó al escuchar la voz de Yaten.

Pidieron una mesa apartada del resto, en un sector privado. Comieron en medio de conversaciones triviales.

Los nervios de Mina fueron disipados cuando el disfrute por su primera salida _oficial_ con Yaten la cobijó. Fue él quien pareció tratar de acomodarse a algo que ella no lograba descifrar.

Retiraron los platos y sirvieron postre. Yaten agitaba sus dedos sobre la mesa. Mina notó divertida que él quería decirle algo y no sabía cómo, Tomó su mano y lo miró fijo.

_- Amor ¿Vas a hablar? Dijiste que todo iba a estar bien, así que deberías relajar tú también._ – Le dijo, mientras masajeaba sus muñeca.

_- ¿Cómo puedes leerme así?_

_- Tienes cero capacidad de disimulo conmigo, además lo veo en tu mirada._

_- ¿Lees ojos?_- Trató de disimular su nervio.

_- Y eso que con los tuyos me encandilo. Vamos, dime que pasa. _- Ella indagó.

Tras un par de respiraciones pesadas Yaten comenzó.

_- Sé que tenemos una relación hace un tiempo, pero con todo esto, la forma en que llegamos hasta aquí…lo único claro entre nosotros es lo que sentimos._

_- Y eso es todo lo que importa._- Contestó ella con quietud.

_- Lo sé, pero es hora de hablar, de pensar en lo que será de nosotros ahora que todos saben la verdad, y lo que pasará mas adelante._

_- ¿Lo que pasará?_

_- Está bien, creo que lo primero es preguntarte algo importante._

Mina no pareció comprender lo que quería preguntarle. Él movió la silla hasta quedar a su lado. Yaten bajó su mirada a las manos de Mina, estirándolas y trazando las líneas de su palma. Ella lo dejó buscar tranquilo su momento de continuar, a pesar de que la consumía la ansiedad, él siempre le salía con algo inesperado.

Unos minutos después Yaten detuvo sus manos, manteniendo una sobre las de Mina y subiendo la otra a su mejilla.

Sus ojos, un mar profundo y desbordante de emociones. Lo miraban de tal forma que supo que ella compartía la misma sensación. Respiró profundo.

_- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?_- Lanzó repentino.

_- ¿Qué?_- No entendiendo del todo a qué venía la pregunta.

_- Si quieres serlo oficialmente, tener el título, poder decirle a los demás qué somos sin estar dando explicaciones._ – Expuso queriendo hacerle ver el punto.

_- Soy…_- Se interrumpió para corregirse. - _estoy en tu vida desde hace tiempo. No necesito un título para saber lo que soy en tu vida. Tú eres el hombre que amo. _– Le sonrió conmovida.-_ Pero estoy de acuerdo, tenemos que pensar y hablar sobre nuestra vida juntos._

_- Y entonces…_- La incitó a contestar.

_- ¿Es necesario decirte que sí cuando ya lo sabes?_ – El los rostros de ambos las sonrisas inundaron.

Se abrazaron por largo tiempo. Eso era la base de la cual ahora podían comenzar a construir su felicidad.

……………….

.

¿Y ahora qué? Había tenido bastante paciencia en años. Ahora tenía el dilema de querer decir todo lo que creía que diría al despedirse. Pero aunque era su decisión y estaba seguro de que era lo mejor para él, era doloroso.

Era doloroso despedirse.

Tuvo el impulso de llamar a Mina, una buena conversación le subiría el ánimo y podría sacarse de la cabeza esa incertidumbre. Ella debía estar con Yaten, así que no era posible buscarla.

Pasó cerca de la costanera. El sol brillaba alto, dándole la luz sobre el parabrisas. Se le hizo difícil ver al frente. Dobló en la esquina para dirigirse a la calle adjunta a la costanera. Aun evitando el reflejo del sol, condujo a velocidad lenta, mirando por su ventana el agua calmada. Entonces la vio.

Llevaba un helado en la mano pero no estaba comiendo. Estaba pensativa mirando el horizonte. ¿Qué hacia ella con un helado y sin devorárselo?

Por un momento quiso acelerar y salir de ahí, pero ¿dónde quedaba su idea de dejar sus miedos de lado? Estacionó y caminó lentamente hacia Serena, quedando a sus espaldas observándola.

_- ¿Vas a quedarte ahí todo el día?_- Preguntó, asustándolo.

_- ¿Me sentiste llegar?_

_- Tu auto…_- Dijo indicando el lugar donde él estacionó

_- ¿Qué pasa? Creeré que te enfermaste si no te comes ese helado._- Bromeó

_- Solo paseo, ¿no puedo estar un momento pensando en vez de comer?- _ Refutó algo molesta.

_- No._- respondió burlón, logrando que ella también riera. Seiya se acomodó sobre la baranda al lado de Serena.

_- Es que…estaba contenta de que al fin estuvieran todos aquí. Y que todo sería como antes. Que era porque regresabas que veía a Mina volver a sonreír, me había acostumbrado a verlos juntos._ – Seiya pudo notar el desgano de sus palabras.

_- Pero ya sabes como son las cosas Bombón._

_- Es tan extraño que ya no estén juntos, y verla con Yaten._

_- Piensa que estará feliz._

_- ¿Acaso no eran felices juntos?_- Esa pregunta lo tomó desprevenido. Trató de ordenar sus palabras.

_- Hay distintas formas de ser felices, y no todas las personas te hacen feliz de la misma forma._

_- ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Vas a ser feliz ahora?_

_- Yo…supongo que debo encontrar mi tercera oportunidad de felicidad, dicen que la tercera es la vencida, jajaja._ – Trató de alivianar la conversación.

_- ¿Por qué tercera? Es decir, entiendo que una es lo que tuviste con Mina, pero…¿la otra?_

_- Bombón…_- Se preparó para hablarle de lo que ella fue en su vida, de lo que provocó en él. Sonó el timbre de mensaje.

_- Oh, espera…es mi teléfono._

Vio su sonrisa y adivinó que el mensaje que leía era de Darien. ¡Maldición! ¿No podía elegir otro momento para interrumpir?

La miró esperando que se quedara un momento ahí.

_- Seiya, lo siento, debo irme._

_- Está bien. ¿Quieres que te lleve?_

_- No, Darien pasará por mí._

_- Me voy, tengo aún cosas que hacer._- Inventó evadiendo encontrarse con él.

_- ¿Nos vemos mañana? Recuerda que iremos todos juntos al cine._

_- Claro, como olvidarlo. Nos vemos Bombón._

La verdad no tenía absolutamente nada que hacer, pero aún verla con Darien era una escena que prefería ahorrarse, así como prefería no ver aún a Mina con su hermano. ¿Por qué había siempre alguien con mayor capacidad que él de hacer feliz a las mujeres con quienes quiso ser feliz?

Y aún así no podía si no estar tranquilo de ver que su Bombón estaría feliz con Darien. Ellos siempre serían buenos amigos.

Y a pesar de que quiso colgarlos de una soga a ambos cuando se enteró, esperaba que el insensato de su hermano hiciera feliz a Mina, sabía que seguiría encontrando en ella a su confidente.

………………………

_._

_- Espera._- La sostuvo de un brazo antes que ella entrara al departamento.

Ella lo miró extrañada justo cuando él la tomó en sus brazos y empujó la puerta con el pie para entrar. Entendiendo ahora de qué se trataba.

_- Deberías saber que esto es lo que hacen los recién casados, no quienes se hacen novios después de todo lo que ya sabes._- Lo corrigió divertida.

_- Pensé que era el comienzo desde cero._

_- ¿Y olvidar todo lo que hemos vivido? Ni loca._- Le aclaró firme. Mina creía que de no ser por cómo pasó el tiempo entre ellos, no se sentirían de esa forma ahora.

Llegó con ella hasta la habitación y la dejó con cuidado recostada. Eso era nuevo, Mina estaba acostumbrada a que la dejara caer sobre el colchón para rebotar en él.

Se recostó a su lado mientras ella comenzó a jugar con los mechones que se arrancaban de su cabello.

_- Entonces hablaremos de nosotros._- Propuso tornándose serio.

_- Ok, quiero una casa grande, con muchas habitaciones, y un jardín gigante, donde jueguen nuestros diez hijos y nuestras mascotas, quiero tener un perrito, un gatito, muchos canarios para que canten por las mañanas. _– Ella solo bromeó, sabía de sobra que él quería que todo funcionara a la perfección, pero no veía apuro en establecerlo todo de una vez.

_- Creo que me dejarás en banca rota._- Se relajó siguiéndola en sus juegos.

_- ¿Quién te dijo que era gratis tenerme contigo? Además ahora que soy tu novia debo aprovecharme de tu estatus de estrella._

_- Oh, entonces tal vez deba aprovecharme de ti también. Eres escritora, deberías convertir mis fantasías en realidad._

_- ¿Y qué tienes en mente?_

_- En realidad solo cumplir con lo que me pides. _– Ahora fue él quien cambió el tono de la conversación.- _Si quieres tener diez hijos…deberíamos comenzar a encargarlos._

_- Creo que tengo el número de teléfono de la cigüeña en el velador._

Comenzó a dibujar líneas sobre su rostro, bajó con sus dedos por el cuello de Mina.

_- Es…espera…es que, es nuevo para mi estar así con mi novio._- Alegó con timidez

_- Para mi también, te prometo que será la mejor primera vez juntos._

Continuó por sus hombros, retirando las tiras de su vestido. Ella solo pudo sonreír nerviosa mientras Yaten se deslizó por sus brazos y de pronto sentía sus poros erizarse.

Si, era como la primera vez que la tocó así, y como la segunda, y la tercera. Cada vez la hacia marearse ante cada sensación que despertaba en ella.

Yaten se dedicó a sentir su piel cremosa bajo su tacto, sin apuros, sin ninguna otra necesidad que sentirse hechizado al tocar su suavidad y darse cuenta que el efecto en ella era el mismo. Despacio, llegando a sus manos entrelazándolas por un momento. Mina quiso apreciar su rostro y frotó los labios de Yaten con sus dedos. Él alcanzó su espalda y abrió el cierre del vestido continuando su viaje por la curva de su cintura y arrasando con la tela a su paso.

Mientras esparció besos en sus mejillas y sus ojos, Mina escabulló sus manos por el cuello y lo acompañó en su labor de desvestir, jugando con cada uno de sus botones hasta deshacerse de ellos. Imitó a Yaten al rozar con suavidad su pecho y abdomen con sus manos, subiendo y bajando en dibujos abstractos. Lo escuchó soltar risas sobre su boca cuando se acercaba a besarla.

Cosquillas, cerca de su ombligo, el único lugar donde él sentía cosquillas.

Él quitaba completamente el vestido, haciendo que Mina se levantara un poco, ella aprovechó de levantarlo hacia su cuerpo y deslizar la camisa a un lado. Lo empujó con lentitud para que volviera a tenderse de espaldas. Quitó sus zapatos mientras aprovechaba de zafarse de sus tacones. Luego las calcetas de él, entonces serpenteando sobre su cuerpo le desabrochó el pantalón, pasando sus manos por su espalda baja, metió sus manos bajo el bóxer y jaló la ropa, aprovechando de tomar los músculos de su trasero. Volvió a escuchar la risa de Yaten, provocada por el acto, él levantó las manos ayudándola a eliminar las últimas prendas. Volvió a recostarse en la cama, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del platinado. La abrazó pegándola a él, jugó con su cabello desparramado desviándose hacia su espalda. Abajo, más abajo.

Mina levantó el rostro comprendiendo y quitándose el género que aún la cubría, se quedó luego quieta en la misma postura anterior. Él saboreó su cuello manteniendo el ritmo aletargado que llevaban. Cubrió cada milímetro con dedicación, cayendo en cuenta que Mina se posaba, recostada aún, sobre él. La sintió enseguida danzar adherida a él en un vaivén que terminó por tomar control de ambos. Acercó su cara para alcanzar su mirada desinhibida ante él.

El jugueteo inocente terminaba. La besó provocando fuego entre sus bocas. La aprisionó entre sus brazos y rodaron por la cama, quedando Yaten sobre Mina. Le dedicó una sonrisa plena en júbilo para permitirse complacer cada rincón del cuerpo de ella.

……………

_._

_- Llegas temprano._ – Habló Taiki sin despegar sus ojos de su libro.

_- Pensé que estarías con Ami._

_- Acabo de llegar de su casa. ¿Y tú que hiciste?_

_- Vagué. ¿Yaten llegará hoy?_

_- Dijo que llegaba a dormir._- Levantó la mirada en dirección a su hermano.- _Seiya, tal vez deberías hacerte a la idea, ellos vivirán juntos dentro de poco._

_- No, está bien por mí, solo preguntaba._

_- ¿Seguro?_

_- Extrañamente, sí._ – Respondió con sinceridad.

Se retiró a su habitación a tocar guitarra por un rato. Imaginar a Yaten viviendo con Mina era por una parte incómodo, pero sentía una gran curiosidad de ver a su hermano a cargo de su propio hogar, le causaba gracia y compadecía a Mina de tener que aguantar las manías de Yaten, así como las tuvieron que aguantar Taiki y él por tantos años.

Mientras imaginaba escenas de ellos decidiendo donde poner una silla, qué incluir para la cena, quién lavaría los platos, terminó por caer en cuenta que estaba sonriendo, a punto de soltar una carcajada ante la singular vida que les esperaba a esos dos. Sabiendo sin embargo, que sería una vida que sabrían llevar muy bien entre ellos.

¿Qué diablos le pasaba? Hace un par de días tiraba fuego por los ojos al enterarse que su novia de antaño mantuvo una relación a escondidas con su hermano. Ahora encajaba las piezas y todo tenía mayor sentido para él.

…………………….

.

No había pegado un ojo en todo ese rato, al contrario de Mina que parecía dormir placenteramente mientras él la acunaba. Hundió la nariz en su cabello, impregnándose de su fragancia exquisita. Esta mujer lo iba a matar de felicidad, cada día, cada momento. Cada nueva capa de su relación que se deshojaba ante sus ojos. Y aún quedaba…

Al sentir su cabello revolverse despertó. Alzó la cabeza para quedar a la misma altura que Yaten, dándole un besó fugaz.

_- ¿Debes irte?- _Preguntó comprensiva.

_- Contra mi voluntad._

_- Está bien. Después de todo no existimos solo tu y yo._

_- Lo sé. Esta tarde ha sido maravillosa, esto supera mi capacidad de decirte con palabras lo que siento._- Expresó sublimado en emociones.

_- Oh, ¿Y desde cuando tienes capacidad de decirme lo que sientes? Hasta ahora lo te ha sido más fácil demostrarlo, y eso es para mi mil veces mejor._- Le aclaró satisfecha de estar a su lado.

_- Tal vez deba hacerlo dos mil veces mejor._- Le dijo con la voz enardecida, acercándose a besarla.

_- Yaten…_- Le habló entre los labios, obligándolo a apartarse.-_ hablo enserio. Además creo que deberíamos dejar de comportarnos como adolescentes y tener un poco más de cuidado._

_- ¿Ah? ¿Qué quieres decir?_- La miró confundido.

_- Que si no ponemos mas cuidado terminaremos enserio con diez hijos corriendo alrededor._

_- Jajaja, ¿Y eso es malo?_- Mina rodó lo ojos.-_ No te enojes, te vas a poner vieja antes de tiempo. Siempre hemos sido responsables Dulzura, pero no me culpes si a veces no logro apartarme de ti por ponerle atención a un preservativo._

_- No te estoy culpando, a mi también se me puede olvidar. _– Le sonrió traviesa.- _Ahora vístete y ve con tus hermanos, antes que se me ocurra perder la compostura de nuevo._

Yaten se dio una ducha mientras Mina se envolvía en una bata y comía algo en la cocina.

Al rato apareció listo para irse. Riéndose de los pucheros que Mina hacía al ver que se quedaría sola esa noche.

_- Ve a ducharte y descansa._

_- Como usted ordene._

Ambos sonrieron, despidiéndose mientras caminaban a la salida. Yaten con la mitad de su cuerpo fuera del departamento no despegaba su boca de la de Mina. Hasta que no le quedó mas que obligarse a cerrar la puerta.

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_**Hola! **_

_**Lo se lo se!!!**_

_**Matenme no tengo perdon!!!**_

_**He sido una malvada irresponsable por no actualizar …en cuanto? Un mes??**_

_**No me salía este capitulo, estaba bloqueada, pero aquí está, con mucho cariño =)**_

_**Es el penultimo, ya el siguiente es el desenlace, aunque me da penita T_T**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.  
**_

_**REVIEWS**_

_**- **__**CHIKITABKOU22:**__** Hey! No se si tiene razon o no en haberle pegado xD Yo mejor no opino, mejor me dedico a terminar el fic jajaja. Nos vemos x msn, si he desaparecido a ratos, pero volveré!**_

_**- **__**LERINNE:**__** No, aun no llega el final, pero ya llegará! Supongo que Rei por ser sacerdotisa tiene un concepto muy alto de honor, por eso le cuesta tanto aceptar algunas cosas, en fin, es un tantito explosiva jajaj.**_

_**- **__**PATTY RAMIREZ DE CHIBA:**__** Ahora que no estas enfermita, ni tienes problemas con el comp. Ya podras volver a tu normalidad. Que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo =)**_

_**- **__**MOON STAR18:**__** No te preocupes si no dejaste review, mejor me disculpo yo por no actualizar! Si! La conversación,, la frase, lo amo! Jajaja. Gracias por el apoyo, de hecho me he demorado más de la cuenta con este por estar metida en el nuevo fic. =)**_

_**- **__**USAGI BOMBON:**__** Andaba mal tu cuenta o las de ff? xD jajaj seiya se vaa , pero no a otro planeta asi q no te preocupes, como sabes, algun dia lo encuentras caminando por la calle jajajaj.**_

_**- **__**GINSEI:**__** Uff, por donde comenzar, tu ataque de multiples reviews jajaja, eso te pasa por tener poco tiempo! ¿Por qué todos me dicen q actualice pronto? Ahora me entra la culpa xD tu deberias actualizar! Nos vemos por fics, reviews o charlas x msn. =)**_

_**- **__**KIRA MOON XKARLATA:**__** Oh, si es bueno q se vayan aclarando las cosas, para darle un final a todo esto. Rei, jajaja bueno es Rei. Y mi mnao está de lo mas bn, creo q era la cabeza la q no funcionaba q demoré tanto! Pero gracias por la preocupación =)**_

_**- **__**MISS-ODANGO:**__** Jojojojo, no!, final ya se viene! Seiya, seiya lindo! No sé qué tan en el pozo esté, tal vez estar solo no siempre es estar tan mal. Tan desaparecida q has andado! Gracias por pasar!! =)**_

_**- **__**AKARI 87:**__** jajajaja, lucy!!, será q de tanto leer se pega? No se pero al menos te gustó jajaj, nos andamos hablando. Amordaza a tu ehrmano y quitale el maldito pc!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Se viene el capitulo final!**_

_**T_T extrañaré esta historia**_

_**Pero siempre pueden darse una vuelta por "A mi manera" mi nuevo fic xD**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Besitos!! =) **_


	19. Y dondequiera que esté, ahí estarás

_**.**_

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, utilizados por mi solo porque los amo y me hace feliz escribir de ellos xD**

_**.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**.**

**.**

**Y dondequiera que esté, ahí estarás.**

**.**

**.**

A penas pudieron darse cuenta de cómo las horas parecieron condensarse y hacer de los días un tiempo insuficiente a sus ojos. Seiya había exprimido cada día al máximo, no le fue permitido despegarse de ellos muchas horas. Queriendo mimarlo como a cada quien se le antojó. Invitándolo a mil lugares, preparándole exquisiteces, haciéndole saber que cada uno lo llevó cerca, manteniendo la amistad nacida de antaño.

-

Pasó junto a uno de los ventiladores, invadiéndose los sentidos de la corriente fría recorriéndola, refrescándose, también despeinándose. Mina estaba de compras para la noche, donde harían la despedida momentánea de Seiya, no pretendiendo que él demorara mucho en volver a visitarlos. Ya lo tenían bajo amenaza de mandar un ejército para traerlo de vuelta si fuese necesario. Recorrió los pasillos del supermercado con su carrito, llenándolo de todas las delicias que se cruzaran a su vista, haciendo buen uso del dinero que entre todos pusieron en el evento.

Una extraña mezcolanza de emociones le daba vueltas en aquel momento. No era que sintiera felicidad de que Seiya se fuera, pero si un alivio de saber que él era honesto al decir que lo hacía por sí mismo, que si la posibilidad de buscar libre la felicidad se presentaba, él lo hiciera, tal como ella irresponsablemente lo admitiera en un momento. Sin embargo lo extrañaría, tal como lo extrañó esos años, necesitando tenerlo cerca cuando quiso conversar algunas cosas personales. Le fue difícil llegar a tenerle tanta confianza a alguien, Seiya era un gran confidente, y ella lo era para él.

Al llegar el pasillo de las bebidas rió comprendiendo que esta vez no habría tantas como hace años, y que los chicos, encargados de llevar alcohol, se llevarían el trabajo duro en cuanto a líquidos. Nunca habían prestado atención a eso cuando se juntaban en su adolescencia, pero unos años en la universidad obligó a incluir la novedad a sus reuniones. Y aun no era tanto como para haber estado alguna vez en mal estado, excepto por la ocasión en que perdió la cuenta de la champagne que bebieron durante la cena que Yaten le preparara hace tanto tiempo atrás.

Mejor optó por ir por al pasillo de dulces para saciar a Serena y luego comprar muchas pizzas para Seiya. Llegó a pedir unas cuantas aceitunas para Yaten, y solo unas cuantas porque no lograba acostumbrarse a sentir un beso suyo con sabor a aceituna. Rió pensando en ello, en las mañas que cada uno debía adaptar con el otro. Perdió la voluntad anterior, volviendo por más aceitunas para su platinado.

Exhausta de indagar por los pasillos y llenar hasta el tope su carro, se dirigió a la caja a pagar. Luego manejó hasta casa de Ami para que le acompañara a dejar las compras donde Rei, así evitaba que la atosigara a preguntas sobre la situación que aun no terminada de explicarse entre ella y los Kou.

Volvió a descansar a su departamento, aprovechó que Yaten estaba con sus hermanos disfrutando de paseos que solían dar los tres en juntos en sus años de escuela. Se tendió en su cama a dormir, queriendo prepararse físicamente para la noche, aun estaba segura que psicológicamente habían cosas que nunca podría esperar en calma.

-

Seiya y Yaten intercambiaban miradas hastiadas mientras Taiki les explicaba en lo que consistía su visita a un café literario donde ese día recitarían poesía. Entonces casi arrepintiéndose de haber aceptado la mañana juntos, aun así quisieron hacerlo, sabiendo que era un regalo a cada uno de ellos.

A Taiki para darle un descanso a años de intermediario y pacificador, y sobretodo de ser ignorado en sus invitaciones en sus gustos dispares a sus hermanos. Quisieron también verlo en su territorio, siendo normalmente arrastrado al de Yaten y Seiya por turnos. Ahora había que agradecer al único sensato de los tres, por haber estado ahí para cada uno de ellos sin desmedro del otro.

Aún cuando pudo llegar a sentirse en algún momento el causante de la lejanía entre ellos, Yaten admitió el momento actual como su expiación a lo mal que procedió en todo lo relacionado a Mina y Seiya, sin embargo no arrepentido, amaba su presente en demasía.

En principio la salida fue considerada por Seiya como el inicio de su despedida, tornándolo melancólico. Yaten y Taiki le aclararon que era un empujón para recordarle que estarían ahí siempre guardándole el lugar, porque eran ellos tres y siempre lo serían.

Entraron al lugar, envuelto en un ambiente calmo, relajante. El aroma fuerte del grano de café se filtró en sus sentidos de inmediato. Buscaron una mesa para los tres y pidieron sus tazas. Poco después comenzó el momento por el que se encontraban allí. Un hombre de edad se paró en el improvisado escenario y recitó. Taiki apreciaba fascinado los versos y su contenido que semejaban fábulas. La verdad era que la métrica le sonaba armoniosa al oído. Seiya y Yaten se miraron, no teniendo idea de a lo que Taiki prestaba atención, pero sí de las palabras que se pronunciaban. El hombre hablaba sobre la vida, de los conflictos, de la capacidad de vivir plenamente. Les resultó irónico escucharlo, ahora que ponían en orden el desastre que generaron. Por fin sonrieron y aceptaron cada momento, no teniendo nada más que hacer que brindar por ello, tomando sus tazas de café las colisionaron entre sí, volviendo a la complicidad de bromistas incansables entre sí. Taiki se alarmó al choque de la vajilla, volteando a ver lo que hacían. Aliviado sonrió de lado y tomó su taza para unirse a sus hermanos.

Los poetas que le siguieron hablaron de temas difusos. Cantándole a la naturaleza, a la mujer, a objetos inanimados e insignificantes, y los infaltables poemas de amor. Los tres se movieron incómodos tratando de mantener a su manera la actitud. Taiki y su cara reflexiva queriendo analizar estructuralmente el verso, aun cuando las palabras lo llevaban a Ami. Yaten se mantuvo duro, evitando que su rostro lo traicionara y dejara expuesto esa ternura que le despertaba asociar cada sentimiento trascendente a Mina. Seiya se sintió desubicado en inicio, buscando un ente en el cual desembocar sus asociaciones. Despejó con lentitud su acongojo al notar que habían frases que invocaban a Serena, ya no como un deseo frustrado de felicidad, mas bien como un tesoro que de guardarlo le serviría de apoyo siempre. Luego fue Mina, respirando con alivio y sabiendo que las palabras que fueran dirigidas a ella, las enviaba con total satisfacción del tiempo compartido, deseando que el tiempo que ella comenzaba con Yaten fuera el que se amoldaba a ella. Al final sintió esa esperanza con tintes de absurdo, esa en la que pretendía no encerrarse en lo que no fue y esperar que cuando fuera su momento supiera estar a la altura. Y el absurdo se destiñó, lo sabía cuando era adolescente, sabía que alguna maravilla estaría esperando en su vida.

Un par de horas después se terminó la función. Salieron complacidos, sin comentar mucho, llenándose de la calidez del ambiente. Cada uno inició su camino en distintas direcciones, en ayuda de los preparativos de la noche. Taiki tuvo una vez mas que servir de chofer y llevar las cosas compradas donde Rei. Seiya avisó que debía ir por un par de asuntos personales. Yaten fue a ver a Mina.

-

Hace días había pensado en llevarle un regalo a Serena, pero no la pudo encontrar. Para su desgracia el regalo eran pasteles, así que no durarían mucho antes de ponerse añejos, ni tampoco durarían con él. Entre risas, admitiendo su debilidad, se había comido la caja de pasteles solo, sin que ni Yaten ni Taiki se percataran o él pensara en convidarles.

Le llevó hasta ahora pensar en algo que realmente hiciera notar lo que quería entregarle antes de irse, y en el transcurso de la semana se dio cuenta que también necesitaba otro regalo. Doble problema, no lograba encontrar el perfecto, hasta que pensó en algo que fuera acorde a cada una de las rubias. Y ahí tuvo su respuesta. De eso ya pasaban dos días, y debía ir al negocio donde encargó fabricar los objetos.

Entró apurado queriendo aún tomar aire antes de irse a su fiesta. La mujer que atendía lo reconoció enseguida, sacando del estante dos cajitas pequeñas, una rosa y una anaranjada. Las tomó, pagó y salió.

Estando en medio del ruido del tráfico cambió de ruta, pasó por algo de comida para llevar y llegó a sentarse a la orilla de un muelle, donde lo único que lo rodeaba era el suave murmullo del agua en un leve vaivén. Fue extraño aun para Seiya querer estar solo antes de irse lejos de las personas que quería. Tal vez la costumbre de pensar en claro donde encontrara tranquilidad, tal vez saber que ahí el aire entraría puro y directo en sus pulmones.

-

Entró silencioso en el departamento, esperando encontrarla cocinando el almuerzo o mirando televisión. Ningún rastro de ella. Adivinándola en la habitación continuó su paso sigiloso. La notó acurrucada y totalmente dormida. Se acercó tratando de no despertarla, sentándose a su lado. Fue la contemplación de su calma, preguntándose si era el sueño o la realidad lo que la mantenía así, deseando que esto último fuera la respuesta. Aun así casi pudiendo asegurarlo, la conocía y sabía que ella, tanto como él, disfrutaban de la felicidad que comenzaban a vivir en totalidad.

Guió sus ojos hasta la mano descubierta de Mina, posada sobre un costado, lejos de su rostro. La alcanzó con sus dedos, acariciándola en la palma expuesta, sintiendo su piel tibia y suave, llenándose de ella.

Mina abrió de a poco los ojos reconociendo al instante la figura de Yaten junto a ella, ensimismado en sus pensamientos mientras andaba por su mano. Era un tesoro disfrutar de esos momentos calmos en Yaten, verlo entregado a lo que disfrutaba de su sentir sin barreras, sin tapujos. Descubrir su interior tan libremente expresado la colmaba mas allá de lo que creía que poder albergar, ahí estaba su Yaten. En plenitud, y era eso lo que mas amaba de él, verlo libre ante sus ojos.

Cerró su palma atrapando los dedos juguetones, apretó su mano, moviéndola luego hasta enlazarse con la de él. Yaten reaccionó descubriéndola despierta, besó su mano entre la suya, luego su frente, dejando un camino de cortos besos hasta su boca.

_- No quise despertarte. Creo que me debí mantener sin tocarte._ – Rió en su broma.

_- Hay bastantes cosas que no deberían hacerse y al parecer las hacemos de todos modos._ – Respondió Mina alcanzándolo con su mano libre.

Rozaron sus narices. Mantuvieron su cercanía, Yaten solo quiso sentir el aroma suave que desprendía su piel. Mina solo pensó en sentir como el calor acogedor de él se traspasaba a su propia piel. Al final ella se incorporó para levantarse de la cama. Alcanzó el tocador buscando algo con qué recoger su cabello.

_- ¿Terminaste con todas las compras para esta noche?_ – Indagó el platinado mientras quitaba sus zapatos.

_- Si, ¿No crees que soy muy eficiente?_ – Alardeó torciéndose el cabello. – _¿Cómo estuvo la mañana de poesía? Estoy segura que la amaste. _– Agregó con un tono de abierta ironía.

_- La verdad es que sí. No me suena tan estúpida ahora esa rima. Y debo culparte a ti de aquello. _

_- ¿Y eso por qué?_ – Quiso saber.

Yaten se ubicó agachado junto a su silla, girándola para hablar directo, mirando en la profundidad de sus ojos.

_- Porque si el anciano que recitó esos poemas de amor ha tenido toda una vida parecida al poco tiempo que tengo junto a ti, entonces no puedo esperar a tener su edad y comprobar lo maravillosa que es la vida a tu lado._

Inundada de sus palabras, sabiendo lo que eso quería decir saliendo de labios de Yaten, no evitó que sus impulsos la guiaran a besarlo y apresarlo con sus brazos. Esa era la única respuesta digna a él. Entregarse como sentía que él lo hacía. Enseguida el platinado la apartó unos centímetros para mirarla sonriendo.

_- Aunque me pregunto si seguirás siendo tan malcriada cuando envejezcas._

_- ¿A sí? Yo me pregunto si seguirás tan gruñón. _– Criticó con un enfado poco convincente.

_- Probablemente cuando pasé mas de un minuto sin ti._

Cuando Mina se paró para salir de la habitación, Yaten la tomó de un brazo hasta tirarla en la cama junto a él. Se quedaron tendidos mirando el techo, buscando sus manos por instinto. Finalmente Mina entendió que él pretendía quedarse ahí regado el resto de día que quedara antes de salir. Se levantó viendo a Yaten ceñudo por la distancia.

_- Voy por mi libro. Acomódate mientras vuelvo._

_- Está bien. _– Aceptó sin más alternativa.

Fue primero a la cocina por unos vasos de jugo y unas galletas que compró horas antes, en medio del arsenal de golosinas que debía comprar para la noche. Al regresar se acomodó sentada para leer y Yaten se recostó sobre sus piernas. Pasándole los brazos alrededor le dio una galleta en la boca y se dispuso a leer. El platinado no demoró en dormirse.

-

Lo primero que vio al entrar fue a Taiki dormido en el sillón, eso ya era extraño. Al encender de a poco el regulador de luz encontró a Ami recostada junto a él, sonrió ante el desorden aparente y lo distinto que le parecía su hermano en aquel momento. Entonces se fijó en la pequeña mesita junto a ellos, cubierta de libros con figuras extrañas y papeles con ecuaciones que, estaba seguro, ni su computadora nueva podría resolver. Dándose cuenta que al estar juntos Ami y Taiki habían dejado de lado mañas de soledad exclusiva y compartían de lo que disfrutaban. Entendía el sentirse feliz de verlos ahí, y no que al verlos anhelara tener lo que ellos compartían. Se sintió mal por interrumpir, pero ya era hora de salir hacia la celebración de la noche. Carraspeó progresivamente mientras aumentaba la intensidad de la luz.

Ami abrió los ojos y se sonrojó al encontrarse a Seiya frente a ellos, movió delicadamente a Taiki y él despertó. Notando también a su hermano ocultó que también se había sonrojado, parándose con rapidez y desviando la atención.

_- Al fin llegas. Te esperábamos para ir donde Rei. _- Lo reprendió

_- Si, claro. _– Ignoró Seiya, en una mueca burlona.

Taiki lo miró serio por un instante, viéndose ya vencido. Fue por sus chaquetas y salieron los tres hacia el estacionamiento. Taiki manejó con Ami de copiloto, dándole vistazos a ratos para apreciarla a su lado, vio por el espejo retrovisor que Seiya sonreía cómplice a la contemplación de su hermano, él no pudo más que sonreírle de vuelta mientras aceleraba el auto.

-

Sentada, aprensando el libro con una mano y sosteniendo el rostro de Yaten con la otra, Mina caía dormida en una incómoda posición para su cuello. Con un sueño tan profundo como el del hombre que tenía entre sus brazos. Y aun cuando estaban completamente contorsionados parecían estar descansando. Afuera comenzaban a susurrar los grillos ante la oscuridad que tomaba posesión de la ciudad, anunciando la plena llegada de la noche. Dentro de la habitación todo era calma, sonando únicamente las respiraciones aletargadas de ambos. Constante se mantuvo todo aquello mientras se sumían en sus ensoñaciones, mientras nada interrumpía su intimidad.

Un fuerte chirrido irrumpió.

Tanto Yaten como Mina despertaron asustados y desorientados ante el ruido. Mirando a todos lados e intercambiando miradas para asegurarse de estar ambos bien. Mina se detuvo y amplió sus ojos.

_- Oh Dios…_

_- ¿Qué pasa?_ – Preguntó Yaten sobresaltado.

_- La alarma del despertador. La puse antes que llegaras para levantarme a tiempo de salir._

Ambos se echaron a reír viendo aun sus caras sorprendidas por su repentino despertar. Yaten golpeó suave el hombro de Mina con un pequeño cojín, ella respondió tomando la más grande de sus almohadas y lanzándose con su cuerpo sobre él, jugando a ahogarlo. Al final Yaten la tomó de lo brazos, venciéndola.

_- Señorita, tenemos una fiesta que celebrar, no querrás que lleguemos tarde con Seiya._

Mina corrió fuera para ganarle la ducha a Yaten. Volviendo al rato envuelta en su toalla buscando su ropa limpia en el closet. Él se acercó por detrás besando su hombro, entonces la dejó arreglarse mientras tomaba su turno en el baño.

Estando listos salieron de prisa a subirse al auto de Yaten, encendiendo la radio mientras tarareaban juntos las canciones que aparecían en la emisora.

-

Taiki le abrió la puerta a Ami, Seiya bajó enseguida, viendo que se acercaba a ellos otro auto. Yaten y Mina. Aún le fue difícil concebir el cambio repentino. La rubia se encontró con el intenso azul de su mirada, entendiendo lo nervioso que se sentía Seiya. Taiki y Ami habían avanzado ya por las escaleras, adelantándose.

Pensó un segundo en qué hacer, sabiéndolo de antemano, sin embargo no queriendo incomodar a Yaten. Pero era necesario repartirse en ese momento. Detuvo su paso y a Yaten para ponerse a su frente. Buscó como pedirle un segundo para acompañar a Seiya, él clavó sus ojos verdes en ella, anticipándose a sus palabras.

_- Acompáñalo, estaré justo detrás de ti._

Mina sonrió, agradecida de su comprensión. Acercó su rostro, entregándole un beso breve.

_- Te amo._ – Susurró contra su boca antes de soltarse y caminar hacia Seiya.

No entendiendo lo que pasaba, apartó la mirada del beso de la pareja, no porque le doliera, si no sintiéndose espectador de algo que era de ellos. Incluso sonrió levemente con el gesto que había presenciado. Entonces la rubia llegó hasta él, tomándolo de la mano para incitarlo a subir las escaleras. Perdido en las acciones la detuvo.

_- ¿Qué haces?_

_- Llevándote a enfrentar lo que temes que sea tu condena a la soledad. _- Le respondió, queriendo calmarlo.

Se dejó guiar en el ascenso sin pronunciar palabra. A escasos metros del último escalón, aun sin detenerse, Mina volvió a hablarle.

_- No creas que porque arrancas al otro lado del mundo te dejaremos solo alguna vez._

Seiya sonrió deteniéndose, acercó su mano y le dejó un beso en ella antes de soltarla y apuntarle con la mirada en dirección a Yaten. Manteniéndose así de contento terminó de subir los escalones por sí mismo.

Yaten alcanzó a Mina, posando una mano sobre el cabello rubio esparcido por su espalda.

_- Comienzo a tenerle una gran simpatía a tu ex._ – Confesó.

Ambos rieron continuando su escalada para alcanzar a Seiya y al resto de sus amigos esperándolos ya dentro del lugar.

-

Un arco iris de globos extendido por todo el contorno de la habitación. Una mesa repleta de delicias, un par de parlantes esperando ser encendidos con música que los llenara de júbilo. Y sobrepasando todo lo fantástico que le parecía aquello, estaban ellos, cada uno de sus amigos. Serena, Rei y Lita se acercaron a abrazarlo. Entraron finalmente cuando los alcanzaron Yaten y Mina.

Comenzaron las conversaciones ruidosas y divertidas, la comida fue desordenada de su decoración a medida que se deleitaban probándola. El ambiente se cubría de la calidez que les significaba estar ahí reunidos. Seiya se sintió adulto, casi viejo, riéndose de si mismo con la sensación, al verse en medio de lo que parecía una reunión de ex alumnos luego de décadas sin verse. Sintiendo también que estaba cerca de tantas emociones que vivió tiempo atrás. Agarró su copa a medio beber y salió un momento en busca de aire.

Mina se percató de la salida y lo siguió con disimulo. Estaba sentado en una escalinata mirando hacia la oscuridad del cielo, aun despejado, notando la luna resplandecer y las estrellas escarchadas danzando por el espacio libre. Aun notaba que algo le preocupaba, podía asegurar que supo lo que era. Se acercó, sentándose a su lado.

Permanecieron quietos ante la presencia del otro, el rostro de Seiya aún caviló entre situaciones complejas.

_- ¿Vas a llevarme de la mano de nuevo?_- Bromeó haciéndole frente.

_- Cuando se fueron la otra vez, ninguno quiso que nos despidiéramos. _– Habló seria, causando que Seiya cambiara a la misma postura. -_ Creo que dejar tantas cosas flotando es una de las razones por las que no podías enfrentar el volver aquí._

_- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?_

_- Que te despidas. _– Concluyó, pretendiendo ayudarlo, aconsejarlo. -_ Debes decir lo que tienes atragantado antes de tomar ese avión, así te sentirás libre de ir y venir. Y eso te hará sentir bien._

_- ¿Como puedo estar seguro de eso?_

_- Mmm._ – Dudó aun de que el ejemplo fuera correcto, pero era lo mas cercano y certero que conocía para que Seiya se convenciera. - _Poco antes que se fueran a Londres, Yaten fue a verme y me dijo sobre lo que sintió por mí. Y ya sabes que volvió muchas veces. No estoy diciendo que vayan a cambiar las cosas en cualquier sentido, pero debes dejar salir lo que tienes ahí._ – Dijo indicando con su dedo el pecho de Seiya. – _Supongo que ya estás listo conmigo, así que adivino que es otra persona a quien deberías tener aquí afuera para que te escuche._ – Mina se puse de pie, caminando en dirección a la puerta.

_- ¿Qué vas a hacer? _– Indagó Seiya temiendo ante lo que, sospechaba, Mina haría. Ella se detuvo y volteó su rostro hacia él.

_- Has hecho por Yaten y por mí lo mejor, incluso cuando te fue difícil. Ahora permíteme devolverte algo._ – Lo dejó antes que protestara, apresurándose en encontrar lo que buscaba en el interior.

Divisándola mientras escogía cual sería su siguiente bocadillo entre los que se encontraban aun intactos, se acercó para hablarle despacio.

_- Sere, ve afuera un momento, Seiya quiere platicar contigo._ – Le pidió con cariño.

Tomando un par de pasteles pequeños, Serena salió. Enseguida encontró a Seiya en el mismo lugar y en la misma posición. Sintiendo los pasos a su espalda él giró a ver si era Mina de vuelta. Rió con ganas al ver a Serena acercándose mientras mordía glotonamente uno de sus pastelitos. Al notarlo, ella lo miró ceñuda, tratando de tragar lo que tenía en la boca.

_- Mina me dijo que querías decirme algo, pero si vas a reírte de mí mejor vuelvo dentro. _– Le gruñó en su berrinche.

_- Prometo no reírme si me das el otro pastel._

Se arrugó mientras miraba el bocadillo, analizando si dárselo o no. Al final relajó su expresión y se lo extendió a Seiya mientras se sentaba acompañándolo. Ambos comieron entre sonidos guturales ante el gusto de lo que saboreaban. Serena miró a Seiya esperando que comenzara, pero pareció no querer decir alguna cosa.

_- ¿Y qué era lo que querías conversarme?_

_- ¿Ah? _– Carraspeó nervioso e inseguro, queriendo buscar las palabras exactas antes de pronunciarlas, pero supo que no debía ser así, que todo saldría por si solo. - _Ehh no se bien lo que quiero decirte. Mientras quiero darte algo._

Hurgó dentro de su bolsillo, envolviendo en su mano el pequeño paquete rosado, atado con una cinta blanca. Aun titubeando sobre lo que hacía, lo depositó en la palma de Serena. Enseguida ella abrió curiosa el regalo, encontrándose con una cadenita color gris claro, y un colgante de conejo formado de piedras rosadas.

_- Oh, es muy lindo Seiya, ¿Es de plata, verdad?_

_- Platino, y esas piedritas son cuarzos rosas, no caramelos en caso que se te ocurra querer comértelos. _– Bromeó tratando de relajarse, pero vio el rostro serio de la rubia mientras lo miraba inquieta.

_- ¿Por qué es esto?_

_- Porque es lo que quiero hacer, es mi forma de decirte que eres importante para mí_. - Dio un suspiro profundo. – _Bombón, tu eres muy especial en mi vida y siempre lo serás. Debí decírtelo mas veces o al menos más claro hace años._

_- No entiendo. _– Dijo, poniendo toda su atención en lo que él quería explicarle.

_- Quiero decir que yo siempre sentí un gran amor por ti, más de lo que debí, y que siempre te tendré un cariño especial. _– Le soltó con calma, incluso cuando sentía desbordar lo que siempre cuidó de dejar salir.

_- ¿Y Mina?_ – Quiso saber, aun confundida.

_- Es distinto, nos queríamos de otra forma, por eso es que ella está con Yaten ahora._

_- ¿Y tu qué?_

_- Por eso te digo esto, porque por un tiempo pensaba que mis sentimientos por ti no me dejarían ver a alguien más._ – Descargó su temor, sintiendo que la respiración fluía fácil. -_ Y de verdad espero no andar cargando con fantasmas. Lo que quiero es tenerte siempre como una de las personas que mas quiero, y que todo ese amor que hasta ahora solo he sentido por ti, sea un recuerdo hermoso que me acompañe a todas partes, y que me sirva de fuerza. _– Finalizó, y su sonrisa acudió inevitable.

_- Gracias. Lo que me dices es tan lindo. _– Expresó Serena, realmente conmovida, a pesar de que fuera de esa forma todo, apreciaba su sinceridad, su amor. Se tiró a abrazarlo, feliz de que él pensara así, que quisiera tenerla presente de esa forma en vez de amargarse en lamentos sobre las cosas que no eran. – _Tú siempre serás importante para mi Seiya._

Sintieron algo ruidoso en el interior, separándose, todavía sonrientes, para volver con los demás.

Dentro estaban sirviendo las copas, cuando Yaten pasó a botar un par que cayeran al suelo, rompiéndose en un estruendo. Mina lo reprendía por su descuido al tiempo que Ami traía una escoba para quitar los cristales. Le pareció una imagen tan cómica que a carcajadas se apoyó contra la pared, apretando su estómago. Todos lo miraron quedando en silencio, no entendiendo la gracia.

Se enderezó notando que todos lo miraban raro, sintiendo el calor que lo acogía al estar con ellos.

_- Gracias, ustedes son los mejores amigos que podría pedir._

Las chicas se enternecieron por sus palabras sonando tan espontáneas. Pero nadie quiso que terminaran sintiéndose melancólicos, menos que Seiya se sintiera así, cuando estaba a horas de tomar el avión. Lo supo y quiso quitar esa sensación, solo haciendo permanente la alegría, que era lo que deseó para su hermano en ese momento, para que llevara junto a él.

_- ¿Debemos cantar un poco de Blues? _– Interrumpió con ironía.

_- Oh, Yaten al fin admites que amas a B. B. King y lloras a escondidas con sus canciones_. – Continuó Seiya, siguiéndole el juego al platinado, entendiendo lo que hizo.

Vio en sus ojos la misma expresión de fastidio que acostumbraba ante sus bromas, mirándolo fijo y preparado para sus acostumbradas batallas verbales por diversión.

_-¿Pueden darme un día libre? Ustedes debieron ser siameses para que supieran lo fastidiosos que son juntos._ – Reclamó Taiki, fingiendo enfado.

Seiya y Yaten rieron sabiéndose responsables de los peores dolores de cabeza de su hermano.

Las horas pasaron y acordaron comenzar la retirada, queriendo permitirle a Seiya descansar antes del viaje. Los tres Kou se fueron repartidos de la forma que llegaron. Taiki y Seiya pasaron a dejar a Ami, Yaten acompañó a Mina hasta la puerta de su departamento, asegurándose dejarla dentro, luego manejó de vuelta con sus hermanos.

-

Se acostó enseguida, cansada del ajetreo del día. Al apagar la luz sopesó que viviría de nuevo el estar en un aeropuerto viendo a Seiya irse. Esta vez no se ocultaría y lo acompañaría hasta el final. Acomodó la cabeza en la almohada y cerró sus ojos, dispuesta a recibir el nuevo día con todo lo que contuviera en él. Dejó a su cansancio ganarle, regulando su respiración tan suave hasta que cayó dormida.

-

El Sol apenas dejaba escapar un par de rayos cuando estuvo sentado en la penumbra de la cocina preparando su desayuno. No quiso despertar a nadie, necesitando ese momento solo antes del trámite. Caminó ya vestido para salir, pero descalzo, recorriendo el departamento mientras tomaba su café.

Cuando ya estuvo más iluminado Taiki apareció dos segundos antes de entrar a la ducha. Luego Yaten hacia la cocina, comiendo una de las tostadas que Seiya dejó preparadas.

_- ¿Será hábito irremediable el que quieras probar mis cosas?_ – Dijo Seiya acercándose a él.

Yaten quiso responderle algo, asombrándose del tono de la pregunta y la alusión que hacía. Enseguida Seiya se soltó en una sonrisa, permitiéndole al platinado respirar nuevamente.

_- Relájate, solo quise tomar todo lo pasado con humor._

_- Maldito sea tu sentido del humor._ – Gruñó

_- No tanto comparado con el tuyo._

Yaten movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, aceptando que no llegaría el día en que dejaran sus hábitos de molestarse, y tampoco llegaría el día en que dejara de disfrutar esos instantes con Seiya. Sonó el timbre, siendo atendido por Taiki que salía del pasillo en ese instante. Mina saludó, acercándose a los otros dos en la cocina. Luego de darle el buen día a Seiya él la tomó del brazo, dirigiéndola hacia Yaten.

_- Sé que eres cuidadosa con tus muestras de cariño hacia él cuando estoy presente, así que salúdalo como corresponde._ – Le indicó.

Mina miró a Yaten buscando una explicación a lo que hacía Seiya. No sabiendo si estaba jugando o se debía a algo sucedido antes de que ella llegara.

_- Déjalo, se levantó de payaso. _– Le aseguró.

Con su mano libre tomó el brazo de Yaten y los tironeó a ambos en frente.

_- Solo quiero decir una cosa. _– Expuso con seriedad.- _Los declaro Mina y Yaten._ – Dirigió su mirada a la rubia. - _Puedes besar tu ogro._

Los apremió a obedecer, hasta que se dieron un breve beso. Aun desorientados de lo que pasaba. Terminando su diversión, Seiya habló enserio a Yaten y Taiki.

_- No lo tomen a mal. Quiero que ella vaya a dejarme al aeropuerto._

Taiki asintió comprensivo, Yaten aceptó ceñudo, aun no acostumbrándose a sus propios celos, incluso cuando eran mínimos. Supo que se lo debía a Seiya, pero le costó admitirlo en palabras. Simplemente le tendió las llaves de su auto a Mina.

Cuando quedaron en silencio cayeron en cuenta que era momento de despedirse. Seiya se acercó a sus hermanos. Yaten le tendió la mano, siendo en cambio abrazado por Seiya, poco acostumbrado al acto cercano, pero totalmente habituado a que le desordenara su melena plateada solo por fastidiarlo.

_- Sé feliz enano, sean felices. Que estaré vigilándote para que te esfuerces en ello. _– Le aconsejó en voz baja, asegurándose que fuera algo solo entre ellos.

Fue abrazado y aconsejado por Taiki, advirtiéndole sobre su comportamiento, casi tratándolo como un niño. Al final no sabían porqué armaban tanto teatro en la despedida, él debía volver en tres semanas para unos días de grabación.

Salió con Mina, llevando una maleta pequeña, acomodándose en el auto, partieron hacia el aeropuerto.

Taiki miró a Yaten

_- Ya que no tenemos algo que hacer, podemos comenzar a mudar tus cosas a tu nuevo hogar._

_- Oh, ya sé que quieres el departamento para que note moleste con Ami._

El platinado estuvo de acuerdo, partiendo ambos a embalar sus pertenencias.

-

Aliviados de no toparse con mareas de personas y maletas, caminaron por la extensión del centro del aeropuerto. Quedaba cerca de media hora libre antes de comenzar a acercarse a la salida. Se arrinconaron en un café, a la espera de la hora.

_- ¿Aún es Mocaccino con exceso de azúcar y coco rayado? _– Preguntó a Mina, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

_- Algunas cosas serán siempre mis favoritas. _– Enfatizó.

_- No entiendo como puedes tomarte eso tan dulce. Prefiero lo salado._

_- Creí que te encantaban los bombones._ – Comentó queriendo indagar. Sabiendo de su éxito cuando Seiya resopló resignado.

_- Hablamos anoche, le dije lo que me tenía guardado, y ahora me siento tan…no se…liviano._ – Admitió.

_- Quise tanto oírte decir esto._

_- Lo sé. _

_- Seiya, ¿Qué fue eso en tu departamento? Me refiero a lo de Yaten. _– Aun confundida e intrigada por lo que les había pedido.

_- Jajaja, no te pongas seria. He descubierto que hay muchas cosas en la vida que te hacen feliz aparte de lograr lo que quieres para ti mismo. Y me hace feliz ver, a las personas que quiero ser felices. Supongo que entendí eso ayer cuando llegué y vi a Taiki con Ami dormidos en el sofá._

_- Entiendo. He sentido eso, cuando estábamos estudiando y veía a las chicas sonriendo a mi lado, eso era todo lo que necesitaba a veces, saber que ellas se sentían con ganas de sonreír. _

Se pasaron el rato riendo mientras Seiya le relataba sus travesuras infantiles junto a Yaten, dejándole claro que el don de sacar de quicios al platinado era de nacimiento. Así como la habilidad de ambos para matarle la tranquilidad a Taiki.

Terminaron sus tazas y se pusieron de pie para recorrer el lugar en los minutos que disponían. Mina se detuvo cuando divisaron la puerta de embarque.

_- Sí vine a verte partir cuando viajaron esa vez, aun cuando me pediste no venir._ – Le dijo repentinamente.

_- ¿De verdad?_ – Le hizo feliz saber que fue, que estuvo a su lado incluso cuando no pudo verla. -_ Supongo que ahora es mi turno de despedirme como corresponde. Anoche le entregué a Bombón un colgante de conejo, me pareció tan adecuado a ella. Para ti también tengo algo. _– Le extendió la cajita naranja.

Mina lo miró sorprendida, viendo en medio de su colgante la piedra de colores cálidos que era el centro de su anillo de compromiso.

_- Seiya, ¿Cómo conseguiste esto?_

_- Cuando fuimos por ti con Yaten, el día que dijimos a los demás lo que había pasado. Lo vi tirado en el suelo, y mientras ponías tu chaqueta lo guardé._

_- Lo siento tanto, el día que me lo diste, estaba tan perturbada que lo arrojé lejos de mí. _– Relató acongojada, no queriendo hacerlo sentir mal.

_- Eso pensé. Quise darte esto porque es también mi compromiso, aunque distinto al anterior. Es para que sepas que cuando me necesites estaré ahí, incluso cuando esté lejos. Tu eres mi amiga, has estado tantas veces, y yo creía que la forma de retribuirte era nuestra relación, pero no. La forma es esta._ – Enfatizó, seguro al fin de qué eran en la vida del otro.

_- También estaré contigo cuando sea. _– Afirmó, poniéndose en puntillas para alcanzarlo con sus brazos.

Permanecieron largo rato, finalmente teniendo que separarse al escuchar el llamado de abordaje para Seiya.

Él besó su mejilla ante de tomar su maleta caminando sin detenerse hasta que llegó a su salida, giró para guiñarle un ojo y desapareció en su camino.

Mina se quedó quieta observándolo, apretando en su mano el regalo. Deseó que Seiya encontrara todo lo que merecía, que aunque tomara tiempo, finalmente lo lograra.

-

Entró tropezándose con todo lo que había en el suelo. No entendiendo qué era lo que ocupaba el poco espacio libre de su departamento, hasta que asumió que su nuevo inquilino había decidido llegar más temprano. Haciendo malabares para no aterrizar de golpe se abrió camino. A un par de metros de ella estaba Yaten riéndose de su torpeza. Se acercó golpeándolo en el pecho con suaves manotazos, causándole aun más diversión con su enojo. Tornándose mas calmado, miró a Mina enternecido, acercándola entre sus brazos.

_- Bienvenida a casa Dulzura._ – Susurró contra su oído.

.

.

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_**Hola! **_

_**Ya sé que merezco las penas del infierno x no actualizar. Me había abandonado la inspiración de esta historia y el fin de semestre no me dio tiempo. Pero aquí está!**_

_**Se suponía que era el final, pero me quedó algo largo y preferí dejarle este capitulo a los días de Seiya. Y dedicarles totalmente el final a los protagonistas. Además que nunca me gustó mucho el número 19 xD.**_

_**Ya está listo el siguiente y final. Creo que lo revisaré para acomodarle un par de detalles y lo subo pronto. =)**_

* * *

_**REVIEWS**_

_**- **__**GINSEI:**__** Te lo dije! Ahora espero que hayas alcanzado a verlo y q no falle la notificación jajaja. Creo q hay veces en que debería hacer un curso intensivo para no perder la inspiración. Y ya que actualice, no puedo evitar tampoco decirte q lo hagas! Jajaja, nos estamos hablando xD**_

_**- **__**SAILOR O:**__** Yo tb sentía pena por seiya, hasta que alguien me dijo que en la vida no todos terminan emparejados al mismo tiempo, asi que mejor será que se sienta bn él primero y de ahí …quien sabe. **_

_**- **__**PATTY RAMIREZ DE CHIBA:**__** Los animos sirvieron xD, ahora queda el pedacito de ellos y se acaba esto =S**_

_**- **__**CHIKITABKOU22:**__** Gracias por estarlo siguiendo, y bueno, aunq hayan dias medio grises, siempre se encuentra alguna entretencion para alegrarse x estos lados. =)**_

_**- **__**LERINNE:**__** Oh, que linda en decir q lo extrañarás T_T y eso que harto me he demorado en este capitulo, al menos el final está!**_

_**- **__**KINMOKU STAR:**__** Yo opino lo mismo, y soy una celosa maldita jajaja. Y si, leerme sus historias es lo mejor. No se cómo no les dieron mas tiempo en el anime xD**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**No me extenderé mucho porque ya habrá tiempo de agradecimientos en el 20 y final**_

_**Y de verdad que lo es xD, este sin querer fue falsa alarma.**_

_**Gracias a quienes siguen leyendolo aun cuando ya llevo mas de mes y medio sin actualizar xD**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Besitos!! =) **_


	20. Desde este momento

_**.**_

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, utilizados por mi solo porque los amo y me hace feliz escribir de ellos xD**

_**.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**.**

**.**

**Desde este momento…**

**.**

**.**

Había pasado desde la madrugada corriendo. De hecho, al despertar aun no amanecía y ya estaba en camino a su primera parada. Ahora, teniendo el Sol picando fuerte contra su piel clara y expuesta sin ninguna protección, corría a toda prisa por las calles, odiando haberse puesto zapatos con tacón en vez de unas zapatillas deportivas, comprendiendo que el día de organización más bien asemejaba una maratón contra el tiempo intentando complacer las peticiones que le habían hecho. Quiso que cuando llegara el gran día, se sintieran como siempre soñaron, haciéndola saber que todo el ajetreo en el que ahora se envolvía, valía la pena absolutamente.

Hace un año que vivían juntos, de a poco acomodándose a una nueva rutina en sus vidas. Lo gracioso es que nada junto a Yaten era rutina, siempre había algo nuevo que esperar con él. Lo único que quiso fue llegar a casa y descansar, pero prefirió comprar algunas cosas para el almuerzo, sabiendo que Yaten estaría tan cansado como ella después de sus extenuantes horas de ensayo. Al menos ahora tenía un supermercado a una cuadra de su hogar, y su nuevo departamento tenía suficiente espacio para no chocar a cada paso.

A dos meses que Yaten se fuera vivir con ella, habían juntado tanta cosa que les era imposible moverse dentro. Rentaron un departamento grande cerca del centro de la ciudad, aun no logrando encontrar la casa perfecta que quisieron para vivir.

Justo antes de salir del supermercado sonó su teléfono, dándole una nueva tarea que cumplir. Al cortar se dirigió resignada en dirección opuesta, cargando sus bolsas.

Tres horas más tarde logró llegar a un acuerdo con el decorador, apagando enseguida el aparato antes de volver a escucharlo sonar. Fuera, el Sol le pegaba ahora en la nuca, llegando a las horas de mayor calor. No era mucho el trayecto de vuelta, haciendo un último abuso a su resistencia para acelerarse en llegar.

-

Hace dos horas que la esperaba, no teniendo intenciones de moverse. Su cuerpo agotado yacía sobre el sofá, luego del esfuerzo físico al que se vio sometido durante la mañana. Suponía ensayo de voces, pero cambiaron a última hora, ya que el viaje de Seiya a Tokio sería en dos semanas en vez de esa, como se esperaba. De modo que él y Taiki fueron enviados a training físico, tenía tensos aun algunos músculos.

Pero no le importaba en realidad, estaba demasiado cómodo en su presente como para tomarse la molestia de fastidiarse con algo tan insignificante.

Su vida tomaba forma clara, viviendo en un lugar acordado por ambos, aun cuando no tuvieran algo propio, ni esa casa de patio gigante que no era aun realidad. Pero iban avanzando, y las piezas de su vida encajaban con facilidad.

Mina se lo pasaba entre la editorial, revisando libros de otros al tiempo que avanzaba en sus propios proyectos. Las chicas solían visitarlos, aunque más lo hacían Taiki y Ami. Seiya iba de vez en cuando y si no, llamaba para ponerse al día, y de paso incomodarlo al hacerle evidente el tono meloso con el que contestaba el teléfono cada vez que estaba junto a Mina en su hogar. Aun así, sabía a gloria.

Al fin la sintió.

Atravesó la puerta, aun molesta por tardarse tanto en volver. Vio a Yaten tirado en el sofá, soltándose. Soltó las bolsas que cargaba en un estruendo. Luego dio un grito, deshaciéndose del estrés acumulado, lo que hizo al platinado saltar…y reír.

_- ¿Largo día de preparativos? _- Adivinó.

_- ¡Juro que si alguien menciona en mi presencia la palabra matrimonio, lo descuartizaré_! - Gritó, aun tratando de quitarse los nervios encrespados.

_- De acuerdo. Solo te pido que me lo repitas si algún día tengo la mala idea de querer casarme contigo_.- Agregó en una mueca, fingiéndose ofendido.

Mina sonrió y se derrumbó sobre él, perdiendo toda voluntad sobre sus músculos. Yaten acarició sus manos, queriendo quitar las marcas que dejaron las bolsas que traía. La relajó, haciéndolo a la vez consigo mismo.

_- Adoro a Serena, pero está tan nerviosa con la boda que no es capaz de hacer nada, y llama todo el día para que le ayude._ – Suspiró resignada a su labor.

_- ¿Y las chicas?_

_- Ami encargada de finanzas, puede hacerlo desde la comodidad de su hogar. Lita ya planeó el menú, Rei trata de quitarle los nervios._- Le dijo, excusando a sus amigas. Procediendo a enumerarle las razones de su cansancio. -_ Hoy fueron los manteles, alfombras, candelabros, velas, luces, adornos, vaji-. _– Fue silenciada por los labios de Yaten, apoderándose de los suyos. Él quiso borrarle el estrés, y de paso aprovechar de saborearla, siendo el primer momento del día que tenían tiempo propio. Y a pesar de no tener la necesidad enfermiza de mantenerse juntos cada segundo del día, no podía dejar de extrañarla cuando estaban cada uno en sus asuntos. Esa mañana al despertar ella ya había salido, y un día sin sus besos matutinos no le hacía comenzar bien. En ese momento quiso comenzar realmente a disfrutar del día.

_- ¿Quieres almorzar?_ – Preguntó la rubia cuando tuvo espacio de modular y respirar.

_- Comí con Taiki hace rato, pero adivino que tu no has almorzado._

_- ¿Una barra de chocolate cuenta? _– Respondió irónica. La mirada reprobatoria de Yaten la hizo explicarle que la comida no era lo que necesitaba en ese momento. - _ No quiero nada más que dormir._

No muy contento de su resolución, tuvo que aceptar, mas tarde le haría comer como se debe. Ya llevaba demasiados días saltándose las comidas y el sueño que corresponde, y la notaba cansada todo el tiempo, incluso mas de lo que el ajetreo de la boda debería causarle. La tomó en sus brazos llevándola a la habitación, aun con esfuerzo, sintiendo su propio cuerpo cansado por el ejercicio. Mina apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, quedando tentada con su cuello cercano. Lo rozó con sus labios, saboreando su piel, acariciando la sensación de llegar a su lado al final de las obligaciones.

No teniendo ganas de hacer mas esfuerzo en acomodarse, cayeron atravesados en la cama, medio dormidos. Aunque no lo suficiente para Mina. Extendió sus manos sobre los brazos de Yaten, alzándose lo necesario para contemplarlo. Tenía los ojos cerrados, su rostro tan impávido y tan atrayente. Amaba verlo dormir, observar sus rasgos masculinos relajados, ver que dejaba fuera de su sueño las molestias de la rutina, de sus responsabilidades. No quiso perturbarlo pero debía tocarlo, era inevitable. Devolvió sus labios al contorno de su mandíbula, delineándola de memoria. El platinado se movió en el alumbramiento de la sensación, se despertó completo en los cosquilleos.

_- Creí que estábamos cansados._- Susurró.

Normalmente habría seguido la broma, pero su repentino abrir de ojos la alucinó. Viéndolos tan de cerca, pudiendo estudiarlos en cada matiz del verde que se difuminaba hasta desaparecer tras el negro de sus pupilas dilatándose. Se hundió en el perfume de su cabello, incluso agradecida que permaneciera sin loción luego de la ducha que acostumbraba luego del ensayo. Era la fragancia de su pureza, del destape que quitaba al hombre que vivía en el exterior con el resto del mundo. Ahí solo era suyo, auténtico, tangible, y aun así tan etéreo que la consumía en emociones que no cabían dentro de las palabras en las que solía expresarse.

Recordó que habían razones para renovarse de energía, para tener fuerzas de todo cuanto tuviera relación a ellos. Y con toda esa nueva energía fluyendo en ritmo continuo por su interior, se dedicó a cada beso que esparció por su piel. Entregándosela y llenándolo de vigor para compartir aquello que les pertenecía en un acuerdo del que nunca tuvieron conciencia hasta que se había convertido en algo irrompible.

Sus músculos, hace un rato rendidos, actuaban con voluntad propia, reaccionando a su deseo, haciéndolo acunarla fuerte contra su cuerpo, aceptando la invitación a estar mas unidos de lo que ya estaban. Sus manos expertas quisieron sanarla, de su cansancio, de sus tensiones, recorriéndola bajo la ropa, quitándosela, a medida que sus caricias dejaban de ser sutiles y comenzaban a friccionarla, actuando en un masaje. Sintió en el camino como se desanudaba y soltaba contra él, recuperando la habilidad de sus manos deshaciendo botones de su camisa y despojándolo de cuanto objeto amenazara con tocar más de él que lo que pudiera palpar ella.

Embriagados en el juego, en el compromiso de encontrar una forma de devolver sus cuerpos al estado de paz, aunque eso implicara la agitación que los tomaba en control de aquel momento. Y aun eso no era nada, sabiendo que cualquier cosa que los guiara a estar juntos y plenos, era digno de ser recorrido.

Hubo pocas veces en que se sintieran tan cobijados al estar desnudos, pero así fue cada vez que se enredaban entre sus brazos, adhiriéndose a la piel del otro. Compartiendo la calidez que emanaban sus cuerpos.

Dándose espacio a cada sensación, sabiendo lo que quisieron experimentar, pero también anhelando brindar lo que el otro precisaba. Desde sus tiernos besos y sus sutiles roces, hasta las caricias mas osadas de las formas mas íntimas, en la complicidad de desatar cada tapujo. Así llegaron a acoplarse, vibrando en cada poro, tensando sus expresiones concentrados en permitirse ser un par de colores que se tuercen, danzan adentrándose en el otro, arribando a la profundidad donde se abandona la propia esencia y nace el nuevo color, uniforme, único, dejando de distinguir sus componente.

Llegando al final de la carrera en su pista maestra, abandonándose en la velocidad y el ahínco de sus motores. Mina cerró sus ojos concibiendo el momento, empapándose en el ritmo que los mecía tal como una ola que avanzaba hasta chocar violenta contra la costa. Admitió el poder de aquello, lo delirante de saberse en un estado que lo era todo. Casi no pudiendo pensar con la mente tan nublada y vacía de razones, llena de la dedicación que Yaten le entregaba en cada vaivén, poniéndose a su altura y dándole todo aquello que, a sus ojos, él mereció. Apremió su ejercicio, queriendo escuchar el aire dispar y los sonidos indescriptibles naciendo de su boca delirante, con esa voz grave que la enloquecía. Llegó el punto en que ya no hubo más que un misterio que los controló a ambos, hasta el apogeo del momento en que lo carnal se elevaba a un nivel incorpóreo.

La energía que los encaminó en su pasión mutó, adentrándose en algún punto de ellos que ya no eran sus movimientos. Volviéndose dóciles, calmados. Cayeron en la comodidad de sus abrazos, rindiéndose aletargados, hasta que todo se tornó difuso.

-

Despertó cuando ya la noche cubría en totalidad la habitación, trayéndoles la brisa fresca y la oscuridad que lo desorientó. No recordando el momento en que cayeron dormidos, ambos desnudos sobre la cama, sintiendo a Mina juntarse instintivamente contra su cuerpo, apegada a él. Supo que era por el frío, alcanzando el plumón de la cama para tirarlo hacia ellos, rodó sobre la rubia para cubrirse. Ella despertó y tiritó al perder el calor de sus cuerpos en conjunto.

_- No quise despertarte. _– Se disculpó, luego pensando que ya era hora de que se alimentara. -_ Pero ya que lo estas, levántate. _

_- No quiero, Yaten. No tengo nada que hacer en pie._- Reclamó refregando sus ojos, aun somnolientos.

_- Lo siento mucho, pero debes comer algo ahora._- Le aclaró antes de ponerse de pie y dirigirse al closet.

Tomó un bóxer para vestirse, llevando en su mano una camisa de dormir de Mina. En el camino cerró la ventana para evitar que le llegaran corrientes frías directo en la espalda. Contra las protestas aniñadas de la rubia, la vistió y se la llevó sobre el hombro, incluso pataleando, hasta la cocina. La dejó suavemente con los pies en el suelo, buscando entre las bolsas algo que cocinar. Encontró gustos de ambos, decidiendo cocinar un poco de arroz y agregarle los champiñones que Mina le compró para comer él, a ella le agregaría un generoso trozo de carne antes que comenzara a desmayarse de hambre.

_- Amor, si vas a cocinar tú, ¿para qué me traes?_- Alegó, aun sonando como una niña.

_- Porque quiero que evites la costumbre de dormir de día, y la de comer en la cama. Creo que te he convertido en una malcriada._ – Continuó reprendiéndola.

_- ¿Entonces tratas de enmendarte enseñándome a reorganizarme antes de terminar mis vacaciones y que me despidan por irresponsable?_- Preguntó Mina, ya recuperando su postura normal.

_- Exactamente._

_- Jajaja. Tú siempre piensas en todo._ – Besó su mejilla preparándose para servirle de asistente de cocina.

Luego de lavar y preparar ensaladas volvió al comedor para acomodar la mesa mientras Yaten concluía la preparación del almuerzo, o de la cena. Fue cómico pensar que hasta pudo ser el desayuno. Se esmeró en dejar todo tan llamativo e íntimo como quiso, deseando hacer especial ese momento, aun más de lo que ya supo que sería. Retornó junto a Yaten, curioseando en la mezcla que él sirvió en un plato, mientras ponía carne en el otro. No aguantó la tentación de tomar en sus dedos un par de trozos de la comida de Yaten, saboreándose deleitada al probarlos.

Los ojos de peliplata observaron extrañado la acción de la rubia.

_- ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con mi Minako?_- Inquirió con dramatizado horror.

_- No exageres. Es que ese aroma me produjo un antojo incontrolable de comer champiñones._- Contestó sin contener el deleite en su voz, aun relamiéndose.

_- Si estas ahora así, me harás temblar con tus antojos el día que estés embarazada_. – Le comentó entre risas mientras caminaba a dejar los platos en la mesa.

_- ¿Y si fuera esa la razón ahora?- _Soltó, riendo con picardía, a la espera de la reacción de Yaten.

_- Si, claro…_ - Respondió obviando el comentario.

Entonces, como una corriente eléctrica golpeándolo con el máximo voltaje, apareció en su cabeza cada palabra de la rubia. Tembló, entorpeciéndose en su labor, dejando caer al piso las servilletas que doblaba. Se giró lento, mareado en pensamientos rápidos que acudían a él. La miró buscando pistas en su expresión, no necesitando de mucho tiempo para verlas con claridad. Titubeó un instante en la asimilación de lo que significaba.

_- ¿Lo estás? ¿Mina? _– Balbuceó confundido.

Sonrió nerviosa, acercándose a Yaten. Impregnándose de la situación, de su expresión ansiosa, maravillosa. Acarició su rostro, buscando despejarlo de las hebras plata en rebelión.

_- Es probable. Hace poco más de una semana que mi cuerpo anda extraño, pensé que era por todo lo que he hecho en preparativos de la boda de Serena. Pero no creo que lo sea._- Relató con timidez. - _He ido al laboratorio esta mañana, no quise estar sola ante un examen de farmacia, y tampoco que te ilusionaras en vano. _

_- Debiste decirlo enseguida._- Alegó ceñudo, enseguida enterneciéndose con la noticia, dándole preponderancia a lo que correspondió. -_ Pero ahora importa más que vamos a tener un hijo. _– Apuntó acunándole el rostro, manteniéndola cercana. Sintiéndose atolondrado de dicha. -_ Dios… un hijo._

_- Yaten, aun no está confirmado. Ya estarán los resultados y…_- Quiso contestar objetiva, pero él la contuvo.

_- Dime lo que tu intuyes._ – La obligó, urgiéndola con la mirada.

_- Si…creo que si estamos esperándolo._ – Respondió temblando.

_- Yo también lo creo. No te asustes con esto. _– Le dijo con voz firme, queriendo reconfortarla. Acarició su cabello, besando su frente mientras esperaba que ella asimilara la situación.

_- No sé porque de repente me sentí insegura de ser capaz de ponerme a la altura_. - Reveló, moviéndose inquieta contra el pecho de Yaten, en la poca firmeza que sintió poseer en ese momento. -_ ¿Qué se yo sobre ser una buena madre?_

_- Nada. _– Asumió, volviendo a mirarla a los ojos. - _Pero sabes lo que es amar. Yo sé lo que es amar, y con eso sé que lo daremos todo por él, o por ella._

Disipó el miedo de su mirada transmitiéndole seguridad. Se abrazaron aun más próximos. Yaten tuvo cuidado de no apretarla demasiado, acercándola por la espalda alta, y no pegándola por la cintura. Sintiéndose torpe en su trato, sin embargo embriagado de felicidad. Mina comenzó a reírse, entendiendo su proceder.

Se sentaron a celebrar, sintiendo atenuar de a poco el miedo de asumir la responsabilidad que vendría. Yaten le quitó el vino, sirviéndole jugo, la obligó a comerse todo el plato. Le pidió que dejara de correr en preparativos, haciéndola ver que sus amigas entenderían. Que no quería que descuidara su sueño. Haciendo planes para ir a comprar frutas y verduras al día siguiente, aconsejándola sobre mantenerse pendientes de lo que hacía para no encontrarse esfuerzos innecesarios. Mina se paró para ir al sillón, no alcanzando a dar un par de pasos cuando Yaten la alzó en sus brazos. Sentándose tal cual, con ella acunada sobre sus piernas.

Siguió su monólogo, haciéndola reír a carcajadas cuando de un tema a otro llegó a amenazar furioso a cualquier chiquillo asqueroso que pusiera una mano sobre su hija, que sobre su cadáver alguien la cortejaría. Tuvo que detenerlo recordándole que aún era un pequeño ser creciendo en ella, y no sabían siquiera el sexo. Se burló de si mismo dándose cuenta del extremo a donde llegaron sus ideas. Dando vueltas en eso que su hijo crecía dentro de Mina. Levantó con cuidado su camisa de dormir hasta dejar su vientre expuesto, lo miró sin atreverse a hacer lo que deseaba aún. Dejó bajar su mano trémula hasta rozar con sus dedos la piel deslumbrante. Se permitió permanecer inmóvil, queriendo sentir a través del cuerpo de Mina.

El amor de pareja siempre lo asumió como algo que se piensa desde joven, cuando la atracción guía. Aun con un inicio tan hormonal, se mantiene como tema presente desde temprano, hasta que adquiere nuevos significados. Ahora entendió que le esperaba algo que no pensó antes, que sucumbiría por alguien más. Cuando aceptó que amaba a Mina, supo que la quiso a su lado, quiso permanecer y compartir su vida con ella. No divisó que pudiera llegar un ser que lo doblegara completamente, dispuesto a todo por ese pequeño. Incluso las veces que hablaron del tema no pareció invadirse de esa emoción potente que lo penetraba ahora.

Verlo absorto, totalmente atendiendo su confesión, fue renovador. Había pensado cuando niña que un hijo sería algo así como una muñeca viviente, pero aun mas divertido. No pudo sentirlo tan fuerte dentro de sus sospechas, solo teniéndolo como una presencia avasalladora cuando Yaten le preguntó sobre su intuición en el resultado. Ya no cabía en sí, lo que él observaba era su vientre, teniendo dentro vida, una vida provocada en conjunto, asumida entre ambos, y que sin vacilar sería amada con devoción por los dos. Yaten la miró, con su mano libre retiró las lágrimas que Mina no percibió derramar. Nada pudo opacar la plenitud presente en ellos. La atrajo mas cerca entre sus brazos, sin quitar la mano de donde tanto quiso sentir. Ahora se permitió acariciar alrededor del ombligo, brindándole calor. Mina se unió a él, acercando su mano junto a la de Yaten, sabiendo que no podrían percibir algo físico aun, pero si sintiendo que ya no eran solo ellos.

_- Creo que deberé apurarme en lo de nuestra casa. Y tú asegúrate de atrapar el ramo en la boda _– Le dijo resignado, riendo ligero al llevar lo que estaba pasándoles hacia el exterior de sus vidas y al significante cambio que sería.

_- Yaten, esto es increíble, te amo tanto, amo esta sensación de protegerlo, él es la consagración de ambos. _– Pronunció solemne. -_ No sé al final cómo ha pasado todo, o qué lo provocó. Solo sé que aquí terminamos, y aquí es donde deseé llegar. _– Admitió rebosada de expresiones que no lograba verbalizar.

Estaba de acuerdo, pero ella ya lo sabía, así que guardó silencio enmarcando en sus ojos las manos disímiles de ambos acogiendo y resguardando su amor, expresado en un bebé. Era increíble que estuviera tantas veces seguro de que su vida iría en un camino totalmente apartado de lo que tenía ahora. Y solo pudo esperar que el resto fuera la mitad de bueno que esto, porque ya sería demasiado. Imaginó los años que vendrían, anhelando respirar cada instante que les fuera regalado. Mina tenía razón, ese fue el lugar en el que quiso terminar quedándose. Aunque aún era muy temprano en sus vidas para pensar en el último destino. Mina volteó su cabeza hacía él, perdiéndose gustosa en su mirada, sonriendo en la sensación de felicidad suprema que ya casi no contenía en su interior. Él la miró con la misma intensidad, fundiéndose en el mar de sentimientos que se mecían en los ojos de Mina.

_- Dulzura, esto no es como terminamos._ – La besó, entregándole todo lo que había en él hacía ella, cada sentimiento, cada vivencia. Quiso que quedara marcado en ese instante, entre ellos tres. Se detuvo solo para susurrarle entre sus labios. - _…este es solo el comienzo._

_._

_._

_._

_Fin_

_._

_**

* * *

  
**_

_._

_._

_._

_**Ha terminado el largo camino de …cuanto? Creo que casi seis meses. Ha sido bastante, en especial xq en los últimos capítulos me he demorado. Pero ahora que terminó lo extrañaré. Esta fue la primera historia que me tomé realmente enserio al escribirla.**_

_**Y di rienda suelta a lo que se me ocurriera, así como a mi encanto por Yaten y Mina. **_

_**Así que solo quiero decir que agradezco a quienes la han seguido hasta este punto, tambien a quienes han leido algo, a quienes me criticaron para mejorar lo que había hecho. **_

_**He de confesar que soy lo peor poniendo títulos, en las historias, en los capitulos, pero gracias a mi afán de estar pegada con música todo el día, de algun pedacito de alguna canción, suele salir cada título. Y cuando escuché "From this moment" me pareció que la canción completa era adecuada a este final, y por eso el titulo xD**_

_**Así que ahora me dedicaré a seguir mis demás historias, esperando cumplir las expectativas. Y nos vemos por estos lados!**_

_**Muchas gracias!!!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Reviews del cap anterior:

Ginsei : La primera que vi aparecer aquí, y hasta ahora, ¿Ves? Cumplí con terminarlo antes del viaje, ahora mas te vale ponerte al dia, y volver alguna vez xD. De verdad que espero haber cumplido con las expectativas jajaja.

Patty Ramirez de Chiva: Gracias x siempre dejarme tu apoyo y buenas palabras.

Chikita22BKou: Tu tb has estado uff, desde hace rato aki leyendo. Muchas Gracias!!

Lerinne : Ves ? luego actualicé. Asi q espero hayas disfrutado esto. =)

Sailor O: Oh, me alegra saber que te haya gustado! =)

Y a cada una de las que han dejado su huella marcada por estos lados!

Usagi Bombon

Isa 1181

Kira Moon Xkarkata

MoonStar

Srita. Rossy Kou

Le Petite Vicky

Hotaru Koullen

MS. Kou

Hana Dawn (malvada!! Pensar q eres la única a quien he tenido que verle la cara después de leer esto jajaja, y todos los dias. Gracias dark mercury =) fue de gran ayuda)

Miss Odango

Karina Natsumi

Akary 87

Kinmoku Star

* * *

_**No se que haré sin esta historia! Y eso que me quedó melosa xD**_

_**La extraño ya!!!**_

_**Ahora a dedicarme a las demas.**_

_**Muchos besos a todo quien haya pasado en algún momento por aquí!**_

_**Con cariño, Katabrecteri**_

_**=)**_


End file.
